Moving On
by Energetic Anomaly
Summary: With her parents dead & her brother in a coma, Kagome is forced to leave Tokyo for America & live under the roof of a stranger & his ill-tempered son. Dealing with the loss of her family & leaving home, Kagome finds comfort in a new way. Inu/Kag Review! RATING CHANGED TO M: Rating changed due to themes of abuse & future content of adult themes.
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer **– Nope

**Authors Note** – Well…I keep starting these new stories since all of mine were deleted somehow. So whoo! Remember, more reviews means more updates!

**Chapter One** – Awakening

**ooo**

There was an earsplitting sound, one that made Kagome's ears feel as if they were about to explode. She heard her mother scream, her father curse. Suddenly the world was spinning and spinning. She collided against her brother in the back seat of their small black car, his fingers dug into her arms and she held him tight – trying to shield him. There was a popping sound, the car refused to stop in its endless circuits. How long was the world going to spin? Had time stopped? Suddenly they were jolted and started spinning the opposite direction.

Glass shattered around them and Kagome used her long, thick black hair to shield her and her brother's faces from the deadly shards. Metal pressed against them and suddenly – they were still. The whole event lasted longer than eternity and less than a second all at the same time. Her thin body was slumped over her brother, her fingers falling open – no longer holding him. He too was limp under her arms. She smelt the thick smell of gasoline and it, coupled with the turning of the car, made bile rise in her throat.

Swallowing it down she heard screams, and distantly she heard sirens. "Somebody get them out of there! It's on fire!" The voice was loud, close – but she was so close to the welcoming darkness that it was also distant and echoing_. 'Fire?'_ She thought, suddenly realizing that yes, she could feel the heat against her back. It wasn't burning though, more like an enjoyable warmth. It reminded her of the camping trips that her family used to go on when she was younger. She recalled standing with her back to the fire, her thin hands clasped at the base of her back to gather as much warmth as she could. This almost felt like that. Almost. Except the pain that was flaring into her body was different.

She lifted her head once, the dancing flames behind her lighting up the front of the car. She was confused, where was her father? He had been driving…was he trying to get her mother from the front seat? Relief washed over her, he was alright then. With him out there…they would all be fine. She wrapped her fingers around Souta's wrist "Souta…" She whispered "We're gonna be ok…" She heard a painfully loud grinding noise and saw sparks fly up next to her.

The firefighters were cutting her out of the car, her brother too. "We got the other two right here!" A familiar voice yelled, familiar…maybe it was her father's voice? She felt her head spinning as she was lifted into someone's arms – she had no strength to retain her grip on her little brother.

She went limp in the man's arms and smiled, her last words before she fell into darkness were "Daddy…you saved me…"

**ooo**

Kagome felt nothing but pain as she first came into the real world, she had been dreaming she now realized. It had been a wonderfully simple dream. Her family was sitting on a white sandy beach; her parents were sitting side by side on a soft looking blanket. Kagome remembered that she couldn't feel it under her fingers, just like she couldn't feel the coarse sand under her body or the light wind that plucked at her hair. Souta was playing in the shallows of the ocean, chasing the uncatchable seagulls that fluttered around him. Kagome walked towards him, feeling like she was floating rather than walking.

She left no footprints on the wet earth as she passed over it. Once her feet hit the warmth of the water she giggled, but no sound came from her lips. No sound came from the crashing waves, or the crying gulls either. She felt dizzy – was she deaf? Souta waved her over and she stumbled towards him, feeling like if she didn't get to him now he would be pulled away by the sea. As her fingers closed around his arm, she tried to tug him closer to the shore – closer to the paradise where their parents were waiting.

But the current, it had an equally strong grip on the boy. He didn't seem to notice though; he was laughing silently thinking his big sister had come to play with him. He didn't feel the insistent pull of the water, or of his sister. Looking back, trying to call to her parents who looked so peaceful – not even noticing the danger their children were in. Still, no sound came. She screamed and as Souta was almost ripped from her grasp she turned and realized they were both in deeper water. She grabbed the boy with both hands, refusing to let him go. She pulled him to her chest and closed her eyes tight – feeling nothing but somehow knowing they were being drug farther and farther away from the island their parents were experiencing.

She gasped and opened her eyes, bright lights flashed over her and she cringed closing them again and tossing her hands up to further block the light. That movement made her scream in pain and she heard a door swing open and a curtain clank as it was slid open "Oh! Can I get some help in here?" She heard an unfamiliar voice holler out and then a set of hands grabbed her shoulders gently and the same voice, soft and female said "Easy honey, calm down. No need to pop any of the stitches."

'_Stitches?'_ Kagome thought as she opened her eyes a crack "The light." She croaked her voice little more than a whisper from lack of use.

The woman flipped a switch and the lights swapped to a dimmer set somewhere else in the room "There you go dear." Kagome opened blurry eyes all the way and her dark brown orbs swiveled back and forth – taking in the room.

Her head was pounding and her body ached "Wh-what happened? Where am I?" She asked softly as a man in a white coat walked in, he was obviously a doctor.

He smiled softly "Kagome?" He said as he sat on a rolling stool next to her bed "I want you to take a few deep breaths and calm down ok? Getting yourself worked up won't help you any." He smiled at her, he had a kind face and she instantly liked him – but nobody answer her question.

"What happened?" She said, clearer now. She cleared her throat and a nurse walked forward with a small plastic jug of water, a straw sticking out of the top. Kagome smiled and sipped the water, it felt like heaven on her throat.

Handing the woman the water she watched as the nurse, Yuka her name tag said, set it down on a wheeled table. Kagome tried to sit up and winced. The doctor touched her shoulder "Just lay down Kagome, your body took quite the beating. No need to push yourself when you first wake up." He drew a pen-light from his front pocket and held a finger up in front of her eyes "Can you follow my finger please?" Kagome looked at the finger in front of her face and followed it, wincing slightly as the light was shined into her eyes.

"You are responding well, and the EKGs showed no brain trauma."

Kagome frowned, confusion coloring her face "What happened?" She repeated for what felt like the millionth time and looked around. She was in a bed, alone in the room. She had an IV in her left arm, the one farthest from the doctors. There were monitors around her – beeping softly in the background. She realized something with a jolt, her family would never leave her alone like this "Where are my parents? My brother?" Her eyes returned to the doctor who frowned.

"Kagome, you were in a car accident." He said, finally answering her first question, but she didn't care about that one anymore.

Her newest question had her heart racing, the monitors even sped up "My family, where are they?" She said, hysteria edging her voice as she sat up – wincing as she felt a pain in her side. The doctor gently tried to push her back down but she fought it "No!" She hollered "Where are they! My little brother, Souta! He was next to me in the car," She said this quickly as the memories came back in painful flashes.

"A-And my dad! He had been out of the car, trying to get my mother out! Where are they?" She heard one of the nurses gasp and the doctor sighed, mumbling something under his breath that sounded something like

"I hate this part." He gently touched her shoulder and she slumped back as her adrenaline fled her system, leaving her feeling numb and tingly "Kagome, your parents didn't make it…" His voice was soft, his eyes sad. But he seemed like he had done this before "Your father didn't get out of the car…his seat-belt failed and he was ejected from the car, he was pronounced dead at the scene. Your mother made it to the hospital, but her injuries were too great."

Kagome's head was spinning with this news, dead? What? No. "That is not possible." She whispered, her eyes wide "They can't be…they aren't." Her breathing quickened and she felt as if she were stumbling, even though she was lying in bed "They are fine, they are just fine…" She realized just as quickly that he had not mentioned her brother. Wouldn't he have said 'Your family is dead' if that were the case? She grasped the man's arm tightly and said, trying to focus "Souta…" Her voice was choke "My brother, where is he?"

Removing her hand and laying it back on the bed he said "Your brother is in a coma."

**ooo**

Kagome's wounds were more superficial than anything, to which the doctors were surprised seeing how when they found her she was all but shielding the young boy with her entire body. The worst wounds were a gash up her side from where the metal of the vehicle split open, becoming a razors edge and a cut to her forehead, which made them worry about brain damage. Other than that she was covered in cuts and bruises and had a sprained collar-bone, but she was more or less fine.

As soon as her mild panic attack was over she demanded she see her brother, which given her physical state they allowed. They even removed the IV from her arm, since now that she was awake she didn't need the nutrients. She walked down the hall, wearing her gown and a pair of scrub-pants that they had loaned to her to protect her modesty. She was being escorted slowly to her brother's floor, the coma ward. She was trembling as she leaned against the wall in the elevator. The nurse from earlier, a middle-aged Chinese woman with a soft smile and bright green eyes said "Are you ok? We can go back if you aren't feeling up to it."

Kagome just shook her head "No, I want…I need to see my brother. He needs to know that I am here for him. No matter what." She wiped her eyes she had yet to cry and wasn't going to start now. Not in the small space with the overly-friendly nurse. When the elevator stopped, Kagome pushed off from the wall and walked out. Waiting for the woman she followed her down the hall before they came to a room. '45.' Kagome mentally recalled how to get here, she would never forget.

She put her hand on the door and hesitated, she had seen herself in the mirror in her bathroom and she looked terrible. How would he look? This might be her breaking point. Turning to her nurse she said "Can I do this alone?" Her voice was soft and she avoided the woman's eyes "I know my way back, I won't overdo it I promise…I just, want to be alone with him."

Yuka hesitated but nodded "Not too long now. I'll see you downstairs." She touched her shoulder softly and then walked back to the elevator.

Kagome took another deep breath and waited until the woman was gone from her sight before she pushed the door open. Her brother was laying on a bed similar to hers, surrounded by monitors. She felt herself gag at the image of him. His skin was more black and purple than white, and he was wrapped in gauze in multiple places. He had an IV similar to the one they had removed from her, she rubbed her arm where it had been at the thought. Souta though, also had a tube going into his mouth…keeping him alive.

She rushed to his side and dropped to her knees, taking his hand in hers "Oh Souta…" She cried, letting her tears fall now "I am so sorry…I should have protected you better." She kissed his fingers and looked up at him "Souta, baby boy you have to wake up for me." She stood on trembling legs and sat in a chair, her fingers still holding his "its Kagome…your big sister. Souta you are all I have, you can't leave me alone too…" She dropped her head down onto the mattress next to their hands and sobbed.

Souta never once moved.

Had it not been for the ever constant monitor beeping away in the background and the very shallow rise and fall of his chest, Kagome would have sworn her brother was dead. He was pale, in a sick kinda way, and he didn't move, didn't twitch like people normally do in their sleep. He was an active sleeper too, constantly grumbling and twitching. He had been his entire 10 years of life. She cried harder at the though, he was only 10…and in a coma and an orphan? She chuckled bitterly. She was only 16 and an orphan as well, not much better.

The though made her own heart pound, where would they go? Once Kagome was better they would kick her out. She had friends she could stay with, but for how long? She had no living relatives, her grandfather had passed away just a few years prior – and he was really the only relative that Kagome and Souta knew. His late wife had died before either of them were born, Kagome couldn't recall any of her other relatives.

She shook her head, she would figure that out when it came to it. She had money, her family had money. She would hire an attorney, file for guardianship of her brother. They would live in the family Shrine like they always had. Together, they would still be the Higurashi family….just a little bit different. She closed her eyes and prayed _'Please God…give me my brother back.'_

All she wanted now was for her brother to wake up.

**ooo**

**Wow, the first chapter was 2500 words and I had it done in one night! Yay for inspiration! Thank you my muse for sticking by me tonight! Shall we go churn out a chapter two? Yes? Alright!**

**Please review people! If nobody is reading this…why would I continue?**

**-PEACE OUT!**


	2. America?

**Disclaimer** – Still owning nothing!

**Authors **Note – Do I dare attempt a chapter two the same night? –gasp- I think so!

**Chapter Two** – America?

**ooo**

The days had been trickling by slowly for Kagome, her strength was returning rapidly now and because of her fantastic improvement she was allowed to spend almost all of her time with her brother. All of her cuts had healed over, leaving her with a few small scars that too, given time, would fade. Her skin was molted with fading yellow bruises, but she hardly noticed them anymore. Her collar-bone was well on the mend, and she was very careful with her left arm – moving it as little as possible to help speed up the healing process. She still had her two larger wounds, but they too were starting to mend nicely.

It was her fourth day in the hospital when she called her best friends; Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. She had actually only called Eri, and hadn't even told her the entire story. Just that she was in the hospital and she wanted to see the girls. Getting the hint the girl called up the remainder of the quartet and they arrived at her room within the hour. It had been hard, explaining what had happened. Kagome stopped many times to fight back her tears. She didn't cry anymore, only when she was with Souta did she shed any tears.

Despite their dramatic tendencies, the three girls were rather sympathetic about the entire ordeal and remained mature about it. "Could you guys do me a favor?" She asked softly, when the story had been told and information swapped.

Ayumi looked up first "Anything. What do you need?"

Kagome gave a half smile "Could you maybe go to my house and get me some clothes, and bathroom stuff? And…can you get Souta his old bear? And that family picture on the mantle?"

She looked like she was about to add more so Ayumi held up a finger "Hold on, lemme get you a piece of paper so you can make us a list of some stuff you need ok?" Kagome's grateful smile was heartbreaking and she nodded. Ayumi walked out to the Nurse's Station to get some paper and a pen.

Yuka toyed with her fingers "Where are you gonna go when you get out of the hospital?" She asked "Are you gonna go back to school?"

Kagome looked out her window, she was high off the ground and the equally impressive towers of Tokyo were surrounding the hospital, giving her not much of a view "I don't know, I am gonna focus on getting better and then we will go from there. I can always emancipate myself and stay at home, I mean come on. 14 year olds have done it before right? I totally can. I can get a part-time job after school; it isn't like I would have to pay rent. Just for food and stuff really." She smiled at the girls, liking the idea more and more. Well liking the idea was the wrong way to put it. Rather she was content with the idea. She couldn't stomach the possibility of the state intervening and taking control of her and her brother, she wouldn't be able to see him as often if that happened. She shuddered at the thought. Doing all of this by herself sounded terrifying, though she would never admit it, but she would make her parents proud, she would take care of her brother.

Ayumi walked back in, followed by a nurse who was coming to check her bandages. "Here Kags," She said handing her friend the pages and the pen.

Kagome smiled and set them on her table, letting the nurse do her job, not complaining a bit as the tape tugged on her skin in a less than comfortable way. She winced softly, and glanced at the wound once before the new bandage was applied to the inflicted area "Good as new!" The nurse smiled "Call if you need anything ok dear?" Kagome nodded and sipped her water before she sat up all the way.

Crossing her legs she pulled the table closer and started on her list. "The list isn't gonna be very big, I promise." She blushed at her friends.

Ayumi laughed "No problem,"

Eri was looking at a painting on the wall before turning and asking "So, how is he? Have they told you anything new?"

Kagome glanced up briefly before returning her eyes to the page in front of her as she jotted down whatever came to memory, and where the item was most likely to be. She was a creature of habit, so she was most likely correct. Without looking away from her writings she said "No, his brain is responding to stimuli, so he isn't brain dead. Which is good, it means he has a much higher chance of waking up and sooner." She spoke softly, but matter-of-fact, like it wasn't her own baby brother she was talking about – it was the only way she could speak of such things, to be disconnected from it.

Eri nodded her head and then the room fell silent, the only noise was the scratching of Kagome's pen.

"There, done." She handed the single page to Ayumi and said "No rush on anything, just whenever you get the chance." She said but Yuka laughed and shook her head, trying to lighten the mood that had settled over the room.

"Kagome you are silly, we are going to go and get you your stuff right now, and bring you some food. And before you object, I already asked the nurse and she said outside food would be fine. So there!"

Kagome closed her mouth; she had been ready to object. But she smiled "Thanks you guys, it means a lot to me."

Ayumi smiled "Think nothing of it, we're best friends right? If I end up in the hospital I would expect the same from you three!" She shook her fist at the girls and then asked Kagome "You want anything particular?"

The black-haired girl shook her head "Anything works for me,"

Eri shook her head "Alrighty, we should get going before it gets late and they don't let us back in!" Each of the girls took a turn hugging Kagome and then they left. About five minutes later she stood up and stretched which she often did and looked around the small room before smiling. With some of her own things, the place would feel a bit like home. Walking out to the Nurse's Station she spoke to the head nurse, asking if she could send the three girls to Souta's room when they returned, she was going to sit with him.

Kagome had started reading a thick novel to her brother, it was an American author named Dean Koontz who he was rather fond of. The doctors said it was actually a good idea, it stimulated his brain more when he was listening to words. So, every day she would read a few dozen pages to him and spend the rest of the time talking to him. She always was there to help the nurses brush his hair and teeth, and help sponge him down when they did. She wanted him to know that she was there, and that she cared about him.

She had been in his room for nearly an hour and was just closing the book and saying "Ooh, I can't wait to read what happens next Souta. I think that somebody is gonna come and save her, don't you think? Maybe that valet parking guy."

There was a knock on the door and she looked up as it opened slowly, her friends peered in "Kagome?" Ayumi asked. The girl stood and motioned them in. She set her book on the seat and the girls all looked at the boy they each considered a brother

"He is so…frail." Yuka whispered, her eyes tearing up.

Kagome looked at her brother and said "The doctors say he is strong…he should pull through in good time." She said the words with a fierce determination that attracted the eyes of her friends, her hand held the smaller boys and she was staring at him with love and pride, the way her mother used to look at him.

Eventually Eri spoke up "Come on, there is food waiting in your room. We can help you unpack." Kagome nodded, but didn't look at them. Instead she walked around her brother and tucked him in.

Ayumi walked up and held out a few items "Here, we figured these were for him."

Kagome looked up at the three items. One of them was an old and worn stuffed black bear, another was a knit blanket, their mother had made it for Souta when he was just a baby, the last was a family photo from a year earlier "There is another picture in your room." Ayumi said softly as Kagome set the picture right next to Souta's head on the table there.

She draped his blanket across the hospital one and tucked the bear next to his side. Kissing his forehead she whispered "Sweet dreams Souta." Turning she grabbed her book and set it on the table behind the picture and then said "Ok, let's go. I'm starved." As her friends walked away she wiped a lone tear from her cheek and followed them.

**Ooo**

The three girls ate their teriyaki dinner together happily, Kagome and Aymui sat on the bed and Eri and Yuka took two chairs. The small table was packed with their food and drinks. Her friends were laughing, talking about school, the girls keeping Kagome up to date on the lovely drama of their school, Kagome was just content to listen and try to pretend for a few minutes that this nightmare wasn't real.

"It really is no different than middle school was." Eri said, sipping her Coke "We're just older now."

Kagome laughed lightly, but it didn't sound right to her friends, before slipping a bite of beef into her mouth. Chewing she nodded her head in agreement with Eri's thoughts. Once her mouth was empty she said "I'm surprised Hojo hasn't come to visit."

Yuka made face "He has the flu or something is what I heard, so he doesn't even know yet. But when he finds out – there will be flowers and candy and cards galore. This room with be bursting at the seams!" She imitated an explosion with her hands and the others laughed.

Once they had finished and cleaned up their meal, the girls started to help their injured friend unpack the things they had brought her. Kagome had set one of her bags on her bed and was looking through it. It was all clothes so she pulled a comfy outfit out and changed quickly "I am so glad they took the IV out, it would have made getting dressed so hard!" Her friends didn't mind her changing in front of them one bit, they had been friends since they were children.

Slipping her shirt over her head she tied her hair back into a pony-tail and then shoved the clothing bag into the small closet in the corner of the room. She lined the window's edge with pictures of her family and friends. Eri set up her small radio next to her bed and said "I hope they don't get mad at you for having this."

Kagome shrugged "I guess as long as I don't blare it at 2am they won't care." She winced and sat on the edge of the bed, she had been very active today and it was starting to get to her.

Yuka was stacking a few books, CDs and DVDs on the far shelf, holding the stack up with a glass wolf that Kagome had requested. Once her few things were set up Kagome laid back down, looking tired and drawn "Are you ok Kagome?" Eri asked, sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

Kagome just waved her away "I'm ok, just tired."

"We can come back later. Let you get some rest?" Ayumi offered from where she was leaning on the wall, her arms crossed casually over her chest.

Kagome shook her head "No, please. Stay as long as you'd like." Just then though, there was a brief knock on the door and Kagome frowned "Come in?" Usually the doctors and nurses would knock and then walk in, but this person waited for admittance.

A tall and thin man walked in, carrying a briefcase in his hands. He looked at the girls apologetically "Miss Higurashi?" He directed his words at Kagome who nodded slowly, uncertainty crossing her face.

"Yea, the one and only. What can I do for you?" _'Is he a reporter or something..?' _She asked, eying him nervously. Her friends all moved almost as one to come closer to the bed, as if protecting their friend. Kagome smiled at the gesture.

The man cleared his throat and looked at the young woman who all were staring him down "Yes, well. My name is Lee Young and I was your parent's attorney?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up more "Oh, that's right, they had updated their will a few years ago when Grandpa died. He was supposed to be our guardian, but when he died they changed it…but I never asked." She had forgotten all about the fact that her parents might have something else in mind for the kids.

Of course they wouldn't think, 'sure lets have our young daughter take care of her little brother all on her own'. She felt like an idiot, her parents were always prepared. Of course they would have a plan for her and Souta if something were to happen to them. Kagome motioned to a chair and he sat down, opening his briefcase. He looked at the trio of guard dogs that surrounded Kagome and said "I'm sorry, but this is a private-"

Kagome cut him off "No. It's ok. They are ok. You can say anything in front of them."

Shuffling a few papers the man adjusted his glasses and said "In your parents will, they left the family temple in equal parts to you and your brother – each able to claim it once you turn 18. They also have a savings account set up for each of you, which you are welcome to once you are 16. Which since you are, you are able to access yours?" Kagome felt relief surge through her, her parents had left them money? She smiled at the ceiling, silently thanking them. Things were going to be much easier now.

"What about where we live? You said we couldn't claim the Shrine until we were 18, I had been planning on getting custody of Souta and emancipating myself."

The attorney looked uncomfortable "Ah, well. In your parents will, since the death of your grandfather left no relatives they have placed you in the care of a Tashio Takashi," He said reading the name from the page in front of him "Apparently he was a business partner and close friend to your father,"

Kagome just stared at him, some random guy she had never met? If he was such a good friend of her dad's why had she never met him? "Where does he live? I bet you I can talk to him – he'll understand that I would rather live alone." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling hope slip away from her as his face got that pinched up, uncomfortable look again "Ah, well. Mr. Takashi and his two sons moved to America, California specifically after the death of his wife."

Kagome was at a loss for words. America? She thought just moving into another house would have been bad, maybe at worst she would have to go to a new school. But, another country? Another hemisphere?! Her mind was screaming, but she never said a word. She just looked at her hands, ignoring the gasps and whimpers from her friends she said, sounding much calmer than she felt "Does Mr. Takashi know we are coming?"

Lee frowned "I'm sorry miss but, _we_?"

Kagome gave him a blank stare "Well, you don't really expect me to leave my brother here in a coma. Either I stay until he awakes, or he comes with me. Simple as that." Lee fidgeted, sure he may have prepared himself for a teary and weepy young girl but this headstrong woman with plans of her own? No. Probably not.

He sighed and said "Listen, I will call Mr. Takashi this evening, but the point of the matter is Kagome, you are only 16. Your parents left you in the care of their friend should anything happen…and for the next two years you don't have any other choice. We can work on getting your brother transferred to a local hospital, but that is all I can do for you." He stood up and touched her shoulder "I am sorry for your loss. I'll return tomorrow when I have spoken to Mr. Takashi."

Turning, he left the room. A chilling silence followed him Ayumi was the first to break it "Kagome, you can't go! We'll call the news and the papers – you just can't leave the country! We were all supposed to graduate together and then go to University together!"

Kagome sat there, staring at the ceiling for a moment – her mind running a mile a minute. While she desperately agreed with her friend, what could she do? She wanted to make her parents proud and prove she could handle everything on her own. Would that be best for her brother though? His medical care would devour her money left to her in a heartbeat and then what?

Kagome shook her head, her eyes closing tight to lock in any of her tears before they could fall "No, Ayumi. He was right. I'm only 16, and Souta is in a coma." She looked up at her friends and said softly, a single tear falling down her cheek "I'm going to America…"

**Ooo**

**2800 words! HECK YES! And I wrote both these chapters in ONE night =) I have an issue with updating sometimes, and since my muse and I have been bickering lately…I have all but stopped writing. I guess I should crack open a bottle of wine with her and rejoice no? Well, anyways. You know the drill review or I won't update! I got 2 updates on my first chapter already, so I want at least 3 more before I consider updating again! Remember, if I get even more – I update faster! **

**-PEACE OUT!**


	3. Final Farewells & First Meetings

**Disclaimer** – Rawr

**Authors Note** – I didn't want to test my luck and try all three chapters last night, plus it was already almost one am, so here I am a new day and a new chapter!

**Authors Note 2.0 – I EDITED THE VERY END OF THIS CHAPTER TO MAKE IT MORE REALISTIC**

**Chapter Three** – Final Farewells & First Meetings

**ooo**

Kagome looked over herself over in the mirror of Souta's room, which was where she was officially bedding down at night. It had already been a week since her first encounter with the attorney and the doctors had released her. There was a thin bandage across part of her forehead, but she knew that the wound under it was all but gone now. The one on her side still ached, but it was almost completely closed up, the stitches would dissolve on their own and a thin pink scar would be her only reminder of it. She had showered in Souta's room early that morning and was standing there – just staring at her reflection. She was still as stone. Finally she sighed and hung her head; she had been trying to see her mother's kind eyes in her own, or her father's strong cheek bones. She could see neither. All she saw was a sad and angry teenager.

As she brushed her hair and teeth, she recalled the conversation she had with Mr. Young just a few days prior. She had been sitting alone in her room, having just come back from Souta's room, and was listening to some music to relax. Relaxation was hard to come by these days…

"_Miss Higurashi?" He had said, once she called for him to come in. Her eyes were closed, her hands folded across her stomach – she didn't have to look at him to converse with him did she? Sure it might be considered rude, but she really didn't care all that much. Her family was lost to her; she was allowed to be a bit rude. She frowned as she imagined what her mother would say to that _"Kagome Higurashi, your father and I raised you better than this! You sit up and greet your guest now young lady!" _So, Kagome had sat up and crossed her legs, smiling softly at him, brushing a lock of her dark black hair from her face as she spoke "Hello again Mr. Young." She said her words softly._

_He looked nervous, like always, and said "Were you sleeping? I can come back…" He kept his hand on the door. _

_Kagome just shook her head and said "Oh no, just relaxing. Please, come in and have a seat. I'm sure we have a lot to discuss?" _

_Adjusting his tie he sat down in a chair beside her bed and sighed "So, I have spoken to Mr. Takashi, and he would like it if you and your brother came – he doesn't think it would be best for you to be alone right now," Kagome frowned and was about to object when he said "He has already arranged for your brother to be admitted to a very good hospital near his home. And he has also offered to pay for the funeral of your parents."_

_Kagome winced, she hadn't even thought about her parents and their funeral yet…she had been so focused on her brother and on taking care of him. She instantly felt like a bad daughter. A pang hit her heart and she sighed "That is very gracious of him; he sounds like a good man." She knew her parents wouldn't send her to live with a jerk or even a nice man who didn't have the means to support her and Souta. _

_Mr. Young nodded his head "He sounded like it when we spoke on the phone, have you thought about the funeral? Mr. Takashi has wired you plenty of money to get everything taken care of." _

_Kagome smiled "When I'm released from the hospital, I'll plan it for them…when, when does he want us?"_

_Smiling, Mr. Young stood up and said "Well, as soon as the funeral is over. He would like you to have some time to settle into your new home before you have to start school." _

_Kagome bit her lip, God…school? She had just been in school less than a week ago. Had so little time really passed? Since her life was destroyed. She took a sharp breath, closing her eyes. Once she had fought back all of the tears she smiled at the man "Thank you Mr. Young, you have done my family a great service here. I will make sure you are well compensated for all of it." _

_The attorney blushed, waving his hand "Mr. Takashi has paid all of my fees and then some, besides…I am not doing this for the money miss. Your parents were good people; I owe them this at least."_

_Kagome felt her eyes burn and nodded her head, unable to form words. Seeing her emotional state the man said "Get some rest, once you are released I will help you with the funeral preparations and then we will get you and your brother to your new home. You'll like it there, I've been once. It was pretty." He nodded to her and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him._

_When she was alone Kagome rolled onto her side, with her back to the door and stared at the white wall before her, fighting tears the whole time._

That was a little over a week ago, and now she was no longer a patient of the hospital – merely a guest. The doctors knew all about her current situation and had been much more lenient about her staying in her brother's room for the last few days he was there. She looked over her shoulder at her brother's still form, oh how she wished he would move. Roll onto his side, mumble under his breath. She wished he was just napping, just resting his body – but no, she knew that wasn't it and wishing wouldn't help her brother. It was the day of the funeral, and although the idea of leaving her brother's side for any period of time scared her – she knew she had to go.

She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a black button-up blouse that had long sleeves. Her black hair was brushed and dried, falling in its natural waves across her shoulders to the small of her back. She used simple make-up, never being one to over use the stuff. Walking back into the bedroom she smiled at Souta and sat beside him. Checking her watch she saw that she had a few minutes before Ayumi and her parents came to get her "Wanna see if we can finish the chapter?" She said, picking up their novel that was just about finished.

She sat down and flipped the book open and began to read. She used accents and changed her tones depending on who was speaking – the way her father used to read to her when she was little. She smiled and closed the book at the end of the chapter "The book is getting close to the end ya know Souta, if you wake up…we can go to the mall and I'll buy you a new one?" Her voice was soft, hopeful. The only sound in the room was the movement of the machines…the ones keeping her brother's heart beating. The ones that were indirectly keeping Kagome's heart beating as well.

**ooo**

The funeral was beautiful and not cheesy either. Kagome had made sure of that, she had been left directions in the will about what they basically wanted. Kagome was beyond glad for the help, because it wasn't something she ever talked about her parents with. What if they had wanted to be cremated? Or buried in the same coffin? She looked at her copy of the will often, re-reading their wishes, fighting tears as she looked over her mother's elegant script and her father's more clumsy hand-writing.

Sighing as she walked from the small Church near her home, it was the one her parents had been married in all those years ago. It was only natural that their place of final resting was to be there as well. That was what the will had said anyways. Ayame came up beside her and touched her shoulder saying "Wanna walk and get some food before you go back to the hospital, you've hardly left there at all…" She knew why her friend was always there, if Souta woke up Kagome would want to see him "You're gonna be leaving in a few days, I wanted to hang out a bit. Like old times?"

Eri and Yuka had walked up on either side of the pair and smiled "Yea!" Eri shouted

"Come on, it'll be fun. We won't keep you long." Yuka promised.

Kagome bit her lip in thought, they were right. Her flight had already been booked – courtesy of this mysterious Mr. Takashi – and so she was due to be leaving in three days' time. Sighing she smiled a sad, wobbly smile and nodded her head "You know what? I think that sounds like a blast. Let's go to Samara's – my treat."

The girl's eyes were all equally wide when Kagome mentioned the name of her restaurant choice – Samara's was one of the nicer places in Tokyo. Ayame fidgeted "K-kagome, I don't know…"

Kagome laughed and widened her eyes innocently "Please guys? My parents would haunt me if I didn't treat you to some real food before I left."

Eri and Yuka met glances before the latter of the two shrugged her petit shoulders "Well, I guess we are all dressed rather nicely."

Ayame laughed out loud "True, why not? Let's get going." Eri had driven herself to the funeral, so they all piled into her car. While they were driving Kagome, who had taken the front passenger seat like normal, turned on the radio and began to bob her head to the music – the girls all sang along like dorks and laughed at themselves and at each other. It was just like old times, and they all knew that was why they tried so hard for the normalcy that they lived and breathed for. Because they knew soon enough nothing would ever be the same, for any of them.

"There's some parking right there," Ayame said, leaning around Eri's seat and pointing at the now-vacant spot, the small sporting vehicle having just pulled away from it "We scored, good timing I suppose." Eri slipped her yellow and green little Honda into the space and turned the engine off – the ensuing silence was oddly chilling after the poppy high-pitched voice of the singer on the radio moments before.

Kagome was the first to break the silence by unbuckling her seat-belt – which she wore religiously now – and saying "I think this is going to be so good." She opened her door and was followed by her friends.

Yuka giggled much like a young school girl "The only problem will be deciding what to get!" She said happily as they walked up the sidewalk to the front doors. When Ayame put her hand on the door they all wiped the goofy smiles from their faces and squared their shoulders. Walking in, trying to appear much older than 16, Eri felt the corner of her mouth twitch at the suppressed smiles.

Kagome lead them to the host podium and when the man looked them over, he arched an eyebrow at them and said "Table for 4…?"

Kagome smiled politely "Yes please." He picked up the menus and motioned them to follow, while her friends ogled at the décor of the place Kagome simply kept her eyes on the back of the host. When he held a hand out to the table and started to set the menus down each of the girls took to one of the black wrought-iron chairs. Kagome ran her fingers across the thick white tablecloth and smiled, it felt like the one her mother used during the holidays.

"Any drinks to start you with?" He asked once the women were situated, he had a polite smile on his face but Kagome sighed – all he saw them as were young children who shouldn't be there.

'_Kill 'em with kindness.'_ Her mother's voice ran in her mind, a pang of sadness almost choking her. She took a deep breath and thought about how her mother would act right now, so she looked up and said "I'll have a Sprite please, oh and water for the table." Her friends looked surprised at her; the girl with the shortest temper was being polite? They took cues from her and each ordered a drink just as nicely.

When the man walked off Eri frowned "He was so rude!" She said lowly so the other lunch patrons couldn't hear her.

Kagome shrugged "Hey, it is his own tip he is messing with. I usually tip the host as well as the waiter, but he gets nothing." She grumbled and then looked at the menu, the prices were staggering but she didn't care for once. Tapping her chin she said "You guys want some mussels for an appetizer?"

Ayame nodded "Oh, totally. Those are tasty." She grinned "Here, I bet they will be even better!" Kagome laughed lightly at her friend's enthusiasm over the sea-food.

Yuka looked worried "Mussels? Sea-food?" She made a face and Eri patted her on the shoulder

"I don't like sea-food either, but I had some at my uncle's wedding and they are really good! Try something new, this will be our last time out with Kags here – so come on. Live a little!"

Looking into the faces of her smiling friends, Yuka nodded her head "Alright, something new sounds fun." Just then, the host walked up with their drinks and settled them down onto the table-top.

"Your waiter will be right along ok?" His voice was curt still, despite the obvious maturity of the young women.

Kagome nodded her head "Thank you very much." She didn't even look at the man; instead she took the drink in front of her and sipped on the straw. Her friends copied her nonchalant motions, each fighting a grin.

When he walked away, Kagome gave off a lopsided grin "Too easy. He was already fidgeting. He so knows he pegged us wrong."

Eri giggled softly and just then another man, about the same age as the host had been, walked up and said "Are you ladies ready to order?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a condescending smile. He seemed much friendlier than their host had been and Kagome sighed in relief and she said "We would like the mussels as an appetizer, are you guys ready to order?"

Each girl glanced at the menu, making both Kagome and the waiter smile before they all said that they were ready. Once all the orders were placed, the waiter collected the menus and walked off, leaving the young women to their thoughts and conversation.

Eri sipped her water absently and then asked "So, you've never met the guy you are supposed to be living with?" She asked, causing all eyes to turn towards Kagome who stirred her Sprite without looking up.

She slumped her shoulders and then said "Well, his name is Inutashio Takashi, him and my father were business partners but my father cashed out and sold most of his shares to Inutashio so he could focus on my mother and I. Inutashio's wife died just a year later, so InuTashio and his two sons moved to America. His oldest son, Sesshomaru I think his name is, doesn't live with him anymore – he's in his late twenties now. He was like 10 or 11 when they moved to America, the younger one, Inuyasha, who is 17 was just a baby."

The girls exchanged looks causing Kagome to frown "What?" The looks they shared were not new to Kagome, she knew them well and felt like she would be better to not know what they were all thinking _'I swear, these girls have the same brain.' _She thought as Ayame cleared her throat.

"Does this, Inuyasha was it? Yes, well is he still living at home? _Your_ soon-to-be home?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, seeing where this one was going and crossed her arms over her chest, as she opened her mouth to comment on the train of thought of her friends the waiter returned with their appetizer and smiled before walking away. Kagome glared at the mussel as she opened the shell fully and slipped the meat out. Once she had eaten one or two she sighed and leaned back in her chair and said, much calmer "Yea, Inuyasha still lives with his dad. It was his mom who died – he and his older brother are only half-brothers is what my attorney said." She had started referring to Mr. Young as "her attorney" since she had met the man.

Eri giggled "I wonder if he is cute." She said the words that all the others were thinking, making Kagome roll her eyes and decide to not even comment on it. Instead she sipped her drink, and ate a few mussels as she listened to her friends' debate over what he would look like.

"Wait." Ayame said, holding her finger up "He and his father share the name 'Inu' right?"

Kagome nodded her head "Yea? So?"

Ayame gave her friend a dead-panned look "Seriously? Gah, Inu means dog. As in…demon!" She kept her voice low "What if your father left you in the care of demons!"

Kagome's eyes widened, she had met her share of demons and half demons but wasn't really friends with any. Some were the stereotypical cruel, sadistic demons from stories – but so were plenty of humans. Others were just like every day people, just a bit stronger. She chewed on her finger nail and thought about it. Had Mr. Young mentioned that? She couldn't recall it.

Shaking her head she said "Who kn-" She paused "Wait. Inutashio's second wife, I remember being told she was human. So even if Inutashio is a demon, Inuyasha would only be half." Her friend's eyes widened as if they were figuring out some great mystery. Sighing, Kagome took a long drink of her icy water, the glass cold and wet against her skin. They all sat there in silence, each thinking of something different.

The thick silence was broken apart by the waiter returning with a tray of steaming plates "Here you ladies go!" He said happily, setting the plates in front of each of them.

Kagome smiled and took a deep breath, the heavenly scents wafting up into her nose. The waiter chuckled and asked "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?" When they said that they were fine, he nodded and walked off leaving the girls alone again.

"I'm glad you picked this place Kagome," Yuka said around a mouthful of food "It is so good."

Kagome grinned "Yea, I know. I love it."

The girls ate their lunch happily; constant conversation punctuated only when they were chewing or when their waiter came by to check on them. They were only there for about an hour, but to Kagome it felt like much longer. She loved the time out with her friends, but a nagging in the back of her mind made her feel guilty about being away from her brother all morning. When they were finally done with their food, and their conversations were winding down Kagome toyed with her bank card, waiting for the bill she had requested.

Paying for the food, she left the waiter a very generous tip. Standing she sucked the rest of her Sprite down and then set the glass back on the table, her friends stood with her. Ayame stretched for a moment before saying "So, back to the hospital?" Kagome nodded her head and the four of them went out to the Honda that they had arrived in.

**ooo**

Kagome wasn't going to be able to fly with her brother, due to his intense medical condition he had to be flown to American on a special helicopter. Kagome was panicking as she watched them load him, she knew he would beat her to their new country, and the thought of him arriving there alone terrified her. What if he woke up? Alone and in a new country? Her brother's lead doctor put a hand on her shoulder as the helicopter lifted off the ground and said "Don't worry Kagome he is going to be just fine. Trust me ok?"

Kagome nodded her head and moved back away from the landing pad as the whirring of the helicopter blades faded into the distance. She had to be at the International airport in just a few hours, so she returned to her brother's former room to grab her bag that was already packed. All of her and her brother's things had already been shipped over to America, and were waiting for her. All she had was her one small backpack that had a few things she would need until she could unpack; a few changes of clothes, her bathroom things. Stuff like that. Next to the backpack was a small silver case, inside it was her violin – an instrument she adored playing. She had actually started playing it for her brother once their book was finished.

Her friends had shown up to drive her to the airport, but this time their car ride was a silent one. The radio was on low, a soft background noise to keep them all from going crazy in the silence. Luckily the airport was close to the hospital so the drive wasn't very long either. As Eri parked in the parking garage, Kagome quickly climbed out of the car. She felt the tell-tale burn of tears hit her eyes so she slipped her sunglasses on, smiling at her friends. It was a windy autumn afternoon; she smiled into the breeze as they exited the garage and crossed a bridge that went over the loading and unloading section of the airport.

Entering the building caused Kagome to remove her sunglasses. She heaved her bag higher onto her shoulder and walked right past the ticket stands, her ticket was tucking inside her pocket. When she reached the security gates she turned to her friends and smiled "Isn't it weird, I'm going to be going backwards in time. California is 17 hours behind us." Ayame grinned, Yuka wiped her eyes and Eri sighed half-heartedly.

Kagome pulled the girls into a hug and took a deep, shaky breath "I love you guys." She said softly as she felt the hug being returned "I'll miss you guys, a lot. I'll text you guys when I get there – because this whole time change is going to really mess with me."

Eri laughed and said "Yea, after an 11 hour flight, plus the 17 hour difference…I pity you!"

Kagome stepped away from the hug "Well figure out a way to see each other ok? The second Souta wakes up, him and I will come home. I won't be staying there any longer than I have to."

Her friends nodded, each knowing Kagome would keep her word. Especially with something like this. Sighing, Kagome pulled her phone from her pocket and looked at the time "Well, guys. I gotta go." She smiled at her friends and they all hugged one another again before Kagome turned and walked through the security check with ease, she had flown a few times so it wasn't new to her or anything. She looked back as she stepped through the metal detector and her friends were waving at her.

Yuka was jumping up and down excitedly and they called "Bye Kagome! Be safe, we love you!" She laughed, a tear falling from her eye and waved back.

She passed the detector and the security agent was looking at her, she ducked her head "Sorry." She mumbled and stepped back into her shoes.

The large man smiled "It's alright." He said "Have a nice flight." Kagome gathered her belongings and went off to find her gate.

It was a long flight, but Kagome was blessed – her new guardian had sprung for 1st class. She shuddered thinking about how much this all was costing him. Because she wasn't in coach, the food they served her wasn't all that bad, and the seats were more spacious and comfortable. She leaned back into her large seat, feeling the soft cushions that supported her back and slipped her ear-buds into her ears. She yawned, having had been up watching Souta all night, and then up early to prepare everything for the busy day.

She slept off and on during the flight, waking when dinner was served and a few other times. She would stare out her window as the afternoon light faded and it got dark, turning her light on she read a book she had brought with her and sighed, thinking about her brother most of the time. She nodded off a final time, and was surprised that when she awoke as they were preparing to land it was 10 in the morning, the day before. She felt vertigo hit her and shook her head. "Whoa…"

She gripped the armrests as the plane landed with a thud and as it was taxying to the airport she collected her iPod and book. Unhooking her seat belt she pulled her bag out from under her seat and held it on her lap as the plane rolled to a stop. When all of the other passengers around her stood and started to collect their gear and leave the plane Kagome shoved one ear bud into her ear, listening to a techno violin beat that she was quite fond of. When a space opened up she stood and got her violin out of the overhead compartment and then walked through the small cluster of people off the plane.

She hesitated in the tunnel that connected the plane to the gate and bit on her lip, a bad habit of hers. What was she expecting, some fierce looking demon holding a sign that said 'Kagome'? No. She had spent half the flight thinking about the man she would be living with, not to mention his son. Apparently her mother and father had sent him pictures of herself and Souta when they included him into their will. So, he would be able to spot her, but he would be a mystery.

Shaking her head she rejoined the people entering the airport, it was just as loud as the one had been in Tokyo. She was relieved that her parents had made both her and Souta learn fluent English from a young age, transferring wouldn't be that hard now. She of course would have a slight accent, but it wouldn't be too bad.

Once Kagome was past the gate she glanced around, seeing families hugging one another in greeting and stern business men walking briskly. She stopped where she was and turned in a full circle slowly, worry showing in the creases that appeared on her forehead. Had they forgotten? Her plane had been on time right? Yes, she recalled the pilot saying as much. Biting her lip she shifted her two items and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around.

Standing before her was a man who towered at least a foot over her. She wasn't tall, maybe 5'4. This man looked to be a good 6'6. Kagome's dark chocolate eyes widened and she stepped back a bit so she could see him better. He was thin, but muscle was rippling under his arms and across his chest. He had snow-white hair that fell all the way down to his knees. It was tied back into a pony-tail at the moment. His skin was a darkened ivory, he was obviously outside often enough to have gotten such a tan. He had a blue crescent moon on his forehead and mauve stripes edging his cheekbones on either side of his face. His eyes though, they were a light golden color. A metallic marvel. They looked molten though, not hard and scary…but soft.

He smiled when she stepped back "Kagome, right?"

The girl just stared up at him, and nodded dumbly before she found her voice and said softly "Y-yes, that's me. Is, has my brother arrived yet?"

Inutashio smiled softly "Yes, he arrived a few hours ago. He has been set up at the hospital. Would you like to go see him?"

Kagome nodded her head rapidly "Please. I would like to make sure he is comfortable." The knowledge that her brother had arrived safely took a huge weight of her shoulders, a weight Kagome herself didn't even know she was carrying.

Inutashio smiled at her "I'm sorry if I scared you, I often forget humans cannot sense my approach as easily." He ran a hand across the top of his head, smoothing an already smooth hair-style. He always had a soft smile on his lips, and Kagome felt secure and safe. Her parents had chosen well. "Would you like to stop by the house and drop your things off? The house is on the way to the hospital, so it won't take but a moment. And you can collect anything else of your brother's you think he'll need." Kagome felt tears touch her eyes, he knew exactly what she would want to do. She was worried that he would find it silly of her to decorate his room with things from home – but he didn't.

She realized she was being rude and held her hand out "I don't know how to thank you Mr. Takashi, for everything." She knew it sounded lame, but how else to explain all of the things he was doing now, and was going to do for her and her brother?

His smile was again the warm smile of a father and he took her small hand in his and shook it "Kagome, your father was a dear friend of mine. I'm very sorry I wasn't able to make it to the funeral. I just wanted to be able to stay here and get everything ready for you and your brother."

Kagome felt knots in her stomach, suddenly missing her parents more now than ever. She wouldn't even be able to go and visit their graves, though her friends had promised to keep them well stocked with flowers in her absence. She shook her head "Think nothing of it." Her voice was soft now and looking around she suddenly noticed a young man standing behind Inutashio.

As if suddenly remembering the boy behind him, Inutashio stepped aside and said "Kagome? May I introduce my son, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at the boy who had to be about 6 feet tall, his skin a darker shade than his father's. And where his father had white hair, Inuyasha had silver hair. It fell to about his waist and the best part was that nestled into the top of his hair, were a pair of matching silvery dog ears that twitched to and fro at the noises of the airport. His eyes too, were similar to his fathers but they were a harder color…almost as if the molten gold in them had started to solidify.

Kagome smiled at him, being just as shy as she had been with his father and said "Hi, it is nice to meet you Inuyasha." He nodded his head at her absently, not really smiling or looking at her – he was looking around. His eyes finally landed on her and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. His eyes widened a fraction of an amount and he cleared his throat. Kagome brushed a long strand of black hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say.

He was handsome, that much was obvious and her friends had been right about him being a half demon and his father a full. Life would be interesting here to say the least.

Inutashio smiled at the odd and mostly silent exchange between the teens and said "Well, come on then. Let's go home."

Kagome looked up, surprised. Her mind grasping onto that word like a life-raft_ 'Home…?'_

**ooo**

**Are you people happy with 5300 words? I figured you all deserved it! Reviews people or no next chapter! Lots of love!**

**And yes, I did edit the whole "Kagome meeting Inutashio and Inuyasha scene" its better I think, what about you?**

**-PEACE OUT!**


	4. Arrival

**Disclaimer – **Can I own him for…5 minutes? No? Ok, fine I'll just own my story instead!

**Authors Note – **I am now going to start replying to my reviewers (now that I actually have a few of 'em ok?) Also, my bad for the delayed update! Between the holidays and me not even having my computer, well you know!

KagomeHailzzYeahh** – **Thanks for actually giving me something constructive! Now, I know I started it slow, and I did that for a reason. My biggest problem in my writing is that I always start too fast, and then get bored, which is something I have come to hate…so that's why I did that. Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

BlossomCutie** – **Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Kagomehaily – CUZ LYFE IZ HECTIC! Hah I hope this chapter is up to your standards!

SkrillexOrDie – I'm glad you do! I'm sorry it took so long!

Hellokittyaniya – Aww thanks! Here it is!

**Authors Note 2.0 – **I know in previous chapters, I talk about Eri driving a Honda & then in this chapter talking about the driving age being 18 in Japan. Please excuse the mistake, as I didn't actually look the age up until this chapter. I will work in an edit in those chapters but figured you readers would want a new chapter more than an edited old one!

**Chapter Four – **Arrival

**ooo**

As the silent trio walked across the airport, Kagome was wondering how the men had gotten past security and come all the way to her gate – then it hit her, in America the laws surrounding minors were different. She felt like an idiot that she hadn't researched these types of things herself. She had been so caught up with taking care of her little brother and planning the funeral of her parents, she hadn't really thought about anything else. Especially since her attorney had done most of the planning directly with Mr. Takashi on how to get them here. Now it seemed she would either have to ask about the differences, and in doing so she would risk someone thinking she was a moron, or she would have to just avoid the topics until she was able to get close to a computer and figure it out herself.

As they reached the security check-point, Kagome had to stop since she was an international traveler. She set her bags on the conveyer belt and handed her passport to the female security guard who looked it over. The only place Kagome had been outside her country was France for a few weeks when she was 13, it had been the last family vacation she had taken. Sighing as the woman stamped the passport and handed it back to her, Kagome smiled lightly "Welcome to San Francisco." The woman said and Kagome nodded "Thanks."

She could hear her own accent, even though it wasn't very bad – it was still there. She wondered if she would be mocked for it, she knew how school worked even if this was in a different country. High schoolers were still high schoolers. As she reached for her things, Inuyasha's voice stopped her "You need some help with those?" It was the first time she had heard him speak and so she turned, mildly surprised. She had gotten the vibe of 'I'm too cool for everyone' from him when they met a few minutes before.

Nodding her head she said "Sure, if you don't mind." She kept one hand on her violin case for a moment; she was very protective of the instrument. More so now, her father had taken her out to buy it just barely a year ago and she would be devastated if anything happened to it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha said, coming up to her – already holding her dark purple suitcase in one hand. He seemed to be waiting for her to hand over the silver case.

Kagome brushed her hair behind her ear again and said "It's my violin; my…my father bought it for me." Her voice was soft and she refused to look at the hanyou before her, feeling the lump form in her throat.

He lowered his hand and said "Ok, you carry that one. I'll carry this one." He patted the suitcase in his hand and turned away from her.

Inutashio was standing about a dozen feet in front of them, watching. His arms were crossed across his chest. The long-sleeved white material stretching over the muscles of his arms as he waited with a gentle patience he never even showed to his own sons. If one knew the demon well enough they would see that he was mildly surprised, he knew better than any that his son was a rougher creature and didn't show pity or sympathy often. He wasn't sure what came over his son now _'Hopefully it lasts.'_ He thought before saying "Come on you two."

Kagome smiled softly at Inuyasha before whispering "Thank-you." She lifted the violin case and turned, walking briskly after Inutashio. With a shrug, Inuyasha followed suit.

**ooo**

When they exited the airport, Kagome was expecting to see a car or maybe even a taxi sitting in the 'pick-up' zone of the airport. What she was not prepared for was the long black limo that was sitting there, with a man leaning against the passenger door reading a newspaper. He looked up at them and smiled, folding the newspaper up and tucking it under his arm "Mr. Takashi," He nodded to the man and walked forward to the younger too "Lovely to meet you Miss Higurashi, may I take your bags?" Kagome giggled as his very British accent and nodded holding her violin case out, letting him place it in the trunk.

Taking it from her, the man also took her suitcase from Inuyasha and put them in the trunk before opening the back door for them. Inutashio held his hand out "Ladies first," Kagome felt like she was a princess, and people were staring – trying to figure out if she was famous or not. She bit her lip and slid into the backseat. Kagome scooted farther into the car so that the others could climb in after her. Once she was situated in the soft leather seat, she looked around.

There was a small television on the back wall and a mini-bar on the side. A thick dark window separated the back seat from the front, Kagome just stared at everything. Looking up she saw the sunroof and smiled. Once the Takashi's were inside, their driver shut the door and Inutashio smiled at Kagome's awed expression "First time in a limo?" He asked. His words resulted in Kagome snapping her eyes to him and a blush to cover her ivory cheeks.

She looked down, letting her hair curtain her face and Inutashio laughed "Inuyasha was much the same when he first rode in one," She heard a low growl come from the direction of the half demon being mentioned and couldn't stop the giggle that came from her throat.

Pressing her lips together she looked up and said "I wasn't aware you were so…" She didn't know what word to use that would be appropriate in this situation.

Inutashio sensed her hesitation and chuckled "Well off?" He offered and she nodded, feeling embarrassed.

"My parents never told me who they put on their will in place of my grandfather when he died, and I never really thought to ask. I was only 14, so it never came up." She chewed on her lip and said "So, I didn't really know anything about you. My attorney Mr. Young told me everything I know currently."

Mr. Takashi rested an arm on the back of the seat and faced the young girl, Kagome could see Inuyasha's ears swivel in her direction as well as the man said "So, what exactly do you know about me?"

Mentally cursing her former choice of words Kagome thought to herself _'It wasn't like Mr. Young told me anything bad, or a big secret. So I have nothing to worry about.' _With that thought in mind she shrugged, as if it were nothing and said calmly "Not much honestly, um he told me about your two sons," She motioned to Inuyasha "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, telling me that only one of them still lives with you. He told me that you and my father were business partners and that my father sold his shares to the company when I was born, and that your wife passed away which was why you moved to America." She glanced at Inuyasha as she said this, seeing as it had been his mother who had died so many years ago.

Kagome was lucky at least, she had grown up with both of her parents. Sure she was only 16, but that was better than losing your mother as a baby. Inutashio had been staring intently at her as she spoke and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing, running back over her words she frowned – nothing seemed out of place. Finally the man spoke; clearing his throat he said "Some of his shares." Kagome blinked at him, Inuyasha looked just as confused as she did at the random statement.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, not even noticing that they had long since started driving. She glanced from Inutashio to his son, hoping that someone could explain his odd words to her. Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head, showing that he too had no idea what his father was talking about.

Inutashio laughed "I'm sorry, let me explain." He chuckled and said "The business your father and I started, which is basically an international trade corporation, is not solely mine. Your father sold me enough shares that I would be the one to make the majority of the decisions, but he kept enough of them that he still had a say in the larger things impacting the company. And, as it just so happens…those shares must belong to you now, or they will once you become 18."

Kagome just blankly stared at him; she owned part of this man's multi-million dollar company? That didn't make sense; her family sure had been pretty well off but…limos and everything? No way. Shaking her head she thought it through_ 'Dad sold most of the shares, but not all of them. So he was still making money off it, just not as much as Inutashio obviously. Plus, mom and dad had put away a bunch of money for Souta and I, and then when grandpa got sick….they paid for so much for him.'_

The two men in the car watched as the gears turned in Kagome's head, neither of them saying a word as she figured everything out. Finally she looked up and nodded her head "Ok, it makes sense."

She gave a lopsided smile and Inutashio chuckled "I won't press you to sell me your shares, since it is a form of income for you and your brother for as long as the company is up and running. Despite you being a minor, you will still be allotted the money your father was making. I am the owner of the company, I can really do whatever I want."

Kagome sighed, relieved, he was right. She would have no job for a while and despite the fact that she was now in the care of Inutashio, she wouldn't want him to pay for more than he had to. He had done so much for her family already. Smiling at him she said, almost bluntly "Thank-you, Mr. Takashi. I really don't know how to thank you for everything."

Inutashio smiled and reached over to pat her on the knee, a very fatherly gesture and said "Of course Kagome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not that emotional and said "Listen, not to be mean or anything but…would it offend you too much if I stayed at the house while you guys went to the hospital?" Kagome blinked at him, unsure if he was speaking to her or his father.

Inutashio answered him though, saving her the trouble of having to do so "I think that would be ok. But I would like you to stay at the house, I have to go to the office tonight and I would like you to help Kagome get settled in."

Kagome blushed and shook her head "Oh, no it's ok. I don't want to put either of you out. I will probably spend the day unpacking anyways." She played with her fingers, not wanting to look up.

She could hear the sigh from Inuyasha, and realized that no matter what she said or what she planned on doing that afternoon and evening her host would still make his son stay. She felt guilty, but also a bit relieved. Despite Inuyasha's really rough exterior, she would rather someone be there at her new home than have to be there alone. Would they have a butler, or a maid? She shook her head at the thought, it didn't seem likely.

Inutashio smiled at them "I know Kagome, but you are in a new country and a new house. I want the transition to be as easy for you as possible."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled happily "I understand, and it means a lot to me, that you are putting so much effort into this…" Feeling embarrassed she brushed her hair back and looked out the tinted window at the passing scenery. She caught sight of her own reflection and touched the light pink mark along her forehead, her bangs hid the small scar for the most part and the doctors had assured her that it would barely be visible once it was completely finished healing. She was just glad there was no longer a large bandage taking up space on her forehead.

Adjusting her gaze to look past the window she smiled a bit; California was a beautiful place, from what she could tell. She had never been to America, but had done a report on the country once as a freshman in high school.

San Francisco was so different than Tokyo had been, but she tried really hard not to compare her new home with her old home – it would just depress her even more. She recalled being told that this part of the country had a large ethnic diversity and she hoped that was true. Obviously her and Inuyasha would be in the same school, and were both Japanese but would there be any other Japanese or Japanese-American students there? Maybe once her heart stopped thundering like a race horse she would get up the courage to ask Inuyasha about it and his friends.

Thinking about friends, she pulled her cell-phone out of her pocket. She opened it and starting typing out a text to her friends. She had her phone provider swapped to an American one with an international plan – so she could easily converse with her friends back home but still talk to those around her. She told her friends she had landed safely and was heading to her new house and then to the hospital to see her brother and she would talk to them later. It was 5am in Japan, so she doubted any of them would be up.

The rest of the ride went by in an easy silence more or less, the two men seemed to realize Kagome was lost in her own thoughts and decided to leave her alone. They chatted softly amongst themselves about random things during the remainder of the ride. Kagome noticed they were getting to the edge of the large city, the skyscrapers ending up in the rear view mirror "How far out of town do you live? I though you said the house was just a stop to the hospital?" She asked, turning her eyes from the window to the men just as their conversation came to a close.

"Not too far," Inutashio answered smiling "And there are two different ways to get to the hospital, given the time we thought this would be faster. So, I suppose the hospital isn't exactly on the way but it isn't too far out of the way. It'll take about 10 minutes to get there from the house." Kagome nodded just as the limo slowed onto a very green road, the amount of trees and shrubbery were astounding and the massive houses – more like mansions – that were hidden behind them caused Kagome's eyes to widen.

Having been born and raised in Tokyo, greenery wasn't something she was used to. There were some nice plants at the Shrine, especially the old tree she would miss the most. "Wow," she said "I haven't ever seen so many trees." She instantly bit her lip and glanced at them, feeling like a fool again. She must seem like a child to them, with her wide-eyed wonder. Inuyasha grinned at her, making her blush "I-well the city ya know…"

Inutashio chuckled "I understand," Nudging his son "You grew up here Inuyasha, so you don't remember Tokyo much."

The young man shrugged his shoulders "Yea, I know."

The house that they turned into was blocked off by a large stone wall, connected in the center by a black iron gate. There wasn't a security guard or anything, just an electric key-pad that required a specific code to get in. Once the tires of the limo touched the gravel and then slowed to a stop at the gate, Kagome tried to peer from her seat to the house, but the drive way was too winding and the car too long for her to even see more than just the lush mini-forest that surrounded her new home.

Once the mechanical gates moved away, letting them drive through, the trees gave way to a long, sloping front yard that was perfectly manicured. The driveway they were on consisted of small white pebbles and once they grew near the house it was lined with low white and red flowers at the end of their bloom. To the right was the large one-story garage with three doors, all of which were currently closed. It was connected to the three story house that was made of the same light stone that the wall surrounding it was made of.

The driveway that wrapped around in a circle before the large porch, was positioned around a small bubbling fountain, made of pure white marble and topped with statues of wolves. It was…beautiful. Her eyes went from the fountain to the porch. It had two sets of sloping stairs that came down from either end to end at the driveway and was topped by a set of large oak double doors. There were dozens of windows of varying sizes, about half a dozen balconies on the front of the house as well. To Kagome it looked like a castle, she was expecting to see turrets peering around the back of the manor, or a princess in a tower.

She realized that her new hosts were looking at her for a reaction and she shook her head "This is unreal. I mean…it is so beautiful." She looked at the demons and smiled "Souta would love that fountain, he loves wolves." She smiled sadly as the limo stopped, thinking about her brother hurt. A few moments later the driver had the door open for them and the men climbed out. Inutashio waited and helped Kagome out of the car. With a smile she bobbed her head in thanks and turned to the driver where he was getting her two small bags from the trunk of the car.

Inuyasha, without so much as a cue from his father, moved in and took the two bags from the driver and turned to Kagome and said, noticing her surprised stare "Uh, there are a lot of stairs in this house. And your room is on the top floor…"

He scratched the back of his head and she smiled "Well thank-you."

Turning to Inutashio she said "Where are my brother's things? You said you have to go to work today and I don't want to keep you any longer than needed."

The man waved a hand "There is no rush Kagome, but your brother has a room just across the hall from yours. It is set up with his bed and dresser – but I haven't unpacked the boxes. I assumed you would want to set up his room like he had it back in Tokyo. The same is said about your room, your bed, desk and dresser is set up but that is about it." He began to head up the stone steps to the door "Now, I have some keys for you and the codes for both the front gate and the home security system." Kagome nodded and followed him, Inuyasha was behind her.

She looked over at the garage, and wondered how many cars there were in there. Were they regular cars? Or sports cars? Inutashio was unlocking the front door and noticed her glance "Ah, that's another thing. I know the driving age is 18 in Japan for regular sized cars – but it is 16 here. Are you interested in getting your license?"

Kagome chewed her lip and sighed "Oh, um…" The thought of driving was a scary one – especially in a new country where the rules were different. "Well, I guess I should look into it, once things get settled." Rubbing her neck "And getting a car eventually too." She exhaled; it was so much to do.

Inutashio pushed the door open, and the small beeping caused by the alarm went off. Inuyasha slipped past the two and went to put the security code in. Inutashio put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and smiled at her "Kagome, I know there is a lot to do. But please, when I agreed to be in your parents will I made sure I would be up to everything that meant. Whenever you are ready to take that step let me know and you can use one of our cars until we can get you one of your own." Her eyes widened and she looked at him, opening her mouth to argue he held a hand up "Please, it is what your parents would have done. I do not wish to try and take their place emotionally, but let me do so financially. It would ease the ache of not seeing them for so long, and no longer being able to."

Kagome felt a lump in her throat and nodded, letting the demon lead her into her new home.

The majesty of the yard and exterior of the house seemed like nothing compared to the interior. The foyer had white marble floors, with an inlay of darker marble creating a circular pattern. There was a circular table of dark cherry wood topped with a crystal vase filled with white roses. There was an arch-way to the left that led into what appeared to be a sitting room, and one to the right that appeared to lead to a kitchen. There was a hall that ran down, with various doors and arches leading into various rooms.

There was a wide, winding stair-case of polished marble with a white and soft looking rug running up the middle of it that vanished somewhere above them. Inuyasha was standing at the foot of the steps, right in front of the security key pad that had about as many buttons as Kagome's computer _'How am I ever going to figure out how to work that damn thing?'_ She thought as Inuyasha picked her bags back up and said "If you want I can show you where your room is?"

Kagome glanced from Inutashio – and his surprised look that was directed at the younger male – to Inuyasha and smiled "Sure, thanks. I can take one of those though, you don't have to lug around all of my stuff." She said as she walked to meet him, trying not to ogle at the room around her.

Inuyasha snorted "Please, I'm not some weak human. These are nothing."

She heard Inutashio clear his throat in a threatening manner but she wanted him to know that his father didn't have to defend her "Hey! I'm not weak either thank-you very much." She reached out and snagged both of her bags from his grip and stormed up the stairs "There are dozens of rooms, should I open every door to find mine or are you going to help me?" Her voice called as she reached the second floor. Recalling him saying her room was on the top floor, she ignored the equally impressive décor of floor number two and made her way up the next set of stairs.

Inuyasha stood where she left him, stunned into silence. Inutashio chuckled and said "Be mindful of that young woman Inuyasha, she is no damsel in distress. I'll be in my office when she is ready to leave, show her down please." The demon left his son and went down the hall. Inuyasha heard the door open and close before he turned and jogged up the stairs. Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs, both bags still secured in her hands, looking up and down the hall way, obviously unsure of where to go.

Coming up behind her and stealing the one bag she let him carry through the airport, ignoring Kagome's outburst, he said "This way. You and your brother are right by me. My dad figured it would be better than shoving you in the guess wing all by yourself. Or something like that." He shrugged and turned down the hall and led her past a few doors before stopping. Pointing to the left he said "That is your brother's room," To the door just opposite of that one he identified as hers. "Mine is the one just past yours." He finished before setting her bag on the floor "Uh, you have your own bathroom and everything but there is another at the end of the hall just in case. My dad is in his office, and said to take you to him when you are done so…you can do whatever you need and just let me know. I'll be in my room."

Without waiting for a response, he opened his door and vanished behind it. Kagome didn't even get a glance at what his room looked like. Sighing she scooped up her bags from where they were abandoned on the floor and opened her own door. Taking a deep breath as she entered the room, her chocolate eyes widened "Oh…my…God…" She whispered as she softly clicked the door shut behind her. The bedroom was almost three times the size of her one back home and while her bed had been brought it, the frame was new. It was now no longer just a queen mattress and a box spring, but now a luxurious canopy bed with long pale wooden posts that were adorned with white gauze.

Her bed was already made, and it appeared the canopy had been selected to match her own bed set of white and pink stripes. She set her things on the floor and moved through the sea of boxes to where her bed was and touched the gauze material that surrounded it. It was sheer, but the multiple bunched layers gave her bed a secluded feeling. Her matching dresser and desk of pale, sanded wood were set up almost exactly where she would have wanted them to be and she smiled – she could be very comfortable here. Shaking her head she released the flimsy white material and left her room. There would be plenty of time to unpack and organize later, now she needed to focus on Souta and his needs.

Crossing the hall, she was met with a similar styled room. His furniture was of a more natural toned oak and the canopy was of thicker, dark green drapery. A much more masculine twist on the traditionally princess-like bed set up. She chewed her lip as she looked at the mass of boxes before her, where to begin? But on further inspection, she realized the professional movers were very good at their job and the boxes were well labeled. Soon enough she had a duffel bag packed with some more of her brother's things and a few changes of his clothes. Now that he was in a more long-term care center, he could be free of the hospital gowns and into some more comfortable things.

Additionally, she grabbed a few of his pillows and a few soccer trophies from various boxes, and then some other small knick-knacks and a large blanket embossed with the team logo of his favorite soccer team. She pressed the blanket to her nose and took a deep breath; she could faintly smell her mother's perfume and literally almost broke down in tears right then and there. But no, she knew she had to remain strong. She couldn't risk them catching her being weak – just like Inuyasha claimed all humans to be. For her family's sake, she would be strong.

**ooo**

It was almost 30 minutes later, after Kagome had opened nearly every box in the room to double and triple check that she wasn't forgetting something vital – even though she knew she could be with her brother as often as she would like and bring him any and everything she wanted whenever she wanted. It was hard still, trying to define his entire 10 years of life into one duffel bag. What would he really want and need? What would he have chosen if he could? She hoped she was close enough to his own choices. With the bag over her shoulder and the large blanket in her arms she walked across the hall, shutting Souta's door behind her, and knocked softly on Inuyasha's door.

After a moment he opened the door and she smiled softly "I'm ready. Really if you just tell me where his office is I can go – you don't have to show me. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Inuyasha smirked "Damn right I do, but my dad told me to escort you down when you were done and I'm not about to get him mad at me. Let's go." He walked out, once again blocking her view of his room and eyed her bag "I doubt you will let me carry that, huh?"

Turning so her body was between him and her brother's things she said with tight politeness "I've got it." He made a noise in the back of his throat and led her back the way they had walked earlier; though they were together they walked in total silence. Kagome took in her surroundings and Inuyasha just not wanting to talk to her. Once they were in the foyer, Inuyasha led her down the hall and paused at a door before knocking. She heard Inutashio give them admittance and so the young teen opened the door and walked in "Here ya go, she is ready to go." Inutashio removed a pair of reading glasses from his nose and set them down "Wonderful, I hope you like your room and bed Kagome?"

The young woman couldn't help but grin at him "I loved it, it is…perfect." She glanced around the office; it oddly enough reminded her of home…though there was nothing similar between the room and her own home. This room had heavily dark paneled walls, covered with diplomas and certificates and awards of all sorts – though not all were in Inutashio's name. Some were given to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and then two other female names she couldn't identify – but realized with a jolt they must have belonged to his first two wives.

The large thick cherry desk had deep engravings that Kagome desperately wanted to touch; the other furniture was a dark brown leather chair that looked soft and worn where it sat opposite the dark fireplace. Kagome would have loved to curl up in it and read on a rainy day, that urge was further pressed by the large book shelf that covered the remaining three walls. She saw many types of literature, most of them educational but not all. Where they all Inutashio's? She realized she had been staring when Inutashio cleared his throat.

She looked back with a heavy blush staining her cheeks "I'm sorry," She said instantly but the man was smiling.

"A lover of books I assume?" Kagome meekly nodded and could almost feel Inuyasha rolling his eyes but she didn't care if the bi-polar half-demon liked her or not, it was Inutashio's approval she dearly wanted. "Well, my books are yours. You are welcome to my private collection any time." He smiled and she returned it as he stood up "Remember Inuyasha, I would like you to remain here and without distracting company for the evening."

This time, Kagome actually saw the young man roll his eyes "No worries dad. Sango, the pervert and the slut aren't invited." Kagome gasped at the harsh names he used on who she assumed were his friends, she dared to wonder what he called his enemies.

Inutashio sighed, but was obviously used to the titles so he didn't say anything "Alright. We will be back in a little while." He motioned Kagome to follow him and she did, glancing over her shoulder at Inuyasha who simply watched her go.

Once they were outside again, and getting back into the limo Kagome felt a little more at ease. Inutashio was kinder than his son and she didn't feel so awkward around him "I feel bad for keeping Inuyasha at the house all by himself," She said hoping to convince him to let his son do as he wished. She didn't want Inuyasha to resent her; it wasn't her fault either way!

Inutashio chuckled "Oh no, he is never so dead set on leaving or having his friends over, he is just being difficult today because I am specifically asking him for once to remain home." The man smiled "I know things are going to be complicated but Kagome I don't want you to feel guilty about anything. When your parents called me to put me in their will, I accepted. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed and I knew it when Mr. Young contacted me after the accident. I could have denied you and your brother then, but I didn't. I would hope you can come to trust me, and my judgment. Inuyasha will come around soon as well; it has been just him and I for a long time. My oldest hasn't been around much since he moved out, so please forgive my son for his lack of courtesy."

Kagome just stared at him in astonishment for a moment but then smiled softly "Alright, fair enough. I know you wouldn't do anything to specifically cause problems for anyone and I do trust you Inutashio." She shook her head, using his first name felt so strange "It is just all very new to me. I guess I need time just as much as everyone else."

The man nodded his head and smiled before leaning back "Did you find everything you needed for your brother?"

Kagome nodded and patted the bag sitting on the seat beside her "Yea, the boxes were well labeled. It made it much easier. Thank you for paying for the movers, it took a lot off my shoulders."

Inutashio smiled again and said "Well, I couldn't very well have you pack all of your things on top of just getting released from the hospital and planning a funeral, could I?"

Kagome laughed a bit and shook her head "Well I suppose you could have, but I am glad you didn't." She looked out the window and fiddled with a piece of her hair, letting a comfortable silence fall over the car. Inutashio was right; the ride from his home to the hospital was a short one. The limo pulled to a stop right in front of the large imposing building of tan stone. Kagome looked up at the numerous windows and wondered which one was her brother's room. Chewing her lip she waited for Inutashio to climb out of the car and then followed him, holding the blanket and bag close to her heart. Her heart that was galloping away in equal parts fear and equal parts relief.

He was here, and he was safe. She shouldn't worry, he had the best doctors that money could buy looking after him and Kagome was only ten minutes away herself. She tried to picture her brother sound asleep and content in a cozy bed, but she couldn't. Her mind was playing cruel jokes on her and she was imagining her brother thinner, and weaker. As if he had been in a coma for months rather than days. She felt paralyzed by fear as she stood before the hospital building, staring up at it like it was a prison. She looked up when Inutashio rested a hand on her shoulder "He is going to be fine Kagome, come. I will prove it to you." She nodded and forced herself to walk through the doors.

She couldn't exactly recall how they had gotten from the doors to her brother's room, and she knew that was foolish of her but she couldn't drag her eyes away from her feet as she shuffled along the hall way behind Inutashio. When they stopped at his door, Kagome moved in and pushed it open before the man could "I know this will sound rude…" She said her hand on the door "But may I please have a moment with him alone?"

Inutashio simply smiled and said "I will go and speak with his doctor;" Pointing down to the Nurse's Station he said "Come have them page me when you are ready to leave."

Nodding her head, the demon walked away and Kagome walked into the room. It was much nicer than the one he had in Tokyo, much larger and more spacious. More accommodating. And despite her terrible walking nightmares, her brother looked just as he had the last time she saw him when he was put into the helicopter. Shutting the door behind her she moved towards the bed "Hey Souta…nice place you got here."

There was a larger, soft looking chair positioned beside his bed, most likely for her use. She sat there and took the bag in her lap "So, I met Mr. Takashi and his youngest son." She unzipped the bag and began pulling things out "You would really like him, Mr. Takashi I mean, and he is really nice. He understands, or at least he is trying to." She laid the blanket across him and tucked it in around him. Smoothing the hair from his forehead she kissed the exposed skin there.

Giving him his teddy bear, she moved and began setting up pictures and knick-knacks of his on counters and window sills. Smiling she pulled out a new book and returned to her seat beside the young boy "Ok, so this isn't a Dean Koontz novel, but the guy in the airport book store said they are pretty similar and I figured we could expand and try some new kind of books." Cracking open the new book she leaned back and began reading.

She only read for about a half an hour, knowing that Mr. Takashi had to go to work eventually. She looked at the clock, it was only 11:30am, and it was a Saturday but she guessed that running a large business required him to work odd hours.

Closing the book, she set it on the table by his bed and kissed his cheek one more time and stood up "I have to go and unpack, oh Souta you would love the house. If you wake up…I can show you it. You just…you have to wake up Souta. Then we can go home, we can go back to Tokyo…" She rubbed her hand across her eyes, feeling the tell-tale sign of tears. Standing swiftly she took a deep, shaky breath and left the room to go and find her guardian. Glancing at the door as it closed behind her she sighed "Well, home sweet home I suppose." She mumbled, heading off to the Nurse's Station to page Inutashio.

It was going to be hard to deal with everything, especially without her brother but she knew she would have to try.

**ooo**

***GASP* 6600 words?! I know that this chapter was well past overdue, but that is how I am some time. Deal with it & review!**

**I have been gifted by my beautiful muse these last few days, and wrote the last 4000 words in like 2 hours. Plus I know where the next chapter is going. Soo review & I will be more motivated to post!**


	5. Settling In With Pizza

**Disclaimer** – Psh would I be here if I did?

**Authors Note** – I am starting this chapter on August 28th, let's see how long it actually takes to write it!

**Authors Note 2.0 **– Ok, so I said I was going to reply to my reviewers, but let me explain. I will reply to GOOD reviews. If you put "Like it." Or "Update." I won't reply. Give me constructive criticism people! Tell me WHAT you liked, or why I should update. Tell me what you want me to change, what you would prefer. Got it?

Breeluv – I know, it was kind of hard to write but it is all about her healing and everything! I'm glad you like it!

Crowlady – That is the point! As the story progresses, she will find her stability and it will be even more fun to read!

– That's a good thing yes? Thank you either way, I will try!

Le Coer De La Mer2011 – You my dear are a strange bird but I love you & am glad you like it.

Hellokittyaniya  - Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying it! & I hope this update is soon enough haa haa, even though there isn't too much plot development in this one there will be plenty in the next! Maybe even some new characters? –wink wink-

**Chapter Five** – Settling In With Pizza

**ooo**

Due to an urgent call received during the car ride back to the house, Inutashio was unable to escort Kagome in – much to his own embarrassment. As she climbed out of the limo with a small smile he rolled the window down, shutting the door behind her "Please forgive me Kagome, but an intern has crashed a bank of computers that are very important. I may not be home for dinner tonight, but you two may order anything you'd like and for lunch as well if you are hungry. I will be home late, so if I do not see you again tonight, it is so lovely to have you here. I will see you later." She waved as the limo pulled away and smiled, shaking her head. He was so worried about those little things, like walking her into the house and making sure she had everything in perfect order. Though, in the scope of things she couldn't blame him and was actually grateful.

Though, at the moment, the peace and quiet that came with solitude was something she was very glad for. It was broken though, when the front door opened and Inuyasha stood there staring at her where she stood in the middle of the driveway like she was crazy "What the hell are you doing out here? Forget where the front door was?" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her, causing her eyes to narrow into beautifully dangerous slits that caused a surprised look to cross his face for a moment before his egotistical mask returned.

"No, I was just enjoying the peace and quiet actually. Until somebody decided to ruin it." She slipped the now empty duffel bag onto her shoulder and lifted her head regally high as she moved to the steps and went up to the porch where he stood, staring at her angrily.

"Geeze, PMSing much?" He snapped as she rolled her eyes and moved behind him to the partially open front doors and went inside, his words too vulgar to even deserve a response from her _'God, you would think someone raised with so much money would have some manners!'_

He was quick on her heels, but she ignored him. It wasn't like she could ever hope to out run him – he wasn't even human! So instead, she pretended he wasn't there. As she reached the second floor and planted her foot on the bottom of the second stair case he spoke "Listen, since you are dead set on running away to your room, did my dad tell you when he would be back?" She could hear his true questions though 'When do I get to be rid of you?'

She turned to face him, her hand still on the banister "He said some intern crashed a computer, so he wouldn't be home for dinner but that we could order whatever we wanted for lunch and dinner." Hesitating she shook her head "I'm not really hungry, I ate a meal on the plane and assuming there is some sort of food here, I can just snack later. Really I just want to start unpacking. So you can go do whatever," She began to go up the stairs again and heard him growl in annoyance but he didn't follow her any farther and she sighed in relief. Cresting the top of the stairs she retreated to her new room and exhaled loudly at the daunting task of unpacking her entire room.

It was still early at least, hardly after noon. "Where to start…" she mumbled, chewing her lip absently as she walked through the forest of boxes, reading the thick black marker that adorned the surface of each one. Tapping her chin she decided that her clothing wasn't super comfortable for sitting around unpacking. She was dressed simply in jeans and a long-sleeved black cotton shirt, her black and blue tennis shoes were kicked off by the bedroom door, her black socks tucked into them to be dealt with later.

She snagged her two bags and moved them to her bed to be unpacked first, since she had chosen their contents based on their importance to her. She first she opened her violin case, running her fingers along the shining wooden surface, feeling tears touch her eyes again as the memory of her father teaching her the basics of the instrument. Remembering how he had helped her position her clumsy fingers on the thin strings as she drug the bow shakily across the surface, but still making a pretty sound despite her obvious flaws.

Snapping the case shut quickly she moved onto the small suitcase and unzipped it. Flipping the top open she looked at the neatly folded clothing and then lifted the suitcase into her arms and carried it over to the bed. Since the dresser had been hers for years and she had rarely changed the way it was organized, she unpacked the suitcase quickly. She only retained a red pair of cheer shorts and a thick white tank-top; the last thing she wanted was a shirt that would show the bright blue of her bra – especially since it was just her and the fiery Inuyasha home. The snarky remarks he would make were already ringing in her ears.

Once she had put away the small amount of clothing, and redressed in her much more comfortable clothing, she hunted around for her laundry basket and dumped her former outfit into it "Hmm, gonna have to find out where the washer is…" She said as she put the tall and skinny white plastic basket into the corner of the large walk-in closet, once she was done ogling at the space "I don't even have enough clothing to fill half of this, or enough shoes," She added seeing the many small square shapes designed to hold countless shoes.

Feeling giddy and a bit dizzy Kagome flipped the light off and went back out to grab her tennis shoes and put them in one of the very empty and lonely looking blocks of polished white wood, tossing the dirty socks that had been in them into the basket along with her other clothes as well. She had a few pairs of sandals and heels – like any other regular girl she had her fair share – but she knew her own collection seemed small in this space. Sighing she went back to work her way through the boxes. To make things easier on herself she moved the boxes around, putting all of the boxes of clothing and shoes by her bed and everything else in the far corner between her dresser and desk.

After the boxes were moved she sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair, feeling annoyed by the long locks. Digging her bathroom bag from the bottom of her nearly empty suitcase still sitting on her bedspread she pulled an elastic black band out and pulled her hair into a high pony-tail. Carrying the bag she moved to her personal bathroom and grinned happily, it was like heaven. Bigger than any other bathroom she had ever been in back home. It had pale creamy wooden floors, not unlike the one in the bedroom and elegant furnishings. The sink was an above-the-counter bowl with an intricate chrome faucet and set of handles, just past it was the simple white toilet. There was a standing shower in the corner opposite the sink that had dozens of small jets coming from every angle and could easily hold 4 people – not like she would ever try that. There was a small glass-plated key-panel inside that controlled the various settings and she was suddenly dying for a shower.

There was a door opposite the one she stood in the entry way of and she was a naturally curious person, so she moved towards it and opened it. On the other side of the door was the bath-tub, for some odd reason secluded for privacy. It was large, placed in the corner, and rounded out on the side nearest her. She could see an array of jets and her desire for the intricate shower gave way to her lust for the jetted tub and some low-light candles. Maybe some bubbles and a good book too. She chewed her lip but shook her head, she had to unpack – the bathroom wasn't going anywhere.

The afternoon ticked by, without the young woman knowing anything about it. Instead she had her computer set up and her entire dresser and closet filled with her whole wardrobe. She had rearranged her closet half a dozen times, trying to make it look like she had more than she really did "Guess I just have to buy some more…" She sighed and laughed at the thought, like she would be blowing money on clothing. Maybe on some school clothes though, that wasn't blowing anything. She knew she'd need some, since back in Japan she had a uniform for school. Said uniform was hanging in her closet, unusable and doing nothing but making Kagome sad and homesick already.

Not wanting to dwell on her home, she took to flattening out the empty boxes. She had located a small switch-blade that she rarely carried, but knew how to use, and was sitting on the floor cutting the clear tape away and unfolding and flattening the boxes, creating space around herself. Once all of the empty boxes were taken care of she leaned them together against the wall beside the door and looked around the room. With the mass of boxes out of the way, it looked much more open and bright. She realized though, it was too bright. The white walls were a shade too bright. Even though the shades on the French doors that led out to her own personal balcony were shut, and the blinds on the 4 windows only partially open. She frowned, wondering what was wrong.

Then it hit her, her pictures and posters. None of them had been found yet. She spun and began hunting through the remaining boxes, almost desperate to get her personal splash of color up on the bare walls. With every piece of furniture being pale wood, and the floor too, and the bed being a soft pink and white and the canopy of the same she knew her extensive collection of pictures would make the room pop wonderfully and she really needed to have the familiarity.

By the time another three boxes were empty and her walls were covered as thoroughly as she could manage with everything from posters written in Japanese to oil on canvas cityscapes, it was already almost 2 in the afternoon. Sighing she went and plopped down onto her bed and laid back. The canopy was tied to the posts and she was really considering untying them and taking a well-earned nap, but decided against it that her jet lag was already going to really screw with her and that sleeping during the day would only further confuse her body. "I need some air." She thought, though the idea of running into Inuyasha again wasn't a pleasant one. So, she decided to go and look her balcony over, since she had yet to do so.

Getting off her bed was much harder than she imagined it to be and she laughed at herself _'I need coffee'_ she thought, hoping there was something caffeinated in this house – somewhere. She wouldn't play hidden princess all day but right now, her solitude was nice. The French doors swung open with ease and silence, and a light breeze tossed her hair back and she giggled at the fresh clear scent that came from before her. It was unlike the heavy, polluted smells that Tokyo gave off. This was a change she could learn to love. The balcony was wide and deep, with well detailed stone and metal railing. A large clump of wild ivy had adorned this wing of the building and coiled up and around the balcony, giving it a regal look.

Moving to the edge of her balcony she looked down and gasped. There was a large stained oak porch and from where she stood she could see the built in fire-pit and cozy surrounding seating. Not far from there, wide steps flowed easily into the long sloping lawn, complete with large plots of flowers and ending in the thick Red Woods that were common in the area. What caught Kagome's attention most though, were the three expanses of water. Two were man-made, the other a manicured occurrence of nature.

On the deck, just below her, was the hot tub. About three of her own large bath tub, she wondered how hot it was and smiled at the idea of slipping into it. Flooding in the form of a small waterfall from the hot tub water cascaded into a pool that was half on the deck and half in the grass. A complicated expanse of stone and warmed water looked inviting, the deepest part out in the lawn seeming to have no bottom. The last stretch of water though was out tucked behind some of the large trees, a lake. Not too large, but bigger than the average pond. She strained and could just make out what she assumed was a dock going out onto its surface, she was curious as to if there was fish in it. She wasn't a fisherman or anything but wanted to know either way.

Leaning over the railing she took a deep breath and heard a weird chiming sound and glanced over her shoulder back into the house. Frowning she pushed herself from the wall and went back into the room and then looked around. It wasn't finished yet, but it was damn close. She went over to her computer and got it started; deciding a bit of familiar music would help her relax. Before she could even open ITunes, there was a brief knocking on her door. "What the heck does he want?" She grumbled walking over to her door.

She was startled by hearing a rough reply "Well I _was_ going to offer you some lunch, but if you want to be a bitch I don't have to."

She pulled the door open with wide eyes "How…?" The lightest twitch of his ears stopped her words and a heavy blush covered her cheeks as she realized just how well his hearing was _'Well, that sucks. He is going to hear everything I ever say. No personal phone calls or anything!'_ Shaking her head she ran a hand up her forehead and through her hair "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude to you but it isn't like you have been very nice to me either you know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "Feh, whatever. I ordered some pizza. You can come down and get some if you want."

Kagome nodded her head and moved out of her room, Inuyasha peered in before she got the door shut and said "Wow, guess you actually have been up here working." Kagome shut the door hard, and frowned. "Was that a compliment or an insult? Because I really couldn't tell." Inuyasha didn't reply and simply headed down the hall and the stairs that followed. Kagome grinned and followed him "What kind of pizza did you get?" She asked curiously as they reached the second floor.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her "Well, I wasn't sure what you would eat or uh if you were like vegetarian or anything so I got one peperoni and one cheese, I like both so you can eat either one. I don't care."

Kagome smiled "Well, that was nice of you. Thanks. Also I am not vegetarian or vegan or anything. Total carnivore here." All she got in return was a grunt but the smile stayed on her face. The teenager may be rude and crude, but he was still – deep down – kind hearted. Entering the kitchen, Kagome's eyes widened. Wide expanses of light colored granite counter tops, including a well-equipped island, filled in with stainless steel appliances. Beautiful oak cupboards and a matching breakfast table tucked into a nook surrounded by large bay windows that overlooked the back patio "This house is so beautiful," She said softly as the hanyou took some paper plates out of a cupboard.

He glanced back at her and shrugged "Yea, it is a pretty nice place." He tossed the flimsy plates beside the two medium pizzas and then went to the fridge while Kagome went to the table "Want something to drink?"

Turning before she sat down Kagome smiled, he once again was proving that being an arrogant jerk wasn't all he was good at. "Oh sure, um what do you have?" She walked over but kept a good amount of space between then and peered over his shoulder while he grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper.

Reaching in once he had returned to the table she selected the same drink and, after a moment's hesitation, the bottle of ranch too. Using her hip to close the fridge she walked across the tile floor to the table, Inuyasha glanced at her while she walked and she smiled and held up the ranch "Ever put ranch on your pizza?" She asked, hoping to start some sort of conversation.

The man frowned "No, that's weird."

Kagome laughed and sat across from him and cracked her drink open, her thumb dipping into the liquid so she licked the soda off and shook her head "Don't knock it until you try it, trust me."

She took a piece of pizza from each box and then poured some ranch on the edge of her plate, smiling she said "Thanks for ordering this I didn't realize I was all that hungry until now." Once she dipped her pizza in the corner she bit into it and a sound of pleasure came from her throat. Swallowing she said "Delicious."

Inuyasha watched her with a weird look on his face "That…cannot taste good can it?" The light tilting of his head, coupled with his demon features made him look full and truly like a dog and Kagome giggled.

"Try it, one bite. Here you can use my ranch so you don't waste any." She shoved her plate the few inches between them and he frowned.

"No way, I'll get my own."

Kagome rolled her eyes "I haven't double-dipped or anything Inuyasha. Geeze, what a girl." Reaching to grab the edge of her plate to take it back his voice sounded.

"Well, if that is the case. Fine." Picking up a piece of meat covered pizza he dipped the smallest edge into the ranch and hesitantly went to take a bite.

Noticing his procrastination, Kagome scoffed "Big scary half-demon is afraid of some dairy product?"

Inuyasha growled lowly at her and she took a sip of her drink "No, I'm just worried you have nasty tastes and this is one of them." Kagome giggled and worked on her own pizza and ranch combination, watching her take another bite he bit into his own and she watched him chew thoughtfully and then swallow.

Arching a thin black brow she asked "Well? Good, bad? Love it, hate it?"

Shrugging Inuyasha said "Not bad." He reached out and picked up the bottle, plopping a bit on his own plate.

Kagome grinned around her can of soda "I happen to have a very good taste in food, so usually listening to me is a good thing." Rolling his eyes Inuyasha glanced at her, watching her as she focused her attention back on her food. His eyes dipped dangerously low on her tank-top clad form and he shook his head with an almost snort-like sound, causing her to glance up "Say something?"

Inuyasha shook his head silently, focusing on his food instead of the smooth expanse of her ivory skin. Taking a very angry bite of pizza he felt the awkward silence spread, glancing up briefly he saw her trying not to look at him. She was obviously surprised by his sudden mood swing _'Great idiot.' _He thought as he chugged part of his soda down before grabbing a third piece of pizza from the box. Hoping to eat his fill and get back to the safety of his room, and praying she was dressed differently for dinner.

"So…" She began, causing the demon to curse under his breath. His claws coiling around his drink, threatening to pop holes in the thin aluminum can. "What kind of stuff is there to do around here? For fun I mean?" She was tracing her finger along the edge of her soda can, looking innocent and just a bit nervous.

Thoughtfully chewing a piece of pizza he shrugged "Well, I swim a lot here at home. We have a big theater room if you are into video games, or movies. Generally the same kinda things you did in Tokyo, the mall, hanging with friends." Shrugging he grabbed a fourth piece and chowed down while Kagome nodded.

"Do you surf?" His question caught her off-guard.

She set her pizza down and shook her head "No, never been anywhere where surfing was easy and never had the desire to hunt it out. Tokyo kept me pretty busy." She perked up at the thought "Do you surf here? I know the ocean is right there but…"

Inuyasha grinned and nodded "In a dry suit sure, the Pacific is pretty cold even in the summer time but it is still pretty fun." Clearing his throat he continued "My dad and I went to Hawaii a few years ago, and surfing there was great. I loved it." He stopped, watching as Kagome leaned into the conversation.

With her chin resting on her palm and her elbow on the table she seemed enthralled. Inuyasha frowned and then thought more about everything that had happened to her. Both of her parents were dead, bam – just like that. And not only that but her baby brother – who his father had informed him had been very close to her – was in a coma. The last two weeks of her life had been a living nightmare. She had been spending all of her free time at her brother's bedside, trying to coax him into the waking world. How different talking to an actual responsive person must be now.

A sudden excited knock on the front door caused Inuyasha's ears to swivel away from her and her to lift her head and glance over her shoulder "Order more pizza?" She joked, motioning to his growing stack of crust on the plate _'How can he not like the crust? It's like a breadstick!' _

Inuyasha growled and shook his head "No, I didn't order more pizza thank-you very much. I'm already full."

Leaving her in the kitchen, the hanyou went out in the hall way and she heard a strong silence. Wondering what he was doing, she realizing he was listening to whoever was outside his door. He was **screening **his visitors with his demonic abilities?! She grinned and took her now empty plate, and his, to the trash can in the corner. Moving all of the pizza into one box, she tossed the empty one and put the other in the fridge – which she found to be very well stocked. Once she got back to her table to grab her drink she heard a low, but violent, string of curses.

Poking her head around the corner she saw him leaning on the door, his back to the wood. Seeing her he ran a hand across his forehead and spoke softly, not sounding happy at all, "We have visitors."

**Ooo**

**Ok, naturally this chapter is put up less than a week after the last one but is also only about 4200 words. Not bad, especially since this is more of a filler chapter and a bit of Inuyasha & Kagome interaction.**

**I promise the next chapter will have much more plot progression! In the mean-time, please review and enjoy!**


	6. Sango, The Perv & The Slut

**Disclaimer** – Hmm, didn't my grandmother's will leave me Inuyasha…? No? Oh…

**Author's Note** – Sorry that the last chapter was so…empty. There should be PLENTY more in this chapter!

Inuyashasgurlforfivelifetimes – Well happy birthday! I hope this chapter is equally as good! As long as I keep getting these great reviews I won't go away!

Aithecat – Is there any other way to eat pizza? Lol! & I give nothing away! Just read & find out!

Iaminlovewithcoffee – Thank-you! Well here they are! Also, I love your username! Coffee is the elixir of the Gods!

Jelly-Me – Well I am glad for that! Thanks! I try & take things slow now, because I used to have a big problem with things not being described well and being rushed. And ranch is ranch-dressing. Salad dressing? I live in America & use it on…well everything. I don't know how to explain it D: Anyways, the "visitors" will be revealed!

Hellokittyaniya – Everyone is allowed their suspicions! Also, I know it has been rather slow (the last chapter more so) and I hope to get it going this chapter!

I love snowy owls – Just read & find out!

Le Coer De La Mer2011 – Thanks it is what I do! I hope you continue to love it & give the great feedback!

CityOfFallenAshes – Haa haa yes, I love when he is kinda bi-polar! Makes it all the more fun! Also, your user-name, Mortal Instruments?

**Author's Note 2.0** – Since I now have so many of you lovely, wonderful and amazing reviewers, I will be replying to each reviewer personally over Private Messaging.

**Chapter Six – **Sango, The Perv & The Slut

**Ooo**

The look on Inuyasha's face was a mixture of embarrassment, guilt and anger all rolled up and sprinkled with a whole hell of a lot of annoyance. Kagome leaned on the wall, just watching him as he attempted to figure out what to do. Suddenly he turned to the door and yelled "Go away." Without much emotion, as if it were something he had to do often. Kagome grinned lightly and moved into the foyer. The doors were thick, and there was no decorative glass on or around them, so whoever was on the other side of it was hidden from her.

She heard some muffled laughter and a male voice "Aw, come on Yasha! Don't be like that. We're your best friends!"

Inuyasha sighed "You are people I choose to put up with on various occasions, don't flatter yourselves." Kagome covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter at the sheer annoyance her new house-mate was radiating at his friends. She naturally assumed he was talking to the same people who his father had said to keep away. The ones who Inuyasha had given terrible nicknames to. He walked away from the door and came over to her, his voice lowered to a whisper "You should go upstairs. I'm gonna try to get them to leave but if they see you it won't ever happen. They are too curious for their own fucking good."

Kagome nodded her head "I don't want to meet people dressed like this anyways," She gestured to her overly-laid back outfit and watched as Inuyasha's eyes slowly scanned up and down her form.

Clearing his throat he nodded and put his hand under her arm "Come on, before they decide to just walk in."

The electric touch that shot up Kagome's arm caused her to audibly gasp and pull away from him "O-ok. I'll go change. Um, what if they don't leave?" She started up the stairs but didn't go too far so she could keep her voice low.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, not liking that her worries were even possible of coming true but knowing that they were either way "If they won't leave, I'll come up and get you." Kagome nodded and jogged up the stairs quickly, wanting to get into some more presentable clothes just in case she had to meet someone already, or as it seemed a few someone's.

Once she was on the second floor she moved faster, the sound not reaching the bottom floor as easily from there. She was nervous, she had figured that she would have more time to get settled in and everything before having to meet people and the sudden jump from a casual lunch to having to get presentable was giving her whiplash. Bolting into her room she was glad she had spent the better part of the day putting her room in order. She couldn't imagine trying to get ready quickly with everything she owned in boxes. Ducking into her bathroom, she knew since she was on the third floor a quick shower wouldn't be heard too easily so she stripped down and turned the shower on. It was a complicated device, and she was bummed she didn't get the chance to tinker with the multiple settings and have a good time, but knew she would be able to play with it at a later date.

**ooo**

Inuyasha waited until he heard Kagome's door open and close, even then he waited a moment as he listened to the softest sounds of her feet through the floor. Even his sharp hearing was limited from this distance, but he heard it easily when the shower turned on, especially when the sound was followed by the young woman's squeak. He should have instructed her on the easiest ways of using their complex shower systems._ 'Oh well, too late now.' _Shaking his head he grabbed the handle on the door and yanked it open to see the trio standing there, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he stared them down "I thought I told you not to come over today."

The only male in the group shoved his way in, waving a hand "Yea, yea whatever dude, so where is she?" He was rubbing his hands together in a gleeful way, looking way too excited about the young woman who was just upstairs.

Inuyasha shrugged and crossed his arms "I don't know. She's not here."

One of the two females stepped forward and laughed "Bull shit Inu, come on we won't bite."

The male grinned, slinging an arm over Inuyasha's shoulder, which the hanyou quickly shoved away as Miroku spoke "Hard."

The same woman narrowed her dark brown eyes and brushed a dark brown strand of her bangs from her face "Miroku, go back to the car. You are going to scare the poor girl all the way back to Tokyo."

The man, Miroku, snaked an arm around this woman and said "Oh Sango my dear, don't be jealous. You are the only one who has my heart." His hand made its way to her backside and she shrieked, jerking away from him and punching him, hard.

"You fucking pervert, keep your hands off of me!" A light dusting of anger-fueled blush covered her ivory skin and she stepped a few feet away from the man.

Behind her stood another woman with striking onyx hair and equally as light skin. Her dark eyes were on her nails, examining the manicure she had recently received "So," She glanced up at the hanyou "Is she here or not? Because I could be at the mall shopping right now instead of standing here watching these two play grab-ass." Kikyo was normally happy-go-lucky around Inuyasha, her affections for him unending – but the news that a young woman of datable age was living under his roof had soured her mood.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and spoke to the nicer of the two females "Sango, remind me again why your cousin has to be attached to you every time you come over?" He was well aware of Kikyo's affections, but he didn't return them. Sure, she wasn't bad looking but she was high maintenance and fake. The only reason she was ever around was because she was the cousin of Sango, who was one of Inuyasha's two best friends. Kikyo crossed her arms under her chest, the shirt she was wearing alone was almost making her chest fall out – with her arms giving them a boost Inuyasha was afraid she was going to have an accident.

Shaking his head, he glanced at Sango with an arched, silver brow and she just shrugged "She wanted to come scope out the competition."

Kikyo glared at her cousin "Shut up!" She leaned against the door she had closed behind her.

Sango chuckled "So, Inu? Where is she?"

With a sigh of resignation Inuyasha said "Upstairs in her room, she was sleeping or showering or something. I doubt she wants to meet a bunch of people today. She just got here. Besides, my dad said no visitors today. So you shouldn't be here."

He moved to the door, but Kikyo just grinned at him "You'll have to move me with force Inu." She batted her eyelashes at him and he made a disgusted noise and stepped back.

While Sango rolled her eyes at the antics of her slutty cousin, Miroku simply laughed "Your dad also said no strippers on your 17th birthday while he was out of town, and you didn't care about what he wanted then did you?"

Kikyo's eyes widened and Inuyasha laughed, rubbing the back of his head "Yea, yea…come on dude I thought we agreed to never mention that to anyone."

Miroku laughed "Well, you won't introduce to your potentially hot new roomie, so all bets are off!"

Inuyasha shook his head, sighing. He knew that they knew he was hiding her away in the house somewhere and that this would go a lot faster if he just told them "In all honesty, she is in the shower. She'd been working on her room most of the day. But seriously, my dad made it a point to tell me not to have you guys over so she didn't feel overwhelmed more than she is."

Sango shook her head "Come on guys, maybe we should go." She made her way over to the door and glared at her smirking cousin. Kikyo was determined to see this new girl and judge her to see if she was a threat to her and Inuyasha's nonexistent relationship.

Miroku pouted and shook his head "We don't have to stay, but maybe we can just meet her? That isn't asking too much is it dude?"

Inuyasha leaned against the banister and looked between the three people standing there "I don't know, like I said. She's in the shower and I don't even know if she is up to it." Since when did he care what she wanted? If he wanted to have friends over he should! But he had to admit; just having a nice calm lunch with her had been pretty cool.

Just then a familiar light scent touched his nose, cherry blossoms. The beautiful smell was followed by the creak of a step, turning his head up he saw the young woman who they were speaking of appear at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a knee-length dark brown leather skirt, a white and billowy blouse with full sleeves that elongated her slender hands. Her black hair was drawn up into a half-pony tail, showing off thin silver hoops that dotted multiple holes up her ears. The deep, but respectable V-neck of her blouse was set off by the silver and brown long and draped necklace. Her feet were bare, and her make-up minimal.

She stopped near Inuyasha, standing a step up behind him so she was at eye-level with him. When he turned to stare at her, an arched eyebrow questioning her and her sudden appearance, she smiled and leaned in to whisper, much softer than she would speak with a human "Well I doubted that they were leaving and I was tired of hiding in my room. You aren't mad are you?" His ears twitched in her direction and he shook his head only slightly and she smiled at him, before turning her powerful gaze on the group before them. Taking in the appreciative looks that Miroku cast over her, the curious ones from Sango and the jealous and angry ones from Kikyo, she simply smiled sweetly.

"Hello," She said softly "I'm Kagome. You must be Inuyasha's friends?" Smiling she clasped her hands behind her back and looked down at Inuyasha and back at the trio.

Kikyo rolled her eyes "Well what gave you that idea sweetheart that we are here at his house?" She sneered at Kagome who frowned, obviously put off by the instant rudeness. Her dark eyes narrowed and a cloudy look took over her beautiful features. This woman who was being so rude looked a bit like her, she realized. The same shade of black hair, and ivory skin. Large, expressive eyes of similar color.

That was about where it ended. Kagome's hair was naturally wavy, and went most of the way down her back. Kikyo's was much shorter, and stick-straight. Kagome's skin was light ivory, but held a soft touch of color proving she was outside often enough. Kikyo obviously cherished her ivory skin and went to great lengths to keep it as it was. Then their fashion styles were complete opposites. Kagome looked like she might be a college student instead of a 16 year old teenager, her clothing respectful and mindful of the cooling seasons.

Kikyo though, was hearing hip-hugging hot pink shorts and a black mid-drift bearing tank-top. Black flip-flops adorned her feet and her multi-neon color covered toes. A cute look and one Kagome herself might be rocking if she was going to the beach in June. It must not be all that comfortable in the fast-cooling weather though. Before Kagome could make a reply that would make this wench ever consider opening her mouth again, the other woman stepped in and planted her hands on her hips in a manner that spoke of dominance.

She was wearing flared out jeans and black motorcycle boots, a red V-neck quarter-sleeve shirt that accentuated her flat stomach, full chest and heavily muscled arms "Kikyo, shut up. Don't be rude just because you are jealous, now go wait in the car before I call grandma Kaede and tell her what kind of shit you are pulling." Kikyo "hmphed" and spun, casting a glare at the equally surprised and angered Kagome, before storming out of the door she had been blocking.

Sango turned and grinned sheepishly at Kagome "Sorry about my cousin, she can be pretty rough around the edges."

Inuyasha snorted and spoke under his breath "And in the middle."

Sango glared, and Inuyasha clammed up causing Kagome to laugh "Wow, someone other than his father can make him behave? Please. Teach me your ways!"

Sango laughed at the boldness of this girl. She knew her best friend was attractive and most women in their school fawned over him, but this girl didn't it seemed. "I like you Kagome, you got spunk."

Kagome blushed "Thanks, I don't know what I did to make your cousin so angry but no offense, she won't get away with it many more times. I may be new around here, but that just means I don't know the area. It doesn't mean I will be walked on." She held her head high. Might as well let it be known right here and now to these people who she assumed would be around pretty often.

Sango though didn't seem fazed, but a light smirk plucked at the edge of her mouth "Good to know, and even more that is a good thing when you are living here with that ass-hole."

She nodded at the half-demon next to Kagome who growled "Watch it Sango, just cause you are a girl doesn't mean I won't hurt you."

Sango gestured with her hand at him, a bemused smile on her face "See what I mean? Such a brute."

Kagome giggled behind a hand and nodded "I got that, thanks. Any other tips? I am all ears."

Sango winked "I'll make a list and be sure to give it to you."

Inuyasha sighed loudly "OK! So, anything else aside from bashing me in my own damn house?"

Miroku cleared his throat and walked across the marble floor to the newer girl and took her hands, which she had let settle back at her sides during her and Sango's light banter "Let me say my dear you are stunning."

Inuyasha's eyes widened_ 'Wow…he didn't wait long at all.'_

Kagome frowned, confusion swamping her features "Um, thanks?"

She looked between the other two in the room and Sango rolled her eyes and Inuyasha frowned in warning "Miroku…"

The brown-eyed man tossed his head to knock his dark brown locks from his eyes "No worries Inuyasha, I will leave this tasty little morsel for your plate. I know better than to raid your own home, but I must give credit where credit is due."

Inuyasha growled and Kagome snatched her hands back "Excuse me, Miroku was it? I am not to be saved for anyone's plate. I will thank you for the compliment but do not think for one second that because I live here, I am in any way property of his." Her anger from before returning easily as she tossed her head in Inuyasha's direction, signaling who she meant by saying 'his'.

Miroku held his hands up in defense and grinned "Feisty, I like that!" He said and Kagome took a threatening step towards him down one of the steps, sure it lost her some of her height but the anger radiating off of her was enough that she could have been 2 feet tall and it wouldn't have mattered. Before Kagome could near the man though, Sango stepped up and grabbed his shirt, hauling him backwards out of striking range of Kagome.

She smacked him once herself and said "You really have a death wish Miroku, Jesus!"

Miroku laughed "What can I say, I love the ladies. But not as much as I love you my dear." He batted his eyes at Sango who rolled hers and pushed the perverted young man back a few feet.

"Easy there Romeo. Don't get within grabbing distance of me or else I will take you home in my trunk." Miroku's smile faded and he stepped back and away from Sango who grinned dangerously.

Clasping her hands together, the older of the women turned to Kagome and smiled "Well, we would love to stay and hang out. But with Kikyo having a stick up her ass and it being your first day we don't want to overstay our welcome. We just wanted to come and meet you, and well…" She scratched the back of her neck, looking awkward suddenly. That surprised Kagome, who had figured this young woman was like a bull in strength, having to deal with the perverted nature of Miroku, the bitchy nature of Kikyo and the stubborn nature of Inuyasha. It was weird seeing her fidget. Finally though she spoke.

"Obviously, Inuyasha told us who you are and why you are here…" Suddenly, Kagome understood where the heavy tension was coming from and her shoulders stiffened, the boys glanced between them, curious about how Kagome would react. She remained silent so Sango continued "Basically, I wanted to say that I'm sorry, about your parents and your brother. My little brother is the same age, so it kinda hits close to home with me, but If I can help or anything, just ask. You can get my number from Inuyasha and call or text me whenever. It's nice to have another girl around." She smiled and the stand-off stance Kagome had taken relaxed and a brilliant smile broke through on her face, just like the sun breaking through the clouds it was breath-taking.

Miroku cleared his throat "Would it be cliché to offer my condolences now as well?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kagome chuckled and smiled "No, thank you both." Not wanting to discuss her reasons for being there any more she continued in a different direction "I'll be sure to get your number Sango. Thanks."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who nodded "Yea, you can get it off my phone."

Smiling at her long-time friend Sango laced her fingers behind her neck "Perfect, but like I said I won't overstay my welcome and this pervert is riding with me so we are gonna get going." She nodded, glad things were back to being casual and chill. Stopping suddenly she said "Oh! When are you going to start school?"

Kagome chewed a thumb nail and shrugged "I don't know, it's what Saturday?"

Sango laughed and nodded "Yea and there is a three-day weekend so we don't go back until Tuesday." Nodding her head Kagome said slowly, not wanting to make any promises just yet "Well, I guess I'll talk to Inuyasha's father tomorrow, or the next time I see him about starting next week. I don't want to fall too far behind."

Sango nodded her head and smiled "Well, like I said if you need any help with anything just ask."

Kagome, feeling lighter than before, smiled "Of course, thanks you guys. It was nice to meet you."

Waving, the pair walked out of the house letting the door swing shut behind them. Kagome sighed deeply and plopped hard onto the bottom step, letting her feet hit the marble floor. Inuyasha looked down at her in alarm as she dropped her chin into her palm and blew some hair from her face "That was…." She began as Inuyasha sat beside her on the soft steps.

The hanyou grinned and leaned against the railing, crossing his arms over his thick chest "Interesting?" He finished helpfully "Yea, my friends have that effect on people."

Kagome chuckled weakly and nodded. They had come and gone so quickly, she wasn't sure how to process it all. "What the hell was with that one chick though?" She asked straightening up suddenly and turning to stare at Inuyasha "She acted like I had kicked her puppy or something."

Inuyasha shook his head, rubbing his fingers along his face in annoyance "Kikyo is…" He searched for the words he wanted to describe his almost-stalker and was having a hard time so Kagome giggled.

"A bitch?"

The hanyou snorted "Yea, I guess so. She kinda jumped all down your throat huh?"

Kagome nodded "Mmhmm, why was that exactly?" She knew Inuyasha knew the crazy reasoning behind the brunette's uncalled for attack.

Sighing, not wanting to talk about it at all, Inuyasha plucked a loose string on his jeans and said "She's jealous."

Kagome arched a thin black brow at Inuyasha and asked, her words falling out slowly showing her confusion "She's…jealous…?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome slumped back, trying to figure it out. After a moment though, there was still nothing "Ok, I'm gonna blame the jet-lag but seriously what could she possibly be jealous of?"

Inuyasha chuckled; she really didn't see it did she? Brushing his long hair back over his shoulder he said "Ok, here is a little history lesson. Sango, Miroku and I have been friends for as long as I can remember and about…4 years ago Kikyo and her grandmother moved in with Sango, her brother and her dad. I don't know why Kikyo lives with her grandmother; I think her parents are like in the peace core or something weird where they travel all the time. I haven't ever met them. Anyways, she had lived way out East in like New York or something."

Kagome's giggle made him stop his story and stare at her "Something funny about New York?" Kagome shook her head "In America, Asia is considered the far east, so hearing you say that New York is way out east, I don't know I find it kind of funny." She shrugged, feeling stupid about it but then Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yea, I guess you are right. But didn't you come in over the Pacific?"

Kagome grinned "I never said from California that Tokyo is Far East just that Americans tend to consider it as such." Shaking her head she gestured to him "Go on with your story, sorry to interrupt."

Nodding Inuyasha tapped his chin "Where was I, oh right. So she shows up from the terribly far away New York," Grinning at the dark-haired girl who smiled back he continued "We were all just a bunch of goofy little teenagers, not really caring about much aside from hanging out with each other and Sango gets all excited one day, and begs us to come meet her grandma and cousin. So we do, Miroku is instantly all into her. He's always been pretty perverted, but this was before him and Sango had their weird little love-hate thing going on, so nobody really cared who he was into. Kikyo totally blew him off, and directed herself right at me."

Suddenly, all of the pieces were coming together in Kagome's mind. "But the feelings weren't mutual I'm assuming?" She asked, getting a nod from Inuyasha.

"Exactly, she followed me around like a damn puppy dog for months. When full out flattery didn't work, she tried to make me jealous. She went after Miroku, who at this point was over her, which only made her look more desperate. Because she was Sango's cousin we didn't tell her off, we hoped she would just kinda grow up and move on with her affections but she never did. She started dressing skankier and skankier, dating ever guy I've ever met and always bringing them around when we all hung out. It really just made it awkward. God, I remember in the 8th grade I dated this girl – it wasn't even very serious or anything, I took her to a dance and we went to the movies and then just hung out ya know? But Kikyo blew a gasket and right in front of her too. Demanding what Samantha had that she didn't, asking if I wouldn't date Asian girls and all this random shit." Shaking his head Inuyasha sighed at the memory.

"Samantha broke up with me a few days later, saying she liked me but didn't want to deal with my crazy stalker. It kinda went on like that all throughout middle school, and only got worse as we went into high school where dating was a bigger thing." Crossing his arms back over his chest he closed his eyes "Basically Kikyo is my stalker, the whole 'if I can't have you, nobody can' kinda thing. I stopped dating really because of her. Sango has talked with her, yelled at her and almost come to blows about it but Kikyo doesn't care. Even though she has a boyfriend right now, some big shot college guy who she basically worships she is jealous that you are living here."

The sudden mention of herself caused Kagome's eyes to widen "Me? What she thinks that…I might try something with you? Is she insane?" The surprised and insulted look on Inuyasha face made Kagome back-track "No, Inuyasha I didn't mean it like that, so don't look like an abused puppy at me. I just meant, I'm living here with you because my parents are dead and my baby brother is in a coma. Does she really think that I am going to be spending my time trying to date anyone right this second?"

Inuyasha grinned at her and she frowned "What?"

Chuckling the half demon said "So you _do_ find me attractive?"

The cockiness and playfulness in his eyes made Kagome growl "Oh grow up! God, men!" She stood up and planted her hands on her hips, staring down at him. Even her crazy-mean look didn't get through to him, he continued to chuckle and she scowled, embarrassed "I never said anything like that so just stop it."

Standing up as well, Inuyasha loomed over her "Oh you didn't need to say it."

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome turned and started up the stairs "I have some more unpacking to do, and still need to start on my brother's room." Half-way to the second floor she hesitated and turned to see Inuyasha watching her "If your dad comes home and I'm not around down here would you come get me? I need to talk to him about school and everything." Smirking, Inuyasha nodded and watched her walk up the stairs.

Once she was out of his line of site, Inuyasha grinned "Oh yea, she's into me." He turned and headed back towards the kitchen.

**Ooo**

Once she was safely in the sanctuary that was her bedroom, Kagome leaned against her closed door and sighed deeply. Her cheeks were a bright shade of pink as she moved across the floor and ended up on her bed. Glancing at the clock, which informed her that it was nearly 4pm, she sighed. Exhaustion was taking over her bones and the idea of having to work more in her room didn't sound appealing at all, but she knew she was close to being done and the sooner she finished the sooner she could spend the evening enjoying herself and the large flat-screen TV on the wall opposite her bed.

So, taking a deep breath she dove into her work and tried not to think about anything else the entire time. It was easier said than done. Her mind was full of her parents, her brother, Inutashio and Inuyasha. His friends and the crazy jealous Kikyo. How could someone with a boyfriend be so jealous about another guy? It didn't make any sense. Shouldn't she have learned by now that the jealousy thing wasn't working on Inuyasha? She must have, and if so why still bother with some other guy? It really wasn't fair to whoever she was dating. It also wasn't fair to Inuyasha, not being able to date anyone because no girl would put up with Kikyo and her stalker-like antics. Shaking her head Kagome tried to ignore the nagging thoughts that things with Kikyo were going to get much, much worse.

**Ooo**

**Happy with 5000 words & an update every week, give or take? It is a bit longer than the last chapter and has a lot more progression! I know Sango, Miroku & Kikyo weren't there for too long, but I am going to get them into the story in smaller doses. Trying to keep things neat & tidy here. Also, what did you people think about the Kagome/Inuyasha interaction? I don't want things to go to fast but I don't want them to be enemies for 10 chapters either ya know? Well, whatever you liked or disliked, leave me a review and let me know!**

**I thank everyone who stuck around during my mini-hiatus at the beginning of the chapter, and all of those who reviewed! Reviews make me happy and make me want to update! For you new readers, don't just review the newest chapter! Review as you read, so I know there are new readers out there!**


	7. Take A Swim With Me

**Disclaimer – **I really wish I didn't have to do one of these EVERY chapter. But attorneys are expensive ya know?

**Author's Note – **I hope you guys all liked that chapter; I am starting a new chappie the same day I update? Hell yes! Be happy for me people!

**Chapter Seven – **Take A Swim With Me

**Ooo**

With all of the blinds open, and the French doors that over looked her balcony propped open as well, Kagome's room had a light and warm feel to it. Normally, she would have been enjoying the lightness that filtered in from the sun that hung low in the western sky but instead Kagome was sitting on her computer, sighing in sheer boredom. It was nearing 7pm and her room was 100% unpacked and organized. She had out of habit jumped on her computer wanting to dish about the day's events with her gal-pals, but then realized it was 2 in the morning back in Tokyo.

So there she was, sitting on the wheeled chair that sat before the desk, staring blankly at her computer screen. Signing onto her chat anyways, wondering if any of her friends were having a late night, she tapped her fingers eagerly on the desk as the messenger loaded. Her shoulders slumped with disappointment as she saw all the names were greyed out, meaning they were offline. Sighing softly she dropped her head down onto the solid wooden surface of the desk, a thunking sound coming from it "Owie…" She said lifting her head and rubbing the slightly red spot. She looked at the clock for the hundredth time and got up from her computer, deciding she needed to do something before she gave in and fell asleep too early.

Walking out to her balcony she looked over the back yard, her eyes lingering on the pool. A nice swim would help to make her tired enough to easily sleep, and kill enough time that she wouldn't be asleep too soon. Grinning she returned to her room and began to dig through her dresser for a bathing suit that she hadn't used in a few months. The hot tub flowed into the pool, so she was going out on a limb and assuming the pool was heated. Just as she yanked the two halves of her bathing suit from the bottom of her drawer she heard a light knock on her door and jumped in surprise.

Tossing the bathing suit on top of her dresser she walked over and opened the door to see Inuyasha standing there "Hiya," She said, leaning on the door frame and smiling at him.

He smiled back and said "Hey, my dad just called and said he wasn't going to be home until late. There is going to be a conference call with some share-holders back in Tokyo in a few hours and he wanted me to tell you he is sorry."

Waving her hand at him Kagome said "Oh, no. He doesn't need to apologize for that kind of stuff, hell it's his job."

Inuyasha smiled "I know you wanted to talk to him about going to school next week, and so I mentioned it to him and he said if you feel that you are ready to go that he will take you in on Monday to register. It's a teacher work day, so there will be people there and everything."

Kagome's eyes widened happily "Great! Oh, I should get Sango's number from you before I forget and tell her that I'll be there on Tuesday." She left her door frame and moved back to her desk.

Inuyasha stepped in the room and looked around nodding his approval "It looks good in here," He commented absently as she picked up her cell phone.

Walking back to him she smiled "Thanks, feels much more homey now. Ok, so what is Sango's number?"

Without pulling his phone out Inuyasha said "555-0108."

Kagome grinned and tapped the buttons on her phone to enter the girl's name and number before she shoved the phone in her pocket "Thanks, maybe her and I can get together this weekend. She seemed cool." Kagome was almost desperate for some kind of female interaction at this point.

Inuyasha nodded "Yea, Sango is pretty chill." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Uh, I guess I will let you get back to whatever you were doing. I just wanted to let you know what my dad had said and everything…"

He turned to walk out when Kagome bit her lip and said "Wait, I have a question?" She sounded nervous. She knew Inuyasha was supposed to help her and so far he had been pretty cool about it, but she was afraid to push her luck with him. He seemed to go from 0 to 60 in 2 seconds sometimes.

Turning back to her Inuyasha nodded "Ok, what?"

Kagome looked back at her balcony and said "The pool is it ok…I mean." She fumbled her words and sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't even ask to use the pool? This was supposed to be her house too now, even though she knew that would be hard to come to terms with.

Inuyasha got the gist of her question and laughed fully "Wanna go for a swim? Sure, the pool is heated so we can still use it when it gets kinda cooler out." Stretching his arms up over his head Inuyasha mused "A swim sounds kinda nice, I think I might join you. If in fact you are gonna go swimming."

Kagome blushed and nodded "Sure, that'll be fun. Meet you in the hall in 5?" Inuyasha grinned at her and nodded before returning to her door, shutting it behind him Kagome heard him enter his own room.

In an almost panic, Kagome snagged her bathing suit from her dresser and dashed into the bathroom. Straining for quiet, knowing he would hear any and every noise she made through the simple walls. She was glad she had shaved her legs the morning she left Tokyo. Touching the smooth skin she sighed happily. Stripping out of her clothing she tossed them on the large counter, not wanting to deal with them at that moment. She slipped into her bikini, a simple black thing with silver metal accents that gave it a more polished appearance. The dark black material showed off her smooth, ivory skin and Kagome was suddenly very shy.

She was thin, with lightly defined muscles. Over all she was really pretty, and had no reason to be shy about herself. She looked at her side, chewing on her lip at the small bandage wrapped around her torso, it was sealed and she was able to swim, and shower and do pretty much any other water-related activity with it. The wound was more-or-less healed, but given the delicate location it was still wrapped to fight infection. She rubbed her collar-bone, it was still a little tinder and had a smattering of bruises left over, but it was better. As long as she didn't do anything stupid, it would finish the minute parts of healing without being in a sling, she was desperate to keep her arm out of a sling. Deciding to leave her multiple small hoops in, she took her hair down and ran a brush through it before grabbing a large, white towel from the towel rack in the corner. Wrapping it around her body, hoping for some kind of modesty, she moved through her bedroom and opened her door.

Standing there in the hall way was Inuyasha, wearing a pair of red and white swim trunks that hung just around his knees. His toned upper-body fully exposed as he turned to face her. Kagome couldn't help but admire his well-chiseled abs before her eyes found his face. Expecting some sort of smirk and snide comment she saw his eyes were looking her over, even though she had a towel on there was still plenty for him to see and plenty more for him to imagine.

He had his own towel slung loosely around his neck and smiled "Ok, let's go before we lose all of the day light."

Kagome glanced back at her windows, and the heavy orange light falling in them, signaling the quickly coming night-fall. "Alright, are there lights out there?"

Inuyasha nodded "Tiki torches, a couple flood lights. My dad likes to entertain his business associates here sometimes, so it's all set up for a party pretty much." Kagome nodded, following him down the stairs.

They walked down the hall, passing the kitchen and going into the laundry room, Kagome was glad she didn't have to ask about its location, and then they exited through a door there "There's a big set of double doors from the dining room but going through them right now would activate the outside light and that thing is a bit too bright for my taste and I don't want to have to go turn it off." He explained why they were taking the scenic tour through the back of the house. Kagome grinned, knowing that if Inutashio was throwing a business party, she doubted he would make his guests step over dirty laundry to enjoy it.

Opening the simple door there, a slightly chilly breeze blew in, rustling Kagome's hair up off her neck and sending goose bumps across her skin. Holding the towel closer to her body she hurried after Inuyasha when he quickened his pace. He too was getting chilly standing there is almost nothing, letting the cool wind settle over him. He tossed his towel on a lounge chair and went and dove right into the deep end. Kagome read the tile marker next to where he had jumped in, it was 10 feet deep there.

She was still standing on the edge of the pool when he popped up, brushing long silvery strands out of his face and shaking the water from his sensitive ears "You just gonna stand there all night and freeze or you gonna get in? The water is nice and warm."

It was one thing to drop her towel and get in at her own pace by herself, but with Inuyasha's eyes on her she felt much more vulnerable. So, setting the towel down on the chair beside his, she looked up at the falling sun "It's getting dark, should we turn some lights on?"

Glancing at the floating half-demon, she saw a surprised look on his face. His eyes though, were very far from meeting her own. They trailed over her skin, leaving heat in their wake. Gulping she moved to break the contact and went to the steps in the shallow end. Finally hearing her question, Inuyasha shook his head and swam to the edge where the small waterfall connected the hot tub and the pool. Reaching up he flipped the cover open on what Kagome had assumed to be just another rock. Hitting a few buttons a collection of multi-colored lights turned on in both the hot tub and pool. The waterfall between them was a rainbow of colors and Kagome gasped at the beauty that shimmered across the surface. Battling against the paling orange fire of the sunset, the whole scene was beautiful.

Feeling another bought of wind, Kagome shivered and grasped the hand rail and walked slowly into the water. She was expecting a much lower temperature than what graced her skin and gasped in surprise at the warmth. Not as hot as a bath, but a nice change from the cool evening wind. Once the water was just below her chest she leaned back and let her hair float around her with a content sigh. Dipping her head back fully, getting all of her hair wet before just relaxing on the surface of the warm liquid. A few ripples alerted her to the arrival of Inuyasha.

Looking up as the half demon stood over her, she grinned and he laughed "Having fun?"

Lifting herself out of the water she nodded, brushing her hair back off her face "Yea, this feels fantastic. I needed something to do because I felt like I was going to just fall asleep and with the jet lag I didn't want to do that and screw myself over any more than I already am." Inuyasha laughed and swam away from her a few feet. Kagome took a deep breath and dove under the surface of the water, swimming past Inuyasha and into the deeper parts of the pool.

She was about 5 feet beneath the surface and the numbing silence was amazing, it was unlike any other kind of silence she had ever known and she loved it. Simply floating in nothingness, her eyes closed and her body weightless. She opened her eyes under the water and saw the blurry form of Inuyasha swimming towards her, his own eyes open as he looked at her curiously and she laughed, causing bubbles to float out from her mouth before she kicked up to the surface.

Inuyasha emerged after her "Decide to see how long you can hold your breath?"

Kagome laughed again "No, I just like the peace and quiet of being under water."

Inuyasha shook his head "You are really into the whole, peace and quiet huh?"

Kagome nodded "You don't get a lot of it in Tokyo, so when I do have it I love it." Inuyasha nodded and swam around the pool a few times, leaving Kagome and her thoughts. And thoughts she had.

When would Souta wake up, and when he did would they go back to Tokyo? Would she even want to leave yet? She sighed and trailed her fingers through the water absently and thought about it, her friends thought she would come right home when her brother woke up and continue with her emancipation plan and just take care of her brother back home, in a place where she knew and could manage easier. It would be like a slap in the face to her new guardian though and she had nothing but the greatest respect for the man.

Taking a deep breath and sinking herself down under the surface she swam around a bit, feeling guilty for thinking about just _bailing 'I kind of like it here, though I have only been here a day. The school could be terrible, and the people could be worse…' _She knew she was being unfair. There were plenty of things about Tokyo she hated, and plenty of people too. Sango and Miroku were cool, Kikyo not so much. And Inuyasha? Sighing she surfaced and her eyes found the form of the demon as he cut through the water with an ease and grace she was envious of.

Swimming back to the shallow end so she could walk, Kagome stood up and grasped the railing. Hesitating about leaving the warmth of the water, knowing that the air would be even colder than before. Inuyasha's voice followed her "Where are you going?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him "I was thinking about trying out the hot tub before I went inside, it looks so warm and relaxing."

Nodding and swimming over to her Inuyasha said "Yea it is, but damn getting to it is gonna be cold as fuck."

Kagome shook her head "I know, that's why I'm kinda waiting here…the wind just won't stop."

Shaking her head, Kagome took a deep breath and Inuyasha laughed "You look like you are getting ready for a fight!"

Glaring at him Kagome said "Maybe I am!"

Walking up to her side Inuyasha held a hand out for her "We can run."

Kagome stared at his hand for a moment longer than was polite but smiled and placed her hand in his, his hand pretty much dwarfed hers in a comical way "One," He began while she was studying their connected hands "Two," She looked up at him and grimaced, causing him to laugh "Three!" They emerged from the water quickly, just as a cold wind blasted into the yard and the sun dipped below the trees.

"Of course!" Kagome grumbled as they jogged around the pool and then stepped quickly into the hot tub. Kagome dropped into a crouch so the water was over her shoulders and shivered for a moment while her body adjusted to the warmth "God, maybe swimming wasn't a good idea!"

She laughed as she said it and Inuyasha shook his head "Naw, you'll get used to the chill." He pressed a few buttons on the side of the hot tub and the jets turned on.

One of them hit Kagome in the center of her back and she squeaked and shot up and moved to a seat where the jets were more comfortably positioned. "Whoa…"

Inuyasha laughed at her overly relaxed posture "You enjoying that?"

Kagome just grinned at him and said "I think the last time I was in a hot tub was Eri's 13th birthday, her parents let her rent a hotel room. It was indoor, half this size but when you are 13? Psh, it was the best damn thing ever. I feel bad, now that I think about it…" She grinned "We trashed that hotel. Not like, trying to be mean we were just young girls having fun." She laughed and Inuyasha smiled, his head tipped back, showing his enjoyment at the jets that were working into the muscles of his back and legs.

"Yea, birthdays are a time to cut loose." He said absently and it reminded Kagome of what Miroku had mentioned earlier that day.

"Oh yea, especially with the strippers." She winked at him as he gaped at her, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"In my defense, it was his idea. My dad knows Miroku, which was why he made sure to say it in so many words 'no strippers' of course, we live to rebel from authority." Shrugging he let his head fall back as Kagome laughed.

"This is nice," She said once her laughter subsided "I see myself out here, like all the time. Swimming laps before school sounds like a great idea." She nodded and Inuyasha made a sound in his throat.

"Only if you don't mind sharing the pool. Because I usually do that. Even when it gets cold out – as long as it isn't raining or super freezing. We also have a gym here, next to the garage. If you are into working out and stuff I can show it to you."

Kagome imagined them getting up together before they were even ready to face the day, both half asleep and still looking like crap – as everyone did in the morning – and going for invigorating swims together, it made her shake her head "If you don't mind sharing the pool, than neither do I. Working out is always better with a friend." Inuyasha looked at her oddly and she wondered what she had said, did he not want to work out with her "Or, if you do mind I can just use the pool at another time." She chewed her lip and Inuyasha shook his head "No, no I don't mind that. I just, never mind."

Kagome didn't want to push it, in case he decided he did mind sharing the water with her so she just nodded her head "God, school. I need to go and get some clothes. My school had a uniform dress-code, so I don't really have a huge wardrobe of school clothes."

Inuyasha smiled "Well, you looked good in what you wore when Sango and Miroku were here."

Kagome blushed "Oh, well thanks…I-I don't have much like that and I should."

Inuyasha just chuckled "Maybe you and Sango can go shopping tomorrow or something? She said she wanted to hang out, and that way you aren't stuck here all weekend. Get out and go see the city a bit." He shrugged "Whatever you decide, you have her number." Closing his eyes and just enjoying the heat of the water, Kagome did the same. A companionable silence fell over them for a while and eventually Kagome felt sleepiness settle over her.

A large yawn broke through her lips and she said "I think this pool and hot tub combo did the trick, I am having some trouble staying awake." She stretched her arms up.

"Yea, I could use some sleep too. You know, we never got dinner are you hungry?" He asked as he shut the jets off.

Kagome thought about it "Not really but there is left over pizza in the fridge from this afternoon."

Inuyasha nodded "Oh, that's right. I kinda forgot about that, what with how crazy this day has been."

Kagome snorted "You are preaching to the choir Inuyasha." She looked over, making sure she knew where her towel was before she even got out of the warm water "That air is going to be brutal now, isn't it?" She asked as Inuyasha turned the lights off.

"Yup." He said simply and stood up, goose bumps covered his skin instantly and he held a hand out to her "I can go get the towels if you want to wait, or you can come with me."

Kagome blushed again and took his hand "We should both face the cold." He pulled her from the water and they rushed up the small steps and ran across the ground to their towels "My god!" Kagome said wrapping her dripping body in the thick towel. Her shivers didn't stop though and after a moment she felt an additional towel drape over her shoulders. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha there – with no towel on his body – and frowned "No, Inuyasha-"

He waved her words off "Don't, come on. I'm used to the chill and the pool. You aren't, let's get inside."

Kagome nodded and followed him into the back door, they stood there for a moment beside the washer and dryer, shivering and trying to remember how to be warm. After a moment Kagome discarded both of the towels she was wearing into the laundry basket that was sitting there with a few other pool towels already in it. "Thanks, for the towel."

Inuyasha shrugged and locked the back door, getting dangerously close to Kagome in the process "No biggie, you looked like you were freezing."

Kagome nodded and laughed lightly as she began to lead the way from the small room – needing some more space between them "I really was. Now I just want a hot shower and my bed." She nodded briskly, happy with that idea.

Inuyasha laughed "I want some pizza, then a shower and then bed." Kagome laughed and they paused at the entry of the kitchen almost absently. He leaned against the wall and she crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she had kept one of the towels.

Inuyasha glanced at the bandage on her side "Does that hurt?"

Kagome lifted her arms and looked at where he pointed "Not too much, if I stretch wrong or something it tugs on the stitches but it is much better than it was. This too," She gestured to her collar bone and Inuyasha scrunched his nose at the bruises he hadn't even noticed earlier.

"Ouch, I'm sorry."

She shrugged, shaking her head "Don't be," Her voice lowered "I got off easy."

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that. After a moment Kagome sighed and smiled up at him.

"You enjoy your pizza then, and I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yea, uh have a good night." Inuyasha felt like he was expecting something, like **she **was expecting something. She smiled and then turned, walking away down the hall way and then climbing the stairs. Inuyasha watched her go and then sighed deeply before heading into the kitchen to drown his confusion in cold pizza.

**Ooo**

Kagome stepped out of the warm shower with a happy sigh, she had been playing with the various buttons and settings they controlled for the better part of the last half hour. And she had loved it. "I can totally get used to a shower like this…" She said as she briskly ran a towel through her wet locks, not wanting to fuss with her hair dryer that evening, so she was just trying to get as much of the water out as possible. She walked naked into her bedroom, knowing Inuyasha wasn't going to just barge in, and grabbed some comfortable pajamas.

Slipping on the short and tank-top set she smiled at herself in the vanity and stretched her arms up carefully, mindful of her healing body she heard a satisfying pop in the process. It was already almost 9 o'clock and she was beat and beyond ready for bed. Falling onto the soft, clean bed she sighed. It was the best feeling in the world, the clean sheets were soft against her skin and there was a delicate and clean scent coming from them that lulled her gently closer to sleep. "Oh crap, before I forget," She said snapping her eyes open.

Reaching for her phone on the bedside table she lifted it and laid back on her pillows typing a text message to Sango:

**Hey Sango, it's Kagome. I hope it's not too late & I'm sorry if I woke you. I am going to be registering for school on Monday and was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow? I need to get some school clothes & don't really know where to go. Let me know, night!**

Setting the phone down she hopped off the bed and went to turn the light off with a yawn. Pulling the thick blanket back she crawled under and sighed happily. Pulling the blanket up under her chin she smiled into the dark room and finally drifted off to sleep.

**Ooo**

**And that is the way the cookie crumbles. Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up…but whatever. Review it loves!**


	8. Shopping Spree

**Disclaimer **– STILL NOT MINE

**Author's Note** - I had this chapter combined with the previous one…but it just was getting WAY too long & my buddy/avid reviewer demanded I post a chapter NOW. Also…I apologize for the delay. Between moving, and starting a new job my life has been hectic. I will try to be more awesome from now on. Oh, plus my muse has taken a physical form (which is yet to be decidedly helpful or not) My new kitten, Berlioz, he rocks.

**Chapter Eight – **Shopping Spree

**ooo**

When the morning sun began to pour in her windows, Kagome opened one eye and then the other. She had left the blinds on her windows and doors open and the sun was just starting to peak over the tops of the trees that surrounded the manor and her room was filled with a beautiful glowing light making her smile.

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up in the morning, another thing I can get used to." Kagome woke up easily and there was rarely that period of time where she was drowsy and unable to function easily. Smiling she sat up and pushed the blankets off of her body, stretching before plopping her arms back onto the blanket and looking around. She waited for familiar sounds to hit her ears, Souta practicing soccer in the hall or her mother singing while she made breakfast.

The house was silent.

Sighing, and realizing she was just going to have to get used to the numbing silence for the time being, she looked at the clock, 6am. Early enough that she could go back to sleep but she found that she didn't want to. Glancing at her phone she saw that the screen was blank and sighed, Sango had probably been asleep already and it was too early for most people "Well, better get started on that morning swim routine now. " She mumbled climbing out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cool wood floor and goose bumps rocked across her body.

Heading to her dresser she dug around, while a bikini was appropriate for a simple evening dip it was hardly her first choice for a work-out based swim. So she drew out a white and black slimming one-piece and quickly put it on. Not sure if Inutashio was home or not, she grabbed her knee-length robe from behind the bathroom door and slung a towel over her arm. She didn't really want to go wandering around the house at all hours in a bathing suit and towel.

Poking her head out of the room, she didn't hear anything in the house and smiled. Softly shutting the door behind her she walked quietly down the hall. With their above-average hearing, if either of the men in the house were awake they would easily hear her she figured but better than to go storming through the house at the early hour.

She stopped once she was down on the first floor and slipped into the kitchen, missing dinner the night before made her morning hunger even stronger. She made her way towards the coffee pot and hesitated, where would they keep the coffee? After a few minutes of searching the near-by cupboards she found the coffee and quickly started a pot of the heavily scented drink. A moment later she was popping toast in the toaster and digging in the fridge to see if they had creamer or if she would have to settle with just milk.

Finding a half empty bottle of hazelnut flavored creamer she stood up and almost screamed, Inuyasha was standing there leaning on the closed door of the freezer in the same swimming trunks from the night before, although they were perfectly dry. "Morning," He said smirking and moving to the cupboard across the kitchen. Kagome gulped, knowing he could hear her galloping heart – lord knows she could – and would mock her over it any moment.

He didn't though, simply grabbed a pair of coffee cups from a middle shelf and returned to her side where she stood near the coffee pot and set them down. The clank of ceramic on granite made Kagome shake her head and remember her manners "Good morning," She poured a bit of the sweet liquid into her cup and slid the bottle over to Inuyasha.

Hearing her toast pop up she grabbed a small plate and took to buttering her breakfast "We swimming?" Inuyasha asked as he poured coffee over his creamer.

Kagome nodded around her toast and then poured her coffee, taking the offered spoon from the half-demon who had just used it to mix his drink. Once she washed the crumbs down her throat she smiled "I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not, so I just got up and came down here. Should I start waking you up when I get up?"

Inuyasha picked up his cup and moved over to the table they had occupied just the day before and Kagome followed him with her drink and food, as they sat down across from each other Inuyasha said "I was already awake, I heard you head downstairs and figured you were gonna go swimming."

He sipped on his coffee while Kagome chewed thoughtfully "Well, that's good. So what time did your dad get home last night?"

A third voice answered her "Too late to warrant being up this early that is for sure." Inutashio walked into the room, looking more relaxed than Kagome had ever seen him. His hair was let out of the band that held it up and it fell much longer than Inuyasha's own silver locks and he was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a simple white t-shirt. "Kagome, you are a saint for starting coffee." He said pouring a black cup of the drink before joining the teens at the table, sitting beside his son.

Kagome smiled at the coffee comment "I wasn't sure if anyone else was going to be up, but I figured it'd be better to make it than not."

Inutashio smiled "Good idea," He looked at Inuyasha and frowned "Inuyasha, when there are ladies present it is not appropriate to dress like that. You know that."

Kagome watched the look that crossed Inuyasha's face and felt guilty – them swimming together was mostly her idea "No, Mr. Takashi – please. Inuyasha and I are getting ready to go swimming," She opened her robe a bit and revealed her own bathing suit "I don't take offense at all, and the pair of us swimming was my idea last night."

Both men stared at Kagome as she retied her robe and took a bite of her toast; she refused to look at them. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha be reprimanded by Inutashio over something like that, especially when it was mostly her fault in the first place and yet on the other side she felt terrible for speaking like that to the man who was doing so much for her already.

Inutashio took a sip of his coffee and smiled "Well, forgive me then for speaking without knowing. I apologize son, I didn't know." Kagome looked up at him and saw the gentle smile on his face and then when she looked at Inuyasha he too was smiling at her, though his smile was much different.

Kagome wished to finish her coffee and toast quickly after that, Inuyasha and Inutashio spoke lightly of the older man's business the previous evening. Inutashio turned to Kagome after a moment and said "My son tells me you are ready to start school?" He sipped his coffee and Kagome nodded her head.

"Yes, I don't think sitting around doing nothing will be of any use, I would rather get back into my life."

Inutashio nodded his head "Well then, on Monday we can go and do that. Do you have everything you'd need?" Kagome looked from the man over to Inuyasha who was still smiling, even though he wasn't looking at Kagome anymore. She didn't want to mention shopping with Sango, because she didn't want to get the teen in trouble for having his friends over. A little white lie wouldn't hurt.

"I need a few things, but Inuyasha offered to take me to get them and introduce me to his friends so I know some more people when I go to school." She sipped her coffee; the lie was simple and came off smoothly.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her but shrugged "Miroku and Sango were practically begging to meet her yesterday, so we compromised." He finished his coffee and went to put the empty cup in the dish washer.

Inutashio chuckled "They are a good group of kids, unique in their own ways." Kagome wondered what exactly was going through the man's mind. Kikyo's blatant slutty-ness? Miroku's wandering hand and mind? Sango's bull-headedness?

She smiled and simply said "I like unique."

She too took her dirty dishes, once empty, over to where Inuyasha stood near the sink and put them in after him. The half-demon smiled at Kagome, knowing any private word of thanks would be overheard and questioned at that current moment.

Inutashio watched them in silence, the way Inuyasha politely moved out of Kagome's way but didn't try to do everything for her. He respected her, and her desire to stand on her own two feet. It was a new side to his son that Kagome had brought out, and he was enjoying it very much so. "Well, I won't keep you two from your morning swim. Have fun." He stood and refilled his cup before leaving and heading for his office. He shut the door behind him as the teens passed him in the hallway and went out the same way they had the night before.

With the back door shut, Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was admiring the soft fog that had settled over the surface of the glassy water "Beautiful," She said, her fingers absently untying her robe and setting it beside her towel "It's the temperature change doing it, but it looks like magic." She giggled and turned to face Inuyasha. The air was cool enough that small goose bumps covered her ivory skin, but she was more used to it now. Inuyasha had a slight half-smile on his face as he watched her.

Despite her more modest bathing suit choice, he was still impressed by the shape of her body. Before his mind got too off-track he said "Thanks, for not telling him about yesterday. He wouldn't understand how persistent they are." Kagome nodded her head as she walked towards the pool, looking like a ghost as she drifted through the fog and into the warm depths of the pool.

Once she was beneath the water she looked back at Inuyasha's blurred form "Of course." Her smile was brilliant, even though the dense fog separated them.

Following her into the water silently, Inuyasha asked once he was by her side "Ready then?" She nodded a look of determination on her face. She knew she could never outswim Inuyasha; he wasn't fully human so the odds were against her but she wouldn't give up either. Wetting her hair she pressed off from the steps and swam hard through the water. She was graceful and quick, for a human, but only because swimming was something she enjoyed. Running and other sports? Not as much.

She wasn't trying to be rude but she found Inuyasha drifting farther and farther to the back of her mind as she sliced through the water. Occasionally she saw her partner as she lifted her head from the water, but he seemed just as focused on his movement as she did.

The sun had traveled a bit farther up the sky when Kagome finally rolled under water and let herself drift on her back, her long black hair floating around her form as she caught her breath. Inuyasha slowed on his last turn and circled around her before popping up next to her, brushing the wet hair from his eyes he smiled "Tired?" Kagome shrugged, her shoulders causing small ripples.

Her eyes were closed as she slowed her heartbeat "Not really, just…content."

Inuyasha tread water beside her and nodded "Did you ever get a hold of Sango?"

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at the half-demon "Well I text her last night but I didn't have a response from her when I got up. I left my phone in my room so maybe she text me back, I should go check." She swam to the shallow end and stumbled to a walking motion. Hesitating with her hand on the railing she turned "You are coming right?"

Inuyasha laughed "You told my dad I was, I can call Miroku and see if he wants to come keep me company while you girls go shopping. We'll probably go to the mall, so there will be enough to do."

Kagome nodded and then exited the water, shivering as she quickly ran the towel across her skin. Once her robe was back on she smiled at Inuyasha "Coming?" He was near the ladder at the deep end and nodded before he climbed out. While they went in, much in the same fashion as the night before, abandoning their towels in the hamper before they ventured into the hallway "So, you have an older brother?" Kagome ventured as they passed the closed door of Inutashio's office, she could hear him speaking quickly in Japanese on the phone and smiled. Always working.

Inuyasha nodded stiffly "Half-brother," He clarified as they walked slowly up the stairs, their workout obviously wearing them both down a bit "He's 27, living down in LA. Doing good for himself, he didn't want to work for our dad so he jumped into some big-time Infrastructure Creation company and is already their VP." Despite how well he was keeping tabs on the older sibling he spoke of, the tightness in his voice made it obvious how he felt about the man. They shared a father, and Kagome thought, little else.

"I wonder if I will meet him," She said after a moment.

"Probably, he comes around for Christmas usually. Especially with you being here dad will make a point to request it, you'll meet Rin too then." He said as they climbed the last of the stairs onto the 3rd floor. His smile when he said the woman's name caused Kagome's eyebrows to arch in surprise.

"Rin? His girlfriend?" She questioned, stopping in the hall between their doors.

She leaned on the wall and Inuyasha stood in the hallway as he laughed "Girlfriend? I don't think Sesshomaru knows the meaning of the word. He is like a living stone. No, Rin is his assistant, but I think it is fairly obviously that she is madly in love with him."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, glad that she was wearing her robe over her bathing suit and not flaunting her body – though she honestly didn't mind that Inuyasha chose to flaunt his, he was a very attractive man. She shook her head and commented, as if her thoughts had not just been on his perfectly toned abs "That is sad, maybe someday he will see it."

Inuyasha snorted "Maybe," There was a lull in the conversation but neither moved simply looked from one another to the surrounding hall.

Eventually it was Kagome who broke through the silence "Well…I am going to go shower and get dressed and see if Sango texted me back. I'll come let you know when I'm done."

Inuyasha nodded his head and smiled "Alright, see ya in a few." He turned and went into his room while Kagome did the same. Locking the door behind her she slipped out of her robe and hung it on the back of her door so it could dry. She peeled her bathing suit from her skin and walked over to her bed, the phone sitting beside it had a small blinking red light and she excitedly opened it to read the message from Sango.

**Awesome! No, you didn't wake me but I would love to take you. Miroku is over & was wondering if Inu was coming or not? I told him to just call Inu but who knows! Anyways, I'm down for whenever, we are just kinda hanging out so let me know whenever you want to go. :D**

The message had come about an hour before at 8, making it almost 9 now. Kagome chewed her lip and tapped a response back to the other female, absently wondering just how close her and Miroku were if he was already at her house at 8am.

**Hey, sorry Inuyasha & I were swimming. He wants to come and was wondering about Miroku too, so I guess the more the merrier? Inuyasha said something about the mall? I still need to shower and get dressed but we can probably just meet you there I'm assuming?**

Tossing her phone on her bed she rushed into her bathroom for a nice shower, which of course took a few minutes longer than should have. As she stood in front of the mirror admiring her clear skin, she contemplated what to wear. How should she do her hair? Her make-up? Something simple, but more fun and relaxed than she had been when she met the other teens. She didn't want them to think she was an uptight snob…

Heading to her dresser she pulled out a semi-sexy set of bright green underthings, lightly laced and very cute against her light skin. With at least some kind of clothing on she felt a bit more comfortable and was able to stand before her dresser and closet while pondering her outfit "Well…it has to come off easy so I can try stuff on," she mumbled pulling out shirt and jean combinations, nothing seemed to fit the situation so she sighed and shook her head "Why am I so worried about how I look? It's just gonna be Sango."

A mental image of Inuyasha, pulling himself up the ladder, his taunt body flexed in exertion. Shaking her head, Kagome absently leaned against her dresser "Inuyasha and Miroku have already said they are going to go amuse themselves elsewhere, why should it matter." She sighed and opened the drawer that had a few pairs of pants in it and ended up drawing out a light blue pair that fit her snug enough to accentuate what she had but not so much that she was begging for attention.

Paired with the jeans she drew out a grey close-fitting long-sleeved shirt that tied around her neck, showing off a swatch of her petite shoulders. She drew out some black socks and stepped into a pair of cute slip-ons. After she was dressed and had checked herself over once in the mirror she returned to the bathroom to brush and dry her long hair, a task that took a few extra minutes in its self. Once her wavy locks where buoyant around her shoulders she applied some light make-up, proving she wasn't trying too hard.

Everything finished she returned to her bedroom, and her phone. The flashing light was present again and she hurriedly read the message from Sango, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes traveled from one end of the screen to the next.

**No biggie! :D Glad we are making a party out of it, and don't worry I told Kikyo it was going to be just you, Miroku & I – she has no reason to come so it'll be the fun ones haa haa I talked to Inu and he said you guys would just meet us there in like half hour? I hope that works for you – meet you guys in the food court!**

Kagome put the phone into her pocket and laughed how funny that they would try to fool the other young woman into not coming, though Kagome couldn't say she wasn't thankful. The idea of going school clothes shopping with Kikyo was not a pleasant one.

Suddenly though, the weight of everything struck her like a literal blow to the face and she sat down hard on the edge of her bed. Usually, it was her mother or father who took her and Souta school shopping. For clothes, supplies and things like that. Suddenly she was having to do a very large amount of things more or less on her own.

Knowing the woman would no longer be there for her, no matter how much she wished otherwise, made unexpected tears well up in her eyes. Clamping a hand over her mouth of smother the sobs that broke from her throat, Kagome wrapped her other arm around one of the poles that held the canopy up and tried to cry as silently as possible.

**ooo**

Inuyasha was dragging a brush through his hair when the strong smell of salt hit his nose and caused him to sneeze; shaking his head he looked in the direction of the smell and tossed the brush onto his dresser before he moved towards the wall that separated his and Kagome's bedrooms. Standing near the barrier he heard it, clear as day.

Crying.

He could hear the muffled sobs and he felt his heart break for the woman who was obviously fighting so hard to remain quiet. Not like he could blame her, if only she knew the extent of his or his father's hearing. He would have bet his father – 20 feet below them – would be able to hear the heart-wrenching sounds as well. Inuyasha was stuck though, having never been good at dealing with these sorts of things he wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there.

Should he go over there and offer a shoulder to cry on? Words of comfort? He scoffed at the idea, he had no idea how to comfort someone else's pain – hell he hardly knew how to cope with his own. He was about to just go back to his bathroom and use his rarely-used hair dryer to not only dry the damp locks, but to drown out the sound of sorrow when he heard the softest whimper say "Mama…."

That was all it took, he was out in the hall before he knew it and rapping his knuckles on her door. He heard her breath catch and her clear her throat before asking a shaky "Wh-who is it?"

Inuyasha sighed "It's me, can I come in?"

Kagome tried to wipe her eyes and blinked them rapidly to reduce the look of fresh tears before saying "Um, yea." Inuyasha heard the squeak of springs and as he opened the door she had her back to him and was going through her purse – probably just to hide her face from him more than to actually look for something.

"Yea?" She asked, glancing up briefly before diverting her eyes away from him and back to her purse. In that moment he saw the light smudges of mascara and the blood-shot whites of her eyes and he mentally cursed.

Moving towards her he said "Sango called, did she text you?"

Kagome nodded her head and took her phone from her pocket and tossed it in her purse "Mmhmm," She said, moving to her closet – another activity that would keep her back to him.

She pulled out a short black leather jacket and made a great show of putting it on without turning to so much as look at the hanyou, if he didn't know the reason behind her strange actions he might have been offended. Realizing that she was either going to wait until he left or continue avoiding eye contact he stepped in behind her, boxing her in "Kagome," He said softly "It's ok to be sad you know." His father had raised him to pretend he didn't hear the things he heard, out of courtesy but this was one of those times when he figured his father would have been ok with him flaunting his demonic abilities.

"I can't even to begin to imagine what you're going through, but –" He hesitated – this was the part he royally sucked at "But, well…you see what I'm saying is that if you need someone to talk to then I'm right next door." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as she turned to face him.

Instead of graciously accepting his help, or turning it away, Kagome smiled lightly "I'm never going to have any privacy ever am I?"

Inuyasha frowned "Huh?" while he was glad to see her smiling, he was confused by what she meant.

Sighing and shoving her hands in her pockets she leaned on the door frame "With your hearing, everything I say or do or whatever…you being right next door means that you hear all of it. If I'm loud enough I bet your father can hear me too right?"

Rubbing the back of his neck Inuyasha fidgeted "Well, sorta. It isn't like I'm eavesdropping or trying to snoop – I was just born like this."

Kagome smiled "I'm not blaming you or anything Inuyasha," She dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her finger-tip, fixing her make-up that the tears had messed up. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair, giving it a tossed look that Inuyasha actually found attractive "I'm sorry, for being such an emotional burden. Crying women, every teenaged guy's nightmare huh?" she chuckled and Inuyasha smiled.

"It's ok, at least you have a valid reason." They stood there for a moment before Inuyasha looked at his phone "Are you ready to go? I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be waiting."

Kagome nodded and asked "Are we taking the limo or…?"

Inuyasha laughed right out "No, no. I don't take that. We're driving my car. I have one that is out-right mine and then one that I use for special things. I am going to count this as one of those things, since it is really only a 2-seater. I guess technically it can seat 4 people, but I don't know how anyone can fit in the back seat…"

Kagome arched an eyebrow at Inuyasha "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha just grinned a predator's smile that made Kagome's heart jump into her throat and he grabbed her hand, tugging her along. Snagging her purse at the last moment Kagome laughed as she followed Inuyasha out of the room, down the hall and stumbled along behind him on the stairs.

She found her fingers coiling around his to steady herself and all of her depressing thoughts of a few moments ago were wiped away. Inuytashio, having heard their loud trip down the stairs had come to stand near the bottom of them and was surprised by the way they were acting.

Inuyasha smiled "Bye dad," and opened the door, pulling the raven haired beauty behind him.

"Have a good day sir!" Kagome called out as she pulled the door shut, having little other option than to follow her half-demon house-mate. Inutashio just shook his head with a chuckle and a knowing smile before he turned and walked back down the hall.

Inuyasha slowed just a bit as he pulled Kagome down the front steps and over to the first door of the garage. When he abruptly came to a halt Kagome collided with him and squeaked, stumbling backwards. Inuyasha tugged her forward in an attempt to keep her on her feet but over-compensated a bit too much and she ended up against his chest. Eyes wide, her hands pressed against his chest and she looked up at him for a moment. The answering wide-eyed gaze that he gave her was almost comical.

"You ok?" He asked, his hands brushing across her wrists and then one settling on her shoulder "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to fall."

Kagome nodded and said "It's alright, I'm fine. Just…kinda clumsy." Shaking her head she took a deep and shaky breath before stepping out of his arms "Thanks for catching me." Inuyasha nodded and then turned to punch the number in on the garage door.

The door, and the one beside it, slid up and the lights turned on, shining across the glossy surfaces of multiple vehicles. Kagome's jaw fell open as her eyes took in the collection of sleek exotics and aggressive American muscle cars. Sure, she wasn't a car junkie but she could appreciate a fine vehicle just like anyone else could, especially living in Tokyo where racing was a common occurrence and people lived and died for their cars.

In this wonderful collection, a shining red vehicle drew her eye. It was all angles and low to the ground. Brushing her fingers against the small metal plate that depicted a proud black stallion rearing his defiance over a yellow shield, her eyes widened and she withdrew her now-shaking hand. Glancing over her shoulder at the half-demon who was pulling a set of keys from a small metal box against the wall that Kagome hadn't even noticed she asked, astonished "A **Ferrari**?!"

She moved back a few inches from the flaming-red car, fearing that just being near the thing she would somehow damage it in some irreplaceable way and be indebted to her new guardian the cost of the flashy European car. Watching her skirt around the car like an insulted cat, Inuyasha laughed and pressed a button on his key as he added the smaller key-ring to the larger one he normally carried with him.

A shorter, black vehicle with an obvious convertible top beeped in response and lit up, the lights reflecting off the chrome of a large truck and the tinted windows of a sports sedan. The beep that indicated that the alarm had ben deactivated echoed in the garage and Kagome watched as Inuyasha's ears flattened against his silver locks in response to the sound. Shaking his head he smiled at her "Don't worry; the Ferrari is for special occasions – like the limo. Today, we take my car."

He gestured and the raven haired woman inched around the beautiful vehicle, careful not to bump into it knowing that she might set off the highly sensitive alarm. Sarcastically, but not meanly, she said "If not a Ferrari then what? A Corvette? Mercedes?" She didn't know too many car types so she stopped there. Knowing that if she kept on the next car she spouted off would be something like Eri's Honda – which was far from being a luxury vehicle.

With an arched silver brow, the amber-eyed man chuckled "Well, my dad's business car is a Mercedes, at least when he isn't in the limo. Then, there is an old Mustang which I guess is comparable to a Corvette. That was a gift to my mother from my dad, so we don't use it too much." He shrugged and opened the door for Kagome who stared up at him.

It was the first time she had heard he himself talk about his mother, and he did it so casually. For a moment, the young woman was jealous at how detached he could become from such painful emotions. How easy would this transition be if she didn't have to cry about it? If she could just stop breaking down into a blubbering mess at any random memory? _'He's lucky...' _ She had time to think before her other half chimed in _'No, he isn't.'_

No matter how much she hated the crying, hated constantly missing her parents, that sadness she felt and had to work through was her way of keeping their memories alive. Inuyasha didn't have any memories to focus on remembering, his mother was lost before he had time to recall her face. As she slid into the passenger seat, chewing absently on her thumbnail she thought about this until Inuyasha was behind the wheel and firing up the engine "Kagome?"

Jolting, she realized he had been trying to get her attention and she gave him a lopsided grin "Sorry, mentally I was just in like….Tahiti…" She said naming the tropical island in the South Pacific.

Inuyasha laughed "I had asked if you even knew what kind of car this was?"

Kagome frowned and twisted in her seat to look the entirety of the car's interior over. Drudging up all of her car knowledge over she chewed her lip, hoping that the name of the vehicle was written somewhere that Inuyasha wasn't blocking, he grinned at her as he maneuvered the smooth handling car onto the high-way and in between other cars traveling their way.

"Um, nope I have used up my Car & Driver subscription this month," Inuyasha laughed and flicked the blinker on as he migrated towards an exit. Moving his hands enough so that Kagome could see the insignia on the steering wheel – another shield but of differing color and lacking a proud animal on its front – she blinked, feeling recognition pull on her mind but unable to put the name into words "Eh, I give." She said half-heartedly and slumped in her seat.

"A Porsche, more specifically a 911 Carrera." He said the car's full title the way a noble lord or lady might announce their own to a room full of peasants – the pride was bubbling out of his throat.

Kagome rolled her eyes thinking _'Guys and their cars…' _But she smiled at him, it was nice to be proud of thing things you owned. Like Kagome and her violin. Feeling pain tug at her heart she shook her head.

"Music?" She asked suddenly, the droning of the car had a poetic purr but she was suddenly craving some real music, if she was lost in her own mind too much longer she would think of her family and didn't want to cry in front of him again.

Inuyasha nodded his head towards the glove box and said "My iPod is in there, you can plug it in." Kagome nodded and pulled out the small, silver square and tapped it to life.

Reading the title of the song that had been playing last, she arched her eyebrows in surprise "'What If The Storm Ends?' by Snow Patrol?" She plugged it in and restarted the song.

Inuyasha shrugged "I listen to everything," He justified, glad she at least liked the song well enough to play it.

Heavy in piano and low-keyed drum, the song was created to literally sound like a thunder storm. Moving lyrics were minimal but powerful. Kagome leaned back and closed her eyes, tapping her foot to the beat and singing softly under her breath when the words started up.

Inuyasha smiled at her and by the time the 5-minute song was over, they were pulling up to the large mall. It was different than Kagome was used to, where she was from space was limited so almost all of the buildings were built up instead of out – this was not the case in America. The sprawling 2-story building was impressive and suddenly Kagome was beyond excited. She had a crazy amount of money and would be able to buy any and everything she wanted without anyone telling her no.

Instead of wasting time searching for a decent parking spot, since the mall was packed on the busy weekend, Inuyasha parked near the edge of the lot where the nearest car was a few spaces away. Kagome hopped out of the vehicle and smiled, her excitement bubbling.

Inuyasha locked the car and the pair met at the back of the car and started walking across the parking lot. Kagome clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet as they moved "I'm probably more excited for this than I should be." She confided in the half-demon as he opened the door for her and she passed him into the mall.

"Why?" Inuyasha said, gently grabbing her elbow and leading her through the large group of people gawking at some new display in the store they had entered into.

Kagome cringed into Inuyasha's side; the thought of being separated from him scared her. "Just, having money for once and being able to do whatever I want in terms of my clothing and stuff."

Having been able to do that for as long as he could remember, Inuyasha shrugged but said "I'm glad you are excited. Not sure what Miroku and I are gonna do while you guys shop though. Oh," He halted at the bottom of the escalator "If you guys are gonna go like, into Victoria's Secret – do **not **tell Miroku. He will follow you guys all day until you do and that would be – no offense – really boring."

Kagome laughed out loud and nodded "Oh, ok. To be honest I hadn't thought about where I was gonna go, but now that you mention it…" She was of course thinking of just a new bra or some cute underwear.

Being the teenaged guy that he was Inuyasha looked down at her from his step above her on the moving escalator with an arched brow and a suddenly _too _interested look on his face "What are you gonna need from there hmm?"

Kagome flushed pink and crossed her arms, stepping off the moving stairs with a 'hmph' "Nothing like that you pervert!" She marched away from him towards the food court, hoping Sango and Miroku were out in plain view.

Inuyasha chased her "Hey, come on I was just kidding. Besides – if you wanted to buy that kinda stuff it really isn't any of my business." He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"What kinda stuff?" Kagome turned and there was Sango, with Miroku besides her working his way through a Slurpee with much gusto.

Kagome giggled nervously "Nothing." She said and smiled "Sorry to keep you guys waiting, not too long I hope?"

Sango shrugged "Not really, we only came early cause we were hungry and there was no food at my place and we figured we could eat while we waited for you guys. Are you hungry?"

Kagome shook her head, despite her morning swim she wasn't hungry yet "Probably will be in a few hours, especially after shopping."

She grinned and Sango laughed "Of course, it really should be an Olympic sport."

Inuyasha cleared his throat "That is our cue, Miroku? Arcade?"

The brunette male nodded his head and grinned at the girls "Have fun ladies, and if you need any male advise-"

"No, don't call us. We're going to be too busy shooting things to tell you if a shade of blue matches your eyes." Inuyasha said automatically "Now let's get out of here before they start. But first, I wanna grab some food. I'm hungry."

Kagome thought she heard Sango mutter "What else is new…"

Miroku pouted "If they happen across Victo-"

"They won't." The half-demon insisted.

Kagome covered her smile with her hand as Inuyasha drug the perverted teen back into the depths of the food court, as if the silver-haired hanyou felt Kagome's eyes on him he glanced back and winked at her, which caused Kagome to look away quickly and clear her throat, forcing the blush away from her face.

Sango seemed none-the-wiser about the interaction between her best friend and his house-guest, or rather she didn't show that she did "So, you said you needed school clothes. What kind of things are you looking for?"

Kagome sighed "Well, I need everything really. My old school had a uniform, see."

Sango held up her hand in interruption "Say no more. So far I have seen you in a skirt and dressy shirt, and now jeans. So I am going to assume you are pretty much into wearing anything?"

Kagome smiled and nodded "Yea," She bit her lip and looked around the large building, fear flashing across her face.

"You ok?" Sango asked.

Kagome glanced at her "Can I be honest?" Sango's arched eyebrow was her answer "Up until the accident, school shopping was a family deal, it is kinda intimidating doing it alone."

Instead of making fun of her for her lack of independence, Sango slung an around her shoulders "You aren't totally alone, come on lets go get you some stuff. What is your budget?" She asked as she released the younger woman and started walking.

With a smile, Kagome followed "I have a decent amount of money, but don't need to be going crazy or anything." Sango nodded and the girls turned into the first store.

**ooo**

The two young women were lounging in the food courts over an hour and a half later, Sango sipped on a Pepsi while Kagome finished off her Subway sandwich "Ugh, I'm glad I only got a 6 inch, anything more would have been too much." She took a refreshing gulp of water and wiped her fingers on a napkin while Sango stretched and examined their purchases.

Sango had a pair of bags of her own, deciding that she could splurge a little. Kagome had twice as many bags but had been thrifty all the same "What are you gonna wear your first day? I say the grey and white sweater and those new brown boots." She opened the box of the shoes and examined the knee-high dark tan heeled boots that she had convinced Kagome to buy "These are cute and are gonna make your butt look cute." She laughed and Kagome shook her head and tossed her trash in the can near-by before lifting her purchases once more.

"I might, I just don't want to over-heat. I may save the sweater for when it gets a bit cooler. I like the white off the shoulder one with the peacock feather design."

Sango nodded and returned the boxes to their bags and stood as well "Of course you like it, why else would you buy it?" Kagome laughed. She had to admit, today had been pretty great. She was glad that she was able to find such a great friend in Sango. She was friendly and open, but honest enough that you could tell she was genuine.

Having someone you've known for less than 24 hours tell you "Really? I think that kinda makes you look like a star-fish, but if you want it then rock the star-fish look." Pretty much solidified any friendship that was in question.

"We should find the boys soon," Kagome muttered.

Sango sighed "Must we really?" There was a grin on her face that Kagome laughed at, but then it faded "I never get to have girl time like this unless I am with Kikyo and you can imagine how lame that gets."

Kagome tilted her head to the side "You don't have any other girl friends?"

Sango shrugged as they picked their way through the tables littered around the food court, sipping her soda "Kikyo tends to scare them all away," Kagome frowned at her feet, she had assumed that Kikyo's craziness was simply a hardship that Inuyasha faced. She had never thought about how it affected the other members of their small circle.

Sighing she shook her head "Well, Kikyo doesn't scare me."

The answering smile that Sango gave her made Kagome feel as if she had said the right thing. "I'm glad; it is good to know you have a back-bone. Not even just because of Kikyo," She grinned "Inuyasha can be hard to live with, but we love him all the same."

Kagome laughed "I was afraid at first, he seemed so angry with me." She rubbed the back of her neck and fiddled with the straw in her cup "His dad told him to help me, and I was afraid he would resent me for it. He did, at first I think. We just butted heads, but well – I guess we can thank pizza for breaking the ice."

Sango arched an eyebrow at the younger girl "Pizza?" She tossed her now-empty soda into a trash can, looking curious.

Kagome laughed "Before you guys showed up, we were eating pizza."

Sango nodded, recalling how Inuyasha made it sound like the girl had been in her room unpacking all day, had he really just not wanted to share his time with her? The thought interested Sango and she gave off a crooked smile "Well, I'm glad you guys are getting along."

Kagome nodded and looked around at the near-by stores, a pink walled one caught her eye "Hey, before we find the guys do you want to go to Victoria's Secret? I could use a new bra and some more pajamas are never a bad thing."

Leading them into the store Sango said "I like the way you think, that's what you and Inuyasha were talking about earlier huh? He was warning you about Miroku and this damned store?"

Kagome nodded, but since Sango had looked back at the shelf in front of her she said "Yea, he seemed awkward. How do you tell a girl, hey if you are gonna go buy lingerie – make sure you don't tell my best friend because he'll stalk you?"

Sango laughed "Miroku isn't _that _bad, usually." She made a face and held up a pretty black and sparkling bra. Examining the price tag she sighed "I hate how expensive this place is."

Going to put the bra back Kagome shook her head "I'll buy it for you."

Sango glanced at her "No, you really don't need to do that, its ok."

Kagome arched an eyebrow "Come on, you just spent the last while helping me pick out clothes and everything for school, it is really the least I could do."

She gave her new friend her best puppy-dog look and Sango laughed at it, not sure if that was a good thing or not Kagome shrugged as Sango said "Fine, I'll let you only because I really like it."

Kagome grinned and chose her own bra, a red thing with black lace around the edge. She was heading to look at the collection of pajamas when a soft smell caught her nose and she drifted to their perfume "Love spell?" She picked up with purple and gold container and smelled it, it was like heaven. She grabbed the collection of it, which included the body spray, shampoo, body wash, all in that light floral scent.

Feeling silly at spending so much, but really not caring for once she finally made her way to the pajamas and looked from the cute shorts and yoga pants to silky night gowns and frilly lingerie she tapped her chin and snagged a light blue silk night gown and then, to not feel so risqué, a PINK pajama shirt and grey pair of pants.

Sango watched her with an amused expression, but remained silent as she followed Kagome to the register where the too-hyper sales rep was waiting for them. Kagome politely declined the numerous offers they were trying to rope people into by saying "Just these things please." Her voice was soft, but her eyes firm and the woman stopped her pressing and allowed them to pay and leave in peace.

Thinking ahead, Sango instructed Kagome to put her pink striped bag inside one of her other bags – otherwise Miroku would be too curious for his own good "I don't want to have to punch him in the middle of the mall, security guards frown on that."

Kagome laughed out loud as they rounded the corner into the arcade and collided straight into a thick body "Oh!" She said stepping back and looking up at the man "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She apologized, straightening her shirt.

The man grinned, revealing pointed teeth. Kagome gave him a once-over, tanned skin and dark eyes. His long black hair was pulled up into a pony-tail revealing pointed ears that marked him as some sort of demon. "No problem babe, you can run into me any time." He glanced at Sango who smiled in that polite and uninterested way "Hey Sango, another cousin?"

Sango snorted "Nah, this is Kagome. She is staying with Inuyasha and his dad." Sango explained and then said "Kagome, this is Koga – we go to school together."

Kagome nodded and held her hand out "Nice to meet you."

Koga took her hand and kissed it before saying "Pleasure is _all _mine."

Kagome giggled and shook her head, taking her hand back "Speaking of Inuyasha-"

Koga interrupted her "Were we speaking of him? I thought we were speaking of you, prettiness." Kagome blushed lightly and heard Sango scoff.

Leaning against the wall the demon grinned at Kagome "It must be hard living with that brute, why don't you and I get together some time so you can get a break from him. Maybe dinner?" Kagome blinked, he had just met her and was already asking her out, while simultaneously insulting her house-mate?

She glanced at Sango who simply shrugged and walked past them "I'm gonna go find Miroku and Inuyasha, meet me when you are done here."

Kagome watched with large eyes as Sango walked away, was she abandoning her?! She looked back to Koga and smiled "I-well I just got into town. I don't know if I'm ready for-"

"No worries Kagome, it doesn't even have to be a date. Maybe I can show you around the town or something. Help you get settled in."

He moved closer and Kagome bit her lip, feeling caged and not liking it. "Well, you see…"

"Oi, wolf!" A loud and thankfully familiar voice called from behind the demon, Kagome looked around him and saw Inuyasha being followed closely by Sango and Miroku. She felt relief wash over her, Sango hadn't abandoned her…she had gone to get the one person who would get the man off her back.

Koga snarled at Inuyasha "Yea mutt? What the hell do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Inuyasha was almost exactly the same height as the other man – his ears gave him the smallest advantage – so he glowered into his face "Leave her alone you jerk-off, she didn't come to the mall to be scoped out by creeps like you."

Koga smirked, arms crossing across his broad chest "I think that isn't any of your damn business eh half-breed?" Inuyasha's ears flicked in annoyance and Kagome glanced between the two obviously Alpha-males in worry, afraid this would come to blows.

She wasn't so cocky that she thought the entire fight was over her, there was obviously some kind of deep-rooted issues there that had nothing to do with her. _'Jesus, boys look for any reason to fight.'_ Before Inuyasha was able to even respond Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and said, in a dangerously quiet voice and looked at both men with those powerfully dark eyes "I really think that is quite enough." All four of her companions looked at her.

Turning her gaze on Koga she smiled slightly, not liking how he spoke down to Inuyasha and called him a "half-breed" like it was a bad thing. "Thank-you for the invitation Koga, but as I said I am new here and have no real desire to go out with anyone, especially someone who so vehemently dislikes the person I am living with."

Koga was stunned into silence, and simply watched as Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome. She tipped her head to the side, arching a thin black brow – a silent question. The slightest nod and Inuyasha turned to walk away, Kagome falling into step beside him.

As Sango ad Miroku followed the pair, Miroku wiggled his fingers at Koga saying with a grin "Later, wolf." Sango giggled.

As they all walked away, Koga's fists clenched. He never had any problem getting women, and he knew he could find a dozen in the mall who would love to go out with him. It wasn't even that, it was that this random woman who had yet to even start school was turning her nose up at him…for a half-demon.

Koga couldn't understand it, he was handsome and popular and almost as rich as Inuyasha. Star-quarterback on their championship team, he was every woman's wet dream and this chick snubbed him like he was nothing. He knew why though, she had even said as much – Inuyasha. The stupid mutt had always caused him problems. He knew the damn half-breed had to be dealt with sooner or later.

He growled and turned on his heel, heading in the very opposite direction – even though his original destination had been the food court – while he angrily muttered under his breath.

**ooo**

Everyone walked in silence until they were down the escalator, it was Miroku who broke the silence in the only way he knew how "Ooh, Sango what is that? A pink striped bag? Been to Victoria's Secret?"

Sango groaned "You are the only guy I know who is familiar with the Victoria Secret bag Miroku!"

Kagome giggled behind her hand and Inuyasha glanced down at her, his earlier annoyance still visible on his face but it was fading "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered with Koga…but Sango came in and said you were being harassed I just…"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in surprise "No, please. I'm glad you came when you did. I meant what I said to him, I don't want to date anyone. Especially someone like him."

Inuyasha grinned "I guess that is a relief, I would hate it if you brought Koga into the house as your boyfriend or something…"

The words trailed off, holding more weight than they should have.

Kagome shook her head "No worries there, I don't plan on bringing _anyone _into the house for romantic reasons."

Inuyasha nodded, but didn't reply for a moment "Yea…me either."

Laughing, Kagome replied "Wow, we are kinda pathetic aren't we?" Inuyasha grinned at her, the conversation of the pair behind them fading away.

Shrugging in response Inuyasha said "No, we are…just particular about who we decide to bring into the house. I mean, it is a very expensive place. Lots of things to steal or break…we can't just let anyone in can we?" He grinned at her.

Smiling up at him Kagome replied "No, I guess we can't."

Miroku popped up suddenly "Kagome, since Sango refuses to inform me of her purchases this afternoon, maybe you can be so kind…?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku who grinned "What?" Kagome crossed her arms and marched ahead of the group towards the exterior doors – pointedly ignoring the brunette male.

"See what you did?" Sango said, running after Kagome laughing. The two women exited the building and stood there in the light afternoon sun.

"This was fun," Kagome said smiling at her new friend "We should do this more often, hopefully you can continue to convince your cousin to stay away."

Sango grimaced "Yea, if she saw the way you and Inuyasha are together she would probably chain herself to him just so you couldn't be alone together." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eyes.

Kagome tipped her head at the woman "The way we are together?"

Sango laughed right out "Oh don't tell me you don't see it!" When she noticed the continued confusion she sighed deeply "Sure, Koga and Inuyasha have always hated each other but I have never seen him jump to defense mode like that or anything close to it so fast. And the jokes, and just…you guys are so cute when you flirt like that. Inuyasha has been single forever now, it's like neither of you know how to do it." Clasping her entwined fingers behind her head she smiled.

Kagome shook her head, just then the guys came out and joined them. Miroku looked sheepish "I'm sorry Kagome that was rude of me."

Kagome smiled absently "It's ok Miroku,"

Inuyasha propped his elbow on the other male's shoulder and asked Kagome "Ready to head home? We can all hang out later if we want."

Kagome nodded and Sango chimed in "Kikyo is going to be staying in Berkley until school starts – that's where her boyfriend goes to school so she won't be tagging along!"

Kagome nodded "Yea, we can go home. I'd like to get my stuff all put away and everything." Glancing at Sango and Miroku she said "We'll all get together soon or something."

Sango nodded, grinning "Have fun!" She grabbed Miroku and led the boy away.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friend "Sango is sure being strange today." He shrugged and together he and Kagome headed for the car "You want some help with those bags?" He asked.

Kagome smiled "Why, you wanna know what's in my Victoria Secret bag too?"

Inuyasha grinned a predator's grin and said "Only if you wanted to show me." The words he spoke held such a weighted meaning that Kagome didn't need to see the grin to interpret them. She blushed but held out some of her bags all the same, they had begun to get heavy.

Walking to the car, Kagome's mind wandered a bit trying to recall not only what Sango claims to have seen in the ways her and Inuyasha interacted, but in the ones that were between them, and them alone. Hearing the beeping of the unlocked car, Kagome started. Inuyasha had popped open the small space that was just barely able to be called a trunk and had put her bags in it. She settled the others in beside them and he closed the trunk.

Heading over to her door, she was stopped by a hand on the handle "I have one rule; I always open the car door for a woman." He smiled at Kagome as he did so.

Kagome ducked into the car and said "Isn't that a little old-fashioned?" Inuyasha shrugged, and shut the door.

Once he was inside he said "I like to show my proper respects I guess, old-fashioned or not. Deal with it."

He winked at her and started the engine and Kagome laughed "Respect my ass!"

As they laughed, Inuyasha drove, focusing more on the road than on Kagome, which gave her plenty of time to study him. He was handsome, there was no denying that. Was she flirting with him without realizing it? She shook her head and looked back out the window to her right with a sigh.

Things just got a lot more complicated.

**ooo**

…**-blink-….-blink-…**

**Well. Are you guys ok with just over 9700 words? It's been a hellaciously long time since I have updated, and for that I apologize!On top of the crap I mentioned at the start, my computer stopped working, and a million other minor excuses that NOBODY CARES ABOUT.**

**I liked writing this chapter; I only really got stuck twice. Plus during the times that I was writing this chapter I have come up with a few fun plot twists that will expand as the story goes.**

**I apologize for my lack of responding to reviews, and for not updating. I promise to try and get better at it!**


	9. Dance The Night Away

**Disclaimer** – Maaaybe…. Ha, as if!

**Dedication** – All of my faithful readers who keep staying with me!

**Author's Note – **While, I deleted the Author's Note chapter – I want to know I read and appreciated all the positive feedback I got from it!

**Chapter Nine** – Dance The Night Away

**Ooo**

Kagome had managed – barely – to return to her normal, carefree self by the time the sleek Porsche rolled through the gates of the estate she now tentatively called home. Glancing at Inuyasha as they waited for the garage door to open, she had to admit that he was wonderfully attractive, but that was obvious. Beyond obvious. Aside from that though, she had managed to force down Sango's words of flirting, as if. Inuyasha probably had dozens of women throw themselves at him all the time; surely he wouldn't even notice Kagome. She scoffed, like she would _want _him to notice her.

"_Kikyo tends to scare them all away…"_

How many realistic prospects could Inuyasha have when the crazy stalker was in his small circle of friends? Shaking her head as Inuyasha killed the engine she reached for her door handle but was surprised when Inuyasha cleared his throat and said in a humorous tone "Hey, what are my rules?"

Kagome frowned at him, confusion showing on her face "Huh?" In a flash, Inuyasha was out and around the car – wowing Kagome with his demonic abilities once again. He opened the door for her and held his hand out to assist her.

Kagome blushed "Right." She bit her lip "That is going to be a hard one to remember." _'Does he open Sango's door for her too?' _ The thought was fleeting, but had a strong impact. Shaking her head she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and climbed out of the car and followed him to the trunk to retrieve her bags "Today was awesome, thank-you. I mean, I know I was with Sango all day but it was you who introduced us and she is a great person." She shut her mouth when she realized she was rambling a bit.

Slamming the trunk Inuyasha shouldered the few bags he had carried from the mall and said "No, I'm glad you had fun. It's probably good for Sango too – her mom passed away when she was a little girl so she was raised by her father and alongside her brother, so she could use the feminine interaction."

Kagome smiled, but her mind was running. Sango too? Was that what brought these three together? The loss of their mothers? Clearing her throat as they walked outside – choosing their former route over the one that would take them directly into the house – "What about Miroku? Has he….lost anyone?"

Inuyasha shook his head sadly but said "Miroku lost his dad, none of us really talk about it. We were all really young; it just seems like ancient news. We all had it in common, so it seemed normal to us. I mean, we all knew it wasn't how every kid out there was raised – but we clung onto that similarity and it kinda solidified our friendship."

Kagome just stared at the half-demon, her mind reeling. Sometimes he was so able to just jump into these deep and profound ramblings that didn't seem to match him. Sighing she touched his shoulder, but tried for a lighter tone knowing he wouldn't like pity from her right now "At least you have all had someone who knew exactly what you were going through, it helped I'm sure."

Inuyasha turned the full power of his molten gold eyes on her and said softly "It'll help you too, you know. We may not be the most loving group, but we aren't cruel."

Kagome laughed softly, recalling Inuyasha's insults, Sango's threats and Miroku's pervasive ways. "I can tell. Thank you, I'm glad to know I'm not alone here either."

Inuyasha flashed a fang in his smile and turned back to the front steps and led the way into the house. Obviously hearing them as they chatted about a much lighter subject as they came through the front doors Inutashio smiled at the pair "Hello there kids; how was the mall?"

Kagome smiled in return "A lot of fun and Inuyasha's friends are great." She smiled at Inuyasha as she spoke, a glimmer of their shared secret shining in her eyes "I'm glad I got to meet them,"

Nodding his approval Inutashio said "I see it was a successful shopping mission," He gestured to Kagome's bags and she suddenly felt self-conscious about all of her purchases, but how could a man with well over a million dollars' worth of cars in his garage judge her about school clothes shopping?

Chastising herself about jumping to conclusions she smiled "I didn't realize how little I really had, back in Tokyo there was a school uniform." Shaking her head "It was hard to spend that much money, but I know it was needed."

Inutashio smiled at the pair "Well, again. I am glad everything went well, and that you are getting along so well with Sango and Miroku." Kagome arched an eyebrow, he didn't mention Kikyo's name.

She glanced at Inuyasha briefly, wondering how much he had told his father if the man didn't consider her one of his son's friends. "Me too, sir. I need to head upstairs though and get all this stuff put away and organized. Are we still going to go to the school tomorrow?"

Inutashio smiled "Of course, how does nine work for you?"

Kagome nodded "Whatever works for you." She smiled and headed for the stairs, but then stopped at the base and turned to the men, Inuyasha starting to follow her "If you don't have anything planned, work or social this evening. I would really like to make dinner for you guys." She let her eyes travel between the two demons. Inuyasha's expression was excited at the prospect of food, and Inutashio looked pleased at the offer.

"No, I have a few conference calls to make today and some other things to do, but they can all be done from home. We have a very well stocked fridge and pantry, but I'm sure Inuyasha can take you to the store if you need anything specific?"

He looked at his son who shrugged "Sure, if it means a good meal."

Kagome smiled happily "Great! Inuyasha, I can take those bags so you don't have to come all the way upstairs?"

Inuyasha laughed "I've got 'em." He motioned her to lead the way and Inutashio, with a father's knowing smile, watched them walk up the stairs. He knew his son could be up the stairs and back in about 10 seconds, but he stayed side-by-side with the young woman, it was nice but concerned the older man. Sighing at the soon to be complication, Inutashio returned to his office once more.

**Ooo**

Yawning, Kagome trudged up the steps suddenly regretting that she had a top-floor bedroom. Sighing she smiled at how silly she was being, it would take her body a few days to get used to the new time-zone, and jumping into a new work-out routine wasn't going to help. "It feels much later than it is, what time is it again? Almost 2?" Had the morning and afternoon really sped away from her?

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and checked the time "1:47, so yea almost 2. Why, you tired? We don't have to go back out with Sango and Miroku tonight if you don't want to?" They had stopped in the hallway of the second story to chat and Kagome leaned against the stair railing.

"No, I want to. Today was fun; I'm just still a bit jet-lagged and was up pretty early and then the whole swimming, then shopping. Maybe a small nap wouldn't kill me before we go out."

Inuyasha laughed at her "I thought you were trying to retain a normal sleep schedule?"

Kagome made a face at him and said "Yea, yea I know. I'm just…tired."

She sighed and Inuyasha was by her side, taking the bags from her hands and gestured her up the stairs "Go on, I can carry your bags for you." Nudging her shoulder with his own, Inuyasha grinned "A nap may not be a great idea, but you shouldn't tire yourself out by carrying all this stuff."

Kagome smiled and grasped the railing that led up the last flight of stairs "I could have carried all of the bags you know," She said defensively but without too much energy.

Grinning Inuyasha followed her "I know."

**ooo**

Sitting on her floor, her back against the bed, Kagome looked at the bags sitting around her, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. Inuyasha was straddling the desk chair while she contemplated "If I stay in this room, I will fall asleep. That is all there is to it." Grasping the smooth wooden pole that held up her canopy, Kagome hauled herself to her feet and scooped up all of her bags.

Inuyasha watched with an amused expression as she dumped them all on her bed and untied the sheer veils, letting them fall and hide her purchases from sight. Brushing her hands together as if to remove dust from them, Kagome turned to Inuyasha looking triumphant and said with more vigor than she had had earlier "Out of sight, out of mind." Planting her hands on her hips she added "Now, onto something that will keep me awake." She frowned in thought and then her eyes landed on Inuyasha and they lit up.

The half-demon gulped, suddenly very nervous, finding it hard to meet her dark gaze "M-Me?" He mentally cursed himself, he was stuttering!? Clearing his throat he tried again "What can I do?"

Kagome simply smiled and leaned against the pole that had gotten her off the ground, her shoulder-blades fitting around the smooth wood easily. "Well, I find myself in need of assistance. I offered to make dinner, and yet I have no idea what you and your dad like and have no idea what you have in the fridge. So I need to know what you want for dinner, and if you don't have it I was hoping you would take me to the store to get it." Her eyes were wide and innocent, a hopeful gleam to their brown depths.

Inuyasha's shoulders drooped comically "More shopping?"

He heard the edge of a whine creep into his voice as Kagome laughed, clasping her hands behind her back like a young child might "Not if your kitchen is well stocked!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Reaching down, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands and tried to haul him to his feet with little success.

"You realize I could just yank you right off your feet right now, correct?" He said watching her, impressed by her renewed energy.

Kagome pouted, chewing her lower lip "Well, yea but you don't need to show off about it. Just stand up you big oaf!" She tugged again and, with a grin, Inuyasha simply lifted his feet. Without him holding it in place, the wheeled chair he occupied slid forward across the polished floor and Kagome yelped, releasing Inuyasha to avoid the chair crushing her feet.

Glaring at the half-demon as he laughed she pointed an accusatory finger at him "That was not cool! That could have really hurt you know."

Inuyasha stood up and pushed the chair back to its rightful place before saying "It didn't hurt you, yes it could have and if it had I would have felt really bad and then you would be allowed to point and yell and whatever. Since nothing happened, you don't." He grinned in victory and Kagome's hand dropped, but a smile graced her lips.

"Come on, let's go." He said nodding towards her door.

Kagome followed him and said "Ok, so what do you guys like to eat? And before you begin I am terrible at cooking steak. BBQs and I have never gotten along. I can do, or learn how to do, just about anything else." She looked up at him as they marched down the stairs side-by-side once again.

Inuyasha thought for a moment "Well, we both like pasta I know. Other than that we have really different tastes. My dad is more refined – he has to eat out for business meetings a lot and they do more high-end places. Me personally, I could enjoy a good burger and milkshake every day."

Eyeing him, her mouth got away from her and she said "There is no way you eat junk every day and look like that." She blushed and snapped her eyes to her feet as Inuyasha grinned, gulping to try and hide his light blush.

"Heh, I just work out a lot." He grumbled.

They plunged into a moment of awkward silence before Kagome broke it "So…pasta."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief "Yea, uh…any kind really. I can't think of a specific kind I like and I don't know if he cares either. We aren't too picky." Kagome smiled, already forming a meal plan in her head and mentally making a list of ingredients to look for. When they reached the kitchen, Inuyasha grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the small table while Kagome poked around the kitchen for what she would need as much as to acquaint herself with the location of everything.

Moving from the cupboards to the pantry, she drug the doors open and began digging around on every shelf. Reaching up to see the top most levels was hard for her, keeping his eyes averted when she looked at the lower most levels was hard for Inuyasha.

Finding a pen and paper in a junk drawer – she was surprised to see that even they had one – she jotted down the things she would need that they were lacking and was glad the list was pretty short. "Sorry Inuyasha, looks like there is some more shopping to be done."

Inuyasha made a big show of sighing as he stood up and Kagome rolled her eyes at his theatrics "You are such a big cry baby! I am going to make you a delicious meal so don't you dare complain!"

Inuyasha laughed and waved at her "Let me get the grocery card, you wanna tell my dad we're going?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion and asked "Grocery card?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck and said "It's uh the credit card the housekeeper uses to get groceries. My dad had started using it when one of the old house keepers was pocketing the cash she was given and just buying less food."

Kagome nodded as if she understood which of course she didn't fully. Her or her mother had usually done the grocery shopping and it was just another bill her parents accounted for every month like any other. While he began digging through a drawer she walked out into the hallway back to Inutashio's office where she heard soft voices. Hesitating only a moment, she knocked and the voice silence before saying "Come in?"

She opened the door sheepishly "Sorry to bother you, Inuyasha and I are going to go to the store and he wanted me to tell you. Is there anything you need?"

Inutashio smiled and said "Alright, drive safe and no, there is nothing I need. Thank you Kagome." The raven haired woman bobbed her head and smiled before shutting the door softly behind her.

Meeting her hanyou escort in the hallway she smiled "Alrighty then, ready to go?" Inuyasha nodded and opened the door for her.

**ooo**

"So how many things do you need?" Inuyasha asked as they pulled past the front gate and onto the main road. Kagome dug the slightly crumpled paper out of her pocket and eyed the list, silently counting the things "Like, 8 or so." Inuyasha arched a brow "What are you gonna make?"

Kagome simply beamed at him and replied "Something both of you will enjoy."

**Ooo**

Inuyasha walked gloomily beside Kagome who had a silver shopping car held before her, clasping her paper in one hand as she strolled the isles. Most supermarkets were set up in a similar fashion – no matter what country – so she was pretty quick. Glancing at the man beside her Kagome arched an eyebrow "Why do you look like someone just killed your puppy? We're grocery shopping. It is what normal people do. Don't tell me you are so unattached in your ivory towers that you have forgotten that."

Inuyasha just stared at her opened mouthed, it one of the boldest things she had ever said to him. He stepped up to her, looming over her by over a foot but she held her ground and smirked at him "Did I hit a nerve?" She asked very, _very _innocently. Too innocently.

Inuyasha simply laughed "Not at all sweetheart." He winked at her and tried to peek at her list but she simply flicked her fingers to fold it over onto its self.

"One, I am not your sweetheart. Two no peeking." She walked on leaving him staring after her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Their little shopping trip didn't take too long, but it confused the hell out of Inuyasha as he watched Kagome gather a few missing ingredients. "Shrimp? Potatoes? Cherry Tomatoes? I am a bit confused Kagome…what the hell are you going to be making tonight?"

Kagome laughed again as she picked up a few of the bags while Inuyasha ran the card. The young woman behind the register was openly ogling the silver haired man. She batted long eyelashes at him and touched his hand when she returned the credit card. Inuyasha just kinda smiled, but his eyes drifted over to Kagome who simply lifted the bags into her hands not paying any attention.

The flirty cashier pouted prettily, upset that Inuyasha's deep gold eyes never lingered far from Kagome for more than a few moments. Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear and scanned the bags, making sure once more that everything was where it needed to be and that she hadn't forgotten anything crucial. Inuyasha came up behind her and reached over her shoulder to grab the other bags, startling Kagome who glanced up at him and smiled "See, this wasn't so bad huh?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed deeply "Well, I guess."

She elbowed him playfully and laughed "You are such a drama queen. Come on, let's go."

As they were walking out of the store Inuyasha's pocket began to vibrate. He dug his keys out and handed them to Kagome and then pulled his phone out "Hello?"

Kagome unlocked the trunk and set the bags in while Inuyasha talked on the phone. She went up to him and grabbed the bags from him and he smiled "Yea that sounds like a good idea." He said into the sleek phone "Lemme ask her. Hold on."

Kagome looked up as she closed the trunk and arched her eyebrow "Ask me what?"

Covering the phone with his hand he asked "It's Miroku, Sango says a new nightclub just opened downtown and was wondering if we'd like to do that instead of a movie. It's an all ages thing so no drinking." He added seeing her worried look.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head "Yea, I love dancing that sounds like a blast."

Inuyasha confirmed with Miroku and then handed her the phone "Sango wants to talk to you."

They traded phone for keys and while Inuyasha opened her door for her she said "Hello?"

Sango's excited voice over the phone said "Kagome! We need to go back to the mall!"

Kagome laughed "Inuyasha would literally die."

Inuyasha looked at her oddly as he drove out of the parking lot "Why?" She continued ignoring him.

Sango sighed "We didn't get you anything to go clubbing in, and you are too short to wear my stuff."

Kagome ran through her clothes in her mind and laughed "I can make something work. Don't worry about it. I'm gonna make Inuyasha and his dad dinner, but do you want to come over and get ready with me after?"

Sango laughed on the other end "That sounds great, I think the boys have a pool tournament still standing. They can play a few rounds while we get ready." Kagome couldn't recall seeing a pool table anywhere but then she remembered there was still so much more to the house that she had yet to see.

"Alrighty, sounds like a plan. I'll give you a call when dinner is done then?" Sango agreed and the girls ended the call. Handing Inuyasha his phone back, Kagome couldn't wipe the happy grin from her face.

Inuyasha took note and commented lightly "You seem happy."

Kagome sighed, her smile fading a bit "Is that bad? To be so happy right now in light of things?" They drifted to a stop at a red light and Inuyasha settled his hand on her knee "Kagome, I don't know your parents but knowing that they raised you, and knowing you I doubt they would want you to be miserable. They are watching you right now and are probably ecstatic to see you living your life alright?"

Kagome felt tears in her eyes and shook her head to rid herself of them. Placing her hand on top of his she smiled at him "Thank-you Inuyasha." They stared at one another for a moment, something between them changing so subtly that neither of them even realized it.

Just then a horn blared and they jumped apart from each other "Oops," Inuyasha said as he drove forward "I wonder how long that light was green?" They grinned at each other.

They drove on in companionable silence until they reached the house "So what did Sango say that you thought would kill me?"

Kagome giggled as he parked the car "She wanted to go back to the mall to get an outfit for tonight."

Inuyasha laughed "I think she likes having another girl around."

Kagome grinned "I do too." She felt a twinge of guilt at how easily her old friends were being swept aside and vowed to stay up late enough one of the next weekends to talk to them. She would try her hardest to remain close to them, which she knew would be hard but moving on didn't mean forgetting them.

**ooo**

"I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away…" Kagome sang softly under her breath. She had borrowed Inuyasha's iPod and was currently listening to Maroon 5. Sure it was an American band, but they had toured to countries all over the world – including to Tokyo and Kagome loved their deep lyrics and upbeat instrumentals.

She had one headphone in her ear, the other draping around her throat to keep out of the way. She had changed into a blue t-shirt and comfy pair of jean shorts, all of which was covered by an apron she found that belonged to the housekeeper "I hope she doesn't mind me wearing this."

She shrugged and continued cooking, singing and swinging her hips rhythmically – getting more excited about dancing that evening. She had never been to a nightclub, had only seen them on TV and was curious as to how a real one would stack up. Would it be like a high school dance where half the people lined the walls and watched a select few dance? Or would it be an energetic excursion, bodies pulsating to deep music and neon lights covering everything?

She laughed at herself and her vivid imagination as she stirred a thick red sauce in a bowl, which she promptly covered and stored in the fridge beside another set of dishes. The meal plan was pretty simple for her, but none of the foods seemed to go together which was exactly what she was going for. After Inuyasha told her that he and his father liked such varied foods, she knew she had to go all out.

Sprinkling some seasonings into a large pan of diced potatoes she added milk, ranch and a few types of cheeses and began mashing. It was more fun doing so to the beat of the song in her ears, which made her laugh.

**ooo**

"She sounds like she is enjoying herself." Inutashio said as he selected a pool stick and chalked the end while his son racked the balls on the ornate pool table in the middle of their game room. Inuyasha stood straight and listened, hearing a light laugh that made him smile.

"Well, as long as the food tastes good." He said gruffly, a different person with his father than with their female houseguest.

Inutashio chuckled and tossed the chalk to Inuyasha "Sure."

Inuyasha grabbed his own stick and looked at his father oddly "What?" He arched a thin silver brow at the man, confusion marring his face.

The older man laughed fully "I see a change in you when you are with her. It is very nice."

Inuyasha scoffed "I'm just trying to be nice." He said, but without much behind his words.

His father simply laughed again and said "I can tell this is a delicate subject, we don't talk girls often. So I won't push, go ahead and break Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stared at his father, was the man implying that there was something romantic between Kagome and himself? Shaking his head he tried to recall what his father had seen of the two of them in the two short days she had been there...

**Ooo**

Kagome had decided to use the larger, more formal dining room table than the small kitchen nook. Having the table set she planted her hands on her hips and looked the table over. It was perfect. She smiled happily and replaced the apron where it belonged, with a silent thanks to the housekeeper for keeping it there.

Walking down the hall she heard the familiar thwack of balls that she had been hearing for the better part of an hour. Opening the door to the game room she looked around and smiled at the men. Inutashio was standing near the table, resting his weight on the pool stick. Inuyasha was bent over the table taking aim "6, corner pocket." He stuck the ball and it sailed smoothly into the called pocket and Kagome smiled. Inutashio cleared his throat and the younger demon turned "Hey, come to watch me whip my dad's butt?"

Inutashio chuckled and shook his head "I believe I am winning."

Kagome eyed the table and saw that there were fewer solids that stripes, so she had to agree with the older man "Well, if I can take you away from the table for a moment, dinner is ready." She smiled at them as Inuyasha tossed his stick onto the table, scattering the balls across the felt top.

Inutashio replaced his pool stick more gracefully on the holder on the wall and gestured to Kagome "Please, lead the way."

Kagome nodded and walked back to the dining room. She had set plates at the head position for Inutashio and then at the places to his left and right for herself and Inuyasha. Spread out across the table was a delicious smelling feast.

As the men shuffled in and took their seats Kagome fiddled nervously with a lock of hair and explained "I asked Inuyasha what you liked, and he said that your taste was more refined while his was more casual. So for an appetizer I made a shrimp cocktail and twice baked potatoes. Then, for the main course, that is chicken parmesan bowtie pasta with basil and cherry tomatoes and a garden salad. Dessert is in the fridge still."

Biting her lip as they took in the meal, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when Inutashio beamed at her "Kagome that was very thoughtful. It smells delicious. Though if I may?" Cocking her head in confusion as Inutashio walked over to a wooden cabinet that the girl had barely noticed, he opened it to reveal a handful of wine bottles, glasses and other things. He drew one out and a trio of cut crystal glasses. Setting them all on the table he opened the bottle and said "I usually don't condone underage drinking but…in honor of your arrival I think this is an alright exception. Besides," He grinned as he poured them all a glass "In Italy the children drink wine with their meals and the Russians call vodka coffee."

Kagome took her seat and they all began dishing up, she lifted the wine glass and sipped it – a delicious bold flavor exploded on her tongue and she smiled "This is wonderful." She commented setting the glass down.

Inuyasha swallowed a bite of food and said "No, this food is wonderful. I am never ordering take-out again."

Kagome arched a brow at him and said "Who said I am gonna cook for you all the time?" She laughed at the pouty look he gave and Inutashio smirked behind his wine glass at their antics.

"So, do you two have any plans for this evening?" Inutashio asked as he took another bite of the shrimp, humming his appreciation.

Inuyasha nodded as he chewed so Kagome answered for him "We are going to go out with Sango and Miroku, they wanna go dancing I guess."

Inuyasha nodded "Yea, originally it was gonna be a movie but Sango changed her mind, they're gonna be over after dinner so the girls can…well do whatever girls do. Miroku and I are gonna play some pool. Wanna join us dad?"

Inutashio smiled "And show you up in front of your friend? Thank-you, but I do have to do some more work tonight before it gets too late. We'll play again soon."

Inuyasha nodded and the trio chatted as they ate. Once the men were nearing the end of their meal Kagome excused herself to get the dessert from the kitchen. Walking back with a pitcher, three more glasses and then three small ramekins she set it all down the men looked at it all eagerly.

"Two different desserts," Kagome said much more comfortably "We have a crème brulee for the more refined tastes, and then chocolate milkshakes for the simpler palates." She beamed at them both and the men each took some of both desserts.

Kagome used her spoon to break the thin layer of cooked sugar that covered the custard and sighed at the sweet taste. Another half hour of light conversation later the meal was done and they were simply sipping wine and having a great time. Kagome stopped herself after two glasses, already feeling lightly fuzzy from the drink. Standing up, she began collecting plates, clearing his throat Inutashio stopped her "Let Inuyasha and I handle the clean-up. You have done so much already."

Inuyasha hopped up and took the plates from her "Yea, go call Sango and Miroku while we do this."

Kagome smiled and nodded "Alright." She left the dining room, pulling her phone from her pocket and called the other female and said "Hey there, we are all done. I'm gonna hop in the shower; just come on up whenever you get here. My room is right next to Inuyasha's." Once Sango had agreed to do just that, Kagome hung up and walked up the stairs feeling giddy from the wine and excited for the evening.

**Ooo**

"Kagome?" Sango called as she knocked on the door opening it at the same time. The boys were downstairs; Inuyasha had slipped upstairs to dress while Kagome showered. The black-haired woman was currently wearing a fluffy white robe and staring at a few articles of clothing that were spread across her bed and seeming to have a hard time.

She looked up at Sango and smiled "I am a little stuck, maybe we should have gone back to the mall. Anyways, I thought we were going to get ready together!" She worried the edge of her thumb nail and Sango laughed.

The older female was wearing a pair of very tight jeans that were made of dark denim and embedded with tiny rhinestones around the pockets and hem that would sparkle just right under the right lights. Her top was a bright purple halter top that was made of layers of drooping fabric that showed off her sleek back and arms. Her hair was let down and Kagome was surprised to see how long it was. She wore strappy purple and black sandals and silver jewelry. All in all, she looked amazing.

"Wow Sango, you look great." Kagome said wistfully, suddenly freaked out that she didn't own anything that would match up.

Sango smiled and tossed a black bag onto the bed "I was afraid this might happen, so I got ready ahead of time and called a girl I know and got some stuff from her. Her name is Ayame, she's another wolf demon like Koga. A cheerleader and kinda ditzy, but she is about the same build as you." She eyed Kagome "A little shorter but not by much. She let me borrow these." She opened the bag and drew out what Kagome assumed was a dress. It was a very small and slinky piece of black metallic material.

"Uh, Sango…" She said nervously. She would rather go out in her robe.

Sango laughed "It stretches, I saw you in that skirt yesterday, and you have fantastic legs. This will look awesome on you. Just try it on. If you don't like it then don't wear it." She smiled and Kagome untied her robe while Sango sat on the computer chair and began looking through Kagome's jewelry box that was sitting there open.

Kagome was wearing a matching set of black underwear and strapless bra, she drew the dress on and was relieved to see it was in fact a bit longer that it had originally seemed and it hugged her body like a glove. Sango looked up and smiled "See! Beautiful!" She jumped to her feet "Come on, I'll do your hair." She took Kagome's hand and pulled her into the bathroom where she not only attacked Kagome with hair products and a curling iron, but make-up as well.

Kagome didn't mind, she was so nervous she probably wouldn't have been able to do it herself. Besides, when she looked in the mirror she saw someone who looked 5 years older and drop-dead gorgeous. "Sango…" She began "I look…"

Sango grinned "Hot? Yea, I know."

Kagome's smooth ivory skin was accentuated by deep smoldering smoky eyes and a strong red lip. Her hair was curled lightly and left to fall in loose curls around her shoulders that were left bare. Sango helped her decide on the jewelry and ended up wearing a black and red choker and simple black onyx studs that her mother had left her in her will. A coat of red polish on her nails and pair of strappy black heels and she was ready. Grabbing her leather jacket from off her desk and slipped it on and let Sango examine her.

"Do I pass?" She asked nervously, trying not to chew her lip knowing that she would get the red lipstick on her teeth and look stupid.

Sango shrugged "I think we should let Inuyasha be the judge."

Kagome blushed, and Sango grinned again "Mmhm, that's what I thought."

She lifted her own black jacket from the bed and wandered out of the room "Come on; let's go show you off to the boys."

Inuyasha obviously had heard their decent and so he and Miroku were waiting for the women when they came down the stairs. Both men had already seen and complimented Sango, so their eyes went to Kagome and Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the floor when he took on her outfit "Wow… K-Kagome you look…you look great."

Kagome hesitated on the steps near the bottom but Sango walked right down and nudged the demon "Your drooling a bit," She commented softly with a wicked gleam in her brown eyes.

Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut and glared at her, but when Kagome joined then in the foyer he looked at her and smiled, she returned it "Thank-you, so do you." She smiled at Miroku softly "You look good too Miroku."

Inuyasha was wearing a loose long-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone and a pair of worn jeans and white tennis shoes. Miroku was dressed similarly, though his shirt was deep purple and had short sleeves and his shoes black. Kagome had never noticed that Miroku had lightly defined muscles as well.

With a flourish, Miroku bowed to Sango and offered her his arm "My dear lady, may I accompany you this evening?"

Sango laughed, but she placed her arm through his with a mock curtsy and grinned "Of course, sir." Kagome watched them with a smile. Whatever Sango said about Kagome and Inuyasha, she was blind to her own doings with Miroku.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and Kagome looked at him, he held his arm out for her and she smiled. Slipping her own arm through it she said "I get my very own escort?"

Inuyasha nodded shyly and called "See ya later dad!" There was no reply, but Kagome knew the man had heard his son. He was probably on the phone again. He seemed to work a lot.

"What are we taking tonight?" Kagome asked, recalling Inuyasha saying that the Porshe was more of a 2-seater.

He looked down at her and grinned "Mercedes tonight. My dad said it was ok for us to use it as long as we didn't like damage it, which honestly I have never crashed a car I'm driving. Demon reflexes and all."

He winked at Kagome who simply rolled her eyes at him and asked the other pair beside them "Is he always like this?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded and laughed at the injured pout Inuyasha replied with "Oh come on Yash, we love you and your cockiness!" Sango protested. It might have meant more if she hadn't been leaning against Miroku trying not to laugh while she said it.

Inuyasha waved them away and kept walking, leaving the laughing teens behind. At the garage door he called "You are getting to the club how again?" That stopped their laughter and they ran to catch up, which Kagome had to admit was impressive since they were still linked arm in arm as they did so. Inuyasha seemed to have no desire to release his hold on Kagome's leather clad arm as he unlocked the door and flipped on the light.

Weaving through the cars, they didn't hesitate to admire any of them again though Kagome did find her eyes going for the pretty red paint job that held her attention earlier. At the Mercedes, Inuyasha disengaged the alarm and opened Kagome's door for her finally releasing her. She smiled and slipped into the passenger seat. Glancing back she saw that Miroku was doing the same for Kagome. Kagome flipped her mirror down and focused it on Sango who arched an eyebrow at Kagome in question _'What was up with her normally brutish friends?'_

Kagome shrugged and as the boys entered the silver car from the other side she pretended to be fixing her hair before closing the mirror and smiling at the half demon as he started the engine. Kagome clipped the seatbelt as he pulled out of the garage and glanced at him once more and then prodded his side causing him to jump and look at her "What?" He said, glancing back at the windshield and maneuvering down the driveway a bit slower in the dark.

"Put your seatbelt on." She said softly.

Inuyasha looked over at her and arched a thin silver brow and laughed "You serious? Kagome I'm a half demon."

She crossed her arms across her torso and said "If you are launched out of the windshield and hit the pavement going 80 miles an hour are your demon abilities going to save you?" Her voice was far too serious.

Inuyasha thought for a moment while the front gate opened, Kagome's eyes didn't leave him and the pair in the back seat were silent watching the exchange. Finally Inuyasha pulled up the memory he was searching for. How exactly had her parents been killed?

Her mother's chest had been nearly crushed in from the impact of the car smashing into their side, her lungs collapsed en route to the hospital his father told him. They had been unsuccessful in reviving her. Her father though…

He had been launched out the windshield.

Suddenly it made sense. Nodding at her he reached over and pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder and buckled it. He could hear both Sango and Miroku do the same in the back seat. Kagome smiled and relaxed against her seat as he pulled onto the road. They only remained in silence for a heartbeat before Kagome sat up and turned to look at Sango in the dull light of the front display "So, this club what's the deal with it?"

Sango, who was sitting in the middle seat leaned forward and rested her arms on the center console and grinned, her white teeth flashing under the neon lights in an eerie way "It is awesome. I guess it is the hottest place right now for some reason. It is always packed…so we are in for a treat. Since it is a long weekend more people are looking for things to do. So, ya know." She shrugged and leaned back into the inky darkness of the back seat.

Kagome was bouncing with excited energy as Inuyasha took the car into the heart of the city; weaving around all sorts of cars and people "This place is amazing." She said looking out the window. Sure Tokyo was huge but, there was something about its difference. Tokyo had a depressing kind of coldness to it. There was no life, no energy. Here the energy among the people was tangible.

"There it is Inuyasha, pull over…oh damn. Look at that line we'll be out here all night." Sango murmured looking worried. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled right into the front of the club, letting his purring engine idle for a moment to get attention. It was working.

"Stick close you guys. I'll get us in." He winked and leveled a serious look at Kagome "Remember my rules," then at Sango as well "Now play along girls." He hopped out once the engine was killed to the curious murmuring of the under-21 crowd in line. At an actual club a Mercedes was nothing to blink at, but here where most of them walked, took the bus or something akin to it a nice car was a big deal. Even the bouncer seemed mildly impressed, though you couldn't tell very well what he was thinking behind his reflective glasses.

Inuyasha came around to get Kagome's door as Miroku did the same for Sango and they escorted the women to the front of the line, hearing the curiosity turn to outrage. The bouncer held up a hand to them "No special treatment kids, back of the line. You can wait like everyone else."

Inuyasha let his jaw drop and sputtered, which Kagome had yet to see "D-do you even **know** who this is?!" He hissed to the bouncer gesturing to Kagome who blinked up at the man grateful that her make-up and attire made her look older. She only wished she knew what Inuyasha was playing at.

Crossing his huge arms, the man looked her over "Should I?"

Just then Sango jumped in and laughed a loud laugh "Do you even **listen **to music man, this is _the_ Kagome Higurashi. She is literally the biggest name in J-Pop right now over in Tokyo. She is here getting ready to promote her tour."

'_There is no way they haven't done this before.' _Kagome thought as Sango shook her head and slipped out of Miroku's hold shushing him with a word of "No, you won't need to use force my dear." When the bouncer began to look suspicious Sango sighed, and as if she were talking to a child she said slowly "You think she is going to walk around with a big meat head and draw attention? Please, both of these young men are 4th degree Dans, you know martial arts? They blend in more." Miroku crossed his arms and smirked at the man.

Still unsure, the man looked around and said "A pop star. You must be kidding me. I've never even heard of Kagome Higurashi." His voice was a bit louder, and a few in the line heard him.

It was then the murmuring began and someone called out "Oh my god look who it is! It's Kagome!"

A few people cheered and began calling for autographs and Kagome tried to keep her face blank _'Wow, pack mentality is a huge thing I guess. They just think I might be famous so they want to talk to me.'_

The man looked nervous and Kagome sighed deeply, looking bored and examined her nails. Looking at Inuyasha she spoke to him in fluent Japanese and pointed an accusing finger at the man. Just in case he didn't actually know the language, then he would know what she was at least trying to say.

Inuyasha smirked, and the bouncer, now obviously concerned, said "Wh-what did she say?"

Inuyasha scratched his head and said "Well, she wants to know why you aren't letting her in. And that she wants to call her manager and make sure you are unable to play her newest single in the club when it's released." He gave the man a sympathetic look "A club that doesn't play the latest and greatest. Not good for business. She specifically chose this place for the age restriction. She doesn't want drunken men slobbering over her all night."

Batting her long lashes Kagome smiled sweetly and turned on her heel to march back to the car when the man called out "Al-alright! You can go in! Just, don't call the manager ok?" Inuyasha relayed the message in Japanese and Kagome pouted, trying to pull off the spoiled pop-star.

Inuyasha reached out and stroked her cheek and spoke lowly in Japanese to her and she smiled, blushing at the contact and then giggled and clasped his hand trying to reign in her trembles and then nodded and danced into the club blowing a kiss to the line of people.

Once the door was shut behind them and they were alone in the coat-room that separated the club from the outside world they fell over themselves laughing "I cannot believe we did that!" Kagome gasped.

Sango hugged her "Nice touch with the Japanese being thrown in there, Inuyasha I didn't know you were fluent in Japanese."

Kagome grinned sheepishly "Neither did I, I was playing a hunch."

Miroku shrugged his coat off and said "What were you guys saying?"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another for a breath before Kagome answered "Exactly what was translated, I couldn't be sure someone near-by didn't know Japanese and might give us away."

Miroku nodded, but Sango looked at them for a moment before handing her coat to the offering Miroku "Well it worked all the same. Now, before he wises up, let's get in there and enjoy the party!"

Kagome and Inuyasha hung their coats up as well and followed the others through the sound-proof door and into an almost deafening roar of noise. Inuyasha winced and backed right back into the coat room clamping his hands over his sensitive ears. Kagome followed him and when Miroku and Sango tried to follow Kagome waved them off "Get us a table and we'll find you." With a nod, they let the door swing shut blocking the painful sound.

Inuyasha removed his hands with a wince and Kagome reached up and gently massaged the base of the fluffy appendages until Inuyasha sighed in contentment "I didn't think about the music, I'm sorry. I don't know if I can go in there."

Kagome chewed her lip for a moment and then fetched a small purse tucked into the coat and dug around for a moment while Inuyasha brooded. "Here, this will help." She walked up to him with two cotton balls "I keep them in there for make-up emergencies. In case you didn't notice, Sango used a lot and that is a recipe for disaster." She chuckled and stretched to put the fluffy white objects into his ears.

With them pressed against each other Inuyasha murmured "Of course I noticed." She looked up into his eyes, the cotton balls in place to shield him from the worst noise. She blushed thinking about his whispered Japanese, his hand on her skin _"You really do look beautiful tonight..." _

Stepping away she brushed some hair behind her ear and looked down "Oh, well…yeah." She pressed her lips together to compose herself and then smiled a bright smile at him "There that should help. Brace yourself, I'm gonna open the door ok?" He nodded, feeling as if he had just missed something big. As if he has held a winning lotto ticket in his hand then let it blow away in the wind. He could still see it drifting away slowly on the breeze and could choose to catch it or let it slip between his fingers.

He hesitated a moment too long and she opened the door, turning their quiet and private moment into a swirl of loud music and voices. At first it was a dramatic and painful change, but after that he adjusted pretty well and smiled at Kagome "Yea, it works great. Thanks, you have saved the night once more." He looped an arm over her bare shoulders and said "I do not want to lose a famous pop-star in there."

He gestured to the club that Kagome hadn't had a chance to examine before; it was a large open floor plan with a pulsing multi-colored checkerboard floor. A long bar lined the left side and tables were around the large dance floor. There was also a loft-like area around three-sides of the room where more tables and even couches were set up for those who grew tired of the dancing and wished to observe instead. She watched many people go up and down the tightly spiraling black metal staircase.

Aside from the stairs catching the color of anything was impossible under the flashing neon lights that painted everything in a new color every few seconds.

"Wow…" She said softly and grinned at Inuyasha, shouting so he could hear her she added "It is…amazing!" She laughed at how she could barely hear her own voice and looked around "How are we going to find them in here?" She reached her arm around Inuyasha's middle to hold onto him actually afraid of being separated from him.

Tapping her shoulder, Inuyasha pointed up and when she following his gesture she saw Sango leaning as far over the railing as she dared and waving at them with a big grin on her face that read _'Can you believe this place?'_

Moving his arm from her shoulders to grasp her hand, Inuyasha led her towards the stairs. They skirted the edge of the dance floor and made it up the stairs in a decent amount of time. Coming to the table and few black leather couches that Sango and Miroku laid claim to Kagome smiled "I fixed his ears, so we are all good to go! Why not abandon the table and go dance?"

Miroku's eyes lit up and he slipped up behind Sango "My dear Sango, would you like to dance with me?"

Sango rolled her eyes but Kagome saw her smile "Who else am I gonna dance with Miroku? Come on, let's go. But keep your hands away from my ass or I will beat yours!"

Miroku sighed dreamily as he followed her the way Kagome and Inuyasha had just come. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged before following them, theirs fingers intertwining as they went. Kagome gulped as they mixed into the dance floor – feeling nervous all of a sudden. Was in her fingers held tightly amid his that made her heart pound? The concept of their dancing together? She couldn't tell, but for as nervous as she was she was equally excited.

As she turned to face Inuyasha, reclaiming her hand in the process, a techno rock song started and they just looked at each other a moment before she tilted her head and smiled singing along with the words. Although he couldn't hear her voice, her singing along in the packed club played havoc with his insides.

Her hips began to swing almost of their own accord in time with the beat and her eyes fell closed. Her whole body began to move in time with the music, she spun on her feet in the small space that her and Inuyasha occupied. She tossed her head when the deep bass guitar strummed a two-note undertone every few beats, her dark locks licking Inuyasha's torso. The intro lightened up, still heavy and rocking but a bit more airy in vocals.

Inuyasha reacted to her presence and let his hands settle on her hips. She looked up in a panic but simply blushed when she saw Inuyasha was the one who touched her. She smiled and they began to make their movements mirror one another. Kagome placed her palms flat on Inuyasha's chest and he grinned, gently pulling her closer to him until very little space was between them. She giggled and let her hands slide up and around his neck.

Now fully touching and swinging together, both were singing and laughing along to the music. Inuyasha took one of her hands in his and ended up spinning her around in s few twists before pulling her back up against him, her back flushed against his chest. The song changed then to a hip-hop song with a thumping beat and a sultry message.

Pulling her hair over one shoulder, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha over her bare shoulder as he ran both of his hands down her arms and held his arms over hers, their entwined hands resting on her smooth stomach. She smiled shyly as they began to sway again. Slower this time because of how much closer they were.

Leaning down, Inuyasha began to sing along softly to the rap – his voice deep and husky in her ear. Hearing him sing the words of the song made Kagome's cheeks flame but their movements kept in beat with the music. She had to admit that he had amazing rhythm; he held her in place against him and guided their bodies back and forth in easy time. Nothing was rushed with them and she loved it. Everything with Inuyasha just…happened.

She smiled and looked up at him when he stopped singing and saw he was looking down at her as well, he gave her a lopsided grin and she giggled. Squeezing his arm lightly she leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes in bliss.

The song rolled to a perfect ending, the understated piano adding the final flourish. Kagome turned around as it ended and smiled up into the half demon's face, her eyes lighting up in serenity. Suddenly the music changed dramatically, a crackling came from the speakers followed by a recorded cheer.

"_The French are glad to die for love…"_

A big band orchestra exploded followed by a beautiful female voice singing about love and money and how nothing helped a woman in life better than diamonds. Kagome laughed out loud and Inuyasha took her hands and pulled her close before stepping away from her. While most of the crowd seemed confused by the lack of bump and grind music, Inuyasha handled the transition perfectly.

Spinning her around the floor pressed against him and twirling around him, Inuyasha led Kagome through the complex but invigorating steps that when put together made a beautiful swing dance. Kagome stumbled a few times but Inuyasha's strong arms kept her up and moving and she was glad because she felt weak in the knees.

About half-way through the song, Kagome was comfortable on her own feet and began to twist around him with more gusto and enthusiasm. The few people around them stepped back to give them space and without their knowledge they had a crowd. Inuyasha blew her and them away by lifting her at the middle and swinging her to his left side and then his right and then up high into the air and back down, a leg on either side of his middle. Kagome wrapped her legs around him and they twirled in a circle before he placed her back on her feet.

Spinning as the crescendo sounded, Inuyasha pulled her to him and dipped her deeply. As the song ended the crowd roared and they stared up at each other each of their chests heaving from the dance. "You…are amazing." Kagome said softly as he pulled her back up onto her feet. She stumbled and he caught her and they laughed as Sango and Miroku pushed through to them "Holy hell you guys, that was awesome!" Sango cried.

Kagome blushed and said "It was all Inuyasha really, he led."

Inuyasha shrugged "It takes two to tango,"

Kagome giggled "We weren't tangoing we were swinging, but I bet you we can try that sometime." She grinned at him and fanned herself "I'm heating up, you guys wanna see if we can get that couch back?"

Miroku nodded "Let's get some drinks first. I'm parched!"

The four of them weaved through the crowd and ended up at the bar where the bartended came and grinned "Look at you two dancing stars, what can I get you? I have this fantastic bottle of aged Crown Royale that you will love. Mix it with a red bull and you'll be dancing all night!"

The four teens simply looked at each other and Sango asked smoothly "Yea? How much you charging for it?"

The bartender grinned, obviously thinking they were chill with the concept of drinking "Well for you pretty thing…"

Miroku growled and stepped up between Sango and the bar, a dark look on his normally kind face "How about you tell me how much I'll pay."

The man held his hands up in defense "Whoa, sorry bro – didn't know she was spoken for. Can you blame a guy for trying?" Sango fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation. The bartender rubbed the back of his neck and said "10 for a tall, 6 for a short."

Miroku nodded and he glanced at the others, should they get a round?

Surprisingly, it was Kagome who spoke "Have any good wine?"

The man eyed her for a moment "Got a nice bottle of Dom here, but I don't know if you can afford it lovely. It's a Cuvee, vintage 1995." Kagome arched an eyebrow "Did you see me blink?" She drew out her card and set the plastic on the counter "Four glasses, if you please."

The man whistled and swiped the card before returning a few moments later with the bottle in an ice bucket to bring it to temperature. Inuyasha took the bucket while Kagome slid her card away and Miroku took the four white flutes and they made their way back up to their couch – which had been left vacant.

"Kagome that was probably a very expensive bottle of wine." Sango murmured as they sat down. Kagome picked up the bottle opener and inserted it into the soft cork before twisting it and popping it out with a light snap.

Kagome grinned "Nobody here is commenting on the fact that a 16 year old just bought a 200 dollar of wine, just the fact that it was 200 dollars. No wonder this club is so popular, you can get drunk here underage." She began pouring out the wine for her friends.

Miroku laughed "She has a good point," He lifted the sparkling wine in his hand and said "A toast, to finding a damn good nightclub. Here's to hoping it doesn't get raided by the police!" They all laughed and clanked their glasses together before sipping the amazing bottle of wine.

"I do not need to get drunk tonight," Sango said a few moments later after their toast ended "But this is so smooth, I can see why it goes for a couple hundred a bottle."

Inuyasha chuckled "Yea, the bottle my dad served with dinner was nice. Something red. Valpolicella?"

"You guys have already been drinking? And without us!?" Miroku asked with mock outrage causing the pair to laugh.

"She made a good dinner and my dad decided it needed a good wine." Inuyasha defended.

Kagome sipped her Dom and nodded "That he did."

The conversation carried on for a while as the quartet toasted to various things and people, and before they knew it….the bottle was gone. Kagome lifted the empty bottle and giggled "Oops?" She said shoving the cork back inside "We…probably should go."

Sango's eyes were lightly glazed at the amount of wine she had consumed and said "This sucks…wine gives terrible hangovers."

Miroku, slightly less buzzed than Sango chimed in "Drink some water?" He tried for helpful but she waved his words away.

Sighing, a worried look crossing her face Sango "Inuyasha…we can't drive like this."

The half-demon shook his head "I'm alright to drive; you humans absorb the alcohol so easily it's funny. I'll take you guys home and have someone bring your car to you tomorrow Sango." The brunette nodded her head, not knowing what else to do.

Kagome was twirling the now-empty bottle of wine between her hands and said "You sure?" Being as small as she was, the two glasses of Dom, coupled with the few she had at dinner and the lack of tolerance she had, Kagome was obviously drunk and very obviously trying to hide it.

Inuyasha tweaked her nose "I'm sure, not like you would be the best judge anyways. Come on, time you get you lushes home. Remember to be cool when we see the bouncer ok? You're a pop-star and we're your entourage."

Kagome lightly smacked him and stood, stumbling in the height of her heels. Inuyasha caught her elbow and she grinned at him before reaching down and undoing the straps and slipping out of the heels.

She dropped a few inches shorter but slung the black shoes over her shoulder and said "Lead on."

The four of them meandered down the steps where the party raged on full force, with perhaps some more drunkenness to it. Kagome waved to the bartender with the empty bottle and he nodded with a grin as they passed.

They composed themselves in the coat-room, and Inuyasha was glad to see nobody had made off with their jackets. Without her heels on, Kagome was actually alright on her feet despite her inebriated state. When Inuyasha opened the front door, Kagome held her head high and smiled at the bouncer and waved to him saying brightly in overly-accented and broken English "Much fun!" She left it at that and sashayed to the car where Inuyasha opened the door for her. The other pair tumbled into the back seat and then Inuyasha was behind the wheel and they were off.

Kagome turned the radio on as Inuyasha pulled the cotton from his ears, buckling up at the same time. Butterfly by Jason Mraz blew through the speakers and Kagome, obviously not done dancing, swayed in her seat and sang with the very erotic but beautiful words that poured from the man's throat. Hearing the young and seemingly innocent girl sing along with such a song made Inuyasha cough and shift in his seat.

"And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch, 'cause they're the perfect jumping off point to get me closer to your butterfly…"

Inuyasha watched her from the corner of his eye, smiling slightly. She had no idea what she was doing did she? He shook his head and focused on the road and less on his house-mate and just how short her dress was, and just how soft her skin had felt against his, and just how much he wanted to feel those lips she sang so beautifully with. Soon enough they were pulling up in front of Sango's house and the pair in the back climbed out "I'm crashing on her couch tonight," Miroku declared as Kagome rolled her window down.

Sango leaned in the window and the girls hugged "I approve of you Kagome, have a good night and I hope you feel alright in the morning."

Kagome nodded her head "You too. I can't be hung over when I go to register for school!" She laughed and Miroku and Sango waved as they walked up Sango's front lawn.

As they drove off, the song that started playing next was a bit softer and Kagome yawned behind her hand. Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled "Tired?"

She nodded "Tired, and honestly…a little drunk."

Inuyasha reached over and patted her knee in what he thought was a sympathetic manner, but when she shivered under his touch he glanced at her and lightly rubbed her knee with his thumb. She smiled at him and he put his hands back on the wheel and focused on **not **taking the car into a ditch.

He remained quiet, very deep in thought as they drove and by the time he slowed to enter the gate code he glanced over and saw Kagome was fast asleep against the window, her warm breath fogging the mirror on every exhale.

Smiling as he pulled the car into the garage Inuyasha removed the key and looked over at the sleeping woman. He didn't want to wake her.

Reaching over he pressed the button on her seatbelt and pulled it over her head, only having to move her a fraction. With that out of the way he wondered how to get her out, if he opened her door she would fall. Getting an idea he pushed his own door open and reached over to pick her up, one arm sliding behind her shoulders and the other going behind her knees.

Sliding himself out of the car, and taking her with him he was careful not to jostle her too much and was actually pretty good at it.

Carrying her bridal style, he hoped his father was asleep or very busy because if he came out and saw Kagome like this and smelled the alcohol – he would be in so much trouble.

Entering the house silently, Inuyasha made a bee-line for the stairs and climbed them quickly. Kagome nuzzled closer to him and mumbled in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled at her as he opened her bedroom door. One of the windows was open and the breeze made her canopy blow.

Moving the wispy curtains aside, Inuyasha pulled the blankets back and laid Kagome down in her party dress, grateful that she had already taken off her shoes before she slept. He had remembered to grab them, and they were currently sitting on the floor beside her closet.

Pulling the blanket up to her shoulders, Inuyasha brushed a dark piece of hair from her eyes and without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Moving away from the bed, he felt a hand grasp his and turned – a face full of surprise – to see a sleepy Kagome holding his hand saying "Sorry I got drunk," He smiled at her and shook his head "Nah, you aren't that bad. You'll be better in the morning. Sleep tight Kagome."

She tightened her grasp on his hand and said "Stay?" Both his and her eyes widened as the tiny word left her lips. She bit her lip suddenly shy and nervous, wondering why she had asked him that.

Inuyasha sighed and sat on the edge of her bed and touched her face gently "Kagome, you are very drunk and I don't want you to wake up ever to me feeling regret ok?" He lightly kissed the hand he held and released it onto the bed spread before standing.

Kagome watched him go with sad eyes before he turned the light off and shut the door. He stood in the hall for a moment and rubbed his hands over his face, she had really just asked him to stay with her? Not sleep with her in a sexual manner…just to share her bed for the night. To literally sleep beside her.

However innocent it was meant to be, Inuyasha didn't want to get that kind of request from her with glazed eyes and wine on her breath. He stopped and dropped his hands; did that mean he wanted her to make the request when she was sober?

He groaned and went into his room, needing sleep to clear his head.

ooo

Kagome curled around a pillow, her drunken mind not fully logical. _'He doesn't want to wake up to me, ever.' _She mentally paraphrased what he had said before he left _'But he kissed my forehead, and then my hand…why?'_

Grumbling, Kagome eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

ooo

Inuyasha lay on his bed; his arm tossed across his eyes the other across his bare stomach. His mind was assaulting him with images of his house mate and neighbor. Of her striking body in her bathing suit from the night before, of her shyly sipping her coffee after defending him against his father. The way she looked tonight and how they danced together. How she pressed against him, her body fitting with his like a puzzle.

He sighed deeply "Knock it off brain."

Rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow the distracted half-demon finally found sleep, but images of the raven haired beauty haunted him even in his dreams.

ooo

**Yay! I did it! For the last week I've been saying "You will finish this chapter tonight!" Then get distracted. I know it is like 8 months late and I am so sorry but this chapter has given me a very good direction as to where I want a lot of things to go! I hope this long and lovely chapter tides you all over long enough for me to churn out another one, and taking the advice of one of my reviewers I will try to make them shorter and post sooner! Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me!**

**P.S. The songs they are dancing to? I had 3 songs playing that I wrote to during that scene and they are:**

**1. The techno-rock song – It's My Turn to Fly by The Urge & Cosmic Castaway by Electrasy**

**2. The hip-hop song – Body on Me by Nelly**

**3. The swing-dance song – Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Moulin Rouge Version) by Nicole Kidman **


	10. The Morning After

**Disclaimer **– I am a simple person, rich in ideas but rather poor in possessions.

**Dedication** – You know what, once more to the awesome readers I have. Without whom I would never have the gumption to keep going.

Author's Note - So...I won't lie. I have NO IDEA what day they were on. That is how long it has been since I worked on this chapter, which makes me a terrible person I know. I was trying to find reference to a date by scanning previous chapters but just couldn't find any... I BELIEVE Kagome got there on Saturday & got settled in and they went mall hopping and partying on Sunday. So, that is how I am writing this. If I'm wrong...well...pretend I'm not and be happy with an update!

**Chapter Ten** – The Morning After

**Ooo**

Inuyasha was up early; his mind had assaulted him all night causing him to lose way too much sleep. He had been up before the sun but waited for the pale grey of pre-dawn to fade to the roses of the sun before crawling out of his bed and taking a long shower. Standing under the hot jets he strained for any noise from the woman next door, she was supposed to be going to get registered at school that morning. It had not even been 7 yet when he climbed into the shower, and she wasn't leaving until 9 so she was still alright.

He knew it was more than being concerned for her schedule that caused him to listen, he wanted to see her. See her sober, talk to her. See if last night had been a dream.

Once he was dried and dressed, he trudged down the stairs to make some coffee. Surprisingly, his father was already at the table sipping his black coffee and reading from a stack of papers. He glanced up at his youngest son with an arched brow "You are up early for having had such a late night." He said simply, which Inuyasha just shrugged to "Couldn't sleep," He got himself a mug and filled it with cream and coffee before almost awkwardly joining his father at the table.

"Kagome still asleep?" The older demon asked, flipping to the next page without looking at his son.

Inuyasha shifted as if his father stared him down "Uh, yea. She's been having trouble adjusting to the new time and I think between the swimming and last night, it's hitting her hard."

"That and the drinking."

Inuyasha almost choked on his coffee, he coughed and set it down before simply glancing at his dad "What?"

Sighing, Inutashio put the papers down and stared over his reading glasses at his son "As her guardian, I have set up alerts on all her accounts. Yesterday at the mall I received an alert on her spending, when a 16 year old uses her debit card to purchase a 200 dollar bottle of wine….I am going to know about it." He picked up the papers again, hiding his face from his silent son "Dom's a bit rich isn't it? When I was sneaking drinks in high school we settled for warm wine coolers. Times are changing."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His father hadn't flipped out "So, anytime she spends money…you know about it?"

The man looked over the top of papers for a moment before saying "Yes, but even if I didn't…the empty bottle of Dom sitting on the floor in my Mercedes might have tipped me off."

Inuyasha couldn't see the lower half of his face, but his eyes were crinkled in a smile so he dropped his head "I'm sorry dad…"

The man waved his hand "I don't condone underage drinking, but everyone was safe. I'm sure you got Sango and Miroku home, and it was kind of you to carry Kagome up to her bed." He raised a hand to stop the coming outburst "Yes, I know everything."

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head "Wow…" he lifted his coffee cup and took a long drink before saying "I will stick with warm wine coolers in the game room next time ok?"

Inutashio smiled "Sounds fair, does Kagome still want to register for school today?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I'm sure she does, I mean it is still pretty early. If she isn't up by 8, I'll go get her."

Inutashio stood up and said "Alright, oh and I sent someone to take Sango her car back."

Inuyasha simply stared at his father for a moment before asking "Do you **ever** sleep?!"

**Ooo**

Kagome stretched her arms up over her head as she sat up before plopping them on the thick duvet around her, she wasn't sure what had awoken her but here she was. Looking around she rubbed a hand through her hair with a yawn, her hair was kinda a mess. The hairspray from the night before making her hair tangled and she groaned. Then she heard it, another knock sounded at her door. Looking in that direction she frowned and said "Come in?"

The door opened a crack and Inuyasha poked his head around the door, Kagome looked down at her hands. The previous night had gotten a touch fuzzy but she remembered how it ended. A blush touched her cheeks "Yea?" She asked softly. Inuyasha came in and shut the door behind him. Kagome refused to look up; if she ignored him…he would go away. _'Cause that worked yesterday when he heard you crying?' _She peeked up as the half-demon came and sat on the edge of her bed, exactly as he had last night.

"Hey," He said softly, ducking his head to meet her eyes. When she averted them, he frowned at her "Kagome, what's wrong?" She heard genuine concern in his voice.

"I made a fool of myself." She whispered, peeking up again to see confusion, followed by a ripple of remembrance

"Oh…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down. Yup, he remembered.

Kagome sat up taller and said "Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm a freak, or a slut or-"

He put his finger to her lips "Kagome, you were drunk. I don't think any of those things. I just don't want you to feel awkward around me forever now, nothing happened so nothing should change ok?" He pulled his hand away from her then.

Kagome touched her lips and smiled at him "Alright…"

Inuyasha looked uncomfortable and Kagome frowned, something else must have been bothering him "What's wrong, are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Inuyasha nodded at her "No, it isn't you…see. My dad, eh, he knows about last night…"

Kagome's eyes widened, and widened, and widened until Inuyasha was sure they were going to pop out of her head and land in her lap. She covered her face with her hands and from behind her fingers Inuyasha heard "Oh no…Oh my gosh. I am a terrible person! He has done so much for me, and what do I do? Run off my first week here and go get trashed drunk!" She dropped her hands, looking completely broken.

Inuyasha felt terrible for Kagome, he wondered if he should have just kept it to himself and not told her that his dad knew anything. Smiling at the girl he shook his head "No Kagome, he isn't mad at you or at me or anything. He said he doesn't really condone us going out and drinking, but he is glad that we were safe and smart about it. Just…" He chuckled at his father's words as they replayed in his head "Let's stick to warm wine coolers in the game room next time, ok?"

Kagome had dropped her hands back into her lap and nodded "Alright, if you say so. I don't know how I am going to face him…" She rubbed a hand over her eyes and groaned "Ugh, I fell asleep with all that make-up on, I probably look like a mess huh?"

Inuyasha laughed and shook his head, he personally thought that the messy look suited her, but he doubted she would like hearing that from him of all people. So he stood up and said "Listen, my dad was wondering if you still wanted to go and register today?"

Kagome nodded her head rapidly "Oh of course! Would you mind telling him I will be ready in about an hour?" She hopped out of the bed, tugging on her dress as she went to hide her backside from the half-demon's eyes and glanced at the clock which read 8:06 "We had decided to go at 9, so I better hurry up." She ran a nervous hand through her messy hair and closed her eyes. Taking a deep restoring breath she let a calm wash over her like a wave "Alright, I'm gonna go shower."

Inuyasha laughed and stood up "I will let him know ok?" He touched her shoulder "And Kagome? He isn't mad at you at all. Promise." Kagome glanced at his hand on her shoulder, and then looked up into his face and smiled lightly.

"Thanks, for everything." She slipped out of his hold and vanished into her bathroom. Inuyasha sighed and left her room, shutting the door behind him to go and find his dad.

**Ooo**

Kagome leaned against the bathroom door and sighed, closing her eyes. She thought that the electric touch from Inuyasha was a one-night phenomenon. Only so strong the night before because of all the excitement, not something that was going to happen daily. She was wrong. His rough fingers on her bare shoulder felt like a live wire.

She hated it.

Sure, Inuyasha was handsome and sweet but she had just met him. Her parents were dead, her brother breathing through a machine and she was flirting with the son of her guardian? What was wrong with her? Walking to the sink she braced her hands on the counter and eyed herself with an accusing stare, she looked trashy. Tangled hair, slightly red and puffy eyes ringed by smudged make-up. Scoffing she pulled off her dress, it had seemed decent enough he night before – now she felt like a hussy. Piling her jewelry on the counter she finished stripping down before starting the shower to as hot as she could stand.

Climbing under the jets she scrubbed her face until it hurt, hoping to remove all traces of make-up. The girl from last night wasn't her. She didn't go out and party, get drunk and ask a guy she hasn't even known a week to come into her bed. _'My parents must be so disappointed in me.' _She thought unfairly.

As she worked the shampoo through her hair she forced herself to calm down, she would just have to be sure to be the young woman her parents raised and show her kind host the type of respect he deserved – which included not falling for his son. How awkward would that be for Inutashio? As if she hadn't put him through enough already!

By the time she was clean and climbing out of the shower she had made her decision to keep her distance from Inuyasha, she hoped it would still be easy to be friends with him and Sango and Miroku but she wouldn't let anything like last night happen again. Ever.

Braiding her hair down her back, Kagome left her face free of make-up and liked the way it looked, clean and honest; very far from the night before. Peeking in her bedroom, in case Inuyasha had decided to remain in there – which even she knew was a silly worry – she walked into the empty room to get dressed. Simple underthings topped with a pair of loose brown cargo pants and a green t-shirt, comfy and not at all something to attract attention. She slipped her feet into her black converse before leaving the bedroom.

Inutashio was, as per usual, in his office. Kagome knocked on the door and was quickly granted access. Inutashio was the great man today, his hair tied back and thin wire glasses rested on his nose; he was dressed sharply in a business suit. He looked from his computer to the young woman and smiled at her "Good morning Kagome, are you about ready to leave?"

Kagome nodded and walked forward, claiming one of the chairs on her side of his desk "Mr. Takashi…" She began, looking at her knees.

The demon shook his head, but she didn't see "Please Kagome, call me Inutashio – my employees call me Mr. Takashi," He smiled when she looked up at him "And, before you begin I believe I know what you wish to say. Apology accepted, I already went over this with Inuyasha – last night, well, it happens. You are young, and you needed to vent all of your pain and sadness somehow. I understand it my dear."

Kagome was dumbfounded, sighing softly she smiled "Thank-you, and…I really am sorry." The man nodded and stood. Kagome scrambled to her feet and followed him from the office, Inuyasha was walking down the hall and stopped when they came out. He smiled at Kagome shyly who glanced at him before looking at her feet. Why was she unable to help the warm tingly feeling his smile gave her?

"We're going to register Kagome so, we will be back as soon as we're done alright?" Inuyasha nodded at his father and when Kagome peered up at him through her lashes, as the older demon moved towards the door she saw the young man staring at her.

Looking up, she pressed her lips together and asked "Uh, you wanna come? Maybe gimme a tour of the school after I register?" She asked hesitantly, what the hell was wrong with her? She was supposed to be making space between the two of them, not inviting with her any time she left the house.

Inuyasha's face lit up happily at her offer and he nodded "Yea, sure. That cool dad?" He asked his father who was shrugging into his jacket.

"Sounds fine to me. If you kids are going to be taking a tour after she is registered, why don't we take two cars so you don't have to rush on my account? I do need to go to the office today."

Kagome looked at her feet as Inuyasha got his keys from the hook by the front door "We'll take the Porsche, you can take...well whatever you want then." Kagome followed the demons out the front door, mentally cursing herself. This was not what she needed, unchaperoned time with Inuyasha! Shaking her head, she shoved her hands in her pockets and remained silent as they walked across the driveway to the garage doors that were already rolling up.

As normal, Inuyasha walked over and opened the door for Kagome. Inutashio, who was opening the driver door of his Mercedes, watched with what Kagome thought was a surprised look. It was hard to tell with demons. She blushed and climbed in, a mumbled thanks. Glancing in the side mirror after Inuyasha shut the door she saw Inutashio arch an eyebrow at his son who held his hands up in a 'what' kinda gesture.

With the silver Mercedes in the lead, the cars drove towards the local high school. Kagome had made sure to turn the radio on, and up, the moment the car was on and contented herself with staring at the passing trees. Inuyasha didn't say anything about the obviously awkward silence that enveloped the car beneath the music. Chewing her lip, the black haired girl wondered why she asked him to come. _'You like spending time with him...that's all it is.' _She sighed, fogging the mirror, and drew abstract lines in the condensation.

Repeating the process until their small caravan stopped in front of a large cluster of buildings, Kagome eyed them with wide eyes. Her school had been large but also relatively contained like everything else in Tokyo, here it seemed buildings were more interested in being short and spread out. Spaces between were interwoven with pathways and trees, benches and fountains. It looked more like a college campus and less like a high school but she instantly loved it.

Sitting up, she turned the music down and stared out the window as the two cars parked in the nearly empty lot, her dark eyes wide and a smile stretching her face "This is it? It's so...pretty."

Inuyasha laughed and parked beside his father "Yea...it really is." Hearing an unnamed emotion in the man's voice, Kagome looked over at him and saw that his eyes didn't look at the expanse of buildings but at her. Only at her.

There it was, that electric current she felt whenever he looked at her. Why was it so strong? She licked her lips and he reached his hand from the shifter to touch hers that rested on the console between them and she gasped softly, her eyes zeroing in o their joined hands. Meeting his eyes, she heard another door shut and jerked her hand away. Inutashio opened her door for her and she scrambled to get out of her seat belt and out of the confined space. Thanking the older man, she heard Inuyasha kill the engine and climb out of his door as well.

With the entire car between them, she took a deep breath and glanced over at the demonic youth. He was resting his hands on the roof of the sports car, staring at his closed fists looking upset. _'You've been sending him mixed signals for days! Set him straight. You. Aren't. Interested!' _ Her subconscious screamed at her, but she was hesitant still. Knowing if she put that wall up...taking it down would be near impossible.

Shaking her head, she followed her guardian towards the front office "I called them this morning to ensure someone would be in to help us." He smiled at Kagome who walked on his right, Inuyasha was on his left, silent.

Kagome nodded "I'm excited, but nervous. School here...I wonder how different it will be?" She fiddled with the end of her braid as the older man opened the door for the three of them.

"You'll be just fine," He ushered the two teenagers through and followed, letting the doors swing shut behind him. Opposite those front doors were the doors to the office, which were currents propped open by the janitor who was mopping the space between the exterior and office doors.

He looked up and smiled "Careful now folks, wet floor here!" He gestured to the neon yellow sign that proclaimed the same thing.

Stepping carefully across the wet floor the three went into the office where a middle-aged woman was tapping away at the computer, light music playing in the background. In front of her was a sign that read 'Mrs. Bristol - Secretary'. Mrs. Bristol was a slightly rounder woman with red hair and brown eyes. There were threads of gray in her hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose giving her a mischievous look, she must have caused trouble as a young woman Kagome thought absently. The woman looked up at their entrance and smiled widely "Mr. Takashi, Inuyasha!" She stood up and shook hands with the older man, and smiled at the younger. Spying Kagome, her eyes softened, and Kagome feared she was going to hear more condolences "You must be Kagome," the woman said.

Nodding, Kagome held her hand out to shake "I am, nice to meet you." She said softly, smiling "I hear this is a good place to get an education?" She tried to lighten the mood and it worked, the secretary laughed and nodded.

"Very true, if you will come around here." Behind her desk, through an open door there was a table with a few chairs around it. All of them sat and the woman took a stack of papers out of an envelope and setting them in front of Inutashio.

The man lifted a briefcase that Kagome hadn't even noticed and removed a few papers from it, sitting beside him Kagome noticed her transcripts from her old school, her birth certificate and other legal documents with her name on it. As the two adults went over the finer points, the legal things that bored Kagome to tears she looked around the room at pictures and certificates and her eyes landed, for the millionth time it seemed, on Inuyasha who was staring out the window in the back of the room.

His ears twitched and he glanced her way, their eyes met for a breath of time before Mrs. Bristol clapped her hands together excitedly "Alrighty Kagome! Looking at your school records we are having trouble wanting to place you as a sophomore here, how would you feel with just jumping right into your junior year?"

Kagome blinked at the woman "A...junior? But, I'm only 16?"

The woman waved her words away "Oh yes, but your grades are astounding and when you factor in the school differences between Japan and here it only makes sense, sophomore classes here will only bore you. Besides, Inuyasha here is a junior! You will already know one of your classmates." She smiled brightly.

Kagome found her happy attitude infection and soon was smiling back "Ok...I guess I will try." She mumbled shyly, what would her friends think? Her already being a junior! She found herself grinning at Inuyasha who looked really happy at the prospect of them having classes together.

She was shy again as she fiddled with her fingers, the adults finished filling out the paperwork that they needed and the woman pushed a few papers towards Kagome "So, we already have all of your base classes, except math. Which math class would you like?" Kagome was looking a flow chart of classes, which ones were required to take which ones and so on.

Chewing her lip she read each one and selected the probability and statistics class "I'll do this one this year, and accounting my senior year." She decided. Nodding Mrs. Bristol handed her another sheet of paper with electives and Kagome's eyes widened, there were so many! "Oh...um."

Leaning closer to her, Inuyasha whispered for her ears (well, and obviously Inutashio's) only "I take gym after lunch, you can take that with me."

Kagome glanced at him and blushed at his closeness but nodded "Ok, um for this semester I will take gym and study hall to help me catch up..."

Mrs. Bristol jotted her choices down and said "Don't worry about deciding next semester yet, get a feel for the place and everything. We can get you all sorted out before then," She smiled and stood up "Give me one moment, to get your things."

She returned to her computer and Kagome released a deep breath "This is crazy..." She said to nobody in particular.

Inutashio patted her shoulder "You are doing well," They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the woman came back with a few sheets of paper and presented them to Kagome with a bow.

"Here you go my dear." Kagome accepted them with a laugh as Mrs. Bristol took her seat, explaining "The top is your class schedule. The second is your locker number, and combination. The bottom one is a map, and teacher directory." Instinctively, the two teens leaned together to examine the schedule.

With obvious surprise in his voice, Inuyasha commented "We have a lot of classes together," he looked at the secretary who winked at him and back at the schedule "We both have math, then English together. You have study hall when I have shop. But, then lunch and gym. History and Biology together too,"

Kagome looked up in his face and smiled widely "Well, at least I won't get lost." She laughed and folded the papers up to put in her pocket.

They all stood and the secretary once again shook her hand "Welcome to Southern San Francisco High School dear," Kagome nodded and they all thanked the woman before leaving the small room. She returned to the computer as they all walked out of the office.

Kagome had taken the map from her pocket, forgetting the janitor and his wet floor. Her converse had negative traction and the second she wasn't paying attention they gave under the wet floor and she slid, before she could even scream a pair of strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her to her feet and clear of the wet linoleum. Looking up at Inuyasha as he released her, she released her breath "Wow, um thanks. That was terrifying." She chuckled nervously and rubbed her neck.

The demons laughed and Inutashio shook his head "Well, you kids enjoy the tour. I am going to get going now so I can hopefully be home tonight in time for dinner." He smiled at them and Kagome waved as he walked out the front doors.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled "So, where to first?"

Inuyasha tapped his chin in thought "Well, I guess we ought to just go through the schedule first and show you all the class rooms and then we can just wander so you get a feel for the place."

Kagome nodded "Sounds like a plan to me."

They started off down the hall, Kagome looking at all the signs and posters and in the random classrooms they passed. It was actually very awkward at first, walking side-by-side down the empty halls. Kagome was looking anywhere but her house mate and he was in turn rubbing the back of his neck trying to find a way to break the thickening silence. It was Kagome who ended up breaking it for him, pausing near a bank of lockers she leaned against them and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Ok, look. Obviously we need to...well discuss last night."

His golden eyes widened and he cleared his throat, trying to play it cool "W-what are you talking about?" He mentally cursed himself for the slight stutter that must have given him away and cleared his throat once more as Kagome elaborated.

"I got stupid drunk, and asked you into my bed. Now I get that we went over this once but...Jeeze I have only known you for a few days. I feel like we need to actually discuss this, otherwise I am going to be overly shy around you about, well basically everything and I don't want that."

The half demon gave her a half smile, and leaned against the lockers facing her and nodded "Alright, go ahead and get it off your chest then."

Kagome took a deep breath and began softly, her eyes on her hands "That's not me, that girl from last night. I've never really drank, aside from weddings or special dinners and even then it was only really a glass of wine or something akin to it. The whole, glitzy and glammed-up, made up like a Barbie just isn't me. I mean, I was raised living at a Shrine for God's sake, I don't think sheltered even begins to describe me. I don't know if this is simply Japanese culture against American, or maybe it was just the way my family did things." She closed her eyes, pausing. Taking a deep shuddering breath she continued "This is why my parent's death is hitting me in waves...I just don't have the independence that you and your friends do. Everything you all just naturally do alone, without parental guidance is so new to me and I didn't get to gradually get used to it. I have no choice. Driving, shopping just - all of it. I was brought up so dependent on my family and now..." She clenched her fists, agitated with herself and her inability to just grow up already "Now I have to jump headfirst into a culture where you are basically expected to be an adult at 15 and my closeness with my family is considered weird. On top of that there is you," She was rambling now.

"Independence in a nut shell, and your friends are the exact same. I don't even know how to handle school shopping without my mom without having an emotional breakdown. And last night we were dancing, and then there was the drinking. It was just all so alien to me. I just, I don't know why I asked you to stay with me. Maybe because I was just drunk or lonely or stupid but-"

Finally Inuyasha moved forward and placed his finger against her lips, careful of his claw "Hush, Kagome." He said smiling at her.

"I'm only so independent because of my dad and his work. And well, having the friends I do made it easier. There are plenty of people I know who are just like you, people who actually act their own age. You simply had the luck to fall in with a group of old souls." Still smiling he moved his finger from her lips, letting the back of his hand brush her cheek softly before dropping it back to his side "As for last night, well I already told you...I don't hold it against you. Last night was really crazy, even by my standards." He hesitated for a moment, but after how honest she had been with him he knew he had to continue "I-I wanted to stay with you last night..." Registering the shock on her face he continued quickly "And not because we were drunk and stupid and I was wanting something from you, but honestly because I think I am as lonely as you are."

Crossing his arms across his chest, he looked away and went on "My mom died when I was young and my dad just threw himself into his work. Sesshomaru resented me, he resented my mother for being human and weak and not being able to survive and for emotionally destroying our father. I know you miss your parents but at least while they were alive, they were _there._" His voice had dropped to barely above a whisper and Kagome was frozen where she stood.

It was a rare thing that she was seeing, this raw and emotional side to Inuyasha and she doubted he showed it very often to very many people. Stepping up to him slowly, as if he were a wounded animal who might bolt at too sudden a movement, she hugged him. To think, only a few short days ago they had met and basically disliked each other from the get-go. Where would another week see the pair? Inuyasha tensed for a moment before he enveloped the raven haired girl in his arms, resting his head on top of hers. It surprised him how right this felt, he barely knew her; but there was no denying the magnetism that was there. Her soft voice, muffled from where her face was pressed against the material of his t-shirt roused him from his thoughts.

"We can be lonely together..."

**ooo**

They stayed together for only a few moments before Kagome stepped out of his warm embrace. She felt heat in her cheeks as she smiled at Inuyasha and saying, clasping her hands behind her back "So...this tour?" Inuyasha laughed, but it was a slightly distracted sound. He couldn't get her scent out of his nose now. She smelled so good, and had fit against him like she was made to be there.

Shaking his head to rid it of the strange thoughts he replied with a lopsided smile "Yeah, so uh Prob and Stats. It's actually a pretty decent class, aside from being math, but that is mostly because the teacher is actually really cool.

He chuckled again and shoved off from the wall, his hands deep in his pockets as they started their slow circuit of the school. Inuyasha pointed out where each of their classrooms were and even showed her where his shop class was "In case you ever need me," He explained shyly as she blushed and looked at the floor again. The hanyou took his duties as tour guide very serious, and so on the stroll he talked about the classes and their teachers. Telling her the pros and cons of each. He also told her which classes they were going to have to share with Miroku, Sango and sadly...Kikyo.

He shared stories from each class that had her laughter echoing down the halls. After finding each room that was relevant to them, he took her to her locker and let her get the combination down before taking her to his locker - which thankfully was only a few short hallways away - and then finally to the lunch room. The school was large and spread out, meaning they had to go in and out of plenty of buildings but Kagome really didn't mind.

The grounds were covered in more trees and decorations than she had originally spied from the parking lot, and each of the trees had started to change colors for the coming winter and were ablaze with every color ranging from a chocolaty brown to a fiery red. She loved it. Leaves drifted down from the trees to settle on the surface of many of the small fountains or birdbaths that were scattered throughout the grounds. Pausing beside on, Kagome examined her own distorted reflection on the surface and smiled at the image of the white-haired man beside her. Dragging her fingers through the water, the ripples caused their images to vanish.

Smiling up at Inuyasha, Kagome flicked her wet fingers at him and he laughed before copying her action. Kagome squeaked and ran around the fountain, putting the dancing water jets between her and Inuyasha. Giggling she reached out to cup water in her hands, when suddenly Inuyasha went from being in front of her on the other side of the fountain to directly behind her. She gasped and spun, flinging the water all over him in the process.

Clapping her hand over her mouth to smother her giggles, Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at her and plucked the wet leaf from his hair. Kagome dropped her hand and laughed out loud at the look on his face "Sorry! But you did scare me!" Inuyasha laughed and pushed the damp strands from his face before they continued their walk.

Given that their exploration of the interior of the school was more or less complete he led her towards the football field where gym would continue to be held for a few more weeks on days when the weather was still good "It rains so much during the winter, we mostly do class in the actual gym." He explained as they walked along the gravel track that circled the football field.

Reaching the far side of the field, they climbed the bleachers to the very top and sat side-by-side in the early morning sun. Kagome scanned the complex of buildings and then the field before asking "Do you play? On the football team I mean?" She gestured to the field as she spoke.

"No way." He replied quickly, shuddering.

Kagome laughed at his dramatics "Why not? I mean, you are strong and fast...do they not let demons play on the team? Seems like it might be a touch unfair," She nudged his shoulder with her own as Inuyasha laughed.

"I'm not much of a team player. Plus Koga is the quarterback. Not ideally how I want to spend my free time. Plus Kikyo wanted me to join." Answering the question on Kagome's face he went on "Head cheerleader, she is really big on stereotypes."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything against the other girl given that she didn't actually know her. They sat there in the warm sun for a while, each one lost to their own thoughts before Inuyasha stretched and asked "Hey, you wanna go get some lunch?" He looked at his phone and saw that is was nearing 11 o'clock "I know this great little Italian bistro on the way home."

Kagome, who had a soft spot for Italian food, grinned and nodded her head happily "That sounds great!" When Inuyasha stood, he held his hand out to her which she took with yet another blush and cursed her pale complexion.

Helping her descend the bleachers, the man commented "That's a great thing about this place, always a great place to eat right around the corner."

Kagome smiled "Tokyo was the same, my dad and I made it a point to try a new restaurant every other week." She smiled sadly, her eyes showing she was very far away and lost in a memory. Tears pricked her eyes but she closed them and took a deep breath to fight the tears back.

Inuyasha touched her shoulder softly "Well how about this. Every other week I'll take you to a new restaurant. We can continue the tradition."

Kagome looked up at him, smiling gratefully and whispered "I would love that."

Inuyasha removed his hand and they walked around the school back to the parking lot in a content silence. Back at the car, Inuyasha opened the door for her once more. Once they were driving, Inuyasha glanced out at the beautiful weather they were having and when he coasted to a stop at the nearest stop sign he pressed a button on the dash, causing the top to lower. Kagome gasped and whipped around to stare at the drive "How cool!" She said, laughing as the top lowered completely into the trunk and Inuyasha drove on again, an easy-going grin on his lips.

Kagome turned the radio on again, though this time for the joy of music rather than to block out her companion. Bobbing her head she sang along as the wind plucked at her hair. Inuyasha glanced at her with a grin before he turned onto a more popular street lined with stores and restaurants. Parking in front of a nondescript building, he killed the engine and Kagome frowned "Don't you want to put the top up?"

Inuyasha laughed "Naw, we are going to be eating right there," He pointed to the small bistro that had tables and chairs under colorful umbrellas on a patio in front of the building. The entire eating area was surrounded by a low black metal gate that was climbing with ivy.

Kagome quickly climbed out of the car and met Inuyasha on the sidewalk "That is so pretty," She said softly as she eyed the building before her. Inuyasha gestured her forward and she led the way to the small gate, a host on the other side opened it for her with a flourish that caused Kagome to giggle.

"Table for two?" He asked as he grabbed a pair of menus from the shelf behind him. Kagome nodded "Inside or out?"

Kagome grinned "Outside of course."

Taking them to a table, the man set out the menus along with a glass carafe of ice water with a large lemon wedge on the edge and two glasses "Your waitress will be right with you." He said with a smile and walked off back to the gate.

Kagome opened her menu while Inuyasha poured them each a glass of water "Everything looks so good," She commented as her eyes traveled from one item to the next.

Inuyasha smiled and flipped his open as well, they read in silence until the waitress showed up "Hello, my name is Erin and I will be your waitress this morning. Can I get you something to drink besides water today?"

Inuyasha shook his head at her "Water is just fine with me, Kagome?" He asked her.

Thinking, the young woman shook her head as well "I think I am OK with just water too, but thank-you."

The woman nodded her head "Do you need some more time to look the menu over?" Inuyasha had already closed his, obviously knowing what he wanted.

"I've almost decided," Kagome said "So, you go ahead and order while I make up my mind."

Inuyasha chuckled but nodded "I'll take the linguine with clams please."

The woman jotted it down and asked "Soup or salad?"

Tapping his chin Inuyasha said "Salad, with ranch." Adding that to her paper the waitress looked at Kagome "Ready miss?"

Nodding her head Kagome said "The chicken fettuccine Alfredo please, with salad and ranch as well." She smiled at the waitress as she handed her the menu. Taking them the woman walked off and Kagome leaned on her elbows, looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm nervous about school tomorrow," Kagome confided as she took a sip of her water.

Inuyasha, who was twirling a claw through his water, frowned at her "Why? Is it cause they are having you skip a grade?"

Shrugging Kagome said "Yes and no, being younger than everyone in my class will be odd but just its really just an entirely new school structure. A new country. I don't know, just new kid jitters I guess."

Inuyasha reached across the table and clasped a hand on hers with a smile "Don't worry, you won't be alone tomorrow. You'll have me and Sango and Miroku to help you. We won't let anyone mess with you ok?"

Just then the host reappeared with a basket of bread sticks and placed them between the pair, causing Inuyasha to retract his hand "Here you guys go, enjoy!" He smiled at them and left as quickly as he came.

Kagome laughed and drew a still warm bread stick from the basket and took a bite. Once her mouth was empty she grinned "This is really good, I'm glad we came here."

Inuyasha enjoyed his own bread stick and nodded in agreement. A few minutes of comfortable silence later the waitress came back with their salads, thanking her the pair dug in. "So, what are you going to do after graduation?" Kagome asked as she stabbed some of her leafy greens.

Inuyasha swallowed a bite and shrugged "I don't know, my dad wants me to go to college. I think he is wanting one of his sons to follow him into the business, and I don't see why not. Not like I really have any other ideas. What about you?"

Ignoring his question, Kagome frowned "You don't have any goals of your own? A childhood passion that you wanted to do when you grew up?"

Inuyasha shrugged again "Not really, I considered joining the military when I got out of high school - being half demon and all I would fare better than the average human."

Kagome shuddered, thinking about him being shot at. "That is so dangerous though," She mumbled shaking her head.

Laughing, Inuyasha pointed at her with her fork - which she promptly swatted away with her own - and asked "Well what about you? What do you wanna do when you graduate?"

Sighing, Kagome put her fork down "Go back to Japan." Inuyasha looked down at his plate, unsure why that answer upset him.

Taking a drink of water he asked "You'll live here for almost 2 years and then go back? Just like that?"

Kagome looked at him oddly "Well...yea. That's my home. I was going to legally emancipate myself and just live at home, finishing school there and getting a job but...my parents will requested I come here. I guess they didn't want me trying to do it all on my own." She lifted her fork and took another bite.

Inuyasha shook his head, unsure what to say. Thankfully he was saved from having to reply by the waitress who showed up with their steaming plates. Setting them down on the table, she smiled "Anything else I can get you?" She asked cheerfully.

Kagome smiled but shook her head "I am all set, how 'bout you?" She asked Inuyasha who simply shook his head, not looking their way.

"I'm fine, thanks." Another smile later the waitress left them to their lunch.

"You ok?" Kagome asked as she stirred her pasta. Inuyasha had gotten really quiet, and she wondered if she had upset him though she couldn't even begin to guess why.

The half demon looked up and smiled "Huh? Oh yea, I'm ok. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kagome asked before taking a bite of the pasta and humming in appreciation.

Inuyasha smiled at her and shrugged "Just...well you wanted to get settled here, make friends and go to school only to throw it all away after graduation. Doesn't that seem like a waste?"

Kagome frowned at him "So, I should just waste the life I made for myself back in Japan? And what about you? Do you think you and Sango and Miroku are going to always live near each other and be best friends forever? People grow up and drift apart, it sucks but that's life."

Wincing Inuyasha said "Well, I had hoped we would actually. And no, I wasn't saying give everything up it just seems...I don't know silly."

Kagome leaned back in her chair "So, I should just be an introvert for the next 2 years to save myself the heartache when I go home? Just stop living? I might as well be in a coma with my brother." She said with a scowl.

Inuyasha set his fork down "That's not what I meant either Kagome I just..." He searched for the words that didn't come, his forehead creased in irritation. Throwing his hands up in silent defeat he didn't finish his sentence and simply went back to eating his food.

Kagome narrowed her dark eyes at him, "You're gonna judge my life choices and then not say anything?" Crossing her arms over her chest she watched him as he watched his plate. Looking up, he met her eyes and she frowned. Why was he getting so worked up about this? Why did he care so much?

Shaking her head, she continued to eat herself. He didn't have to agree with, or even like her choices. That's why they were hers and not his. They ate the rest of their lunch in a tense silence, when the waitress came to bring them the check her smile faltered at the obvious tension at the table but when Inuyasha handed her a few bills and a muttered "Keep the change," She smiled again and walked off.

Standing up, Kagome stretched and said awkwardly "Thanks for lunch, and for the tour and everything."

Inuyasha stood as well and nodded "Yea, sure thing. It was fun." He led the way back out to the car and, despite the weird happenings at lunch he still opened her door for her.

Starting the engine, Inuyasha rested his hands on the steering wheel for a moment and asked "Ready to head home?" Kagome nodded silently and Inuyasha's shoulders drooped ever so slightly causing her to frown "Alright, let's go home then."

**ooo**

**See and you guys thought the chapter was gonna end all cute and fluffy and stuff! No way, I'm way too mean for that. Nope.**

**Anyways, sorry again about the delay. You don't really care WHY I haven't been updating but in case you do, my computer basically stopped working and through some serious computer magic (A few flash drives and a factory reset later) I got the thing to more or less function. Plus, I started a new job. Deal with it.**

**I love this story, have developed a few more plot points and everything and have ZERO intentions of abandoning it. Sometimes I just lose focus. But I love the reviews so keep em coming! Enjoy nearly 8000 words and just know that with school, comes more drama! DUN DUN DUN!**

**-PEACE OUT!**


	11. High School Never Ends

**Disclaimer - **I really dislike lawyers so I would rather waste my time every chapter with a disclaimer than pay for one of those!

**Dedication **- The band Zedd, who has a song called Clarity that has really been helping me write.

**Author's Note** - As of 10/18/14 I have updated the previous 10 chapters, mostly fixing spelling & grammatical errors, and layout issues that a few reviews had pointed out. I did a bit more internal reflection with Kagome here and there, and added a small conversation in chapter 7 about her injuries between her and Inuyasha. Nothing I changed was plot-altering, just clarifying why Kagome is doing what she is doing, how she feels about it and everything. People were wondering perhaps why Kagome was handling this tragedy so well so I included things that I had thought while writing, thinking it would have been clear without explanation (I was wrong, my bad) Like more thoughts and explanations. I hope that those chapters become more enjoyable, clear and easier to read! Thank-you everyone! Enjoy chapter 11!

**Chapter Eleven **- High School Never Ends

**ooo**

Kagome snapped open her eyes, and rolled to stare at the softly chiming alarm clock next to her bed. Reaching out, she pressed the button silencing the thing. Sitting up she sighed and ran a hand through her messy hair. It was 5:30 in the morning and the sun was still deeply hidden by the cosmos. It would be another hour and a half at least before the sun was in the sky.

Flipping the blanket back she climbed out of her bed with a stretch and a yawn, wishing to claim a few more hours of sleep but she knew she would need to remain diligent to her morning work-out routine otherwise she would just stop doing it, so no excuses. Grabbing her swimming suit from her dresser she thought about needing to buy another one-piece so she didn't have to wash, or at least rinse and let dry, this one every single day. Slipping her pajamas off she stepped into the suit, shivering at the coolness that touched her skin, already she was missing the warmth of her night clothes.

Tying her hair back, she slipped into her robe and left the bedroom, the silence of the house still unnerving her a bit. Standing there in the hallway clutching her towel, she was thinking. Her and Inuyasha had agreed on swimming every morning before school, but after how tense and well…awkward things had gotten the previous evening she was a little conflicted. Shaking her onyx locks from her eyes, she walked to his bedroom door and knocked briskly.

Where his unexpected anger came from the night before she wasn't really sure, but she **was **sure she simply wouldn't allow things to become weird between them. Not if she could help it at least. Kagome waited a moment in the quiet of the house, trying to decide to just walk away or knock when the door opened. Inuyasha was standing there, already wearing his swimming trunks and had a towel draped around his shoulder "Sorry, I had to find my towel." He said walking out of his room and shutting the door behind him. Turning to Kagome, he arched his eyebrows at the look on her face "What?" He asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Kagome just shrugged "I didn't think you were coming is all." She turned to lead the way down the hallway and then down the stairs, letting Inuyasha follow her.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked in surprise as they descended the steps together.

Kagome glanced at him, surprise and disbelief crossing her face "Really? After yesterday I assumed you wouldn't even want to be around me."

Inuyasha remained in silent thought until they reached the ground floor "Listen, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so judgmental like that, whatever you want to do with your life is up to you. I guess your response just surprised me."

Kagome turned to look at her companion "I didn't think it would upset you like that honestly, I didn't mean for it to. I was just being honest. I don't think my decision to go back invalidates the time I spend here, or the people I meet here. Plenty of people travel around the world after school, it wasn't meant as a slight. Inuyasha I was born and raised in Tokyo, my family shrine is there, and when I turn 18 it falls under my care and I can't just abandon it. I have duties as a Higurashi, my parents would never forgive me if I simply threw my legacy away."

Inuyasha nodded his head, now that he had taken the time to actually ask her about what motivated her it made sense. Her parents. Of course it was her parents. Everything she did it was either because of her parents or her brother. He sighed and touched her shoulder "I understand Kagome, really I do. Maybe when we graduate, Sango, Miroku and I can come visit your shrine and see everything?"

Kagome smiled softly "I would like that a lot Inuyasha."

The half-demon grinned "So, no more stalling. We have some laps to swim."

Kagome laughed softly and shook her head "It is gonna be cold out isn't it?" She asked as they walked the familiar path through the laundry room. The glass on the door showed the deep darkness of the yard beyond and it just looked cold.

"Yep." Inuyasha said in response as he pulled the door open. Together they ran across the wood. Tossing their towels, and Kagome's robe, on the chairs sitting there they both jumped into the deep end. Kagome just couldn't take the time to climb decorously into the pool via the steps, the air was too cold.

Emerging at roughly the same time, the pair laughed at their own antics. Kagome floated on her back for a moment, enjoying the buoyant warmth. Inuyasha splashed her "Come on lazy, let's do this." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him but didn't respond, she simply rolled and began to swim slow laps. She didn't want to push herself, she had a long day ahead of her and didn't want to risk straining her collar bone or her stitches. She was glad that they had used the dissolving stitches, it meant that she wouldn't have to go to a doctor to get the stitches taken out.

She remembered as she swam laps that she was going to have to ask Inuyasha if he would take her to the hospital after school. She wouldn't ask him to stay or wait for her, maybe she could get some cash and get a taxi. She shook her head, wanting to focus on her swimming. The day had just started, she didn't need to stress herself out already. She was sure the day would hold enough stress for her already.

She worked hard on just emptying her mind as she swam, not wanting to think about anything other than the lifting of her arms and the pulling of her body through the water. It worked for a while. When her side began to ache slightly, she decided it was enough. She coasted back to the shallow end and just drifted there, watching as the eastern edge of the sky began to turn a dusty gray color of pre-dawn. She figured it was about 6 or so now, another hour before the sun came up and then another hour after that before she had to be in class.

Hearing light splashes coming from up behind her, Kagome stood and turned to Inuyasha as he asked "You done?"

Kagome nodded, brushing her hair back "My side is starting to bother me, I really don't want to overdo it today. Last thing I need on my first day of school is to have to go to the ER cause I pulled my stitches or something. Plus I still need to shower and everything." She moved towards the steps, Inuyasha following her "You don't have to stop on my account." She said, glancing back at him.

Inuyasha grinned "This is more fun with another person."

Kagome shook her head "We didn't say one word to each other the entire time we were swimming, how is that any different than swimming alone?"

Inuyasha climbed out of the pool ahead of her and grabbed both towels. As Kagome came up, still in the water from the knees down he handed her the other towel saying "Because I knew you were there, that's how it's different."

Kagome blushed and dried herself off as she emerged from the pool and then grabbed her robe and slipped into that, holding the towel in her arms. Together they walked back into the house and Kagome said "Hey, can I ask you for a favor?"

Inuyasha glanced at her as he ran the towel over his chest one last time, grabbing the stray drops that had fallen from his hair "Yea, what's up?" He tossed the damp towel in the hamper.

Kagome dropped her towel in as well and said "Well, I need to go visit my brother after school today," Inuyasha noticed with interest she said 'need' not 'want' "I know your dad is going to be at work, and so I was wondering if maybe you could drop me off there on the way home? I can get a taxi, or take the bus home or something. So, you don't have to worry about that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down at her "No problem, but I'm not going to make you take a cab back, that will be a waste of money. I can just hang around and wait for you, it isn't any trouble."

Feeling a weigh lift from her shoulders, Kagome smiled "Thank you Inuyasha." She turned and left the laundry room, but instead of heading right back to her room for a shower she changed course and went to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee and food.

"I'll start the coffee this time, grab the cups and creamer?" Inuyasha asked as they entered the kitchen.

Kagome nodded "You hungry? I could go for an omelet, and might as well make two."

Inuyasha turned the faucet off, and carried the full coffee carafe back over to the pot "I could go for some food," Kagome nodded and as Inuyasha finished making the coffee she grabbed a large bowl and some needed ingredients from the fridge. As she set everything out, Inuyasha drifted to her side and watched with interest "Anything I can help with?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him "Wanna grate some cheese for me?" She had already cracked the eggs and was setting a pan on the stove.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the cheese grater from the cupboard and the block of cheese she had grabbed from the fridge and set to grating it into a bowl. Kagome watched him for a moment, he was so focused it was almost comical. Shaking her head she grabbed the cutting board and began dicing the bell peppers "Stop this train, I want to get off and go home again…" She sang softly under her breath as she worked.

Inuyasha looked over at her, done with his own task. He had never heard her really sing, she had a nice voice.

Bringing the bowl over to where Kagome was mixing her ingredients together he smiled and sang lowly "So scared of getting older, I'm only good at being young."

Kagome jumped hearing him sing the same John Mayer song she had just been occupied with, she looked up at him for a moment and then replied in a soft voice "Can't take this speed, it's moving in. Oh I can't cause now I see, I'm never gonna stop this train." She blushed at the look on Inuyasha's face and added the cheese before pouring some of the mixture into the warmed pan, mostly so she wouldn't have to look at the man next to her.

He chuckled softly and went to grab the coffee cups down, carrying them to the coffee pot near Kagome he poured some creamer in them both before pouring the coffee and while the dark haired girl stared at her omelet, spatula in hand, he passed her a cup "Here you go."

Chewing her lip, she smiled at him "Thanks." She sipped the coffee and hummed her appreciation before flipping the omelet. A few minutes later, both of them were sitting at the small table sipping coffee and eating fluffy omelets.

Inuyasha finished his cup of coffee and, as he went to get a refill, said "You need to cook more often, this is a great breakfast."

Kagome grinned at him, but there was that sad look in her eyes again. The grin was a touch forced "My dad was a great cook, my mom too. I had good teachers."

Inuyasha smiled at her as he sat down again, reaching across the table he placed his hand over hers "I'm sorry," Kagome looked up at him through her lashes but shook her head.

Clearing her throat she said softly "Don't be, everything reminds me of them. Or of my brother and well," She paused wanting to put her thoughts from the other day into words "This sadness is my way of holding onto them, keeping their memories fresh. It hurts, but at least I have the memories to hold onto. One day it won't hurt so much, I'm sure. Eventually." She set her fork down and wiped a stray tear from her eye and took a deep breath, trying to stem the tide of tears before they fell.

Inuyasha felt helpless, he wanted to stop her hurting but didn't know how and it sucked. She was trying so hard to be strong, he knew it wouldn't last. Sooner or later, this was all going to become reality and she was going to have a major breakdown. He hoped it would be sooner, so she could begin to fully recover. Sighing, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb "Kagome…" He said softly.

"Hmm, it smells good in-" Inutashio's voice sounded, startling both teenagers. They jumped and Inuyasha pulled his hand away from Kagome and looked up at his father who had a curious and slightly unhappy look on his face. He cleared his throat but then smiled "I am to assume the coffee and good smells are your doing Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her coffee cup, embarrassed to be caught having such a personal moment with Inuyasha – by his father! She smiled though "Inuyasha made the coffee this morning actually, but yes I made omelets. I can make you one if you would like?"

Inutashio held his hand up and shook his head "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I'm not much of a breakfast person, this coffee will be enough." He turned to the coffee pot and as he began to pour the cup Kagome could swear she saw his lips moving but from the weird angle she couldn't be sure. Glancing at Inuyasha, his ears were twitching towards his father and he had a frown on his face.

Inutashio took a sip of his coffee and smiled at the teens "I am going to go and read in my study for a little bit, Kagome? Have a wonderful first day. If you need anything at all today, do not hesitate to call me alright?" He smiled at her before turning to leave the kitchen.

Kagome waited until she heard the older demon go into his study before she looked at her breakfast companion "He said something to you, didn't he?" She kept her voice quiet, just in case Inutashio could still hear them. She figured he would have to focus on eavesdropping to actually hear them at this point though, and that didn't seem like something he would do.

Inuyasha looked at her, startled "W-what? No."

Kagome leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest and just stared at Inuyasha.

"Ok, so yea he did. But don't worry about it ok?"

She narrowed her eyes now, but still didn't say anything.

Sighing, Inuyasha picked up their empty plates and stood before taking them to the sink. With his back to her he muttered "Really Kagome, it doesn't matter. Drop it."

His defensiveness only made her curiosity burn that much stronger and she stood and went over to him. Leaning on the counter she leaned so she could see his face. His expression surprised her, he looked embarrassed. As much as she had felt when Inutashio had walked into the kitchen moments before.

"Inuyasha, please just tell me. I know it has something to do with me otherwise he would have waited until later to speak with you in private, or just said it in front of me at a human level."

"He told me to be careful, with you." Inuyasha looked at her then, an odd emotion in his eyes.

Kagome frowned "Be careful? With me?" Of their own accord her cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes. She pushed off the counter and went to grab her coffee from the table, shaking her head.

Inuyasha turned to face her and leaned back against the sink, his arms crossed over his bare chest "He uh, seems to think – like apparently everyone else around here – that there is, or will be, something between us."

Kagome cleared her throat, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say. So, she took a sip of her coffee and mumbled "Ah, I see."

Inuyasha nodded soberly and then ran a hand over his face, grumbling under his breath.

Kagome was physically unable to meet his eyes after that, so she refilled her coffee and said "I um, I need to go take a shower and get ready, it's already almost 7." She scurried past him and out into the hall. She was up the stairs quickly too, going slow enough to ensure her coffee didn't spill on the light carpet on the stairs.

Once in her room, with the door firmly shut behind her she set the coffee on her dresser and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her and Inuyasha's flirtations were becoming so obvious that even Inutashio was noticing, and he obviously disapproved of any sort of romantic interactions between herself and Inuyasha. She fell back on her bed with a groan at the newest complication. What was she going to do?

Shower that was what. Get ready for school and go to class. Get through her first day as an American student and figure out what was happening with her home life after. With that plan in mind she stood and grabbed her coffee. Drinking the warm liquid as she entered the bathroom she began to tinker with the settings on the monster shower.

Once the water was hot enough, strong enough and the many jets were pointing into good directions, she draining her mug and set it on the counter beside the sink before removing her robe and bathing suit.

Standing before the mirror, she examined the light bruising around her collar bone and grimaced. Inuyasha had been polite in his questions and Miroku and Sango had been nice enough to not even comment. She doubted she would get as lucky that day if anyone else saw it, or the bandage that adorned her side. She touched the edges of the clear tape, it was going to hurt so bad to take that off. The tape was so strong it was water tight, hence her ability to swim and shower with it on.

She thought about her gym class, she would have to discuss with the teacher about her inability to push herself too much. Shaking her head, she climbed into the shower and let the warm jets sooth her frantic mind. As she rubbed shampoo into suds between her palms she thought sadly _'Oh mom, I wish you were here! I am so confused, what do I do?'_ her experience with boys was very, very limited.

As she worked the suds through her locks she wondered if she could talk to Sango about it. The other young woman obviously realized Inuyasha and Kagome were at least flirty with each other, but did Kagome even want to consider it going farther? She ground her teeth together as she rinsed her hair _'This is not what I said I was going to do today!'_ She thought angrily.

She had been honest with Inuyasha about not wanting a boyfriend, her life was in shambles and she was going to be an emotional rollercoaster for the next while. What sane guy would want to deal with that? She sighed, she liked spending time with Inuyasha, and he seemed to understand what was happening to her. Miroku and Sango too. But an actual relationship? She leaned her head against the smooth stone of the shower wall and closed her eyes.

"No more thinking." She mumbled and hurried to finish her shower. Once she was out, she towel dried her hair and then wrapped the fluffy cloth around her body and grabbed some mousse from the counter. Flipping her head over, she ran the hair product through her hair to give it body before reaching for the hair dryer. She brushed and dried her hair before flipping her head back over and smiling at the effect. More than just brushing it until it was dry but not as dramatic as her club hair. She giggled at the thought and set about putting on her make-up. Some light foundation highlighted by some jet black liquid eyeliner and a pale bronze eye shadow. A little mascara and lip gloss and she was set.

Readjusting her towel as she walked back into the bedroom, she dug around in her dresser and in a few minutes she was wearing a pair of hot pink boy shorts and a black bra. Comfy, simple. On top of that she slid into a pair of dark denim jeans that fit her like a glove only to flare out at the bottom a little. She walked over to her closet to look through her new shirts and tapped her chin. Pulling out a light brown t-shirt that was loose and slightly bunched in the neck and had only half sleeves. A refined, yet still laid back look. Perfect. She added her black converse to finish her look and smiled at herself in the vanity.

Lifting her messenger bag, a dark brown leather bag with bronze buckles, she made sure she had all of her needed school things in it. "Notebooks, check. Binders, check. Pens and pencils? Check and check." She mumbled the contents as she went through the bag and then set it on her bed before moving to her vanity to don her jewelry. She lifted a silver locket and opened it, her friends had given it to her as a going away present. It held pictures of her family and was shaped like a heart. She smiled as she clipped it behind her neck. On her ears she slipped a rainbow of hoops down through the cartilage and silver ones on the bottom. A brown braided leather necklace fitted with silver words in Japanese kanji adorned her wrist. Love, hope, family.

Grabbing her cropped black leather jacket she slid it on and grabbed her bag once more and left her room. Glancing at her phone, 7:44. "Hmm, new record." She was half way down the first flight of stairs when Inuyasha suddenly appeared beside her, causing her to jump "Jeeze!" She said, placing a hand on her heart and glaring at him.

He looked sheepish "Sorry," He looked her over and smiled, causing her to blush "You look nice," He said, adjusting his own bag on his shoulder.

Kagome looked him up and down herself, he was wearing baggy blue jeans that were lightly faded and a red and white t-shirt in an edgy swirled pattern. His white sneakers from the previous day were once again on his feet. Clearing her throat, Kagome smiled "You too."

On the bottom floor Inuyasha lead the way to his father's office "You ready for today?" He asked as he knocked and then entered the door at his father's heed. She nodded, smiling.

Standing up, Inutashio smiled at the pair. He was already dressed as well Kagome noticed absently as he crossed his arms "Well Kagome, first day." He was smiling at her "Is there anything else you need?"

Kagome shook her head "I think I am all ready," She said as she thought about it and then turned her eyes on Inuyasha "As long as this one plans on giving me a ride to school?" She grinned and the older man chuckled.

"I do hope he will as well, I had planned for that."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and sighed dramatically, but grinned "Fine, I guess I can let you get in the car I am going to be driving and take you to the place I am already going." He winked at her.

Kagome giggled "We better get going, I would hate to be late on my first day."

Inuyasha snorted "The first day is the one day you are allowed to be late!" The look Kagome gave him was hilarious.

Shaking his head, Inutashio said "She is right, you two best be on your way. Have a good first day Kagome."

Nodding to the man Kagome said "Will do, see you later."

The two teens left the office and went straight to the garage where Inuyasha opened the door to the Porsche for her.

Once they were through the gate and heading back to the school, Inuyasha noticed his companion was unnaturally quiet "Hey, you ok?"

Kagome shrugged "Nervous." Was her small answer.

Inuyasha reached over and patted her knee, and when she looked up at him in surprise she saw he was smiling. Obviously he wasn't as fazed by his father's words as she was. He cleared his throat and said "Don't worry, you got Sango, Miroku & myself behind you. You'll do fine."

Kagome smiled shyly at him "Thanks, it means a lot."

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence but Inuyasha could feel her getting more and more nervous as they neared the school and as he parked, she was practically vibrating nerves. When he killed the engine he turned to face her "Kagome, calm down. It's gonna be fine."

Kagome shook her head "I know, sorry. I just can't help it. I keep thinking about my family, what if I totally lose it today and just start crying?" She looked up at him with those big brown eyes, worry filling them.

Inuyasha reached out and touched her cheek "Then you cry, and everything will be ok."

Kagome was at a loss for words, she just stared into those golden eyes "Inuyasha…" She said his name softly, an unnamed emotion in her voice.

His ears twitched her direction and he leaned closer to her, conflicting emotions passing across his face "Yea?"

Just then, a hand hit the driver window – hard. A loud slap that rattled the glass and caused the two teens to jump apart "Inuyasha? Kagome?" She heard Miroku's voice from outside the tinted car and sighed, looking down and away from Inuyasha who was growling.

The half demon got out of the car and glared at the man standing there, his hands up defensively "What did I do?"

Sango walked up "You, Miroku, are a moron." She leaned against the back of the sports car and watched with interest as Inuyasha went around and opened the door for Kagome, who had red stained cheeks. She arched an eyebrow at her friend who just shook her head.

Once all four teens were standing together at the back of the car, Sango requested Kagome's schedule, Kagome said as she dug it out of her bag "Inuyasha and I have almost all of our classes together, it is such a relief. Gonna be just me myself and I in Study Hall though. Oh well." She held the paper out to the other brunette.

Sango grinned as her eyes flashed over the page "No it won't, you have Study Hall with me!" She smiled as she handed Kagome back the schedule.

As Kagome returned the paper to her bag, the group began to walk to the school "I am so happy I won't have to be alone," Kagome said grinning at them all, feeling the nervousness lifting off her chest.

As they stepped onto the sidewalk, a large black SUV roared into the stretch of road where they had just been and Sango rolled her eyes "Great, I was just having a good morning too."

The passenger door opened and the four watched as Kikyo macked on the pale man who was behind the wheel before hopping out. "See ya babe!" She said as he winked and once she shut the door he drove off.

Staring at the four, Kikyo crossed her arms across her chest "Oh, so not only does she live with you but now she is going to follow us everywhere?" There was a touch of a whine in Kikyo's voice as she moved to Inuyasha's side, pushing Miroku out of the way in the process.

Inuyasha backed away from her, bumping into Kagome in the process "Shut up Kikyo, I am so not dealing with your shit today. Come on Kagome, we got class." He turned and took her hand, pulling her along the sidewalk and up the front steps they climbed the day before. Once they were inside the building, and far away from the gaping face of Kikyo who was currently being berated by an angry Sango, Inuyasha released Kagome and turned to face her "I'm sorry about her, I wish I could say she will eventually ease off but I don't see that happening." He angrily ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

Kagome was looking at the floor, she was aware of the few people glancing their way – she was new, different. And with Inuyasha. The half demon realized this and smiled at her "Kagome, people are gonna stare. Get used to it."

She laughed and looked up at him "I know, it is just one thing to know it and another to experience it. And don't worry about Kikyo, she doesn't concern me." She tipped her head to the side "So, class?"

Inuyasha nodded and lead his way down the hall, Kagome followed him at his side, recalling their trip through the empty halls the day before. What a difference a few thousand kids made! Since she didn't have anything to drop off yet, they by-passed her locker and went to Inuyasha's. She leaned against the neighboring one as he fiddled with the combo and then opened it, putting his bag away and withdrawing a few needed things.

Once they were walking to class, Kagome looked around her and saw more than a few people looking at her with interest, it was unnerving. A young woman walked up on her other side out of nowhere and beamed at her. She was pale and had these large green eyes that were beautiful and thick red hair pulled up into two gravity-defying pigtails.

"Hi! I'm Ayame! You must be Kagome right? Sango told me about you, so how did my dress fit you?" She asked, not pausing between questions or subjects.

Kagome just blinked at her "Um…"

Inuyasha leaned around her "Kagome, this is Ayame. She is a little overwhelming but we love her all the same, now her stalk-ee…" He winked at the wolf demon, and demon Kagome saw she was for when she pouted, a fang stuck out the side of her lip making her appear younger.

"I do **not **stalk Koga you big meanie!" She stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha who just laughed.

Kagome smiled "It's nice to meet you, and the dress fit perfectly. I can bring it with me tomorrow to give back to you?"

Ayame nodded "That works for me, oh there is Koga. Gotta run!" She was as gone as soon as she had arrived and Kagome turned to just stare at Inuyasha.

Seeing the look on her face Inuyasha laughed "Yea, her you might have to get used to. She means well though. She loves literally everyone, sadly enough that includes Kikyo. They are cheerleaders together."

Kagome shook her head "She was just a lot to take in all of a sudden."

Inuyasha patted her on the shoulder before opening the door to their first class, math. Kagome sighed as he removed his hand, and followed him into the class. There were already a few kids in there, most of them were chatting with one another though, and a silence fell over them as the pair walked in. Quickly though, curious whispers erupted.

Kagome blushed as Inuyasha led her to the teacher, a tall African American woman with the most beautiful hazel eyes Kagome had ever seen and such a welcoming smile, Kagome couldn't help but relax.

"Oh, the new student? Wonderful to meet you! I am Mrs. Prescott." She said extending a hand to Kagome.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Kagome." Kagome said shyly, shaking her hand.

The woman smiled and retrieved a book from her desk and handed it to Kagome "Here is your book, Kagome, we use it every day so please always bring it." She said as Kagome accepted the book with a nod "I won't embarrass you by making you stand up here in front of the class, plenty of your other teachers will do that. My seating arrangement is, basically sit where you like but if it gets unruly I will give you a spot. So behave."

Kagome smiled and nodded once more "Will do, Mrs. Prescott." She turned and went to where Inuyasha was sitting and claimed the desk beside him. A pair of girls in front of them turned to glance at her, but smiled warmly before returning to their conversation.

A blonde haired young man walked up and leaned against her desk as she got out her notebook and a pen, startling her. He grinned at her with perfectly straight teeth "Hey there, you must be new here. I'm Adam."

Kagome smiled softly "I am, my name is Kagome." She held her hand out and he shook it. Just then the bell rang and a few more students began to trickle into class "Better get to my seat, see ya around Kagome." He smiled at her and went to sit with a few friends across the room.

"You got them falling all over you," Inuyasha joked as he flipped open his book to the page written on the board.

Hearing something off in his voice, Kagome glanced at him but he was looked at the book before him. Frowning, Kagome followed suit.

The class was blissfully short, despite the teacher being fantastic and none of the other students really bothering her, Kagome still didn't like math all that much. The woman used fun ways to teach the concepts of probability and statistics though, mostly through gambling analogies. She was even telling them how that Friday was going to be a gambling day in class. To see how well they knew what they were learning, she said with a **very **broad wink.

As the bell rang, Kagome finished writing her homework down in the planner she had been given and then loaded all of her things into her notebook. The tall blonde student from before came over again, this time with his friend and said "Kagome, I wanted to introduce you to Jose. Jose, this is Kagome." The shy boy next to Adam waved a little, he was a handsome Hispanic boy with dark eyes and a shock of bright green through his black hair.

"Nice to meet you Jose," She held her hand out to shake and he did so. Inuyasha stood from his seat, behind the pair of boys and Kagome looked up at him with a smile which caused the two of her companions to glance up as well and right into the face of a half-demon.

Jose gulped but Adam simply smiled "Hey Inuyasha, you met Kagome yet?" He obviously hadn't seen the pair enter the class together.

Kagome giggled, getting odd looks from both Jose and Adam, but remained silent – letting Inuyasha explain how well they actually did know each other.

Inuyasha smirked, crossing his large arms across his chest "Heh, ya. I know Kagome. We kinda live together after all."

Adam's blue eyes widened and he turned to Kagome, looking crestfallen so Kagome felt like she had to explain "His dad is my guardian." She didn't want to elaborate further, it was too early for this.

Inuyasha nodded his head and when Adam looked like he wanted to ask more questions the half demon shook his head "Hey Kagome, we have English and Miroku is in that one with us. So if we don't get there early enough so all three of us can sit together he is going to pout. Let's go."

The look of relief on Kagome's face hurt his heart, she really was that terrified of being questioned.

Kagome nodded her head and laughed a bit, though to Inuyasha's ears it sounded a little forced "We wouldn't want Miroku to get his feelings hurt." She smiled at Adam and Jose "Nice meeting you both, see you later." She slipped through them and walked out of the classroom with Inuyasha right behind her.

Once they were clear of the classroom Kagome said "Thanks Inuyasha, for getting us out of there. He was practically burning with curiosity when he heard that your dad is my guardian." She shook her head, knowing it would only get worse before it got better.

Inuyasha shrugged "I noticed, that is why I intervened. We don't have to tell more people that my dad is your guardian; just that we live together. Because they are gonna want to know how we know each other." 

Kagome bit her lip "Yea, but then people are going to assume that we are…well…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

Chuckling, Inuyasha finished for her "Together?"

Kagome sighed "A lot of people are going to assume that either way I suppose," She glanced up at him "Your dad certainly thinks something is up." They hadn't really talked about it since he told her what his father had said and it was killing her. Sure, she had decided to deal with it all later, but the subject just kept coming up.

Inuyasha sighed "Yea, I know." He shook his head as they exited the first building and were crossing the quad.

Kagome looked over at the fountain they had played at the day before, the memory making her smile. Inuyasha followed her gaze and smiled too.

Pausing next to that fountain, Kagome dipped her fingers in and said "I don't want to feed people false information, or only partially true information. That is how rumors start and I don't really want to deal with that. If they ask for more details, well I can tell them that either it is just a long story or that it is personal. I-I don't have to tell everyone what happened." Her throat was getting tight with unshed tears and she shook her head.

Inuyasha rubbed her back "Whatever you want to do, I will go along with it. And I can help you avoid more questions ok?"

Kagome nodded and blinked her eyes rapidly to dry them, hoping her makeup wasn't smudged. Together they ended up at their English class where Miroku had already snagged them a few seats. Kagome waved at him as her and Inuyasha went up the teacher as he wrote on the white board "Mr. Hendricks?"

The man turned around, he was wiry and very young. A mess of reddish brown hair and brown eyes covered by black framed glasses "Hello Inuyasha, ah and this must be our new student! Welcome, welcome Kagome. Glad to have you here with us."

Kagome smiled at the teacher and his obviously enthusiastic ways and when he handed her a book of poetry and an English text book, she was a little excited. She loved poetry.

As if sensing their shared passion for the poetry book, Mr. Hendricks winked at her "Great read here, right now we are going over some Poe, The Raven, specifically. Familiar with it?"

Kagome nodded and when Inuyasha offered to take her bag to go claim their seats next to Inuyasha, she blushed and allowed him to take it before turning back to the teacher who was eying her with a knowing smile "Handsome half demon there, nice kid. Anyways. I would suggest re-reading the poem so it is fresh in your brain," He tapped his temple as he spoke.

Kagome blushed, knowing her house mate could more than hear the teacher. The look in the teacher's eyes said he knew it too. Kagome shook her head "I will be sure to read it tonight, thank you." She turned and went to sit at a table between Inuyasha and Miroku. Unlike math, where students each had individual desks here groups of three sat at tables.

As she got settled, Miroku propped his elbow on her shoulder and asked with a large grin "How are you liking your first day Kagome?"

The girl smiled at him "So far so good, but it is only second period so there is still tons of time for something to go wrong."

Miroku laughed and just then the bell rang and the teacher called the class to order. Inuyasha leaned in close to Kagome and whispered, his breath stirring the hair around her ear "Mr. Hendricks is a good teacher, but kinda funny. Don't mind him." Kagome nodded her head without looking up at him, afraid her cheeks would be red.

Miroku had his chair leaned back on two legs, and his fingers laced behind his head so when Inuyasha glanced at him over Kagome's head, he arched an eyebrow and then wiggled them suggestively. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and reached behind Kagome's back and shoved Miroku just enough to push his off balance. He and his chair fell back with a crash that first startled, and then amused the class around them.

The teacher had to work to get the class back to order, especially when Miroku stood and gave a bow. A few students held up pieces of paper with numbers scribbled on them as if scoring cards. The room erupted into laughs again.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was slouched in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and looking very smug. She arched an eyebrow at him and he grinned in response.

The rest of the class went just as well and Kagome felt herself really smiling as the class wore on. Mr. Hendricks was a hilarious, but really intelligent man. He had a unique insight to things and didn't belittle his student's ideas and opinions either.

As the hour long class rolled to an end, Kagome was almost completely relaxed. She had spoken with a few other students when they had been released from lecture to work in small groups and most people seemed to be decent enough. Shouldering her bag, she followed her two friends from the room and saw Sango waiting for them in the hall, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

Kagome went over to her side and the two girls linked arms laughing before Sango said "I got it from here Inuyasha, you boys go make bird houses and what not. Kagome will be safe with me."

Inuyasha fidgeted for a second and asked Kagome "You remember where shop class is in case you need me for anything?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

Sango rolled her eyes "I know where it is too you big oaf. If zombies or the plague occur in the next hour, one of us will be able to find you. Now shoo." She waved them away and then led Kagome down the next hall with a laugh "That boy I swear."

Kagome nodded "He is taking his duties very seriously, though I really do appreciate it. I don't mind some girl time though…"

Sango looked at her from the corner of her eye "I feel like that might be because you want to talk about something without a certain silver haired hanyou hearing you? Or maybe you want to talk about a certain silver haired hanyou!" Seeing the look on Kagome's face Sango gaped at her "What happened?"

Kagome shook her head "No, no nothing happened – well I mean not like you are thinking." She sighed and shook her head "I don't know, things are just sort of…happening with us. I've only known him for like four days. But we're already really close, and he says and does these things that are just really sweet. I'm so confused."

Sango shook her head "Kagome, Inuyasha is as out of touch with dating as you seem to be. He pretty much hasn't had a girlfriend all of high school, he took a girl to homecoming sophomore year and Kikyo dumped punch down the front of her dress and made a huge scene. It was awful, since then he hasn't really wanted to try to be with anyone. But, you two are cute together. I don't see what the problem is."

They were entering the classroom now and Sango escorted her to the front of the class and introduced her to the teacher "Mr. Jameson this is Kagome, the new student."

Kagome removed her arm from Sango's and shook hands with the teacher who smiled "Nice to meet you Kagome, now I see that you and Sango know one another already so go ahead and sit with her. I don't mind people conversing while they work, so long as they are working. This is study hall, not chatter hall."

Kagome nodded "Understood sir, I would much rather suffer through my math homework here than at home." That earned her a chuckle from the teacher and the two girls went to the bar-height tables in the back of the room and set their bags on the empty space around them. As Kagome began pulling her math book, notebook and planner out she said to Sango "The problem is that I don't need to be thinking about having a relationship with anyone right now. I mean," Her voice lowered to a whisper "With everything that is going on with me right now, I can't focus on keeping another person happy. And how do you explain something like this to someone? How do you expect them to be ok with random, dramatic mood swings and constant crying?"

Sango was flipping through her history text book and replied without even looking up "Do you even need to explain anything to Inuyasha? Seems like he is already very much so aware of your situation, and your mood swings and everything and it doesn't seem to bother him any. He is willing to put up with all of that, and you seem willing to put up with Kikyo." She pulled her pen bag out and began tapping her book in thought "I don't think you really need to put much thought into it, seems to me that things are progressing all on their own. Just go with the flow, do your homework and work on healing." She looked up at her friend with a gentle smile "Maybe this is just what you need, someone who already knows and is obviously interested in you. He knows about those skeletons in your closet and isn't judging you for them."

Kagome's head was spinning as she set about doing her math homework.

Given that both of them had homework from their morning classes, they finished the rest of study hall in a comfortable silence. Sango knew she had given Kagome a lot to think on and wanted to let her think about it without any more prodding from her end.

The girls were already putting their things away when the bell rang and as they left the class the teacher waved and Kagome smiled "So lunch?" She asked as they emerged into the halls.

Sango who nodded "Sorry, but Kikyo is probably going to sit with us. She does every so often to fawn over Inuyasha, but given that you are here she will for sure be there." Sango shook her head in disgust.

Not wanting to push the boundaries, but wanting to know, Kagome asked "Why do you let her hang out with you if you all hate her so much?"

Sango shook her head "She's family. Something all of us have lost, we can't just kick her to the curb. She is stalker-ish and rude, but she hasn't crossed any lines that demand me to disown her, and Inuyasha has never asked me to do that. I feel terrible cause she is my family, but…" She shook her head again, unsure of what to say.

As they neared the lunch room, Inuyasha appeared next to them, having obviously come to meet with them before heading to lunch. Both girls just glanced at him, but Kagome said "How was shop? Build any birdhouses?"

Inuyasha scowled playfully at her "No, I am in advanced shop. We're past the bird house stage. We are just starting our new projects that are part of our final."

Kagome giggled at his defensiveness "Moving up to dog houses then?"

Sango laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face and then he growled at them both, ensuring more laughter from them both.

The girls were still laughing when they got in line to get their food, Miroku was already at their table having brought food from home. When he saw them, he waved. The girls waved back and Inuyasha flipped him off. Seeing it, Kagome smacked his arm "You are so rude."

Shrugging, Inuyasha grabbed a tray and said "I know." He grinned at her and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

As Sango grabbed her silverware, she watched the pair in front of her with silent amusement.

Kagome was amazed at the amount of food Inuyasha piled onto his plate. Shaking her head she built a giant salad with all the works. Paying for their meals at the end, they walked over towards the table Miroku had claimed. As they crossed the cafeteria, Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha and hung on his arm "Oh Inu, so cute of you to play chaperone but really why don't you come sit with me and the girls?" She looked back at her table of cheerleaders who were talking animatedly about something or another.

Inuyasha shrugged her off "No thanks Kikyo, I prefer to sit with my friends. You go ahead though." Annoyance dripped from his every word.

Kikyo sighed "Oh Inu! I can't leave you like that, what would people think? I will get my food and come keep you company." Before Inuyasha could object Kikyo had slipped away and back to her table. Grumbling, Inuyasha took a seat on the small round table next to Miroku. Kagome slipped in next to Inuyasha, and Sango fell in beside her – successfully blocking Kikyo from being able to sit next to either Inuyasha for her stalker purposes or Kagome for her bitchy ones. They all wore victorious smiles as Kikyo came back to the table and pouted at the seating arrangement.

Unfazed she sat directly across from Inuyasha and batted her eyelashes at him as she ate. Feeling him shift uncomfortable, his leg bumping into hers, Kagome assumed she was attempting to play footsy with him as well. Feeling annoyance and blatant disgust, Kagome moved as if she were going to stand up for something and 'slipped'. Her foot slid across the linoleum floor under the table to step hard on Kikyo's flip-flop clad toes.

Kikyo yelped in pain and surprise before narrowing her eyes dangerously at Kagome who stared at her with wide eyes "I'm sorry! I slipped, did I get your foot? You might want to get that checked out by the nurse. Toes break really easy."

Everyone else watched with bated breaths as Kikyo thought about her response. Eventually she took a deep breath and said "I'm fine, I'm fine." She went back to eating, but left Inuyasha alone.

Feeling happy, Kagome started to eat her food as Sango and Miroku debating about something around her. She had one hand resting on the bench between her and Inuyasha and a moment later she felt his hand brush hers.

Looking up at him, he glanced her way and smiled briefly, winking. A silent thank you. She smiled and asked Sango something about her family, and their lunch continued without incident. Kikyo was unnaturally quiet, but nobody was going to complain. Sango did notice that her cousin was watching Kagome and Inuyasha with more interest than was comfortable, and she hoped that Kagome was as strong willed against Kikyo as she said she was.

As lunch came to an end, Kagome sighed and commented "I am nervous about gym, I am only allowed to do so much."

Sango patted her shoulder "She won't push you, plus you'll need a uniform before you can get involved either way. So you have a few more days to heal up before you are put to it. She might just let you observe, and maybe do some homework while you do."

Miroku and Inuyasha were nodding in agreement, but Kikyo was staring at Kagome with an annoyed look on her face "What do you mean you can only do so much? You look fine."

Everyone just stared at her, surprise and shock making them silent for a moment before Miroku spoke up "Seriously Kikyo? Kagome was in a really bad car accident three weeks ago. You need to watch what you say."

Kagome looked down at her empty tray, tears welling up in her eyes. Sango stood "Kikyo, with me. Now." The steely tone in her voice was hard to ignore and Kikyo slowly stood and followed her cousin to where they dropped their trays off and then out of the lunch room. Miroku stood too, and offered to take Inuyasha and Kagome's empty trays with him. Inuyasha nodded and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, feeling her tremble with repressed sobs.

People were trickling out of the lunch room as students prepared to go to class, so Inuyasha was comfortable with wrapping his arms around Kagome and holding her. She continued to tremble, but she didn't cry. He knew it wasn't good for her to keep all of this in, but he wasn't going to push her. He stroked her back, shushing her until she calmed down.

As Kagome leaned back, Inuyasha saw her eyes were still damp and lightly red tinted and he sighed. She bit her lip and shook her head before whispering "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head "Kagome don't even worry about it ok?" He brushed a piece of her hair back and stood, holding his hand out "Let's go to gym, you get to watch while the rest of us run around like morons."

Kagome took his hand, recalling his chiseled form from their swimming adventures and blushed but didn't comment. They walked to the gym and made it just in time, most of the other students were already in the locker room changing so Inuyasha left Kagome with the coach and went to the men's locker room to get dressed.

"So, since we don't have a uniform for you today I will let you sit out." The woman said, sitting on the bottom of the bleachers. She had introduced herself as Coach Nivens, but told Kagome just to call her 'coach' she was a shorter woman with long red hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and she seemed like a bulldog. Kagome would never, ever disobey her that was for sure.

"If you would like," Coach continued "You can bring in some gym clothes of your own until we get you the uniform, that way you are doing something. Now, they need to be school appropriate. This was why we have a uniform. Sports bras and spanks are not ok, but try telling that to everyone." She shook her head.

Kagome giggled "Can I wear a tank-top and cheer shorts?"

The woman nodded as some other students began coming from the locker rooms and said softly to Kagome "I am aware of your situation, so don't hesitate to let me know when you feel like there is something you can't do. I can be discreet ok?" Her smile was sad and Kagome nodded before pulling her poetry book from her bag that was sitting next to her on the bleachers.

Coach got up then and shouted to the assembled group, the bell having just rang "Ok boys and girls! Presidential fitness is right around the corner, so we are going to do a mock P.F.! Practice whatever area you think you need to work on, running or pull ups or stretching – just keep moving!"

The students broke up into groups, some started to jog around the gym floor while others took to the pull-up bars in the corner. Inuyasha was part of the latter group, and Kagome was distracted from her reading as she watched him. Kikyo was running laps with some of the other girls and Sango and Miroku were assisting each other with sit-ups, currently Sango was holding Miroku's feet down and keeping count.

Kagome rolled her shoulder, wishing she could be free of the wounds already. Sighing she tried to focus on the words of Edgar Allen Poe, but kept looking up at her housemate and getting distracted by his athletic abilities. When he dropped off the pull-up bar, he turned and looked at her. Seeing her staring he grinned and waved, Kagome blushed and meekly waved back before going back to her reading.

Looking up through her eyelashes she saw a few other guys from the class mocking him by waving at each other and them pretending to make out, her blush deepened.

She spent the better part of the class trying to read her poetry book, and fail as Inuyasha did something to catch her attention. After about a half hour of this she took her phone out and send a text to her friends, who were currently probably asleep, given that it was only 5am…but she didn't care. She needed to tell them how much she missed them.

'**I miss you guys so much! Half way through my first day of school & it just isn't the same! Love you!'**

Pressing send she put the phone back in her pocket, she watched as Miroku attempted to pull himself up on the pull-up bar, only to have Sango tickle him, causing him to fall. She giggled at that and had just gone back to her reading when Inuyasha sat down beside her, grinning and panting slightly.

"Well hello there." She said with a laugh "You look like you just ran, a lot."

Inuyasha was rubbing his face with a towel and said "I did, you just didn't see it. Garrett over there, is a tiger demon and we raced. He won of course, being a full demon but it was fun to try and beat him." He smiled at her and she smiled back "I'm exhausted now though, so I am taking a break."

Kagome pulled a water bottle from her bag and held it out to him "Drink?"

Inuyasha lit up and accepted the bottle happily and took a long drink, Kagome giggled at him as he recapped the bottle and handed it back "Thanks."

"Glad I could help."

They sat there for a moment more before Inuyasha sighed "I should probably get my butt going, Coach hates to see us sitting around. Says we do that for the rest of the day. For one hour we have to move." He made a face and stood "But hey, only two classes left and then we can go home." He turned and went back out onto the floor.

Kagome was finally able to focus on her book and read through a handful of poems before the students were dismissed to shower and change. As Kagome put her water bottle and book away, Coach came back over to her "How are you settling in with Inuyasha and his father?"

Kagome smiled, lifting her bag and draping it around herself "Pretty good actually, I mean better than I expected. They have been really great to me. Inuyasha even introduced me to some of his friends, and they are really nice." The woman nodded her head, smiling.

"I like Inuyasha, he is as stubborn as I am and I appreciate the enthusiasm he has for my class." Just then, the mentioned half-demon came through the doors, dressed and ready for the rest of the day. Coach nodded to him and went to her office that was positioned between the two locker rooms.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome again and said "Ready for history?"

Nodding, Kagome replied "Yea, today hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be. People have been really nice to me." She smiled at Inuyasha and he returned it.

Inuyasha set his hand down on top of Kagome's and said "I'm glad everything is going so well."

Kagome looked down at their hands and took a deep breath before saying, looking right at Inuyasha "Thinks are going better than I could have hoped for, all things considered."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, knowing her words weren't just about classes or the other students. His ears twitched towards the locker rooms and he straightened as the other students all began to emerge, the bell ringing. He sighed and withdrew his hand before standing up, offering his hand once more to assist her. Taking it, she let him pull her to her feet "History class ahoy," She said.

Inuyasha laughed, leading her towards the doors. He didn't bother waiting for Sango or Miroku to arrive, because neither of them had history next.

The only differences the next class had that Kagome could notice was that for one, the teacher, Mr. Waters, was a demon. The only one of her teachers so far who wasn't human. She didn't mind, rather it was just an interesting difference. The second being that there was a seating chart, so she wasn't able to sit next to Inuyasha. Ironically enough, she sat across the room from him and next to Adam. The large window was on her other side.

Adam reminded her a little of Hojo from back home, he was so friendly it almost hurt. But, better than sitting next to someone rude she figured. As Adam enthusiastically took notes, Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to be doodling on the edge of his notebook more than anything, she giggled softly and his ears twitched her way before his eyes found hers and a smile graced his features.

Kagome returned the smile before turning her eyes back to the board to continue taking her own notes. Once Mr. Waters was done lecturing them on the prohibition and the awesomeness of the roaring 20s he handed out the assignment sheets saying "Ok, so we have been learning a lot about the music and magic of the 20s the last few weeks, time to show me what you know. I want everyone to partner up, and you and your partner are going to do comprehensive projects. I want you to show me the music, the art, the laws, the people, the places – everything there is about the 20s that made it interesting and you are going to present it to the class. This is going to be a part of your final, so think carefully about your partner. These projects will be presented right before Thanksgiving break, and then we move onto studying for the final. Now you will get a few class days to work on it but I want this to mostly be an outside of class project. Got it? Now grab your partners and get going."

Students began to drag chairs and desk around to sit with their friends, and the teacher came to talk to Kagome. Crouching down beside her desk as she read the paper on the project requirements he said "I know this is all a little new to you Kagome, so make sure you get a good partner. I'll be mindful of your new-ness when grading, but I would strongly suggest reading back some in the text book." He tapped the closed book with a clawed finger as he spoke.

Kagome beamed at him "I will do that, and I'll get notes from the last few classes from someone to have." The man nodded and went back to his desk.

Inuyasha had been hovering behind him, his bag over his shoulder and smiled at Kagome as she looked back to the paper, not seeing him yet.

Adam cleared his throat and she looked at him, curious. "What's up Adam?"

Before the blonde human could speak, Inuyasha interrupted. He knew what Adam was about to ask Kagome and wasn't about to let it happen. Grabbing a chair and spinning it around to face Kagome he sat in front of her desk and winked "Howdy, partner."

Kagome snorted, shaking her head "You, Inuyasha, are a dork. You sure you want me as a partner? I haven't been here learning the material, you might have to carry me."

Leaning forward, Inuyasha smirked at her "I've carried you before, so I'm ok with that."

Kagome blushed and bit her lip before looking to Adam and smiling "What were you gonna say Adam?"

The man just shook his head and smiled "I was gonna see if you wanted to copy any of my notes, to help out. I know it can be tough coming to a new school in the middle of the year. I can make copies of all the prohibition notes I have and bring them tomorrow?"

Kagome's smile was breath-taking and she nodded "That would be so fantastic Adam, thank you!"

Adam nodded and stood, going to sit with another friend of his.

Inuyasha watched the blonde with an arched eyebrow, surprised at how willingly he backed down. Shrugging, he turned back to Kagome "So, the 20s. Gangsters and flappers."

Kagome smiled "I vote on presentation day, we dress up. Any Halloween supply store will have them, ooh and they can double as Halloween costumes. Yay for dovetailing!"

Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head "Sounds like a plan to me. So where do we start…?"

The rest of class flew by, and when the bell finally rang the pair had a great bunch of ideas in mind for their project. As Kagome lifted her bag onto her shoulder and Inuyasha put his chair back where it belonged he said "Sorry to inform you, but next is Biology and Kikyo is in that class. But, on the plus side so are Miroku and Sango."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head as they walked out of class "She is starting to really bother me, I don't know how you all put up with her for so long."

Inuyasha snorted "We have tried every possible way to make her go away, she just won't and I can't ask Sango to force her to leave us alone. She's already lost a lot of family, I won't make her get rid of even the annoying ones."

Kagome nodding "Sango said the same thing in study hall."

Inuyasha glanced her way as they walked down the hall, wondering what else Sango said in study hall. As if talking about her summoned her, Sango and Miroku came from down the hall next to them and together the four of them went to Biology class.

"Who are your guy's partners for the history project?" Kagome asked the two new members of the group as they went along.

Sango spoke up first "A girl named Erin, really nice. Really smart too so I got lucky."

Miroku shook his head "Kikyo seriously tried to be my partner, I told her off and am working with Steve. You don't know him either. Nice enough guy though. What about you guys?"

Sango snorted, but Kagome ignored her "We're working together."

Miroku smiled, and when Sango asked Kagome something about the project the brunette male nudged Inuyasha and winked at him. Inuyasha shoved him into the wall of lockers and kept walking. Both girls turned to look at them with curious and amused looks.

Laughing, Sango called "You ok Miroku?"

The man stood up and jogged to catch up "Yup. Fine."

Laughing, they all went to Biology. Miroku and Sango went to the back of the room to claim enough seats for the four of them, and hopefully leaving not enough room for Kikyo while Inuyasha introduced her to the teacher.

"Mr. Banner?" Inuyasha said, getting the attention of the man writing on the chalk board – the first non-white board Kagome had seen all day.

The teacher was human, stocky and very fit – looking more like he should be the P.E. teacher than the biology teacher. Kagome also realized he was younger too, maybe in his 30s? What was up with this school and its younger teachers? He had dirty blonde hair cropped short and dark green eyes.

He smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha and said "Ah, hello. Kagome right? I'm Mr. Banner. It is nice to meet you, welcome to San Francisco." He smiled and shook hands with Kagome before handing her a text book form the shelf "You can use this one, now normally I just allow the students to keep their books here in the class room unless there is a reading assignment, or homework that requires the book. But you can take it with you if you want. Whatever helps you learn best."

Kagome accepted the book and smiled "Thanks, it will be nice not to have another book to lug around every day."

Mr. Banner laughed at her "I agree, so my room has an open seating chart so please sit where you like."

Kagome nodded and together her and Inuyasha went back to join Sango and Miroku, once again Sango and Miroku took the outer edges of the group to bar Kikyo from getting to sit beside either Inuyasha or Kagome. Kagome smiled a little at that as Kikyo came into the room. Seats were filling rapidly and she looked annoyed when she found them at the back of the room. Even the seat in front of Inuyasha had been claimed so Kikyo was forced to sit on the other side of Sango – much farther from Inuyasha than she was hoping.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged glances and smiles as Mr. Banner called the class to order.

As Kagome began to copy down the notes on advanced cellular structure, she sighed thinking about her life. It was so different now, but was it entirely bad? Of course she would give it all up for her parents to be alive and her brother to be ok, but like she said to Inuyasha…all things considered she was doing alright.

She had good friends in Miroku and Sango; and well whatever was happening with her and Inuyasha was not unpleasant. Then there was Mr. Takashi, who was probably the best choice for guardians she could ask for. The only dark spot was Kikyo, and mostly because she was an unknown and Kagome was worried. Kikyo had to notice whatever was between Inuyasha and Kagome as much as Sango did. Kagome doubted there was anything about Inuyasha that Kikyo didn't realize. If anything did really come to be with them, what kind of fresh hell would Kikyo cause?

As the class wore on, Kagome began to pay less and less attention to biology. Inuyasha took notice to that and lightly tapped her foot with his. Kagome jolted and turned to look at him, confusion on her face. Inuyasha flipped to a fresh page in his notebook and wrote something before handing the entire notebook to her.

Kagome suppressed a giggle. They were passing notes?

'_You ok?'_

'_Yup. Sorry, just spacing out.'_

'_Ok. Good. Better pay attention though!'_

'_Yea, yea. Thanks. MOM'_

'_Hey, just trying to keep you from getting in trouble on your first day.'_

'_I thought the first day was the one day I could get away with pretty much anything?'_

Inuyasha was fighting his laughter and Kagome was in a much more relaxed, and much better mood. When she looked up to continue with the science notes, she realized Mr. Banner was watching her with a curious and amused look. She blushed and mouthed 'sorry' to him. His smile widened and he nodded to her before returning to his notes on the board.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and when he winked at her, she giggled.

The rest of class went along smoothly and when the bell finally rang, Kagome was putting her notebooks away as the rest of the group stood up, ready to leave. Kagome followed suit and saw Kikyo slip in beside Inuyasha.

"Well, I'm ready to go home. I wish we had long weekend all the time. That was nice." Inuyasha said with a sigh, glancing at Kagome.

Kagome nodded "Things here are a lot different, I'll admit. But not bad. I am ready to get home too though, I would like to get my homework done and over with."

Sango nodded "My brother has baseball practice after school so I have to go to that, wanna tag along Miroku?"

The male nodded "Sure, I don't really have a whole lot going on."

Sango looked to her cousin "Want me to drop you off at home first?"

Kikyo crossed her arms across her chest and smirked "Oh don't worry about me, Inuyasha can just give me a lift. Right Inu?"

Inuyasha snorted, shaking his head "Sorry Kikyo, no can do. Took the Porsche today, we can only fit two people in it. That would be, Kagome and I."

Kikyo glared at the mentioned female and sighed "Fine, whatever. Sure Sango you can take me home." She spun on her heel and stormed off.

Miroku laughed softly "Ya know Kagome, on top of the other reasons why I like having you around…you bother Kikyo so much she just goes away. It is nice."

That earned Miroku laughter from the rest of them, and they left the class, heading towards their lockers.

Parting ways to get their things, Sango hugged Kagome briefly "I'm glad your first day went good Kagome. See you tomorrow."

Kagome grinned and went over to her locker, Inuyasha went with her.

While the young woman exchanged books she commented "I'm so glad I was able to get math out of the way today in study hall, fewer books to take home." Slamming the locker she turned to Inuyasha and he led the way to his locker.

"Ooh, so can I just copy your homework then?" Inuyasha asked as he did the same thing. Seeing her look he laughed "I was kidding Kagome, jeeze."

Sticking her tongue out at him made him laugh even more and he reached out like he was going to grab her tongue. She closed her mouth quickly and he leaned in close to narrow his eyes at her playfully.

Kagome's eyes widened, seeing him get that close to her. Her lips parted in a silent gasp, and Inuyasha noticed it. He blinked, swallowed hard and shifted a little bit closer to her. Suddenly the entire hallway was gone, out of their minds.

Inuyasha reached out and cupped Kagome's cheek, his eyes on hers. She was trembling then, but not because of unshed tears this time.

Licking his lips, Inuyasha leaned towards her but was unable to come too close because a voice said from behind him "Hey, Kagome?"

Inuyasha recoiled from Kagome, removing his hand from her cheek and standing up straight. Clearing his throat he looked over his shoulder at the man who was approaching them.

Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit and smiled lightly at Adam as he approached her, a stack of papers in his hand. He glanced between the two awkwardly, and blushed when he realized he had interrupted something "Uh, I had some extra time in last class, so I went and made copies of my notes for you. I figured the sooner the better right?" He held the papers out to her.

Kagome accepted the papers, unsure if she was annoyed or relieved by Adam's interruption "Thanks Adam that was really thoughtful. This is going to help really helpful."

Adam nodded his head, smiling and then cleared his throat "Well, I'll see you later. Inuyasha." He said nodded to the other male and walked off.

Kagome tucked the papers into her bag before glancing up at Inuyasha shyly "We, um. We should get going. I wanna go drop this stuff off before I go see my brother if that's ok?"

Inuyasha nodded, looking frustrated "Yea, of course. Let's go."

It was a borderline awkward silence on the drive home, neither of them knowing what just happened or how they felt about it. Kagome was chewing on her thumb nail, staring out the side window as she relived that small moment in time. He had been about to kiss her hadn't he? Why? Did he really like her? Did she like him? Did she want him to kiss her?

Inuyasha's hands were tight on the steering wheel, trying to figure out what the hell he had just been thinking. Kagome had been so…surprised by his presence, but in a good way he thought. She didn't object when he touched her. Kissing her had felt like the right thing to do at that moment. But Adam had to come along and ruin that moment.

Soon enough they were home, and Inuyasha was pulling into the garage. He swiftly came around the side of the car and opened Kagome's door for her.

She smiled at him, wanting to lighten the mood and said "Today was great, thanks for everything."

Inuyasha looked up and met her gaze, that spark was back and this time there was nobody around to interrupt.

"Today was great, wasn't it?" He asked, shutting the car door for her.

Kagome grinned "Yea, which was surprising."

They stood there beside the car for a moment before Inuyasha smiled softly "I think I might know how to make it even better."

Kagome frowned, confused "How?"

Inuyasha reached over and took her bag from her and set it on the roof of his Porsche behind her and brushed her hair out of her face. He watched as realization spread across her face and red tinted her cheeks. She didn't object though, so he moved his hand to the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Kagome's eyes were on his as he came closer, he went slowly. Letting her decide if she didn't want this. He heard a light gasp a moment before his lips met hers softly.

They both stilled for a heartbeat, but then Inuyasha's other hand came up and held the other side of her face keeping her close. Kagome slipped one hand up to the side of his neck, and the other on his chest.

It was a sweet kiss, shy and hesitant. Both of them needing practice, and both of them worried about what their relationship would mean.

After another couple moments Inuyasha pulled away from her, but they still remained pressed together. Kagome was acutely aware of everywhere their bodies touched, and knew her face had to be bright red right now.

She withdrew her hand from his chest and touched her lips before looking up and meeting Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled at her and cleared his throat, releasing her face and stepping back to give her some space.

"You know…" She said softly, looking back to grab her bag from the roof of the car. With the bag on her shoulder she looked up at Inuyasha and finished "That did make today even better."

A large grin broke out across Inuyasha's face and he chuckled "I'm glad." He held his hand out to Kagome and she took it. Unlike the times he had helped her up, or when they had just run through the house together being silly…this was different. Kagome laced her fingers through his and the smile that had been on his face grew.

He led her into the house, which was silent. Inutashio was still at work. Stopping at the base of the stairs Inuyasha smiled at her "Go put your stuff away, we'll go see your brother and then maybe we can grab a bite to eat?"

Kagome nodded her head "Sounds like a plan." Biting her lip she stretched up and brushed her lips against his cheek "Be right back," She hurried up the stairs, leaving a very happy Inuyasha in her wake.

Once she was in her room she shut the door behind her and leaned against it, touching her lips again. Kissing Inuyasha had been like touching a live wire. She was so nervous and excited and worried and a million other things.

That had been her first kiss.

She dumped her bags on her bed and sat down for a moment, her mind going a mile a minute. Shaking her head she stood, she and Inuyasha would figure this out later. Right now she had to go see her brother. Leaving her bedroom she walked slowly down the stairs. As she reached the first floor Inuyasha came from down the hall, he still had a smile on his face.

Kagome blushed lightly when she approached him, but smiled "I'm ready if you are."

Inuyasha nodded "Let's go." He let Kagome lead the way to the garage once more.

Once they were in the car, Inuyasha realized Kagome was slowly unraveling. He didn't think it was because of him, or the kiss they shared but because of her brother. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it. She looked up at him and flashed him a half smile, but it was tight and he could see the pain in her eyes.

He didn't try to make small talk on their way to the hospital, he just let her be alone with her thoughts as he was with his. He did hold her hand the entire time though. Parking the car as close to the front doors as he could, he turned off the engine and looked at her "You ready Kagome?"

The girl nodded, taking a deep breath "Yea, I'm ready."

Inuyasha nodded and climbed out of the car, walking around the car he let Kagome out and took her hand once more. She was grateful, the comforting squeeze of his hand helped chase the fear from her heart.

Together they walked up to the building, but Kagome had to get directions from the woman at the front desk because she had not been in a good state of mind at her last visit. The directions were easy enough to follow and soon they were standing outside of Souta's room.

"I can wait out here, if you want?" Inuyasha asked, nodding to a pair of chairs half-way down the hall.

Kagome shook her head "No, I would like you to come with me…please."

Smiling, Inuyasha nodded and opened the door for her. Kagome removed her hand from his and walked into the room. There was Souta, laying peacefully under his blanket that their mother had made for him. The small stuffed bear tucked into his side. Kagome took a deep, shaky breath and moved to the chair sitting next to his bed.

"Hey Souta…" She whispered, taking his hand in hers. Inuyasha came and sat on a chair beside hers, reaching out he touched her knee seeing the pain on her face. When she spoke next, her voice broke "Inuyasha, th-this is my brother Souta." Her voice dropped to just above a whisper and Inuyasha could smell the tears in the air.

"Nice to meet you Souta," He said softly, Kagome looked at him in surprise but it melted away into a sad smile, full of relief.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome just held Souta's hand, stroking it softly. She didn't look away from the young boy as she spoke to Inuyasha "He is still so young…when he wakes up, how am I going to tell him what happened?" She swallowed the lump in her throat and Inuyasha moved his chair closer to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"You'll be able to do it Kagome, and you won't be alone. Me, and my dad and Sango and Miroku will be able to help you all get through it. Ok?" He kissed her temple softly.

Nodding, Kagome pressed her lips together – she couldn't hold the wash of tears back this time. She released her brother's hand, letting it lay on the bed, and drew her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and began to cry softly.

Inuyasha moved to her side, and lifted her off the chair before sitting down and holding her on his lap. Having her that close was intoxicating, but he shook his head and focused on the matter at hand. Wrapping his arms around her, he let her lean into his shoulder and cry about all of the unfair happenings of late.

It was another 15 or so minutes until Kagome was able to stop crying, and he held her the entire time. When she finally began to calm down, she climbed off Inuyasha's lap with a muttered apology that he brushed off. Wiping her eyes she turned back to Inuyasha "I really am sorry, normally I'm not so…emotional."

Inuyasha stood and said "Kagome, being emotional in a time like this is more than normal…don't apologize for it. Come here," He pulled her close and hugged her.

With her arms around his torso, and her nose buried in his chest, Kagome breathed deep the scent of him. It was nice, it calmed her down. Releasing him, she smiled up at him "Thank you for being here with me,"

Smiling, Inuyasha kissed her lightly "Of course."

Kagome blushed and went back to her brother's side, explaining to the half-demon as she went "I read to him, normally." She lifted the book and Inuyasha took his original seat. He watched as she opened the book to where she had left off last time and began to jump into the story with gusto. He found himself entranced by her voice, and was unable to tear his eyes from her face.

Another hour passed, and eventually Kagome put the book down and rubbed her throat – sore from all the crying and reading. "I think I am ready to head home now, leave him be." She set the book down and made sure her brother's blanket was perfect and that he was able to hold his bear. Kissing him on the forehead she whispered "Please wake up Souta, I love you so much." With that, the two teens left the room.

The walk back to the car was a quiet one, but the quiet was comfortable and neither minded it. As they drove down the road from the hospital, Kagome reached over and turned the radio down causing Inuyasha to glance at her with a curious expression on his face "What's up Kagome?"

Sighing Kagome said "You kissed me."

Inuyasha chuckled "I know, I was there."

Kagome narrowed her eyes playfully at him "Well, why-I mean…what does it mean? I'm confused."

Inuyasha pulled over onto a residential street and put the car into park before turning to face Kagome "I kissed you, Kagome, because it felt right. Like the right thing to do. Because I like you. I think you are beautiful, and smart and stubborn and brave and I like you."

Kagome pressed her lips together as he spoke, surprised.

"As for what it means, I guess that is up to both of us." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke "I-I would like to be with you, I know we haven't known each other for very long but…I don't really care about that."

Kagome glanced up at the half demon, having averted her eyes in shyness, to find him staring at her. She chewed her lip and said "I don't really care about it either, the-the fact that we haven't known each other very long. I like you too,"

Inuyasha smiled and reached out to take Kagome's hand and said, a sly smile on his face "Kagome, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, a blush tinting her cheeks "I would like that very much Inuyasha..." She turned her hand over in his so their fingers entwined and she leaned in closer to him.

Inuyasha leaned in as well, closing the gap between them so they could share a sweet kiss.

When they broke it, Kagome cleared her throat "I have to ask one more thing,"

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, partially against the door so he could face her "Ok, shoot."

Kagome crossed her arms and sighed before saying "Your dad."

Inuyasha sighed deeply, looking down at his lap "Right...him. He-I don't think he will be upset or mad by this. I think he will be surprised at the uh, speed of it all," He chuckled at the look on Kagome's face "And, like this morning he said he wants me to be careful about us, if there was to be anything between us. So, maybe he won't be so surprised."

Kagome nodded her head "I guess that makes sense," She leaned back and smiled at Inuyasha "Still wanna go get some food?"

Inuyasha put the car in drive, nodding "Yea, sure. Anything particular?"

As the two of them came back onto the main road Kagome shook her head "Nope, just about anything will work. You pick, you know the area." She smiled over at Inuyasha, feeling better than she had since she arrived and better than she thought possible.

She almost felt guilty, feeling good. She wasn't supposed to feel good about life right now. Absently she reached across and took Inuyasha's free hand. He glanced her way and smiled, squeezing her hand before focusing on the road ahead of him.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, comfortable silence. Kagome went from watching out the window at the passing scenery to admiring the man beside her _'My boyfriend' _she thought giddily, a silly smile on her face.

Oh gosh, what was she supposed to tell her friends back home? She shook her head at the thought. They were going to absolutely flip! What about their friends here? She giggled, catching Inuyasha's attention.

"What are you over there giggling about?" He asked, a happy smile on his face.

Kagome leaned her head back and glanced at him "Our friends are going to flip." She said, giggling again "My friends back home too," She smiled at him.

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling "Yea, probably." He sighed as he turned down another road, heading for the restaurant of choice "Kikyo is literally going to freak out, in a not so good way. You sure you can handle that?"

Kagome's smile was hard "She doesn't scare me."

Inuyasha smirked at her attitude about the other woman "Good."

Kagome looked at the timber and brick building as Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot, commenting "Sango said something to me today, that we would be good together because I don't care about Kikyo and you don't care about all of the crazy stuff happening in my life,"

As he parked, Inuyasha looked at her with an arched eyebrow "You and Sango talk about you and I being together?"

Kagome stammered, blushing "Uh, n-no. See, Sango talks. I listen and get advice and-" She shut her mouth and crossed her arms, knowing she was making it worse.

Inuyasha reached across the small space and pulled her closer, before his lips touched hers he whispered "How long have you been interested in me Kagome?"

Kagome simply shrugged, not really knowing when the gradual feelings really started "Don't know." She leaned to close the gap between them.

Kissing Inuyasha was nice, unhurried and sweet. He didn't attack her face, nor was he sloppy. He calmly moved his mouth over hers, breathing her breath and taking his time. It made shivers go down her spine, and a smile touch her lips.

Pulling back, Inuyasha said "For me it was the airport."

Kagome blushed, gaping at him "Seriously?"

Inuyasha smirked, unbuckling his seat belt and replying with a shrug "Sure, I thought you were pretty. And then I thought you were rude. Now I like you. Pretty simple." He winked as he climbed out of the car and came around to her side.

Kagome giggled, undoing her seatbelt as Inuyasha opened her door. He took her hand and pulled her from the car carefully, and then pulled her some more so she was against his chest and he could kiss her again. It was her giggle that broke the kiss a moment after it started.

He frowned at her, but looked amused "What?"

"We are never going to get anything done if you keep kissing me."

"So?" With that, he leaned back down and his mouth found hers again.

Smiling, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

A few minutes later they were finally entering the steak-house hand-in-hand, both wearing identical silly smiles. The hostess smiled at them as she led them to a nice and secluded table away from some of the other diners. She gave them their menus with a wink.

Kagome's cheeks were bright red at this point, and when she glanced at Inuyasha she realized why the waitress had been so obvious, his lips were lightly smudged with _her _lip gloss. She dropped her face into her hand and laughed before grabbing a napkin and handing it to him saying innocently "Nice lip gloss there Inuyasha,"

The half-demon's eyes widened and he quickly took the napkin to remove the offending product from his mouth. Just then the waitress appeared and asked for their drink order.

When the woman walked off Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and he slipped his arm around her shoulder saying as he did "Can I be honest about something?"

"I hope you are honest about everything with me."

Chuckling, Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the nose as she looked up at him "You know what I mean,"

Kagome wrinkled her nose in response "Yea, yea. What is it?"

Clearing his throat Inuyasha said "I have a very limited dating history, just so you know. Compared to pretty much every other junior at school I might as well be a priest."

Kagome smiled at him "Then you are a priest dating a nun, because it is the same for me. Like I said, a much more family-oriented and sheltered culture."

Using his free hand to lift and open his menu, Inuyasha asked as he read "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Blushing, and glad his eyes were elsewhere, Kagome replied lowly "No…have you? Ever had a girlfriend I mean?"

Inuyasha shook his head "No, not really. A few dates here and there, but like you have heard Kikyo is fucking crazy."

Kagome pursed her lips at that "I stayed single out of a lack of desire to really be with anyone, she took the choice from you entirely. That isn't right."

Inuyasha shrugged in response "Don't worry about it, I have you to protect me from her now." He smiled as he turned the page in the menu, glancing at her.

Kagome smiled and nodded "True story," She looked to the menu with him and said "Hmm, ribs sound good but messy."

Inuyasha laughed "Messy is good, and ribs sound awesome. That's what I want."

Kagome nodded her head, they would eat messy barbeque-y ribs together and it would be the best first date ever.

Setting the menu down, Inuyasha asked "So, since you have never had a boyfriend have you never been like…" He hesitated, unsure of how to ask his question.

Kagome lifted her glass of water and said "Never been _with_ a guy? Like sexually?" She took a sip to hide her reddening cheeks.

Inuyasha cleared his throat "Yea, I guess."

Setting her glass down Kagome toyed with it saying "Inuyasha, you were the first guy I ever even kissed…"

Inuyasha's answering silence worried Kagome. Would he not want someone so, inexperienced? So prude – like so many others thought her to be?

"..Really?"

Kagome sat up straight, and Inuyasha withdrew his arm from her. He reached out and gently placed his thumb under her chin to make her look at him.

She did, glancing at his awed face through her lashes "Yea, really." She shrugged, feeling embarrassed and nervous.

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned down to kiss her "I'm glad," He said softly before kissing her.

Relief flooded through Kagome then, he wasn't judging her for her lack of experience – maybe because he shared it? Although not to the extreme.

Their waitress was back, drinks in hand and had to clear her throat to get their attention. Kagome blushed, accepting her drink with an apology.

"You guys ready to order?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha said "We both are gonna get ribs, I want the full rack with the spicy barbeque. With the baked potato. Kagome?"

"Oh, the half rack is plenty for me with the honey barbeque and fries please."

The woman smiled and finished writing their order before taking their orders and leaving them.

"That doesn't bother you?" She asked once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"What? The fact that you don't have a large dating history? Honestly, I prefer it."

Kagome smiled slightly, she had figured Inuyasha was the jealous type.

"When are we gonna tell Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he traced his claw ever so lightly along the back of her hand that rested on the table.

She watched his claw trace circles and shivered saying "I'll tell Sango tonight, and Miroku is usually near her – or she'll just call him or something. Speaking of! What is between those two?"

Inuyasha chuckled and withdrew his claw "Those two have been head over heels for each other for as long as I can remember. They are just too stubborn to admit it. Or rather, Sango is. But with how perverted Miroku is, it isn't a surprise Sango isn't willing to commit to him."

Kagome grinned "I think they are good together, they fit."

Inuyasha nodded "I agree."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Kagome pulled out her phone to see a few texts from her friends back in Japan, she hadn't taken her phone off silent yet and since she got out of class things had been well…crazy. She smiled at their enthusiasm, missing her and loving her they all said. How was her new house, her school? Any cute boys? Was Inuyasha cute? She shook her head and did the math in her head, it was roughly 10am there so she didn't both replying, they would be in class with their phones off.

"My friends back home are so silly. They kinda remind me of Ayame."

Inuyasha smiled "Yea? What are their names?"

Kagome put her phone away and replied "Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. I miss them." She sighed and Inuyasha rubbed her shoulder, comforting her. "I'm ok, really." She smiled up at him.

Inuyasha took a drink of his iced tea, draping his other arm along the top of the booth behind Kagome. The girl glanced up at him, smiling. He was so calm and collected, everything he did was just natural. It was a shame he had been unable to really try and find someone to be happy with…she was sure he would be a good boyfriend.

Filling the time with idle chatter, they learned more about each other. Favorite colors, foods. Hopes and dreams, fears – those Inuyasha swore he had none. It was nice. When the food arrived both were relaxed and happy, and more than ready to dive right in to their very messy meal.

Inuyasha removed his arm from the back of her chair and she scooted over to give them both some elbow room to chow down.

"You might not think I am still pretty when I am covered in barbeque sauce Inuyasha," Kagome warned playfully as she dipped a fry in the dark sauce and ate it.

Inuyasha snorted as he cut up his baked potato "You're right," He said jokingly, leaning close to whisper "I might think you look hot."

Kagome was so flustered, she couldn't do anything but blush and shake her head at the man who simply laughed in response.

Tearing the meat apart, Kagome began to eat. At first she tried really hard to be as neat as possible, but when she realized just how hard that was going to be she just ate and would worry about the clean-up after. Beside her, Inuyasha was wolfing down his food with zero care to where the sauce got.

They ate mostly in silence, sharing amused glances at the mess on their fingers and faces but not bothering to comment on it.

When they were both full, or rather when Kagome was and Inuyasha had already finished his food and was picking at her left over fries, did they speak.

"You are a mess," Kagome said reaching for the wet-naps the waitress had given them with their food.

"Have you seen yourself yet?" Inuyasha replied, ripping his open with his teeth before beginning to clean his fingers.

Kagome giggled and set about her own hands, which weren't as bad as his at least.

By the time they were done, there was a heaping pile of dirty wet-naps on their plates and both of them were barbeque sauce free, well almost.

"You missed some," Inuyasha said pointing to a small stubborn smudge on Kagome's cheek before wiping it off with his thumb before rubbing his hands on his jeans.

Kagome smiled shyly at the gesture "Thanks, are you ready to go?"

Inuyasha nodded and they went up to the front to pay the bill. Once that was all squared away they journeyed back out into the evening, it was already after six and the sun was hovering behind the taller buildings on the edge of the city. Kagome smiled when Inuyasha took her hand and led her back towards the car "I do not want to go home and do homework," Kagome sighed as they reached the door.

Inuyasha grinned at her "Then don't, not yet anyways." He turned her to face him and kissed her once more.

And of course, they would get nothing done…because he wouldn't stop kissing her.

Kagome couldn't care less.

!

Ah, finishing a long (LONG) chapter after a monster of a hiatus always feels good. Honestly, this 17,320 word beast would have been up a week ago but my flash drive case went missing. (Don't even get me started on the heart break of THAT one.) But I found it, hammered out the last 6,000 words and here you go!

I decided, since you all had to wait so long that I would step things up with Inuyasha and Kagome. What do you think? Thoughts?

Also, super thanks if you haven't given up on me yet…cause I haven't given up on the story.

Second also, my table for converting the time from S.F. to Tokyo & vice versa someone how got all funky so I was putting in times that were NOT true. Tokyo is 17 hours ahead of San Francisco, so some of my time explanations made no sense. My bad, but I fixed the table and what not so it should be solid from here on out.

As for the next chapter, I plan on making it much shorter (still a good length, but perhaps a more realistic one) so it will be out more & we will see more of Kikyo than as just a minor annoyance. Who knows what kind of trouble she will cause!

Ok, well I won't give any more away so just go ahead and keep reading to find out what happens next. I have a lot in store still, so stick around!

Thanks for reading!

-PEACE OUT!


	12. Friendship On Fire

**Disclaimer – **No, during my hiatus I did NOT acquire ownership of Inuyasha & crew. Dream big.

**Dedication – **I would have to say the 3 people who have reviewed already (less than 24 hours since I posted chapter 11) & the few people who are now following & have favorited the story!

**Chapter Twelve – **Friendship on Fire

**Ooo**

"You're _what?!"_

Kagome had to pull the phone away from her ear to save it from the high shriek that was Sango's voice. She grinned at the out and out shock that was Sango's reaction, hadn't Sango been the first person to point out whatever was happening between Kagome and Inuyasha?

"Yea, he uh, well after school we came here to drop our stuff off before I went to see my brother and I told him I had had a surprisingly good first day, and he said he could make it better and he kissed me."

"Aww! See I always knew Inuyasha was into that sappy and cute crap. Yay! I am so happy for you guys! What happened next?"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head at Sango's enthusiasm. Trailing her hand through the water that filled the large bath tub where she was currently relaxing, she told Sango the events of the afternoon.

Sango cooed and awed some more at their antics, causing Kagome to blush but still the silly grin stayed on her lips. She was happy, and it was such a wonderful change that she would do anything she could to hold onto the feeling.

"Does his dad know?" Sango's voice pulled her back into reality and she made a face, although Sango couldn't see it.

"No, not yet. He is still at work. He text Inuyasha to say he would be home late, so I don't know if we will even see him tonight. I don't know how he will react though, he told Inuyasha this morning to be careful with me…like he knew before even we did that something was there. Hell, you know something was there before us too."

Sango laughed "I'm pretty awesome like that, and you will come to learn that Mr. Takashi knows literally everything, it's annoying and entertaining all at the same time."

Kagome nodded, focusing on her toe as it fiddled with the water faucet "I am starting to realize that, I'm just worried that he won't approve since we live together and everything."

Sango snorted "Bah, no he will be fine with it. I bet you he will love that you two are together, given how long Inuyasha has been alone and how nice you are and everything. Don't stress over that, you have worse things to worry about."

Kagome sat up a little straighter, a frown marring her face "Like what?"

"Kikyo,"

Kagome cursed under her breath, earning a chuckle from Sango, before saying "No, I don't. I refuse to let your cousin become a person involved in my relationship with Inuyasha. She has a boyfriend, she needs to get her own life. Don't tell her yet, Inuyasha and I haven't been able to discuss that particular facet yet but we will come up with a way to handle it." Kagome sighed and reached forward to pull the plug from her bath and stood up, letting the warm and sweet scented liquid drip from her body.

"Besides, what can she do? I already know she is crazy and how far she has gone to try to win over Inuyasha in the past, or at least try to sabotage his other relationships. It's just like you said, Inuyasha and I know all about the skeletons in each other's closets and are ok with them. To me, Kikyo is old news." Drying her body, she let her hair down before twisting it into a braid to keep it out of her way.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Sango said, sounding happy "I won't tell her, but I am sure going to tell Miroku, if Inuyasha hasn't yet."

Kagome grinned as she slid on her bath robe "I don't know if he has yet or not, but I don't think he cares. But hey, I just got out of the tub and wanna throw some clothes on and finish up my homework, so I will see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yea sure thing, see ya in class. Oh and Kagome? Congratulations. I really am happy for both of you."

Kagome smiled brightly "Thanks Sango, bye."

"Later."

Hanging up her phone, Kagome checked the time. It was nearing 8pm. She yawned as she dressed for a relaxing evening in a pair of green and black cheer shorts and a loose-fitting, V-neck black t-shirt. Hanging her robe back up in the bathroom to dry out some more, Kagome decided she really needed to get her homework done, but needed a snack and something to drink in order to get there.

Heading down to the kitchen, she heard the TV on in the rec room at the end of the hall and went to see what Inuyasha was up to. He was laying on the couch watching some random TV show that Kagome didn't recognize. He perked up when he saw her, a bright smile touching his lips.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back, he seemed so happy any time he saw her. It made her feel really special.

"Whatcha watching?" Kagome asked, sitting down beside him.

"House. Medical drama, a super rude but brilliant doctor. I like it." He slid his arm around Kagome's shoulder as she leaned into his side and tucked her legs up next to her. It was so surreal, them cuddling on the couch as the "rude doctor" played the piano with a patient.

"I can't get sucked into this, I need to do my homework." Kagome said, attempting to stand up.

Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down, but this time on his lap as they both laughed "Naw, homework is over rated."

Kagome smacked his hand "You are a bad influence on me Inuyasha Takashi!"

Laughing, Inuyasha nuzzled his nose into the back of Kagome's neck and said "Yea, I know…I just don't care."

Kagome shivered, but ended up pulling herself free and standing up "Have you done your homework yet?" She asked, facing him.

Inuyasha leaned back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table before him "Nope." He grinned at her.

Kagome leaned down and took his hand, pulling him to his feet "Come on, homework party."

Inuyasha sighed "Fine, fine. Let's get some drinks and whatnot first."

Kagome nodded and led the way to the kitchen where she went to the fridge, Inuyasha ended up at the snack pantry. By the time they left the kitchen, they were both balancing armfuls of drinks and random snacks and trying not to laugh.

Walking up the stairs Kagome asked "Your room or mine?" She was secretly hoping to go in his room, having not seen it yet.

Shrugging, Inuyasha replied "Either one works. My bed is bigger so we can spread all of our crap out easier?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head "Sounds good to me." She let Inuyasha open his bedroom door before she followed him in.

His room was the mirror image of hers, and a mix of the colors her and her brother's rooms were. The floors were a polished cherry wood, much darker than her own but also much lighter than her brother's deep brown floors. His bed, which as a California King was much larger than hers, was set in the corner, angled to face the entire room and had a canopy set up, but only just. The pillars that adorned each corner were a foot thick, square but only went up about half as high as her own canopy poles went. There were no drapes hanging from the wood that matched the flooring. It looked very regal.

His bedding was black, red and white – swirled in an abstract pattern that Kagome was hypnotized by. It was like controlled chaos, very nice to look at. On either side of the bed, matching night stands were placed and each were topped with lamps boasting red shades.

Both his desk and dresser were cherry wood, but had streaks of bright red paint smudged along them. Instead of looking trashy, or diminishing the appearance of the nice wood it enhanced it. Modern and classic balanced perfectly.

Inuyasha was already at the bed, dropping his collection of snacks onto the comforter. He turned to see Kagome admiring his room "You like?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, coming to put her stuff on the bed as well "I do, it is really cool in here." She tucked a loose strand of hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear and said "I'm going to go grab my books and stuff." Turning she walked quickly out of his room and slipped into hers, leaving the doors open behind her. Grabbing her entire backpack she returned to Inuyasha's room, making sure both her and his doors were closed behind her as they normally were.

Inuyasha had just turned the stereo on and was making a comfortable space for them on the bed when she walked in. Joining him, they piled pillows against the headboard and took out their books.

As Inuyasha started on the math assignment, Kagome pulled out the notes Adam had given her for History and began to read through them to learn about the 20s in America.

"You know he likes you, right?" Inuyasha's voice startled Kagome as he reached over and took a can of Pepsi from the bed and cracked it open.

Kagome just blinked at him, confusion written all over her face "Eh…?"

Chuckling, Inuyasha took a sip of the Pepsi and said "Adam, he has a thing for you." He sounded smug, victorious. Yup, he totally was going to be a jealous boyfriend.

Rolling her eyes Kagome grabbed a bag of chips and unrolled it so she wouldn't have to comment before going back to her reading.

Inuyasha chuckled before pulling out his calculator and returning to his work. Kagome simply shook her head as she kicked back, crossing her feet at the ankles to get comfortable. She yawned, covering her mouth with the stack of papers.

Inuyasha held out his soda "Need some caffeine?"

Kagome laughed "Yes, please." She accepted the can and took a drink before passing it back to him.

"So, I told Sango." She said as she set down the notes and drew out the worksheet from Biology, since that was due the following day.

"Oh?" Inuyasha glanced her way as he punched in a few numbers on the calculator.

"Yup, she freaked out but wasn't surprised. Says she is happy for us, and is going to tell Miroku."

"Oh god, I bet he is going to be texting me any time now then with something to say about that."

Kagome grinned and began labeling the parts of the diagram on the page "I, uh asked her not to tell Kikyo about it yet. I wanted to discuss her with you."

That got Inuyasha's full attention. Setting his pencil down, he turned his whole body to face Kagome and asked "What is there to discuss?"

Kagome finished answering the current question she was on before looking to Inuyasha herself "She is going to try and cause problems, that much we know. I just want to know, I don't know maybe how to best handle it? It isn't like I am going to run scared from her – rather the opposite – I'm just unsure of how to proceed."

Inuyasha sighed, running his hand over his face "You're right, she is going to cause problems. Let's brainstorm how to handle her sure-to-be craziness before we go public with this ok? I want to be prepared for anything she comes at us with, because like I said I've never really had a girlfriend so this might cause a whole new level of crazy for her."

Kagome leaned forward to kiss Inuyasha "Ok, sounds like a plan."

Inuyasha smiled and the two teens went back to their work.

Kagome had just finished her biology homework and was massaging the cramps from her fingers when Inuyasha's phone went off, causing him to sigh "It's Miroku, of course."

Kagome giggled as she put her biology things away and began to read through the history notes again as Inuyasha read the text and replied in turn as he finished the math homework.

Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha as he started the biology homework, completing it much faster than he did the math "This is nice," She commented as she grabbed and opened her own drink, not wanting to take all of Inuyasha's.

Looking up at her with a smile, Inuyasha replied "What? Homework?" He grabbed for a bag of cookies and started munching on them.

Kagome shook her head "No, dork. This. Us. Just, hanging out and doing homework together." Feeling embarrassed, she shrugged and returned to her reading.

Inuyasha smiled, but didn't comment. Though, he did agree.

The stereo in the background played a low piano melody mixed with a heavy bass and low haunting lyrics. Kagome was impressed "What is this?" She asked, yawning again.

Inuyasha yawned in response and playfully glared at her "Stop yawning, it's contagious!" He laughed and then answered "This is Bloodstream by Stateless, you like it?"

Kagome nodded, going back to her reading with yet another yawn.

Inuyasha continued to work on his Biology paper for the next little bit, and when he finally finished he glanced at the clock on his night stand, and was surprised that it was already closing in on nine-thirty. Had they really been at it that long? Turning to Kagome he was surprised to see her head resting against the headboard and her eyes closed. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, she was sound asleep – the papers still on her lap.

Rubbing his face Inuyasha put his own school things back in his bag before putting said bag down on the floor. He then grabbed up all of the remaining snack stuff and took it back down to the kitchen. While he was putting all of the food away, his dad came in from the garage and smiled tiredly at his son "Hello, Inuyasha." He eyed the snack pile still on the counter and shook his head "Eyes bigger than your stomach?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Naw, Kagome and I loaded up on stuff to do our homework."

Inutashio looked around "Where is Kagome? I feel bad I wasn't able to come home sooner to talk to her about her first day, how did it go?"

Inuyasha had to turn away from his father to keep the large grin from being seen "It went great." He finished putting the last box away and turned to face his father, a victorious look still on his face.

Inutashio knew his son well "Great? Care to elaborate?"

Inuyasha looked down and chuckled "Teachers were cool to her, students were decent enough. Kikyo was only mildly annoying and when I asked Kagome out, she said yes."

Inutashio simply stared at his son for a moment, blinking in surprise "You…what?"

Leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest, the youth said "You heard me. I asked Kagome out, and she said yes. We went to Harmon's Grill for dinner tonight."

Inutashio sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face "Inuyasha…"

"Don't dad, seriously. Kagome and I understand each other. We both have skeletons in our closet and we both understand them, and don't judge because of them. I know you told me to be careful with her, and I am. I will be. But if she wants to be with me, and continues to give me every reason to want to be with her, then I am going to."

The older demon stared at his son for a moment in silence, surprised by the confidence in his voice and eventually nodded his head "Alright, I understand. Where is she?"

Inuyasha jerked his thumb upwards "My room, she fell asleep reading history notes. I was just cleaning up all this stuff and was gonna move her when I was done."

Inutashio nodded his head "That is very kind of you son. I'm going to go to bed now. Have a good night, I will see you in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded and watched his dad climb the steps to his room. Feeling relieved by his father's acceptance, Inuyasha got a glass of water and then headed to his own room.

Kagome and scooted down and rolled onto her side, curled up into a small ball while he was gone and Inuyasha had to admit that it was adorable. Setting his water down he gathered up her school things and put them in her bag before leaning down and lifting her into his arms.

She snuggled against his chest and he smiled, carrying her to her own bed. As he was laying her down her dark brown eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him confused.

"Inuyasha? Where-?" She looked around and saw she was in her own room. Grabbing her phone from where Inuyasha had set it on her night stand she checked the time and asked "Did I fall asleep doing homework?" She sounded really surprised.

Inuyasha sat beside her on the bed, reminded of the night she got a little too drunk, and replied "Yea, Adam's notes must really suck." He winked at her and she glared playfully back.

"Ha, ha." She said stretching out "I'm sorry, worst homework buddy ever."

Inuyasha shook his head "Its ok, you were tired. Oh, by the way my dad came home when I was downstairs putting stuff away, and I told him about us."

Kagome pushed herself up onto her elbows, her eyes wide "You did? What did he say?"

Inuyasha shrugged casually "Not much, he was fine with it though. Kinda surprised I think."

Kagome sighed, flopping back onto her pillows "Well, that's a relief."

Inuyasha chuckled "Mmhmm," He stroked her cheek gently "Get some sleep Kagome, I will see you in the morning for some water aerobics." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome hummed her appreciation as she kissed him back "'Kay, see you then. Good night."

Inuyasha stood up and covered her up "Good night." As he left her room, he turned the light off and shut the door.

**Ooo**

The next morning, Kagome woke up feeling very much so refreshed and beyond excited. She had a _boyfriend!_ Resisting the urge to make a very girlish noise she quickly climbed out of bed to get ready for her morning swim. She braided her hair this morning, finding that it was more manageable during her swim if it was back.

Before she had even put her bath robe over her suit, she heard a knock on the door. Bouncing over to it as she slipped into her robe, she opened the door expecting Inuyasha.

She was not expecting to see his father.

Surprise colored her face, but she still smiled albeit a bit more shyly "Good morning Mr. Takashi. How are you doing?" She stepped back and opened the door so he could come in.

Nodding to her and coming in the man said "Good morning Kagome, I'm doing very well this morning. How are you?"

Kagome went and sat on the edge of her bed, leaving the desk chair or vanity chair for Inutashio. He sat and she smiled "Good, good. Slept really well."

"Good," The man looked around her room "It looks lovely in here, I love all of the color."

Kagome's smile was bright "Thank-you! I like it very much so myself."

Inutashio smiled softly at her "So, I apologize for my absence yesterday afternoon. I wanted to ask you, how did your first day go?"

Kagome sighed, but smiled "Really well actually. All of the teachers were really great, and the classes weren't too hard, which I was afraid of having been a grade lower. Even the other students were nice."

Inutashio nodded his head "Wonderful, wonderful." He cleared his throat and said, seeming a little embarrassed "Now, I uh spoke with Inuyasha last night. He informed me of the, uh, progression of your relationship together."

Kagome blushed, she was discussing this with him? Oh this was humiliating! "He told me that you two spoke together about it…" She said awkwardly, wondering what caused him to bring it up.

"Yes, well. I did see this as a very real possibility when you came to join our house hold. You are a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and quite honestly my son would be stupid not to be interested in you dear. Your parents raised you very well."

Kagome blushed and stammered her response "Th-thank you sir."

Inutashio smiled and continued "Now, please believe me when I say that I have no issue with you dating my son. I very much so approve of it. Now, though this has to be said…You are two young adults living directly beside one another. I was a 17 year old boy once…" He paused.

Kagome's cheeks were bright red and she dropped her face into her hands, he was really going to go there with her wasn't he? She cleared her throat and stopped him "Mr. Takashi, listen. My mother and I already had this conversation, um and I am sure it is as awkward for you as it is for me…so let me just say this. I have no intentions of sleeping with your son in the near future. I really care about him, and like being with him but I just met him less than a week ago. So no worries ok?"

Inutashio nodded his head, looking relieved and chuckled "Alright, well then. I will let you get to your swim. Have a great day Kagome." He stood and left her room.

Kagome flopped back on her bed and stared at the roof of the canopy and tried to cool her flaming cheeks "Oh my god…"

There was a knock at her door again, but a softer and more hesitant knock. She figured this time it really was Inuyasha so she said "Come in!"

The door opened and she glanced up to see Inuyasha coming in her room and shutting the door behind him. He was wearing his swim trunks and had a towel around his neck "Um, good morning." He said awkwardly.

Kagome let her head fall back onto the bed "Good morning. I'm going to assume you heard all that?"

Clearing his throat Inuyasha replied "Um, yea." He came and sat on the bed beside her and ended up laying back beside her "I'm sorry about that…"

Kagome giggled "You should have seen his face, I feel bad for him really more than anything." She shook her head and rolled onto her side to look at her boyfriend "His heart was in the right place thought, I mean that is a thing he should be concerned about…" She realized how her words came out and her eyes got wide "I mean, not like he has to but as a parent it would be bad if he didn't worry about it, I um…"

Inuyasha chuckled "Kagome, don't worry ok. I heard what you said, and you are right. We just met, let's enjoy where we are right now and not worry about anything else ok?"

Kagome nodded her head and sat up, Inuyasha following suit "So, swimming?" She asked getting off the bed and turning to face Inuyasha who was simply sitting on the edge of her bed and watching her.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "Yea, but first..." He reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

Kagome giggled and draped her arms around his neck and looked down into his face. His arms looped around her waist and he smiled up at her. Before he could say or do anything Kagome ducked her head and kissed him, she felt like they had done nothing but kiss in the last 12 hours but she really didn't mind. It was nice.

Inuyasha's arms tightened around her middle, holding her closer as their lips moved together.

Kagome had the fleeting thought that it was a good thing he was holding her up, otherwise she might fall down her legs were shaking so bad.

When they finally broke the kiss both of them were breathing hard, but smiling. Kagome bit her lip and stepped out of his grip "Come on, let's get to the pool." She held a hand out to him and helped him to his feet when he took it.

They walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and out into the cold morning air, running quickly then to the warmth of the pool.

Like the previous morning, they abandoned their towels and just jumped into the deeper end of the pool. Surfacing, Kagome swam over to Inuyasha and he wrapped his arms around her. Their legs kicked around one another to keep them afloat.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her, his hands roaming up and down her back feeling the soft skin that wasn't covered by the bathing suit. Kagome ran her hands up Inuyasha's chest, shy but enjoying the smooth planes of his muscled abdomen.

Breaking the kiss she said "We're supposed to be swimming laps ya know." She didn't make a move to get away from him quite yet though.

Chuckling, Inuyasha nodded "Oh I know, since we decided not to go public about this yet…I figured I better get in all the kisses I can before we get to school."

Grinning, Kagome kissed him once more. After all, his logic was solid. Breaking away she slipped across the surface of the water and rolled so she could begin her laps, she heard Inuyasha follow.

They swam in a comfortable silence much like the day before, each letting the other's presence slip from their mind as they worked their bodies.

When Kagome's side began to ache lightly, she decided it was time to stop and get herself something to eat and some hot coffee. Catching sight of Inuyasha cutting smoothly through the water at the other end of the pool she took a deep breath and dove down deep until she lined up just below him.

His eyes were closed as he swam, so she was able to come up to him without him noticing. Grabbing his shoulders and letting her body stretch out mirroring his, she pulled him under the water. His reactions were fast. His eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath before she had pulled him under.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she pulled him below the surface of the water, her laughter escaping as silent bubbles. The water they swam in was from a natural underground spring piped up to the pool, so it was very easy on skin, hair and eyes.

Inuyasha grinned, wrapping his arms around her middle and letting them drift along under the surface of the water. Pulling her against his chest, his mouth found hers under the water and Kagome felt herself melt, this was easily the most romantic thing ever. How were they supposed to stay away from each other all day?

When the need to breathe became very strong, the pair broke through the surface of the water and untwined from one another, breathing hard but grinning. Inuyasha began to swim towards the shallow end and commented "I like swimming," He looked back at his girlfriend and winked at her.

Kagome giggled and followed him. Like before he grabbed her towel and robe for her and they both moved quickly back into the warmth of the laundry room.

Kagome rang her braid out into her towel and secured the tie on her robe before they went to the kitchen. Despite her only being there for a short time, they already were developing a rather pleasant routine. While Inuyasha started the coffee, Kagome opened the fridge and asked "Breakfast burritos today?"

Inuyasha perked up at mention of breakfast burritos and nodded his head "That sounds awesome, but do we have time?"

Kagome giggled "I can throw them together pretty quick, no worries." She grabbed the sausage from the fridge along with the eggs and a few other things. She set all of her ingredients on the counter and took to washing the potatoes and dicing them up into small cubes. Tossing them in a pan with some oil and a collection of seasonings she put a lid on the pan and let them brown.

She then turned her attention to the sausage, grabbing a second pan and setting them to roll around on it. While she let those two parts of the meal get a good head start, not wanting the eggs to finish too soon, she turned to smile at Inuyasha who was getting them both coffee.

Accepting her cup with a smile, she took a sip and sighed happily "You already know how I take my coffee? That is awesome."

Grinning behind his own cup Inuyasha replied "Of course, you take it the same way I do. It was easy to remember." He winked at her.

"So," Kagome began "today we are supposed to act like we aren't together until we can figure something out about Kikyo?" Kagome didn't particularly like this idea, but she agreed that, with Kikyo's level of crazy, it made sense.

Inuyasha sighed "I guess," He didn't sound any happier about it than she was, which made her feel a little better about it.

"It's gonna be hard, so can we figure something out soon?"

Inuyasha chuckled and nodded his head "I will talk to Miroku in shop, you talk to Sango in study hall and we can all brain storm a way to get her out of the picture for good."

Kagome nodded her head and went to flip her food and start the eggs. Ten minutes later they were rolling up large tortillas filled to the brim with all of the food she had prepared and drinking coffee.

"My god, this is delicious." Inuyasha mumbled around a mouthful causing Kagome to giggle.

Washing down a mouthful with some coffee she replied "Thanks, I like to cook. Do you?"

Inuyasha nodded, but didn't talk with a mouthful this time "Yea, I like to cook. I know the basics, nothing fancy or anything but I enjoy it well enough that I learned."

Kagome nodded "Do you think us living together is going to help, or hurt our relationship?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Don't know, either. Both probably. Always being together, I mean we even have all the same classes together. Sometimes that is going to rock, but I can guarantee we're gonna get sick of each other to that degree."

Kagome grinned, impressed by his honesty.

"Right now though," He added after a moment "I like it."

Kagome blushed, she liked it too.

Once their food was eaten and everything cleaned up, they both headed upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for a sure to be difficult day.

As Kagome climbed out of the shower she looked at herself in the mirror, she was smiling and looked a little healthier. The circles under her eyes had begun to diminish since her arrival to America and she had a healthy flush in her cheeks – Inuyasha's doing no doubt. Sighing, she grabbed her tooth brush and thought _'Oh mom, I hope I am making you proud.' _She applied her concealer next, completely hiding those dark circles, and did a smudge of emerald eye liner and amethyst shadow just on her eye lids. It stood out on her ivory skin and she liked it. Some pale lip gloss was next, not wanting to overdo her make-up.

In her room she grabbed a pair of faded skinny jeans and put those on over her gray boy shorts. A black bra and then a red and white graffiti V-neck t-shirt, which she covered with a cropped black leather jacket that accentuated her narrow waist nicely. Her necklace was a long multi-strand silver chain and her earrings matched.

Returning to the bathroom she brushed out her hair and twisted it up before clipping it behind her head, letting it hang over itself in a messy, but controlled, look. Twirling a few strands down around her face, she smiled at the mirror, happy with the look of it all together.

Sitting on her bed she pulled on a pair of black suede strappy wedges, the straps were an inch and a half thick – covering almost all of her food but still giving her a very feminine look. Chewing on the inside of her lip, she worried they might be too much but shrugged – Inuyasha would like it she figured.

Grabbing her phone from the charger, she cursed at how close they were going to be cutting it. So breakfast burritos were a touch optimistic. Grabbing her gym clothes from her dresser she shoved them in her bag and went to find Inuyasha so they could go.

Knocking on his door she heard him call for her to come in, and so she did. He was sitting on the edge of his bed putting on his shoes and when he looked up at her his eyes got wide and he blinked a few times before he was able to speak "Wow, don't you look nice today.." He was trying to be silly, but his words came out a touch too breathlessly so she knew he really did like it.

She smiled as she joined him on the edge of the bed "You don't look half-bad yourself," And he didn't. Dark jeans with light wear in all the right places fit well with a black button-up shirt that was just tight enough that Kagome was able to see his physical prowess.

With his white shoes laced up, the half-demon leaned over and cupped her cheek before kissing her.

Before he could completely distract her, she pulled away saying "Mmm, we're gonna be late for school."

Inuyasha sighed very dramatically and stood up "Fine, fine. You are right, of course."

Kagome smiled, following suit, rolling her eyes at his dramatics as they left his room and headed for the first floor.

Standing near the door, where Inuyasha was grabbing his jacket, Kagome glanced around wondering where the patriarch of the family was.

As if knowing who she looked for Inuyasha commented, slipping into his jacket "Conference call, he's speaking French so we probably don't want to bother him."

Kagome nodded, wondering what difference Inutashio speaking French had, but trusting Inuyasha about it all the same.

On the drive to school, Kagome played with Inuyasha's iPod, flipping through the songs until she found one she liked. As he drove, Inuyasha kept one hand on Kagome's leg, rubbing it lightly with his thumb almost absently. Kagome appreciated the gesture.

When they finally reached the school, Inuyasha parked at the far back end of the lot – which Kagome thought was strange given that there were many spaces closer up. Turning, she arched an eyebrow at him.

Unbuckling his seat belt Inuyasha said "Despite the tinted windows, I wanted to be able to do this without being seen." He leaned over the center console for a kiss. Kagome smiled and met him half-way there, sighing as she kissed him. Pretending they weren't together all day was going to be hard.

She figured, given his thought that she was being hit on and his jealous tendencies, it would be harder for him but she didn't like it either.

The sound of the first bell rang out over the parking lot and Inuyasha broke the kiss, but continued to stroke her cheek and said softly "We don't have to hide today Kagome, we can just tell Kikyo to fuck off."

Kagome smiled wryly "I don't like it any more than you do, but we need to plan for her reaction. It won't be too long, I promise." She kissed him once more and then checked them both for lip-gloss. Wiping a smudge off his mouth with her thumb, she grinned and reapplied her own.

While she was putting the gloss away, Inuyasha opened her door and they walked quickly to the front doors and into the school. They were barely through the class room doors of the math room before the late bell rang and Kagome sighed in relief.

Mrs. Prescott glanced their way as they slid into the two empty seats near the back corner of the room. Kagome smiled sheepishly, mouthing an apology as she drew out her homework. The woman smiled at them and called the class to order, asking for the homework to be passed up.

As Kagome handed hers to the girl in front of her, she noticed the girl glare at her. That alone surprised Kagome for two reasons, one so far everyone in this school had been pretty nice to her and two she had no idea who this girl was. Hadn't seen her really, ever spoken to her or anything.

As class went on, Kagome tried to figure out why this random girl seemed so hostile. She wondered if maybe the girl was a friend of Kikyo's, but logic said the torn black pants showing fish-nets under neither and the bright blonde hair streaked with red and pink didn't factor in with Kikyo's cheerleader friends.

So what then?

Shaking her head, she focused on the lesson and tried not to worry about it.

When class was over, Kagome kept her eyes down as the blonde before her got up and walked out. She didn't want to deal with the glare-down again. Watching her head to the door through her lashes, Kagome saw her stop at Adam's desk when the man said something to her. The blonde's eyes softened a touch but she still looked pissed off and they seemed to have a 10 second argument before the girl stormed out.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked, coming to stand next to her as she gathered her bag and stood.

"Yeah, the girl who was sitting in front of me…what was her name?"

"Jazz? Why?"

"Just curious, she seemed really…angry with me."

Inuyasha snorted "She is really angry with everyone, but as for why she might be with you. She is Adam's twin-sister."

Kagome's dumbfounded look caused Inuyasha to laugh as they walked out of the class room and into the halls heading to English "Seriously?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yea, they are a little different obviously. But she isn't too bad if you stay on her good side, which is hard to do. Trust me."

Kagome eyed him "Are _you _on her good side?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I'm on neutral ground with her, we don't really talk but I did let her borrow a pen once. So I think I am safe enough."

Kagome chuckled "Why would her being Adam's sister make her not like me? Adam likes me."

Inuyasha growled lightly in his throat "Oh I know…" Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't comment so Inuyasha continued "Maybe she can tell you aren't interested in him and that bothers her? I don't know I am more of an only child really so I don't understand sibling dynamics, and twin dynamics are even weirder."

Kagome shook her head "Well, maybe once we…" She glanced around and lowered her voice "We tell people about us, Adam will stop whatever he is doing and she will leave me alone."

Inuyasha shrugged and opened the door to their next class "Here's to hoping,"

They found Miroku at the back of the room and he grinned widely at the pair "Hello you two." His eyes were saying far more than his lips were.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him "Don't start. Did you talk to Sango?"

Inuyasha snorted "Of course he did, or his greeting would have caught many more people's attention."

Miroku grinned, but nodded "My lips are sealed." He winked very broadly at the pair.

Kagome dropped her head on the table before her and Inuyasha glared, but was unable to respond because the bell had rang and they were being called to order.

Kagome sat up, propping her chin on her open palm as she listened to the teacher. Her other hand was dangling at her side idly. She jolted when she felt something touch it, but when she glanced down she saw it was only Inuyasha's hand. He brushed his fingers along hers softly for a moment, not even looking at her.

She smiled at him, and saw him smile in return though his eyes never left the front of the room. Paying attention to the teacher once more she curled her hand around his, unless someone ducked down below the level of the table and looked right back at them nobody would see their entwined hands.

Kagome had to bite down a giggle, they were being all sneaky and it was exciting.

Soon enough that class was over with and they were all leaving. As they met up with Sango the brunette female grinned broadly at them, but didn't say anything.

Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head but Kagome slung her arm around Sango's shoulders "Study hall away? We have things to discuss, you too boys."

Inuyasha become more serious and nodded, Miroku frowned – unsure what they meant but Inuyasha simply tugged him along by his backpack saying "I'll explain in shop. See ya at lunch guys," His eyes lingered on Kagome for a moment longer than they needed to and she smiled.

As her and Sango walked the other way, Sango couldn't help the slightly girlish squeal as she hugged Kagome from the side. Kagome laughed at her antics and grinned at her new friend.

"How is it?" Sango asked as they walked along, obviously excited.

Kagome smiled again "Amazing. It's a first for me really. So I don't have anything to compare it with, but it is great."

Sango's eyes widened "First? Really?"

Kagome nodded shyly "So far, it hasn't been a problem. We're both kinda in the same boat there."

Sango nodded, understanding what she meant "I guess so, I mean he had a few…but nothing serious or steady."

Entering the study hall room, the girls took the same seat as the following day and Sango said – lowering her voice so any other kids in the room didn't overhear "So, what do we need to discuss?"

Kagome glanced around, many of the kids wore headphones so they could study in their own worlds but to be safe than sorry Kagome scooted her stool closer to Sango and said "Kikyo."

Sango made a face, realization dawning on her. They took out their school things, math homework for both of them today.

Sighing as she dated her paper, Sango said "I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head "No, no way. Don't even start with that. We just aren't telling anyone until we come up with a plan because she is going to go postal. It isn't like we're keeping it a secret forever or anything."

Sango nodded, opening her book "I know, but she is my cousin and she is causing all this trouble."

Kagome rubbed Sango's back comfortingly "Don't worry about it, just help me come up with something. Inuyasha has never had a real girlfriend before he says, so that is gonna cause her to freak and then the fact that I live with him might amplify it all. We need to be prepared for anything."

Sango nodded "In the past she has thrown tantrums that normally scare other girls away, but you are aware of those so I don't know if that will be what she does. She is really conniving, she will start rumors and tell lies. People are going to be told everything from you are a guy, a lesbian, a drug addict, a whore – she will even try to tell you, Inuyasha, Miroku and I things to stir up trouble. Be ready for that."

Kagome put her pen down, taking a deep breath at the information she was getting. It was Sango's turn to offer a reassuring shoulder pat.

Resuming her homework Kagome nodded "I got it, I just can't believe any of what she says."

Sango was punching numbers into her calculator but commented softly "She is a really good liar, she may even attempt to turn certain people against you just out of spite."

Kagome focused on the numbers written before her, this was a lot to take in. Sango frowned, guilt eating at her but didn't say anything – simply worked on her math and let Kagome think it all through. More than anything she hoped Kagome wouldn't think the issues she were about face more than she wanted to deal with and break it off with Inuyasha.

Lunch was there before either of them knew it. Grabbing their things they headed out of the room and into the hall. Like the day before, not twenty feet down the hall Inuyasha appeared between them and slung an arm over either girl's shoulder.

Both of them smiled at him, though Sango's had a touch more humor in it. He was using her as a shield but really she didn't mind, they both looked so happy she was more than willing to do it.

"Have a good talk?" He asked looking at them both.

Kagome sighed deeply and said "It was informative,"

Inuyasha saw the concern in her eyes and squeezed her shoulder a little bit "You ok?"

Kagome's answering smile was so sweet that Inuyasha would do anything short of cutting off his own hand to make sure she kept looking at him like that "I'm fine, promise."

Inuyasha nodded "Good."

Sango glanced up at him "You guys come up with any solid plan?"

Inuyasha grinned "If it gets too crazy, we're gonna threaten to get her new boy toy involved. You guys?"

Sango shook her head "We had more of a 'this is what she is going to try to use against you' conversation."

Inuyasha nodded as they entered the cafeteria and he removed his arms from their shoulders. Miroku was once again already at the round table across the room, but his back was to them so they all just got in line.

Speeding through the lines, they didn't talk any more of their Kikyo situation. There were too many people to overhear them, and that wasn't a risk they wanted to take.

Kikyo was sitting at her own table once more, but when one of the other cheerleaders pointed to the trio as they headed to Miroku, she turned around and scowled.

By the time she was able to get over to the group, they were already sitting in their now-normal formation. Kikyo was effectively blocked out again.

So, she hung over Inuyasha's shoulder, blocking his view of Kagome instead "Hey there Inu, how was your evening?"

Smirking Inuyasha answered "Awesome." He didn't elaborate.

"How can it be so great when we weren't together?"

Miroku started choking on his food he was eating, laughter erupting from his vocal cords. Kikyo glared at him over Inuyasha's head.

Shrugging Inuyasha replied "Oh, it just was."

As he spoke Kagome felt his foot gently tap against hers. She ducked her head, smiling at the gesture.

Kikyo leaned up, frowning. Normally Inuyasha was brutish to her or snapped and rolled his eyes. Today he was calm, answered her questions and didn't seem that put off. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Kikyo, why don't you go back to your table and just leave us alone?" That was Sango, who had noticed the look Kikyo had given Inuyasha.

Kikyo pouted "Oh Sango, you are so mean. Fine, whatever." She turned on her heel and stomped off. That too worried Sango, Kikyo never gave up without a fight when it came to Inuyasha.

She cursed under her breath, causing her friends to all look at her. Kagome frowned "You ok Sango?"

"She knows something is up, Inuyasha was too nice to her." She stabbed her food with her fork with more anger than needed.

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up "Me? Too _nice_?"

Miroku chimed in then "You weren't as standoff-ish, it's true."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, but glanced to Kagome and said with a smile "Guess I just have a really good reason to be in such a good mood."

Kagome blushed, looking back at her lunch.

"So Kagome, you get to join us in gym today?" Sango asked curiously as lunch was drawing to a close.

Kagome nodded brightly "Yup. I'm excited to not have to sit around and be lame," That earned her laughter from the group.

The bell rang then, so they all dumped their trash and walked to the gym.

They separated in the gym, the boys and Sango headed to the dressing rooms and Kagome went into Coach's office. Knocking on the open door she asked "Coach?"

The woman looked up from her papers and smiled brightly at the girl "Hello there Kagome, what can I do for you?"

Walking in, Kagome pulled her gym clothes from her bag and said "I just wanted to make sure these were ok?" She handed the woman her outfit.

Coach held the cheer shorts up and then glanced at the black muscle-shirt and nodded "This will work just fine Kagome, and please remember what I said yesterday. If you aren't up to something let me know."

Kagome smiled, nodding. As she accepted the clothing back she said "Inuyasha and I have been swimming laps every morning, my doctors said light work outs would actually speed up the healing process so hopefully I'm all better before we know it."

Coach nodded "That's good, very good. Inuyasha tells me he has quite the set-up at his house."

Giggling Kagome said "So far the pool is all I have used, I don't want to try too much yet."

The woman smiled "Good idea, now go get changed."

Kagome hurried from her office and down the steps into the girl's locker room. Sango was sitting on a bench in front of the lockers tying her shoes and smiled at Kagome "Hey, what took you so long?"

Kagome held up her clothes "Had to get these approved." She set her bag next to Sango and slipped out of her heels.

Sango picked up one of the shoes and said "You are so letting me borrow these,"

Kagome giggled, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off as well. She slipped her shorts on quickly.

Tossing her jacket on top of her growing pile of clothes she hesitated with her top and chewed her lip. Looking around she saw most other girls were either focusing on getting themselves ready, chatting with friends or heading up to the gym.

She quickly pulled her top off and unclipped her bra. As she put her sports bra on, Sango had opened her locker and was putting Kagome's clothes in there so they were a little more secure.

"Wow, that looks terrible." Kikyo's snarky voice sounded, causing both girls to turn.

Sango looked over at Kagome and saw the bruising around her collar-bone had turned a sort of green and yellow color, most of it was hidden under her sports bra though. Her bandage looked fine, no odd coloring or anything. Of course Kikyo would comment on it though.

Kagome just blinked at her and said "Well, yea." She said it like she was talking to someone not so bright "That is what happens when you are in a car accident. Terrible injuries. What's your point?"

Her voice was so even that even Kikyo didn't know how to respond. She narrowed her eyes and left the locker room, nothing else to say.

Sango waited until the door was shut behind Kikyo and her friends before turning to Kagome who was pulling her shirt on "Way to be!" She high-fived the other girl and laughed "You so just put her in her place!"

Kagome gave a half-smile "Thanks." She figured it was better now that Kikyo learned she was a force to be reckoned with, maybe then once it came out that she and Inuyasha were together Kikyo would think twice about doing battle with her at all.

Together Kagome and Sango went up into the gym where the guys were waiting for them. Coach was standing in the middle of the room taking roll. The four teens met up and started stretching while roll was happening. Once she verified who was there and who wasn't, Coach called "Alright all week we are going to be doing our Presidential Fitness prep, so when you are done getting changed I just want you to come up and get started. Got it?"

There were murmured agreements and the kids wandered around to the different areas to practice.

Sango leaned against Kagome's shoulder and asked "What do you think you can't do today?"

Kagome chewed her lip "Well, honestly a lot of it. My side is healing nicely but the crunches, pull-ups and stretching will tug my stitches and even if none of them pop it won't feel good. So I guess that leaves the running mostly."

Sango nodded "Ok, I will jog with you if you want?"

Kagome grinned and smiled at the boys "What are you guys going to do?"

Miroku sighed "Stretching I think, I need to be able to reach farther than I currently can. You Inuyasha?"

The half-demon shrugged "I fall into a weird category for being half-demon, they can't judge me on human standards but the demon standards are almost as unrealistic so I don't really know where I need work. Stretching too probably, I'm strong but I wouldn't say I'm very flexible."

As the girls went over to the half of the gym set up for laps, Kagome 'accidently' brushed against Inuyasha, her hand grazing his even though she was in conversation with Sango. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, but smiled. When he looked up to where he and Miroku were heading, he saw Kikyo glaring after Kagome. He cursed under his breath, they had thought they were being sneaky and maybe it was all for nothing.

He put it out of his head while he and Miroku made fools of themselves trying to reach past their toes. Any time he started to get distracted by a certain raven-haired beauty jogging by, Miroku would smack him and tell him to focus.

Easier said than done.

Once Coach released them to go and shower and change to regular clothes, Inuyasha decided a colder shower would do him some serious good.

As the girls entered the locker room, Sango said to Kagome "For someone with medical limitations, you kicked butt out there."

Kagome wiped her face off on her towel and said "Thanks, Inuyasha and I have been swimming laps every morning so I am building up my strength."

Sango smirked, a knowing twinkle in her eyes "Sounds fun,"

Kagome playfully narrowed her eyes at her but didn't comment.

Kikyo watched them through the mirror as she brushed out her hair, her eyes glaring daggers at Kagome. To Kikyo, Kagome was the ultimate competition; she was winning Inuyasha's affections and Sango's friendship, leaving no room for Kikyo anymore. She would have to deal with her sooner or later.

Kagome ran a towel across her skin and reapplied her deodorant before putting her street clothes back on. Taking the elastic out of her hair she sprayed it with some dry shampoo and brushed it to get the worst of the oil out. Reclipping it when she was all done she touched up her makeup and was ready for class when the bell rang.

The girls were chatting randomly as they left the locker room to meet up with the boys. Sango frowned when she saw Inuyasha "You took a shower? You never take a shower in gym?"

Inuyasha shrugged, touching his wet locks "I needed one today."

Sango eyed him, but shrugged and said "I'm off, see you guys in Bio."

Miroku headed off with her and Kagome just giggled at Inuyasha, he seemed so irritated by the slightly dripping locks "You want me to tie that back for you?"

Inuyasha frowned at her "What? No, I'm ok. It's irritating, but the pony-tail thing wouldn't work for me. My dad can pull it off because he is older and refined, Koga can pull it off because he is secretly gay and Miroku's is hardly a pony-tail."

Kagome had to stifle her laughter as she asked "You seem to have put some thought into this eh? Been asked about it before?"

Inuyasha smirked and playfully advanced on her, the gym was starting to clear out so he wasn't too worried. He was also starting to not care who saw them, or what they thought. She was his girlfriend damn it.

Kagome poked him in the chest "You don't scare me ya know."

Just then Inuyasha's ears flicked back and he frowned and stood up straight as Kikyo came up to them and said with a sinister look in her eyes "You know she has a huge thing for you right?" She smirked at Kagome, hoping to embarrass her.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly, Kikyo gave a victorious smile but it faltered as he said "Well, I sure hope so otherwise this would be super awkward." Without hesitating, he looped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her against him. His mouth instantly found hers.

Kagome was surprised, but reacted naturally. Her arms slid up around his neck and her eyes fell closed as she kissed him. She could hear Kikyo making a very strangled and weird noise, but she didn't dare break away from him to see why.

Obviously though, Kikyo was _not_ the only student left in the gym because Kagome also heard a few male cheers. That was when she and Inuyasha broke apart, she blushed, but Inuyasha kept his arm around her middle as he turned to look at Kikyo. The girl looked like she was going to be sick, and it didn't help matters when Inuyasha said dryly "Thank you Kikyo, for telling me my girlfriend has a thing for me."

With that he moved his arm so his hand could take Kagome's and he led her out of the gym.

Out in the hallway, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and said "You just had to make a scene eh?" She chuckled as she said it and shook her head.

Inuyasha shook his head "She already knew something was up, and I wasn't about to let her sit there and already try to start stuff without at least knocking her down a few pegs." He stroked her cheek with his free hand, a feeling she was quickly learning to love, and said softly "I hope you didn't mind."

"Oh yes, I mind it terribly when my boyfriend kisses me." Kagome said grinning, happy yo actually say the word out loud.

Inuyasha chuckled "I suppose you are right, hmm. Kikyo has class with Sango next so we're going to be getting text messages I'm sure." He draped his arm over her shoulder and together they walked down the hall heading to history class.

"Of course now though, this is the one room where we don't get to sit next to each other." Inuyasha grumbled "You get to sit by Adam."

Kagome pulled him to a stop near the history room doors "Inuyasha, it doesn't matter if he has a thing for me, or if anyone else does. I'm with _you. _I take that very seriously, so you don't need to worry OK?" She stretched up and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth.

As they turned to walk into the room, they ran right into Adam who was standing there looking very crestfallen, but trying well to hide it.

Kagome smiled brightly at him, he was still nice and had been more than helpful in the classes. She figured he would make a great friend if he could get over the fact that she wasn't interested in him.

"H-hey Inuyasha, Kagome." His smile was strained.

Inuyasha smirked "What's up Adam?"

The blonde shrugged "Nothing really, just...class."

Kagome slipped out from under Inuyasha's arm, smiling at him before turning to Adam "Thank you so much again for those notes, they are really helping me. Reading back through the chapters would take twice as long, so those are great."

Adam's smile then was a little less strained, which she was glad to see "I'm glad I could help Kagome," He opened the door then and headed in to class.

Kagome beamed up at Inuyasha, feeling victorious for defusing an almost very awkward situation. He sighed, shook his head and pressed a kiss to her hair saying "You are too nice, do you know that?"

Kagome snorted "Just wait until you get to know me."

Laughing, the couple entered the room. As they parted ways for their own seats, Kagome instantly realized Kikyo was intent on the entire world knowing about she and Inuyasha, she received some looks from other students - mostly girls who had probably gotten texts right away from Kikyo.

Chewing her lip she felt shy for a moment, but then thought about it. So _what_ if people knew about her and Inuyasha, they liked one another so they were together. That was the bottom line, and whatever anyone else thought about it was none of her concern.

Holding her head high, she went to her seat beside Adam and took out her book and notebook. Adam smiled softly at her, encouraging her. She frowned, did he know about Kikyo? He must, her crazy was probably impossible to keep secret.

Not ten minutes into class Kagome felt a subtle vibrate on her hip and pulled her phone out, it was Sango.

**You guys are insane! Kikyo is going postal about your little make-out session in the gym! True story now please?**

Kagome blushed, setting her phone on her lap she turned the page in her history book. Shaking her head, she wondered just what Kikyo was saying about them. Making sure her teacher wasn't watching, though she was sure he could hear her hitting the buttons on her phone, she replied to her friend.

**She came up to us & tried to inform Inuyasha of this huge crush I have on him. Idk why, but she did. & Inuyasha was so great he told her 'I hope so otherwise this would be super awkward' & kissed me! Then told her 'Thanks for telling me my girlfriend has a crush on me'. **

Not wanting to test her luck with the teacher, she put her phone back in her pocket and even when she felt it vibrate again she didn't check it. She focused on her school work until the bell released them.

Her and Adam were chatting as they collected their things, mostly about the class and the big projects. Comparing ideas. It was nice, she felt that now that he knew she was off the market he wouldn't try to flirt and could be a good friend and classmate.

Inuyasha waited for her by the door and together they walked down the hall towards their Biology lab. Kagome drew her phone out and read the response from Sango.

**Oh my god, that is fantastic. I so wish I had stuck around to witness that!**

Kagome giggled as she put her phone away "Kikyo is already running around freaking out about us." She sighed "Let the games begin."

Inuyasha draped his arm over her shoulder "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine. She doesn't have that hold over you that she did any other girl here, she'll learn that soon." He kissed her temple as they neared their last class of the day.

Miroku and Sango were already there, and already holding onto their four seats in the back of the room. Kagome grinned and the pair quickly joined them before Kikyo was able to show up.

Miroku was laughing as they sat down "Guess the cat is out of the bag now, eh?"

Inuyasha shrugged "Oh well," He reached over and took Kagome's hand on her desk, smiling at her.

Just then, Kikyo entered the classroom and zeroed in on the group in the back of the room, her eyes narrowed for a moment but she plastered on a sweet smile as she came to claim an empty seat near Sango.

She batted her eyelashes at the new couple, which set off warning bells for everyone "Good job Kagome, claiming such an eligible bachelor."

Kagome bristled at the implication that she was dating Inuyasha for his money, she herself owned part of his fathers company, she was rich enough in her own right! Calming herself she said "I'm just lucky I guess."

Kikyo pursed her lips but said "I have a brilliant idea!"

All of them looked at her warily, a good idea for Kikyo usually meant a terrible one for the rest of them. Or at least for Inuyasha.

Sango crossed her arms across her chest and said "Oh?"

Kikyo nodded "A triple date."

The rest of them just stared at her as if she had just grown three extra heads. Miroku cleared his throat "You uh, you taking some new kind of happy pill there Kikyo?"

Inuyasha chuckled, but Kikyo just narrowed her eyes and sighed "No, idiot. Obviously Kagome is here to stay, so I figure it would be good for all of us to get to know each other. The five of us, and I will of course bring Naraku. Dinner tomorrow night?"

Kagome could think of a million other things she would rather do the following night, like watch paint dry or count ceiling tiles. She was about to tell Kikyo off when Inuyasha surprised the whole group by saying "Sure, why not."

His friends now turned to him as if he had the extra heads and Kagome asked "Really?"

Inuyasha winked at her "Really."

Sensing her boyfriend had some sort of plan or idea in mind, she nodded her head slowly "Ok, dinner it is."

Miroku and Sango shrugged, deciding to just follow along and let it play out.

Kikyo grinned at them "Perfect, how about The Mona Lisa? Can't go wrong with some French cuisine."

Kagome, who had been to France chuckled "Oh yes, yes you can."

Sango laughed and kicked her friend in the foot "French food sounds good, I'm in. Miroku?"

The brunette male shrugged "Good food? Good company? How can I say no?"

Inuyasha nodded "The Mona Lisa it is, say 7 o'clock?"

They all nodded, each one wondering jut how the "triple date" would go, or more importantly why Kikyo would offer it up when she so obviously disliked Kagome. Kagome was mildly concerned, but only to a degree. Inuyasha would be there to keep her safe and Sango wouldn't let her cousin do anything over the top hopefully.

She sighed, squeezing Inuyasha's hand once more before releasing to pull out her Biology homework, complicated didn't even begin to describe their current situation.

!

**I figured since you guys had to wait so long to get the last chapter I would get this one churned out in double time! It was also just shy of 11,500 words so there ya go!**

**I can't promise my chapters will be done this quickly, I just had a great idea mapped out in my head for this one & I know most of the next chapter but still need to work through part of it, so we'll see how fast it goes.**

**Also, not all the chapters are going to be so day-in & day-out, wake-up/swimming/school kinda drabble. It will be more broken up to specific events and happenings and not as slice-of-life, AKA more interesting chapters with all the boring stuff cut out (most of the time)**

**Anyways, leave me a review telling me what you liked and what you didn't. Reviews make me happy & want to write faster, this is a scientifically proven fact!**

**Thanks!**

**E.A.**


	13. Well This Is Awkward

**Disclaimer – **Still don't know why you think I would own all this, but just so you know…I don't.

**Dedication - **Um, well. My work, because my muse has just come _alive _here. This place is where I finished chapter 11 & just rocked 12.

**Chapter Thirteen – **Well…This is Awkward

**Authors Note – **So this is the chapter where I decided to up the rating from T to M. Some of the plot points I had decided on early-on should have prompted me to raise the rating already, but decided to not do any rating changes until I was actually getting ready to write those chapters. This chapter will feature abuse and mild adult themes (more implied than anything), I apologize if that deters any of you from wanting to continue reading but it is an important piece of the puzzle and that scene will have ripples and echoes that cause things in later chapters. I couldn't _not _put it in. If you don't want to read it, I understand. I have sectioned off that content with '**Ooo**' so when you see that divider next (Obviously, not this first one) that is where the story will get morally skewed, and then when there is another of the dividers you are safe to keep reading the safer content. I will try my best to always section off abusive, sexual or other M-rated themes in the future. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Ooo**

"I don't understand why you agreed to this." Kagome grumbled as she brushed her teeth. Inuyasha, who was already completely ready for their date-of-horror, had drug her office chair across the floor and was positioned in the entry way to her bathroom.

Shrugging, he picked a piece of lint off the shoulder of his red long-sleeved button-up shirt and said "Well, Miroku and I had originally come up with the idea of involving this exact boyfriend if Kikyo went crazy…so maybe getting to know him won't be that bad of an idea."

Kagome spit her mouthful of tooth paste out and rinsed her mouth before replying "And what if he is just as crazy as she is? It was her idea for us to go to dinner with him, plus he is dating Kikyo…there must be something wrong with him. Nobody can like that level of crazy."

Inuyasha watched Kagome through the mirror as she did her make-up. She was wearing a knee-length black dress with a respectable but still alluring V-neck and slits up either side of her leg. The straps were an inch thick across her shoulders but plunged down to come back together at the base of her back, revealing the entire expanse of silky white skin below her shoulder blades. She used a little black eye-liner and some red lipstick for make-up and then pinned half of her hair up.

As she went to pass Inuyasha to go into the bedroom for the heels she had worn to school the previous day, he grabbed her around her waist and said "You look beautiful tonight, regardless of what happens, this made it worth it." He ran his fingers down the middle of her back all the way down to where the dress covered her skin again.

Kagome blushed "Thank-you," She brushed past him into the room and held onto the pole of her canopy as she stepped into the heels. Turning to look at Inuyasha she asked "Are you ready for this?"

Inuyasha nodded "Yea, let's get going, I don't want to be late."

That day at school Kikyo almost completely avoided them, even Inuyasha, which was strange. Kagome just couldn't understand what her motive was, her angle. Though they all agreed there had to be one.

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs she said "Sango doesn't think Kikyo has this huge master plan in place, that she isn't that smart. That most of her tantrums have been just that, tantrums. She reacts impulsively, without thinking. Tonight was a spur of the moment thing for her to decide, so I don't see there being any long-lasting repercussions."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement "She is probably right, which I guess is why I am not too worried about it. Sure, I have to spend my evening around Kikyo and her boyfriend but…well I wanted to get to know the guy, and honestly it is worth it to see you in that dress."

Kagome smacked his arm playfully "One track mind." She mumbled as they reached the ground floor.

Inuyasha nodded his head "Sometimes." As he grabbed her black double-button trench-coat from the coat hanger by the door and slipped it on for her, Inutashio came in from a random room off the main hall. Kagome was surprised to see him wearing a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt, looking very disheveled.

Inuyasha snorted "Have a good work out dad?"

The older man took a drink from his water bottle as he walked down the hall towards them "Yes I did actually." He looked them both over and smiled tightly "You both look wonderful this evening, I'm sure you'll have fun?"

Inuyasha shook his head "Doubt it, but we'll see."

The older man walked up to them and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to look up at him in surprise "Kagome…be careful with Kikyo." That was the first time the girl had ever heard him even mention Kikyo's name. He must know all about her and her crazy then, which made sense – he knew everything.

Kagome patted his hand with her own "I will. I promise." She beamed at him.

Inuyasha shrugged into his own leather jacket and opened the door saying "Seriously dad, tonight is more of a recon mission. We'll be fine." He took Kagome's hand and together they left the house.

"Recon mission?" Kagome repeated, laughing "I hope that isn't the theme of most of our dates."

Inuyasha opened the garage door and grinned at her "Well, it most certainly would be entertaining…but no. Tonight is a fluke, I don't want to have to put up with this any longer, trust me."

As he opened the door for her, Kagome pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and said "I do trust you, let's just get through tonight." She climbed into the car and Inuyasha came around his side and got in. Moments later they were driving through the dark streets heading for the restaurant.

They had put some upbeat music on, hoping to keep the negativity of the night away, and Kagome was tapping her feet along with the beat and singing along "Oh well I guess were gonna find out, let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come!"

"Say your good-byes if you got someone you can say good-bye to!" Inuyasha sang along as well, drumming along with the quick tempo on the steering wheel.

Kagome laughed happily, Inuyasha was holding her hand on the center console and they were singing along to the radio together both rather badly actually, but they didn't care and were having fun. It was perfection.

"Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come! Let's see how far we've come!" As the song ended, very dramatically, they were both laughing themselves silly. Despite how they were about to spend the rest of their evening, they had this moment right here together.

Inuyasha shook his head at their similar silly antics, smiling. He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers softly, never taking his eyes off the road. Kagome smiled at him, sure with other people he was really gruff and could be mean, but not with her. He was a completely different person with her, and it was a shame that because of Kikyo this kind side of him had been kept down for so long.

She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb, smiling at him as he drove. He was so handsome, and kind – god she was lucky. Shaking her head at her thought process she thought about how tonight was going to go, what if Inuyasha and Sango were right and tonight would be fine? She worried the inside of her lip, hoping that was the case but doubting it all the same.

"Hey, Kagome, we're here." Inuyasha's voice caught her attention and she looked up at the building they were parked in front of. It was beautiful in its simplicity. A two story building of black stone, gold accents and lights positioned just-so to light it up in an almost magical way. She was finally getting excited about this evening.

As her boyfriend opened her door for her, she noticed the white car that belonged to Sango parked across the street. The large black Cadillac that Kikyo had gotten out of the other day was nowhere to be seen, though she doubted that meant much; given that there were parking lots surrounding the building. She figured they were the last ones to arrive. Slipping her arm through Inuyasha's, she heard him ask "Are you ready?"

Kagome shrugged "I don't know."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek "Me either, let's do it. " He led them through the front door where the hostess smiled brightly at them.

"Table for two?" She asked, reaching for a pair of menus

Inuyasha shook his head "No we are meeting a few other people here, I believe the reservation was under Kikyo?"

An odd look passed over the woman's face and she nodded "Of course. Right this way." She led them through the building and when they got back to the back of the room she opened a pair of double doors to a private room where the other four were waiting for them.

The four at the table looked up, their conversations cut off by the newest arrival. As the waitress got them situated, handed them menus and took drink orders Kagome looked around the table.

Sango looked beautiful in her white dress. It had long sleeves that were tight, like a second skin. The collar was high. All around the top of the dress from just above her breasts up was fine white lace. Lightly showing her neck, chest, shoulders and back. The dress fell to her knees and were matched with white heels. It was a gloriously beautiful dress.

Where Sango looked elegant and Kagome looked classically sexy, Kikyo had to dress down right provocatively. Her dress was a shrieking red shade that she probably couldn't even bend down in without showing her backside. The thin straps were off-the-shoulder revealing much more of her cleavage than was necessary, or appropriate for this sort of a location.

The men sitting beside each of the women were dressed nice though. Miroku wore khakis and a deep green shirt with long sleeves. The man sitting beside Kikyo, who must be Naraku, wore dark denim jeans and a black button up shirt. He had long black hair tied back into a pony-tail. When Kagome was finally seated, what surprised her the most were the man's red eyes. Nobody had told her that he was a demon, though demon he clearly was.

Aside from a parting glance, he hadn't even looked at Kagome. No, his eyes were leveled directly at Inuyasha. An odd look in his eyes.

When Inuyasha caught the glare of the other man he frowned, confused. He lifted his menu to start looking at the food but could still feel the stare of the older man.

As if she couldn't notice the mounting tension in the room Kikyo said "Inuyasha, Kagome let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Naraku." She spoke in a slightly whiny Betty-Boop voice, which was different than her day-to-day voice and very annoying.

Kagome smiled slightly and held her hand out, given that she sat directly next to the man "Pleased to meet you, Naraku."

Now the man took his eyes off the half demon and they traveled slowly over Kagome's form. He smirked "Pleasure is all mine." Instead of shaking her hand, as she expected, he took it and kissed it.

Kagome tensed a little, and could hear a light growl come from Inuyasha but she kicked him under the table, warning him to be quite.

The demon turned his eyes to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, half-breed, dog demon – correct?"

Inuyasha sat up straight, Kagome was beginning to see the comparison of half and full demons, and of just demonic types, were very common. He cleared his throat and said "Yea, you're right. My father is a demon, my mother a human."

Naraku nodded, but didn't reply.

Kikyo went on, in that annoying voice she was using "Naraku is so great, he offered to pick up the tab tonight! Isn't that fantastic?" She wrapped herself around his arm and hung there, looking up at him "His daddy comes from old money, so my baby is loaded." She winked at Kagome "it's fun aint it?"

Kagome bristled, but Inuyasha spoke smoothly "I know I enjoy being with someone who is on my level financially." He slipped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and went on "At least I know she likes me for more than my money." He kissed her hair softly.

Kikyo frowned "What?"

Kagome lifted her water glass, going for carelessly casual "Oh, didn't they tell you?" She took a sip "I own 45% of Inuyasha's father's company."

Both Sango and Miroku glanced their way in surprise, this was news to them "Really?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded "One hell of an inheritance I'd say."

Kagome's smile was slightly sad but she said "I never told you guys? Really? Huh…my bad. Musta slipped my mind."

Sango snorted "Sure, your millionaire status just slipped your mind,"

Kagome laughed "Hardly, I own the company but can't collect from it or have any actual rights to it for another 2 years."

Kikyo looked like she had just tasted something sour, but was unable to respond because of the waitress's arrival "Hello!" She said happily, obviously excited about the prospect of a large tip "My name is Beka and I will be your server this evening. Our special this evening is the Prime Rib served with garlic and cheddar mashed potatoes, mixed veggies and your choice of either a side salad or our soup of the day which is garden basil and tomato. Can I start you off with some appetizers?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha "Wanna share the artichoke and cheese dip and bread?"

Inuyasha made a face "Artichoke? Gross. I was thinking mussels."

Kagome nodded "Those are good too-"

Sango piped in "I'll share the dip with you Kagome, let the boys eat their sea-food." Miroku nodded in agreement.

Naraku added then, speaking to the waitress "Two orders of the artichoke dip, extra bread please, and one of the garlic and white wine mussels."

The woman wrote it down before saying "Alright, I will get those started right away." She turned and left their private room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome ran her finger around the rim of her water glass, drawing a low hum from the crystal facets. Inuyasha watched her with a content smile on his lips.

Kikyo in turn watched _him_ with a dark look on her face. Before the silence could get any more awkward, Sango cleared her throat and said "So, Kikyo…this was your idea to get together tonight?"

Kikyo shrugged "Like I said, none of you have met Naraku yet and I hardly know Kagome, who is apparently not going anywhere, so I figured it is a good time to get to know everyone." She sipped her water.

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the room, his eyes found Inuyasha and he said "So, do you relate more to humans or demons Inuyasha? As a half-breed I would assume you are somewhat on the fence about it."

The young man narrowed his eyes "I don't try to relate more with one group over the other. I have friends, and enemies, on both sides of that fence. I never try to alienate either group. That's the great thing about being half and half, I have similarities to both."

Kagome smiled brightly at his words, they were well thought out, polite but unwavering.

Naraku snorted, arching an eyebrow "The great thing about being half and half? There is nothing great about being a diluted half-breed."

Kagome, who was sitting directly between the two demons, felt Inuyasha tense beside her and she reached over to take his hand. Steadying him. She leveled her eyes at Naraku, her stare so intense he glanced at her. Surprise colored his face when he saw the anger in her dark eyes "There is nothing wrong with Inuyasha being a half-demon, his mother and father loved each other and so they had Inuyasha – that is that. He is here because of true love, there is nothing diluted about that."

Naraku looked down his nose at Kagome and smirked "Normally human women are meek and shy in the presence of a full demon, but you aren't. Interesting."

There was something in the way that he looked at her that caused a shock of fear to rock her core, but she never averted her eyes. "Being meek isn't who I am, especially in the face of idiotic thoughts."

Inuyasha touched her shoulder "Kagome, don't bother. Naraku here must be a purist."

Kagome glanced at her boyfriend "What?"

Sango cleared her throat and said "A purist, demons who believe that the demonic species are superior that humans, and that by no-means should the two intermingle."

Kagome looked back at Naraku, disgusted "So, like a Nazi or something? You realize you are dating a human right?"

Naraku leaned forward, causing Kagome to sit up straight and Inuyasha to shift closer to her, "Meek, and shy. Subservient." Kagome figured he had to be talking about the traits Kikyo showed that made him willing to date her.

Kikyo scoffed "It isn't like I'm planning on having his kids or anything,"

Miroku spoke up then "Kikyo, are you trying to say you agree with this warped thought? You have fawned over Inuyasha since day fucking one, and now you are trying to say he is somehow less than a full demon?"

Kikyo didn't respond, but Naraku looked down at her with a glare causing her to shrink.

Kagome pushed her chair back and stood gracefully "Sorry everyone, but I don't think I am going to be able to remain for dinner – I suddenly have lost my appetite."

Inuyasha stood with her and nodded "Yea, thanks for the introductions Kikyo. This was a really enlightening evening." He glared at her and she looked down.

Sango and Miroku stood as well and the latter spoke "Thanks for showing your true colors Kikyo. Now we know just how terrible you are."

Sango crossed her arms and stared at her cousin, who simply stared at the floor "Kikyo, look at me."

The other female looked up through her lashes at her cousin, but looked back down at the hard look she was getting.

"Kikyo, unfortunately you are family so I still have to see you all the time, but know this. You better stay the hell away from us, don't look at us. Don't talk to us, don't fucking think about us. Got it?" She turned and walked briskly over to the door, the rest following.

As she left the banquet hall, Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the pair left sitting. Kikyo hadn't removed her eyes from the floor and Naraku was staring at the door, at her, with a sinister look that caused her to quickly slip out of the room and shut the door hard behind her.

The waitress was on her way towards them, a tray of food in her hands. She stared at them in surprise as they walked towards the door. Kagome paused beside her and smiled before drawing a twenty out of her purse "Sorry, but we have to be leaving. You were a wonderful waitress." She passed the woman the money and with another smile, she ran to catch up with the others as they left the building.

Out on the sidewalk Sango laced her fingers behind her head and shook it back and forth, disbelief on her face "I can't fucking believe her…" She said.

Inuyasha draped his arm around Kagome and said "Don't sweat it Sango, I get it all the time." He shrugged and Kagome looked up at him with a frown.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly "Just because it happens doesn't mean it is any less messed up. We're allowed to be upset by this."

Inuyasha gave her a half smile and said "Hey, guys. Look, we're all dressed nice. Let's go get some food somewhere else, anywhere. On me."

Sango glanced his way and shook her head again, dropping her arms "Inuyasha how can you be so calm right now?"

He smiled at her "Because I just had three of the most awesome people jump to my defense, which pretty much overshadows the other shit."

Sango smiled and came up to Inuyasha and hugged both him and Kagome, Miroku followed suit and there the four of them were – dressed to the nines, standing on a sidewalk having a big group hug.

**Ooo**

Naraku had thrown money down onto the table and stood, rage evident on his face. Kikyo stood slowly beside him, watching him "Are we leaving?" She asked, dropping the whiny little girl voice.

Naraku turned his red stare onto her, his calm from before was completely gone and rage burned in his eyes "Yes, we are leaving right now. Come on." He grabbed her arm and took her from the private room and through the restaurant, though they didn't exit through the main entrance. Their Cadillac was parked in the rear of the building, and that was where he took her.

Kikyo remained silent until they were in the car and Naraku was driving. He attended school in Berkley, but he also owned a home in the heart of San Francisco. "Why are you so angry?" She said eventually, scowling at him.

Naraku glared at her "Fawning over a half-breed? Is that what tonight was about, to parade me in front of some disgusting half demon to make him jealous?"

Kikyo crossed her arms "I have the better boyfriend, is wanting to show that off so wrong? He just started dating that Kagome bitch, and I wanted to show them how stupid their relationship is."

Naraku slowed near the front gate of his house and as he punched in the code on the electric keypad he said, without looking at Kikyo "Text your uncle or your grandmother and tell them that you are staying at a friend's tonight."

Kikyo quickly did as she was told and Naraku pulled the vehicle in front of the house and parked. Turning off the engine he climbed out and started walking up to the door. Kikyo was hot on his trail, excited to be staying over, knowing what it meant.

Once they were inside the house, which was an impressive abode, and Naraku had the door locked he turned to Kikyo and without warning he grabbed her around the throat and rammed her against the solid wooden door "You are a worthless slut Kikyo, trailing after a dirty hanyou like a fan girl. You think you deserve to be with someone like me? When that is what interests you?"

"N-no Naraku, he doesn't interest me! You do! Only you, I swear!" She trembled, but it wasn't fear that lit up her eyes and Naraku knew it. He had known the second he met her that Kikyo was a weak willed woman who wanted, needed, to be dominated. He was only too happy to oblige.

"You disgust me." He released her and crossed his arms over his chest "To think I was sharing my bed with someone like you, a hanyou lover." Seeing the fear and hardly disguised excitement on her face, he smirked "At least you have the good graces to be afraid of me, unlike that half-breed's girlfriend, she stood up to me." He smiled in that very creepy way of his.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes "You are thinking about _Kagome?!_" She screeched at him.

Naraku's eyes zeroed in on Kikyo and he slapped her, hard. She cried out and he shoved her away from him "Yes, you dumb bitch, I was thinking about her. I was thinking about all of the things I would like to do to her. See how she likes being with a real demon instead of a worthless half-breed."

"Are you serious right now?" Anger was warring with other emotions right now, and it was evident on her face.

Naraku came over to her, in a very different mood all of a sudden. He caressed the cheek he had just struck with a light claw touch "Such a jealous girl." He whispered, his claw running down her jaw to her neck and down to the front of her dress. He drug his claw through the red material like it was nothing. Ripped in half the dress fell to the floor leaving the woman in nothing but her heels.

Kikyo shivered, her exposed skin cool "I thought you didn't want me here?" She asked.

"You can leave any time you wish," the demon crooned, his lips tracing the path his claw had just followed. Kikyo shivered again, from an entirely different sensation.

"I-I think I'll stay."

Naraku chuckled and stood straight, his hand going around her throat again. He pushed her up against the wall "You like having a man dominate you, don't you? You weak little human."

Kikyo pressed her lips together and nodded "I like being with you Naraku."

Growling, Naraku spun her around so she was pressed against the wall facing away from him "Good."

**Ooo**

Laughter rang through the restaurant, leading back to the quartet that sat in the corner. They were receiving some very odd looks just then.

"Who decided we should go to Taco Bell again?" Sango asked around her burrito.

Miroku sipped his coke and said "I wanted Mexican food, and then Kagome said she had seen one just up the street. So here we are."

Kagome giggled "We look like idiots."

Inuyasha kissed her hair "You look wonderful."

Miroku and Sango shared a glance and then both went "Aww!"

Kagome picked up some discarded lettuce and threw it at them "Shut up!"

Inuyasha chuckled "We are a tad overdressed," He looked around the room at the few people in their regular street clothes who kept glancing at the group sitting in the corner booth.

"This is fun though," Sango said with a smile, propping her chin up in her palm "And, well we don't have to worry about Kikyo anymore. I didn't think she would dive off the deep end like this, but well…" She shrugged, sipping her drink.

Miroku patted her on the shoulder "Don't feel bad, we can't all be held responsible for our family."

Sango nodded and sighed "Wow today was long."

Kagome nodded her agreement "Yup, and chances are tomorrow will be longer still but hey you know what, we'll survive it."

Sango lifted her Taco Bell cup and said "I'll drink to that!" The other three lifted their paper cups high and lightly smacked them together "Cheers!" More laughter followed.

Once all their food was done and their conversation began to lull Inuyasha said "Well, I'm ready to go home."

Sango nodded her head "I agree, I want to get out of this dress."

Miroku grinned "I can help with that."

Sango narrowed her eyes "What was that? You are walking home?"

Miroku laughed, but didn't respond.

As they dumped their trash and went outside, Sango hugged Kagome and said "Thank you Kagome, for putting up with Kikyo and for being so awesome to Inuyasha. It makes me happy knowing he is well taken care of."

Kagome returned the hug and said "No problem, see you tomorrow in Study Hall."

She and Miroku waved to each other and the two pairs got into their own cars before each heading down the road. When Sango started to turn at a stoplight, she beeped the horn at them and Inuyasha returned it.

In the car, Kagome sighed and leaned back against the seat, letting her eyes close "Today _has_ been long," She said sounding wearier that she had just moments before.

"Are you ok? With everything I mean?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her before looking back to the road.

Kagome nodded and reached out to take his hand "Of course I am, are you?"

Inuyasha simply shrugged.

Kagome kissed his hand and said "I think you are fantastic, and that wouldn't change if you were human or full demon or a quarter demon…you are great either way."

Inuyasha looked her way and smiled. He stopped at the next light and leaned over to kiss her

Just then, her cell phone rang and she frowned before picking it up and looking at the caller ID. A large grin crossed her face as she answered it "Yuka?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, he wasn't trying to eavesdrop but it was a physical impossibility not to hear what the woman on the other end of the line said, and Kagome had to know that by now. He tried really hard to focus on the road before him, and to not hear her conversation.

"Not just me!" The voice on the other end laughed.

"Eri here!" A second voice chimed in.

"And of course Ayumi!" The third girl laughed.

Kagome laughed out loud, and Inuyasha loved how happy she looked "Oh my gosh! Hi you guys!" Kagome grinned at Inuyasha and covered the mouth piece saying softly "I haven't talked to them more than some texting here and there since I left." Her face fell "Oh my god…I haven't told them about you yet." She grinned sheepishly.

"Kagome are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yea, sorry I'm here. How are you guys?"

"Us? How are we doing? No, no everything is the same here – though Hojo is nearly crying every day because you aren't here."

Inuyasha's ears flicked in her direction and she smiled, taking his hand and kissing his fingers with a meaningful look.

"We want to know what is going on with you, in America! How is it? Any cute boys?" The girl's voices and questions were overlapping at this point.

Kagome laughed "Everything is fine here, I love my new place. Mr. Takashi has been very kind to me, and accommodating about everything. The school is different, but I'm adjusting. They bumped me up a grade here, so I am actually going to graduate early."

"What? You are going to graduate before us? That is so not fair!"

"Well, they offered it and I couldn't say no. It made more sense too, especially because Inuyasha is a junior and all of his friends so it helps that I'm not alone."

There was a pause before one of the girls said "Inuyasha? Is that the son?!"

Kagome winced "Um, yes?"

A loud squeal was heard from all three girls and Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear "Oh. My. God! Tell us all about him! Is he nice to you? Is he good looking? Come on Kagome, don't hold out on us!"

Kagome laughed at her friends, Inuyasha was grinning at her from the driver seat as they neared the house "Oh, Inuyasha. He is great. A perfect gentleman." She looked at the mentioned half demon as she spoke "We bickered at first when I got here, adjusting I guess, but he has been fantastic. His friends are nice too."

"Aww! That is so great, is he cute?" Her friends were relentless.

"Very."

More squealing was heard "You have to send us a picture!"

They were driving up the long driveway towards the house now "Ok, lemme get one and I will sent it to you guys ok? Call me right back when you get it." She hung up as Inuyasha opened her door.

He looked a little, down "You didn't tell them about us?" He sounded hurt.

Kagome grinned at him "I know my friends, I knew they would ask for a picture and I figured showing them was better than telling them."

Inuyasha quickly perked up at that and slipped a hand around her waist in the garage and said "Oh, photo op? Snap away." He said as he kissed her.

Kagome giggled and tried to get her phone to the camera while she kissed him, it was a task. A few pictures later they broke apart both smiling.

Kagome flipped through them and found one that to her was perfectly imperfect. Both of them were laughing, large grins on their mouths. His nose was brushed against hers and their lips were barely touching. She smiled at it for a moment before showing him "This one?"

Inuyasha took her phone and looked at it "Yea…that one." He smiled at her and returned the phone.

"It is about to get super crazy on the other end of this phone, I'm gonna go to my room – you don't need me to tell your dad about dinner." She rolled her eyes "Plus I wanna get out of this dress."

Inuyasha grinned and approached her as they entered the house "I can help with that."

Kagome scowled playfully, smacking him "No you can't. Go. Talk to your dad." She turned and went up the stairs.

Inuyasha simply watched her walk away, a grin on his face.

**Ooo**

There. Picture sent. Damage done.

It took oh, all 2.6 seconds for her phone to blow up.

Not wanting to damage her hearing she put it on speaker phone and set the phone on her bed as she undressed.

Not even getting a chance to say hello, her friends were practically screaming at her a bunch of incoherent nonsense that made her laugh as she slipped out of the heels, dropping a few inches lower to the hard wood floor.

"Oh my god! Kagome!" They were finally starting to use real words! Good for them.

"Are you two kissing in that picture?!" Kagome just laughed as she unzipped her dress, which was a task to do alone. Damn, maybe having Inuyasha at least start the zipper would have been a good idea.

"Huh?" She asked "Oh, yes. Yes we are."

More screaming. God these girls were going to have no voice by the end of the night.

"Kagome! How could you not tell us about this?! When did it happen? You've only been there like a week!"

Finally managing to shimmy out of the dress Kagome grabbed a pair of baggy pajama pants and a tank-top saying "I didn't want to just text you guys and say 'hey I got a boyfriend!' and we haven't talked. Plus this is very new. Like, 3 days in."

"Aww! He is so cute too! You look so happy Kagome!" One of the girls sounded on the verge of tears.

"He is very good looking, I won't lie…and he does make me happy. Very happy." She sighed as she pulled off her jewelry, smiling as she thought of the half demon downstairs and totally missing what her friends were saying.

"-ou aren't gonna come home now?"

"Wait, what?" She asked confused.

"I said, does this mean you aren't gonna come home now?" Her friends sounded fearful.

"Oh. Oh, gosh I don't even know. Right now I am just focusing on school and on Souta – I haven't thought that far ahead. I mean, I had but I guess this does change things a bit." She mumbled trying to think quickly "I don't know right now. We seriously just started dating; we didn't get married or anything. Right now, nothing has officially changed but we'll see." Could she leave Inuyasha now? She wasn't sure.

"Oh…well let us know will you? Oh my god – you guys haven't-?"

Kagome cut her off "Eri! What part of we have been together for three days didn't make sense to you? Three days, he's kissed me, that is it." She failed to mention that he kissed her, a lot. A lot, a lot. And that she loved it, every single minute of it.

"Oh, good."

Kagome laughed "Why aren't you guys in school?" She asked looking at the clock; it was just after 8:30 in the evening meaning it was 1:30 there.

"Oh, early release for something. I can't remember. That is why we called you. Finally our schedules lined up and good thing!" There was more laughter on the other line.

Now that her clothing, shoes and jewelry were removed and properly put away, and her make-up was removed and her curled hair was tied back, almost giving her a cheerleader look, Kagome flopped onto her bed and picked up the phone taking it off speaker "I agree, it is good to talk to you guys."

"I cannot believe you go and get a boyfriend without us being there to tell you if he is good for you Kagome!" One of them chastised playfully.

Kagome grinned "Oh, trust me you guys. Inuyasha is so good for me it is insane. We both have baggage that makes relationships hard, and neither of us cares about the others. We work really well."

"He is 17, how does he have baggage?"

Sighing deeply Kagome launched into the tale of Kikyo "Well…"

**Ooo**

Inuyasha could not get the grin off his face as he walked into his dad's study; the older man was in one of the larger chairs with a book in his hands. He closed the book and looked up at his son with a smile of his own, seeing his son look so…happy "Good dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, no dinner was a disaster. The four of us went to Taco Bell instead." He didn't have to elaborate who the four were, his dad would know.

"O…k, then what has you looking so happy?"

"Kagome, she is just…" He shook his head, not able to put into words how amazing she was. Between her defensive nature at dinner, to the way she talked to her friends, to the way she kissed him. She was perfect.

"Ah, Kagome. Where is she?"

"Up in her room, in the car some of her friends from Japan called her. My god those girls are loud and hilarious. Kagome knows just how to handle them too; it was a treat to watch. She hadn't told them about us yet, so she took the phone upstairs to save our ears from all the squealing." He chuckled and took the seat on the other side of the small end table.

"So that is what I just heard." Inutashio mumbled as he glanced at his ceiling.

Inuyasha looked up, unable to hear anything from where he sat. His father's hearing better even than his "Yea, probably."

His father removed his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "So dinner, how was it a disaster."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his face "Her boyfriend is a fucking nut job dad, excuse my language but he is some kind of full demon and is like, really dominate over Kikyo. She was all meek and agreeable. It was weird, plus he is a purist."

Inutashio sighed and shook his head "Despite living in modern times, they are everywhere."

"The best part though was Kagome; she was like a pit bull on this guy the second he started in on me. She didn't let him say a thing after his initial comments. Then told everyone she was leaving, saying she lost her appetite." He chuckled "Naturally, we all followed. Even Sango and Miroku were defending me."

"You have good friends, son." Inutashio said with a smile "A good girlfriend as well." He said pointedly.

"Yea, I know I do. I am pretty damn lucky. Anyways, just wanted to fill you in. I'm gonna go get changed and see if Kagome is off the phone."

**Ooo**

"That is so terrible!" One of the girls chimed in as Kagome finished her story.

"How can people be like that?"

Kagome sighed, laying on her back and staring up at the canopy of her bed "I don't know. I mean, Inuyasha is so great too ya know. He is so kind, and thoughtful." She sighed happily this time.

"Aww…" Three collective voices said.

"He is ok with me too, I mean with what is going on. He took me to see Souta the other day and came in the room with him and everything. He just, really cares about me and what I am going through but doesn't judge me on it. It is so nice."

"That is so great Kagome, we are so happy for you."

"Oh, crap, my mom is calling me – I have to go guys!" Eri's voice sounded "I miss you Kagome, stay in touch. Bye!"

Kagome smiled "Bye Eri, take care!" There was a click as her line disconnected.

Just then there was knock on her door and she looked up. Covering the mouth piece she said "Come in!" the door revealed Inuyasha, dressed down for the evening like her. She smiled at him and he came and crawled onto her bed to sit with her.

He lay back against her pillows and she settled in against his chest, his arm around her "You guys need to come visit this summer, when school lets out ok? Come meet everyone here."

"We would love that Kagome, we totally wanna meet your new boyfriend – he sounds totally dreamy."

Inuyasha grinned down at Kagome who laughed "He really is. Listen guys, it's been a long night and it is getting late. I'm gonna go, talk to you soon?"

"Of course! We love you Kagome, have fun! Bye!"

"We really miss you Kags, love you! Bye!"

"Bye you guys love you too!" She hung up and set her phone on the end table before looking up at Inuyasha.

The half demon just arched a silver eyebrow at her "Dreamy?"

She laughed and smacked him "What? You are!"

He smiled and cupped her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. Kagome happily met his lips with hers.

For a moment the kiss was like any other, sweet and shy but then, slowly, something shifted. Inuyasha's hand found the back of her neck and she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Their bodies pressing close. Hesitantly, Inuyasha opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and after a moment, Kagome shyly gave him entrance. It was a different experience, but not a bad one. His tongue rubbed against hers and she found that playing right back was fun, exciting.

Inuyasha groaned into the kiss and moved so he was over her, his knees and elbows holding the most of his weight off of her frame. Kagome was surprised to feel him settle on top of her, her heart began beating like crazy and her hands went up around his neck. It was her own throaty moan that broke the spell for her, hearing her sounds of want scared her and she broke the kiss quickly "In-Inuyasha." She said breathlessly "Wait,"

He stilled instantly, the perfect gentlemen indeed "What?" He asked, breathing just as hard as her.

"We-we can't do this." She blushed at how heated they had gotten.

Inuyasha sighed deeply, hanging his head "Yea, I know…I'm sorry I just got really caught up in the moment." He shifted off of her and sat up on the bed.

Kagome sat up as well, pressing her lips together shyly "I'm sorry, I should have stopped it sooner…"

Inuyasha glanced at her with a smile "Don't apologize Kagome, we agreed to take this slow. I just need to remember that sometimes," He gave her a sheepish look and then cleared his throat "Listen, I uh I need to go take a shower. Then I should probably get to bed, you need sleep too."

Kagome blushed bright red at what he meant by needing a shower, she had never known she would be the one to have that sort of effect on a guy. She nodded "Yea, ok. See you bright and early!"

Inuyasha laughed and kissed her forehead, not trusting himself to kiss her lips right now. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

With that he left the room and Kagome flopped back on her bed. Yea, as if she could sleep now!

**!**

**I decided to end it on a cute/funny note after how craptastic a time I had writing this chapter. That scene with Kikyo & Naraku literally had me cringing away from writing. My muse literally went and hid under my bed. I had to write a random one-shot about everyone that was silly and happy to get it to come out. It is almost done so I may publish that soon. Hope you enjoyed. R&R – I need to know you guys are still reading!**


End file.
